Un Rayo de Oscuridad
by VincentK
Summary: Después de tantas batallas, Haruka toma una decisión crucial en su vida, proponiéndole matrimonio a Michiru, y así formar una familia junto a su pequeña hija adoptiva Hotaru. Todo marchaba perfectamente hasta que con la llegada de un nuevo intruso cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder. A caso un nuevo enemigo, o tal vez podría tratarse de un sailor no identificado.
1. Inicios de una nueva vida

Antes de comenzar quiero agregar que el caos fue derrotado, ya saben, la pelea contra Sailor Galaxia. Pero Hotaru después de esto fue una bebé, así como cuando pelea contra Faraón 90 jaja xDD. Menciono esto para explicar algún flashback en la historia jeje. De igual forma, como todos ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Espero sea de su agrado y que la disfruten.

Capítulo 1 "Inicios de una nueva vida".

Sailor Pluto se encontraba agotada, pero no permitiría que la Reina Serenity fuera asesinada por este enemigo, a pesar de lo poderoso que era. En un instante el demonio lanzó un gran poder en forma de esfera de un color obscuro, podría decirse casi negro. Después de esto la senshi sólo veía obscuridad, y de pronto, una inmensa luz a su alrededor, seguida de pequeñas luces, como desintegrándose.

Setsuna sintió un peso encima de ella y en ese momento despertó, abriendo sus ojos casi de golpe y notando a una pequeña niña de unos 3 años sobre su abdomen.

"Setsuna mamá, ¿Qué tienes?", dijo la pequeña niña al mirar que su madre se encontraba agitada.

"Nada pequeña", soltó de forma relajada la mujer de ojos carmine, ya que la pequeña no entendería lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?", dijo la senshi del tiempo a la niña que se encontraba sobre de ella.

"Quise ir con mamá Michiru pero no poder", la pequeña Hotraru confesó a su otra madre. Si bien era cierto que la niña era muy lista, aún no sabía hablar correctamente, pronunciando de forma errónea las conjugaciones de los verbos, o en ocasiones, omitiéndolas.

"¿Pero de que hablas?, vamos a su habitación", contestó la peli-verde a la niña de ojos violeta, mientras se ponía de pie y la cargaba en brazos, saliendo de su cuarto hacia el de la senshi de los mares. Hotaru sabía que tanto Setsuna como Michiru eran sus madres, y que Haruka era su padre, su amor por las 3 senshis era el mismo, pero no sabía porque razón consideraba más como figura materna a Michiru, tal vez porque ella era más amorosa o pasaba mayor tiempo con ella, o podría ser porque siempre estaba con su Haruka papa, en cambio veía a su otra madre en soledad.

-Toc toc- Setsuna tocó a la puerta de Michiru, al ver que se encontraba cerrada. No le sorprendía, ya que estando con Haruka probablemente tuvo una batalla nocturna de esas que disfrutaba junto a ella; aunque pensando mejor, ¿probablemente?, no, era algo seguro, ya que extraña vez esto no ocurría, ya fuera porque alguna de las dos se encontrara de gira o regresara de algún entrenamiento o ensayo muy agotador. Agradecía que la pequeña Hotaru tuviera un sueño muy pesado y no se despertara en medio de la noche con los ruidos, esto debido a que la habitación de junto era la de la menor.

-Flashback-

"No puede dormir en otra habitación, es apenas una bebé de 8 meses", decía Michiru a Haruka.

"¿Por qué no?, la casa está llena de habitaciones, además será el cuarto de junto y también está Setsuna que puede cuidarla", debatía la rubia a la chica de cabello aqua. Las senshis externas vivían en una gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad en una playa, por lo cual contaban con cientos de habitaciones, independientemente de los cuartos de música, pintura, entretenimiento, costura, una sala de estar, una biblioteca, la piscina, una gran cocina y hasta un pequeño salón para reuniones, en el que organizaban fiestas con las senshis internas.

"Por Dios Haruka, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?", gritaba enojada la aguamarina.

"Tú sabes lo que estoy pensando", dijo de forma seductora a su amante, mientras se acercaba hacia ella para besarla.

"No puedo creerlo", grito aún más fuerte la senshi de los mares, apartando a la senshi del viento.

"Vamos Michiru, sólo será en las noches", contestaba apenada Haruka.

"¡SÓLO POR LAS NOCHES!, lo que faltaba, Horatu debe dormir con nosotros por si sucede algo mientras dormimos", comenzaba a enfurecerse Michiru.

"Pero ya no hay demonios o algún peligro", expresó la alta mujer hacia la más pequeña, alzando los brazos.

"¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!, ¡Podría ser que la pequeña sufriera alguna pesadilla, alguna fiebre, hambre o que se yo!, ¡DORMIRÁ CON NOSOTROS Y ES PUNTO FINAL TENOH!", gritó enfurecida la chica de cabello aqua a su amante. Haruka arqueó una ceja, le molestaba cuando Michiru la llamaba por su apellido, y eso sólo podía significar que ésta estaba más que furiosa con ella.

"Está bien", dijo en voz baja Haruka, casi en un susurro, encogiéndose de brazos.

"¡NO FUE UNA PREGUNTA, SINO UNA ORDEN!", amenazó gritando Michiru, mientras salía de su recámara azotando la puerta.

A los pocos minutos regresó la aguamarina con Hotaru en brazos, viendo a una arrepentida Haruka.

"Ve por la cuna que está en el otro cuarto", dijo Michiru con una voz más calmada a Haruka.

"¿Y por qué no la trajiste tu con la bebé, si es de rueditas?", expresó confundida la rubia. La chica de cabello aqua le lanzó una mirada que, si fuera algún arma, ya estaría muerta.

"Ya voy, ya voy", mencionó la rubia mientras salía a toda velocidad de la recámara. Podría decirse que le sirvió ser como el viento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos regresó con la cuna y la colocó a un costado de la cama, para ser más específicos, al lado del de Michiru.

"Listo", dijo la corredora con una sonrisa y aún apenada.

"Bien, ahora toma tu pijama, una cobija y una almohada, que dormirás en el sillón", sentenció la violinista.

"¿Qué?, bueno… ¿Te refieres a este no es así?", respondió señalando el sillón de su alcoba.

"No, yo digo el de la sala", expresó con orgullo la aguamarina.

"Michiru, teniendo tantas habitaciones me pides que me quedé en el sillón", rió la corredora.

"Primero, es una orden, no una petición; y segundo, puedes quedarte en un cuarto de huéspedes", amenazó con tanta seriedad Michiru.

"Pero, yo, este, no…, ¿Y si mejor me quedó en el sillón de nuestra alcoba?", sugirió Haruka. Michiru no podía negarse tanto a su amante, aunque estuviera demasiado molesta con ella. Sabía que su amor por la corredora era mayor que cualquier discusión. "Está bien", expresó la violinista con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Ve a ponerte la pijama, para que apagues la luz", continuó mientras recostaba a la pequeña Hotaru en la cuna y ella se recostaba en la cama para dormir. Haruka sólo asintió e hizo lo que le ordenó su bella pareja.

En la madrugada Haruka sintió una mano que sujetó la suya, haciendo que despertara de golpe lista para atacar, pero al ver que Michiru se encontraba a un costado del sillón, se tranquilizó. No dijo nada, sólo la miro. "Anda, ve a la cama, necesito de tu calor y además, la cama es demasiado grande sin ti", externó la aguamarina a la velocista. Haruka sólo se puso de pie, cargó a Michiru y se dirigió hacia la cama, recostando a su amante, posteriormente ella se acostó abrazándola con una sonrisa. Michiru no era tan severa, y sus enojos pasaban rápido, ella sabía que Haruka haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Michiru acordó con Haruka que cuando Hotaru cumpliera los 3 años podría dormir en su propia habitación.

Al inicio era complicado para la rubia, pues no podía pasársela a lo grande con la aguamarina por las noches, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró y hasta le confesó a Michiru que fue lo correcto, después de ver un film de Actividad Paranormal. La violinista rió con ese comentario, pues le sorprendía la inocencia de Haruka.

-Fin Flashback-

La puerta se comenzó a abrir, mostrando a una desarreglada Michiru. "Buenos días", dijo la peli-verde junto con la niña en brazos. "Buenos días Setsuna, Hotaru", contestó Michiru a ambas. La pequeña Hotaru hizo señas de que quería ir con su otra madre, siendo entendida a la perfección por las dos mujeres mayores.

"¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? Y ¿Dónde está Haruka?", pregunto confundida Setsuna.

"No me digas que lo olvidaste Setsuna, hoy es mi boda con Haruka y ella no podía estar aquí. Cerré la puerta porque ya sabes como es ella, capaz de venir en plena madrugada para estar junto a mi. Lo mismo hice con las ventanas y el balcón", explicaba Michiru a la mujer de ojos carmín.

"¡Es verdad, ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?", exclamó sorprendida la senshi del tiempo. Ella sabía en el fondo que había sido por su pesadilla, que más bien era un recuerdo del Milenio de Plata. A diferencia de las demás senshis, ella recordaba a la perfección su vida en el pasado, debido a ser la guardiana del tiempo. "Vamos, hay que apurarnos", continuó diciendo mientras seguía pensando en lo que soñó. Tomó de nuevo a Hotaru en brazos para prepararse y de igual forma a la menor.

"Como te extraño Haruka", susurró Michiru mientras Setsuna salía de su recamara con Hotaru en brazos.

En el transcurso de la mañana, en casa de las externas hubo mucho movimiento mientras las 3 senshis se preparaban para el evento. Michiru se encontraba muy nerviosa pero a la vez feliz.

"Te ves hermosa Michiru", dijo Setsuna, al ver lo bien que se veía la aguamarina con el vestido que ella misma le diseñó, y el toque especial que le daba un collar con un zafiro en su cuello.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Agradezco por el tiempo tomado para leer este capítulo :).


	2. De blanco

Capítulo 2 "De Blanco".

-Flashback-

"Pero quiero verla", repetía sin parar Haruka a Setsuna.

"Ya te dije que no puedes, la tradición dicta que la novia no puede ser vista con el vestido hasta el momento de la boda", explicaba la peli-verde a la corredora.

"¿Y entonces yo qué?", reclamaba la rubia a la diseñadora.

"Bueno, Michiru tampoco te puede ver, pero ella es la que lleva vestido, o a caso ¿Tú también quieres que te diseñe uno?", amenazó la guardiana del tiempo.

"emm…no…no, entonces hasta la boda ¿Verdad?", se excusaba la senshi del viento con un tono de voz nervioso. Si bien Haruka no odiaba la ropa femenina, ella a menudo decía que no se llevaba con eso, que no era lo suyo, que su estilo era cómodo y galante, haciendo referencia a todas las fans que se volvían locas por ella. Asimismo, era lo mejor para Michiru, ya que si no se vería afectada su carrera musical y artística por algo tan superficial como su orientación sexual. Y dejando de lado eso, las revistas los consideraban como una pareja modelo, la chica de cabello aqua bastante hermosa, como una sirena, y la corredora todo un galán, con esos ojos esmeraldas y cabello rubio, sin duda un príncipe de verdad. La adopción de su hija no fue problema, ya que se corrió el rumor de que la violinista no quería estancar su carrera por un embarazo, así como su cuerpo.

"Oye Haruka, aún no comprendo, si a ti te encanta el negro, y siempre mencionas que es un color que representa elegancia ante los eventos, ¿Por qué un smoking blanco?", estaba confundida Setsuna.

"De blanco", se limitó a decir Haruka.

"¿Cómo?", aún no comprendía la diseñadora.

"Si, de blanco, así lo quiso Michiru y así será", dijo con orgullo y seriedad la rubia. "Sabes que por ella incluso me casaría sin ropa. Aunque eso no es mala idea", mencionó riendo.

"Eso lo quisieras tú, no ella", sentenció Setsuna. "Bueno, debo ir con Michiru a seguir con el diseño de su vestido, ya que al parecer terminé rápido contigo", explicó la mujer de ojos carmín.

"Está bien…¿Entonces tampoco puedo ver a Himme-chan?", suplicó la velocista.

"No, ya te dije que tampoco puedes Haruka", respondió Setsuna mientras salía del cuarto.

Haruka se cambió el smoking por su ropa trivial, pero de muy buen estilo, y salió de la habitación hacia el estacionamiento; mientras terminaban los ajustes del vestuario de su prometida iría a dar una vuelta en su convertible amarillo. Aún se preguntaba cómo podía seguir con ese auto, si, era veloz y lujoso. Recordó como ella quería comprarse un ferrari con mayor velocidad, más actual y lujoso, sin olvidar costoso, pero Michiru no lo permitió diciendo que eso no era seguro para la familia que estaba por formar, además sólo era de 2 asientos; y lo que la terminó de convencer, los momentos que habían pasado en ese auto amarillo. Sonrió al recordarlo y encendió el auto para partir sin un destino fijo, simplemente un paseo para retornar al mismo lugar de inicio.

"¡Que hermoso vestido Michiru!", exclamó Minako.

"Y eso que aún no está terminado", respondió Setsuna entrando al cuarto.

"Setsuna, no puede ser posible, ¿Ya terminaste con Haruka?", preguntó impactada la violinista.

"Claro, nada se puede comparar con un vestido de novia, más si la novia requiere cada 5 minutos que haga nuevos ajustes", reprochó la diseñadora.

"Vamos Setsuna, quiero que se vea perfecto para ese día, sabes lo especial que es para mí. Así como también quiero lo mismo para Hotaru, ella debe lucir radiante, es como un pequeño elemento de mi vestido, por ello Haruka no la puede ver", dijo Michiru emocionada.

"Lo sé Michiru, bueno sigamos trabajando que el tiempo es oro", dijo bromando la guardiana del tiempo, debido a la senshi que era ella.

-Fin Flashback-

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa, en una habitación de huéspedes se encontraba durmiendo una rubia perezosa. La puerta se abrió, entrando una morena en el cuarto. "Vamos Haruka despierta, debes alistarte", susurró Rei a la rubia sin recibir respuesta. "Así que no quieres levantarte, ya verás", amenazó la senshi del fuego. Y sin más, le dio un fuerte tirón de las cobijas, haciendo que la senshi del viento cayera al suelo.

"Oye ¿Por qué hiciste esto?", recriminó la corredora a la sacerdotisa.

"Porque no querías despertar", explicó con obviedad la morena. "Haruka hoy es tu boda, y falta una hora para ello. Yo ya preparé todo para la ceremonia, pero esto no puede continuar sin 'el novio'", siguió mencionando.

"Está bien, oye…¿Puedo tomar un baño?", preguntó con pena.

"Ya sabes que si", respondió avergonzada por la pregunta tan obvia. No podía creer que alguien con tanta madurez como Haruka le preguntara eso, podía esperar esa cuestión de Usagi o incluso de Minako, pero no de ella. Tal vez era por los nervios de la boda.

Quince minutos más tarde, Haruka se encontraba totalmente aseada y vestida, lista para su boda. Estaba de pie frente a un espejo, viendo lo bien que se lucía, con ese toque narcisista que a ella le caracterizaba, claro que todo esto era pensando en su prometida, que dentro de una hora sería su esposa.

La rubia salió del cuarto y vio a Rei dándo unos cuantos toques finales al sitio. De pronto vio a un niño de unos 5 años aproximadamente, de cabello rubio, sólo pudo apreciar eso porque éste llevaba una túnica.

"Rei, ¿Quién es ese niño?", preguntó intrigada la rubia.

"No lo sé, lo encontré ayer por la noche de camino a casa, se encontraba solo. Intenté buscar alguna respuesta leyendo el fuego, pero no obtuve nada, sólo pude apreciar algo luminoso que me transmitía tranquilidad. Probablemente eso esté ligado a que hoy es tu boda y que sea un símbolo de que algo hermoso se realizará", dijo con tranquilidad la morena.

"Oh, ya veo", sólo pudo decir la rubia.

"Que bien te ves Haruka", reconoció Rei.

"Gracias Rei", dijo la rubia con orgullo.

"¿Y por qué tu spoking es blanco?", cuestionó la morena a la rubia.

"De blanco", sólo dijo en concreto la corredora.

"¿Qué?", no comprendió la sacerdotisa.

"Si, de blanco, así lo quiso Michiru y así será", dijo de nueva cuenta como le había contestado a Setsuna.

En ese mismo momento en casa de las externas ya se encontraban reunidas las senshis restantes, Usagi, Minako, Makoto y Amy.

"¿En dónde está Rei?", preguntó Usagi.

"Ay Usagi, ella será la que realizará la boda", dijo avergonzada Minako.

Nadie podía creer lo ignorante que podía resultar en ocasiones la futura princesa de Tokio de Cristal.

"Ahh, es verdad", confesó Usagi rascándose la cabeza apenada.

De las escaleras bajaba una hermosa dama con una pequeña niña tomada de la mano.

"Que hermosa te ves Michiru, pareces una verdadera princesa", dijo emocionada Minako.

"Es verdad, eres tan hermosa", dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Usagi. Todas rieron por la expresión facial de ésta.

"Bien, ya debemos irnos, la limusina está afuera", dijo Setsuna.

Todas asintieron y salieron hacia la puerta que abría el chofer, al entrar todas en el lujoso auto, el chofer se dispuso a cerrar y entrar en el asiento de piloto para llevar a las señoritas al evento.

Michiru había insistido en que podían ir perfectamente en los automóviles que se encontraban en el garaje de su residencia, obviamente todos de Haruka, a excepción de uno que era de Setsuna. Pero la rubia le dijo que no porque eran muy veloces y peligrosos, y que además, no confianza en las demás senshis para dejar a sus preciados bebés en sus manos. Y como excusa mencionó que merecía lo mejor para ese día tan especial en su vida y compraría una limusina, así como contrataría un chofer para ese día. La violinista sólo se limitó a aceptar, sabía que para Haruka, sus automóviles eran cosas muy preciadas, no tanto como su familia, pero lo eran. Y le había dado buenas razones, no quería alguna tragedia en ese día.

Llegando al Templo Hikawa, el chofer abrió la puerta del vehículo, saliendo todas las chicas junto con la pequeña niña; Michiru pudo notar un paparazzi pero no le importó y siguió su camino hacia la entrada del templo, ella sabía que dentro del lugar no habría ninguna persona de la prensa o medios de comunicación para molestar.

Todas las chicas iban entrando a la habitación principal, en donde se realizaría la ceremonia, a excepción de la novia, su pequeña hija y Setsuna. La guardiana del tiempo entregaría a Michiru. Se llegó al acuerdo que la dama y el padrino de honor serían Usagi y Mamoru, ya que serían los futuros gobernantes de Tokio de Cristal.

Usagi lloró al ver lo guapo que se veía su novio y también porque Haruka se veía bastante bien. Minako reía por lo sensible que era su amiga ante cualquier situación.

Y comenzó la ceremonia, entrando por el pasillo Michiru acompañada por Setsuna y atrás de ella, Hotaru sosteniendo la cola del vestido.

"Estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos personas que se aman con todo el corazón", comenzó a decir Rei.

La ceremonia siguió, hasta el momento de dar los anillos, en ese instante el pequeño rubio de 5 años se acercó y trajo los anillos. Sin importancia ante el pequeño, se dieron los votos, los anillos y…"Ahora las declaro casadas, puedes besar a la novia", celebró Rei. Haruka dejó escapar una pequeña risa, sabía que ella debía besar a Michiru, pero esas palabras simplemente le daban risa. Y sin más la rubia besó a su ahora esposa.

Salieron del cuarto principal y los invitados les lanzaron pétalos blancos de clavel (bueno los invitados eran las internas, Mamoru, Setsuna y Hotaru….aaa y el pequeño rubio).

En la fiesta en la mansión de la pareja recién casada, todos bailaban y bebían en alusión a la felicidad que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Entonces Rei se acerco a la feliz pareja y cuestionó "¿Por qué de blanco Michiru?, Ya sabes el atuendo y los pétalos".

"Verás, ese color tiene un gran significado para mí, el blanco simboliza pureza, paz y protección. Mis abuelos y mis padres se casaron de blanco junto con ese significado", explicó la mujer de cabellos aqua.

"Oh, ya veo, que bonito significado", dijo sorprendida y amable Rei.

"Y ahora también simboliza eso para mí", replicó Haruka mientras cargaba a su pequeña niña.

La fiesta continuó en una felicidad y diversión total, mientras un pequeño rubio se encontraba sentado en una silla observando todo el panorama.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Un día soleado

Capítulo 3 "Un día soleado".

"Hola, ¿Cómo estas pequeño?", se acercó diciendo Haruka al rubio, tomando asiento en una silla al costado de éste. El niño sólo volteo a ver a la rubia.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?", continuó interrogando la corredora sin recibir respuesta del pequeño. Procedió a mirarlo por unos minutos, prestando mayor atención en sus ojos miel, que hacían juego con sus cabellos dorados.

 _-Quizá sea mudo-_ , pensó Haruka. _–Ya sé como lo comprobaré-_ , terminó de construir en su mente. Y sin más pellizcó el brazo derecho al menor.

El niño sólo miró a Haruka con una mirada de rencor, acompañada de un puchero y una pequeña lágrima que se asomaba de su ojo izquierdo. Posterior a esta acción la senshi del viento decidió ponerse de pie y alejarse del pequeño.

"Es extraño el hijo de Rei", dijo con total seriedad la rubia a su esposa.

"¿Cómo?, ¿De qué hablas Haruka?, ¿Hijo de Rei?", respondió confusa la violinista.

"Es broma", soltó con una gran risa la corredora. Michiru se disgustó un poco, suspiró y procedió a preguntarle a su pareja "¿Por qué dices que es extraño ese muchachito?".

"Bueno, le pregunté su nombre y no me contestó, sólo me lanzó una mirada indiferente", confesó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tal vez sólo sea tímido", respondió la aguamarina.

"Puede ser, bueno al menos es tranquilo", concluyó la corredora. "Bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora, ¿Me concedería esta pieza mi bella esposa?", se dirigió Haruka a Michiru.

"Oh, por supuesto", las mejillas de Michiru se sonrojaron mientras respondía la pregunta.  
La pareja que era la causa de dicha celebración bailó con total tranquilidad y amor, se podía percibir como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente haciendo uno solo.

La fiesta terminó, siendo pocos invitados y además, muy cercanos a la pareja, se les solicitó quedarse a cada uno en una habitación de huéspedes.

Posteriormente la feliz pareja tomó un equipaje que habían preparado y se dispusieron a retirarse, no sin antes despedirse de su pequeña hija, su gran amiga Setsuna y los demás invitados.

"Al fin sólo tú y yo", dijo con alegría Haruka a Michiru al llegar a una playa privada, con una pequeña cabaña.

"Espera aquí", dio instrucciones la corredora a su amante, mientras sacaba con velocidad el equipaje del maletero del vehículo y lo llevaba a la cabaña.

"Ya estoy de vuelta mi bella damisela", de forma sensual dijo la senshi del viento.

"Que bien, ya comenzaba a extrañarte", replicó en un mismo tono la violinista.

"Ya es hora de disfrutar nuestra luna de miel", hablaba la velocista mientras sacaba del automóvil a su pareja en brazos.

"Hoy disfrutaremos y mañana te daré un grandioso regalo de bodas", susurró Haruka a Michiru.

A la mañana siguiente, la senshi del viento se despertó muy temprano, a pesar de la noche tan agotadora que tuvo. "Michi, despierta", soltó en un pequeño susurro en el oído de su bella dama. Era un día muy soleado y lleno de paz, el mar se encontraba tranquilo, así como el viento, tal parece que ambos se mezclaban de forma homogénea, haciendo uno solo.

"Buenos días mi viento", dijo la violinista con una voz apagada, debido a que recién iba despertando, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Buenos días mi sirena", respondió la corredora con una gran sonrisa. "¿Lista para tu regalo?", cuestionó entusiasmada la rubia.

"Claro", fue la contestación de la chica de cabello aqua.

"¡Ta tan!", exclamó la senshi de Urano extendiendo sus manos con una caja de regalo.

"Oh, ¿Qué es?", se preguntó la senshi de Neptuno.

"No lo sé, tal vez si lo abres lo sepas", respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

La aguamarina procedió a abrir el regalo, y quedó asombrada con lo que había dentro; era un violín Stradivarius, siendo más específicos era el violín Liegnitz de 1711. Sin duda se trataba de una reliquia muy costosa.

"Y entonces, ¿Te gustó?", cuestionó ansiosa la rubia.

"No…", soltó de pronto la chica de cabello aqua. Haruka hizo un gesto de decepción y se puso totalmente pálida. "Me encantó, es tan perfecto, no sé como agradecerte Ruka", terminó de decir la violinista. En ese momento regresó el color a la rubia y cambió su expresión por una de extrema felicidad.

"Quédate a mi lado por siempre, y permíteme hacerte feliz cada día de mi vida hasta que mi corazón deje de latir", de una forma tan dulce expresó la senshi del viento. La mujer de ojos azules beso muy tiernamente a su pareja y procedió a decir "Esto debió costar una fortuna, quedan aproximadamente poco más de 500 violines Stradivarius, ¿Cómo lo pudiste pagar?".

"Michi, sabes que eso no fue problema, siendo ahora el corredor número 1 a nivel mundial, además de las exclusivas entrevistas que he dado, los patrocinios, las giras con la escudería", explicó Haruka.

"Si usted esperaba que esto fuera todo, está equivocada mi bella esposa, ahora debemos arreglarnos para ir a un restaurante cerca de aquí", confesó la rubia.

La mujer más pequeña asintió y se comenzaron a preparar. Tomaron una ducha, se vistieron de un estilo primaveral, y por último, guardaron su equipaje, dirigiéndose al auto para su siguiente destino.

"Aquí es, espero te agrade", expresó la rubia mientras sonreía. La chica de cabellos aqua sólo sonrió y besó a esposa.

Entraron al restaurante y tomaron un ameno y delicioso desayuno, todo fue tan perfecto. La siguiente parada era regresar a su hogar.

Ya en la residencia, Michiru llevó a Haruka al cuarto de pintura. "¿Qué sucede Michi?", cuestionó la senshi de Urano. "Falta mi regalo, ¿Recuerdas?", expresó emocionada la senshi de Neptuno.

"Aquí esta", dijo la chica de ojos azules destapando una pintura.

"Wowwwww, realmente una obra de arte, eres la más talentosa Michi, muchas gracias", dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda con dulzura en su voz. "Además el modelo de la pintura es muy apuesto", expresó ahora con un tono narcisista en su voz. Se trataba de una fotografía que Michiru había replicado en una pintura, en la que se encontraba Hakura posando con un outfit muy rockero junto a su motocicleta. "Claro, es la persona más apuesta en todo el mundo, al menos para mí lo es", contestó la senshi de los mares, seguido de un beso en los labios a su pareja.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer. Sus comentarios me ayudan a crecer y mejorar en lo que se pueda. Saludos :).


	4. Una curiosidad inminente

Capítulo 4 "Una curiosidad inminente".

 **Meses después.**

"No dejaré que nada te pase, lo sabes. No tienes de que preocuparte, terminaremos con esto y todo volverá a la normalidad y viviremos felices. Lo prometo", decía una voz masculina. Momentos después Setsuna despertó en medio de la madrugada con lágrimas en los ojos. "Tú lo prometiste", susurró en medio de la obscuridad de su alcoba.

Por la mañana se escuchaba el despertador a un costado de la cama que compartían Haruka y Michiru.

"Esa maldita alarma terminará por matarme, odio tener que levantarme temprano", reclamaba Haruka por el sonar del reloj despertador.

"Tranquila, sabes que no puedes faltar al entrenamiento, además de que correr es tu pasión", calmaba Michiru a su pareja mientras le daba un pequeño beso de buenos días.

"Tienes razón, eres la mujer más inteligente, talentosa y bella de este mundo, que digo mundo, del universo", expresó con amor la corredora, mientras besaba a su amante. "Bueno, ahora debo irme a duchar, si gustas me puedes acompañar", propuso con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Sabes que no deseo otra cosa en este momento, sólo quiero sentir el agua recorrer mi cuerpo a tu lado", respondió la aguamarina.

Después de la ducha entró una duda en la senshi del viento. "Por cierto, no he vuelto a ver a ese niño rubio que tenía Rei en el templo", decía mientras recordaba al pequeño. "Creo que saliendo del entrenamiento iré a visitarla para poder ver de nuevo a ese niño", dijo la rubia, sintiéndose inquita al recordar al infante.

"Está bien Haruka, gracias por avisarme, así no me preocuparé de que ocurrió algo malo en el entrenamiento", agradecía Michiru.

En la pista de carreras se encontraba un piloto muy reconocido, que intentaba batir su propio récord. "Vamos Tenoh, casi lo tienes", reprochaba el entrenador al corredor del vehículo en la pista. "¡Bien hecho!, ¡Así se hace Tenoh!, Nunca dejas de sorprenderme", ahora festejaba; pues Haruka había roto su record y por mucho.

"Muy bien Tenoh, ahora si dudo que alguien pueda superar eso, vaya, incluso no creo que tu lo puedas volver a superar. ¡Fue impresionante!", comentaba el entrenador hacia Haruka.

"Ya lo sé, además que puedo decir, tengo bastantes ánimos hoy", expresaba con orgullo la rubia.

"¿Y a qué se debe eso Tenoh?", cuestionó el entrenador.

"Bueno a que tengo la familia y la vida perfecta", la rubia dijo de forma egocéntrica.

"Ya lo creo Tenoh, tu eres el sueño de toda chica, como no vas a tener la perfección en tu vida", daba mayores ánimos el entrenador.

"Lo sé, ahora me debo ir", la senshi del viento dijo esto al recordar que debía pasar con Rei, la mataba la curiosidad por el pequeño rubio.

"Por supuesto, hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras, no puedo pedir más", contestó el entrenador.

"Espero llamé a mi esposa y le diga eso entrenador", bromeo Haruka mientras salía de la pista de entrenamiento.

La rubia llegó al templo Hikawa y tocó la puerta, abriendo Rei en cuestión de segundos.

"Que tal Rei, ¿Cómo has estado en estos meses?", se apresuró a decir la corredora. Si bien todas las senshis se frecuentaban, era de forma ocasional, quizá una vez al mes, y en un pequeño rato, ya que todas tenían distintas actividades, incluso Usagi estaba ocupada, ya que debía terminar el último año de secundaria que había reprobado.

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Haruka. Al parecer a ti también, por lo que visto en televisión y los artículos de las revistas de espectáculos", respondió amable la morena.

"Si, todo ha sido perfecto", la rubia continuaba con esa actitud egocéntrica que tuvo hace un momento en el entrenamiento.

"Y bien, ¿Qué te trae por acá Haruka?, quiero decir, me halaga que alguien tan exitosa como tú se tome un momento para venir a platicar conmigo, pero ese éxito consume tiempo, supongo", la sacerdotisa comentaba a Haruka con cierta pena en su voz.

"Wow, es estupendo para mí escuchar eso Rei", confesó la rubia a su amiga. "Verás, me quedé pensando en el chico que estuvo presente en mi boda, el rubio de ojos miel. Y bueno, quisiera verlo", continuó con la confesión.

El rostro de la morena cambió a uno de tristeza y angustia mientras respondía a la senshi del viento. "Em…él…bueno…un día simplemente desapareció, después de un mes o un poco más de realizada la boda. Era un buen chico, me ayudaba con las labores del templo, pero una noche se fue, ya que cuando desperté, él ya no estaba. Sabes…por raro que parezca, lo extraño", explicó la morena a su amiga.

"Oh, que horrible Rei, perdón si hablar de esto te hizo sentirte mal", dijo la senshi de Urano al notar gestos en el rostro de su amiga que indicaban contenía el llando.

"Yo…no te preocupes…me hizo bien hablarlo con alguien", se desahogó Rei, mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Él está bien, yo lo sé, algo me lo dice", consoló la velocista a la morena, mientras la abrazaba.

"Gracias Haruka, de verdad no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir, tus palabras de verdad me hacen creer que él volverá", agradecía la senshi del fuego a la rubia. Se sentía protegida en los brazos de Haruka, apoyada en su pecho, no sabía porque, pero confiaba plenamente en lo que le expresó.

"Lo digo porque lo siento, tengo una corazonada. Vamos ya no llores, así no se puede ver lo hermosa que eres", la rubia con su típico toque de coquetería. Rei se sonrojó un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, debo irme, mi bella esposa me espera en casa, prometí veríamos una película", se podía sentir el amor en la oración de la rubia.

"Si Haruka, con mucho cuidado, salúdame a tu familia", con una sonrisa en su rostro, dijo la senshi del fuego.

"Claro Rei, hasta luego", se despidió la rubia mientras subía a su automóvil.

 **Diez años después.**

Sailor Pluto tuvo que regresar a las puertas del tiempo, ya que la Neo Reina Serenity le pidió que volviera.

"Vamos papá, cómprame una entrada para el concierto de Takashi. Me he portado muy bien y mis notas han sido brillantes", rogaba Hotaru a Haruka.

"Ya te dije que no Himme-chan, esa música es basura pura, es tan parecida a la de los Three Lights", negó la rubia a su hija. Haruka siempre sentía disgusto por el trío musical, la primera razón se debía a que eran sailor externas que habían llegado como intrusas a su sistema solar; la segunda debido a la actitud que tenían y que Seiya siempre buscaba acercarse a Michiru cuando se llegaban a cruzar en el camino.

"Claro que no papá, él sólo es uno y es más joven", debatía la chica de ojos púrpura.

"Eso no me interesa, el punto es que no irás y aquí termina la discusión", finalizó el debate la corredora, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

"Tú dijiste que siempre ibas a cumplir mis caprichos, que yo era tu princesa, y que merecía todo lo que quisiera", reprochaba la joven de cabello negro.

"Yo…Himme-chan…este…tu sabes", no podía articular correctamente la senshi del viento ante tales comentarios por su hija.

"Te sientes con poder ahora que mamá no está en casa, pero si estuviera aquí tu palabra no valdría nada, y al final mamá decidiría y dejaría que yo asistiera al concierto, obligándote a pagar el costo de la entrada", soltó fuertes palabras la senshi de la destrucción. "Yo no quise…sabes que no es verdad papá", se disculpó de inmediato al procesar lo que había dicho.

Se podía notar como la rubia contenía las lágrimas y un gran enojo. "Así que no tengo poder frente a tu mamá, que cuando ella está yo sólo sirvo de cajero automático para pagar lo que sea necesario.", tragó saliva la rubia. "Pues ahora que no se encuentra tu madre y 'tengo poder', quedas castigada Hotaru y te repito que no irás a ese maldito concierto de un malcriado mocoso", terminó de hablar la velocista, sacando un poco de su enojo. Finalmente la rubia salió de la habitación de su hija y se dirigió a la recámara que compartía con Michiru. Realmente odiaba estos episodios que realizaba su hija, entendía que era una adolescente y lo conlleva esa etapa de la vida; sin embargo se sentía más triste por la ausencia de su esposa que había salido de gira y regresaría hasta después de una semana, no tenía quien la pudiera consolar en ese momento, le hacía falta en quien apoyarse.

"Michiru…", susurró Haruka con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando la almohada que le correspondía a la violinista.

Mientras tanto en el parque se encontraba Rei sentada en la banca en la que había encontrado al pequeño rubio hace casi 10 años. Cuando de repente, sintió que alguien le cubría los ojos, dejándola a obscuras con sus otros 4 sentidos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Una nueva estrella

Capítulo 5 "Una nueva estrella".

"Mamá", susurró una voz en su oído.

 _-No puede ser, será posible que-_ , pensó la morena de inmediato. Procedió a ponerse de pie y girar en un segundo.

Ahí estaba el pequeño después de diez años, ahora todo un adolescente. Con su cabellera dorada y esos ojos mieles que deslumbraban frente al sol. La senshi del fuego admitió que era apuesto.

"¿Mamá?, ¿Cómo?, espera tu eres…", aún no comprendía bien la morena.

"Una pregunta a la vez", dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro el rubio muchacho. "Si te molesta que te llamé así te puedo decir Rei, es sólo que tengo un gran amor por ti, por haberme cuidado por poco más de 1 mes", procedió diciendo con tanta ternura en sus palabras. La senshi del fuego comenzó a llorar de felicidad por ver al pequeño que ella una vez procuró.

"Mírate, ya eres todo un hombre, ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿15?, ¿16?", decía emocionada Rei.

"Perdóname", expresó arrepentido el muchacho de ojos miel, mientras abrazaba a la morena. "Yo no quería irme, es sólo que debía hacerlo…Y tengo 15 años", termino de decir.

"¿Cómo que debías hacerlo, eras sólo un niño de 5 años?", soltó la senshi de Marte sin tomar importancia al último comentario del joven referente a su edad.

"Bueno, estoy bien y eso es lo que importa", respondió el rubio, evadiendo la pregunta. "¿Quisieras dar un paseo conmigo?", continuó evadiendo con un nuevo tema.

"¡Por supuesto!", la morena expresó alegre por volver a ver a 'su pequeño'.

-Flashback-

"Mi pequeño sol, hora de desayunar", dijo con voz fuerte Rei para avisar al niño rubio que su primer alimento del día estaba listo. El menor nunca dijo su nombre, así que ella lo llamaba con ese cariñoso apodo en alusión a sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos miel.

La morena no recibió respuesta del pequeño o la presencia de éste, así que se dirigió a su habitación y lo que observó la dejó aterrada. El niño de ojos miel no estaba, sólo había una nota que decía 'Estaré bien, gracias por todo mamá Rei'. Lágrimas fueron derramadas por la morena, sentía que su corazón era destrozado, a pesar de no ser mucho tiempo ella amaba al niño como a un hijo.

"¿Por qué?...", susurró de rodillas en la habitación que pertenecía al niño rubio.

-Fin Flashback-

 **Al día siguiente.**

"Buenos días Himme-chan", a un costado de la cama de Hotaru se encontraba sentada Haruka dándole los buenos días a su joven hija con una bandeja con desayuno.

"Ehh…Buenos días papá", respondió la chica de ojos púrpura tallándose los ojos.

"Yo…quisiera que me perdonaras princesa, no debí ser tan fuerte contigo, ¿Qué te parece si desayunas esto que te preparé y después te vistes y vamos por esa entrada para el concierto de ese moco….muchacho?, sabes que siempre te daré todo lo que me pidas mi caprichosa niña", una alegre y arrepentida rubia decía a su hija, colocando la bandeja en las piernas de Hotaru, que contenía un jugo de naranja y unos waffles"

La menor comenzó a llorar y abrazó a su figura paterna mientras decía "Perdóname tu a mí, por todo lo malo que dije, por esas palabras tan hirientes. Perdóname por ser tan mala hija y que aún así tú vengas y me pidas perdón por mis errores."

"No te preocupes mi pequeña, sé que no lo sentías de verdad y sólo fueron las emociones del momento, comprendo esta etapa de la vida", consoló la corredora a su hija.

"Pero no merezco esa entrada por como te trate, ¿Qué te parece si mejor sorprendemos a mamá, yendo por ella al aeropuerto?", negoció la senshi de la destrucción. Michiru tuvo que cancelar su gira debido a que recibió un mensaje urgente por parte de su productor musical de disquera.

"Está bien Himme-chan, veo tu madurez y la idea me encanta", respondió la senshi del viento. "Ahora hay que ponernos decentes para la hermosa dama que llamas madre", dijo la rubia mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca. Hotaru sólo asintió y empezó a comer el desayuno.

En el aeropuerto esperaban 'un apuesto galán y una pequeña princesa', mientras la violinista llegaba de su gira.

"Bien, ¿Dónde estará el chofer?", se preguntaba la aguamarina. "Parece que ese trae un letrero con mi nombre", no alcanzaba a apreciar bien. "Pero…trae una niña…Agg, me molesta cuando traen a sus hijos, después de tantas veces que he solicitado que no lo hagan siguen enviándome este tipo de choferes, ahora no", continuaba hablando con cierto enfado para sí misma la chica de cabellos aqua. Al acercarse quedó sorprendida y se arrepintió totalmente por sus palabras. Era su esposa con un traje de chofer, que por cierto era muy elegante. La acompañaba su joven hija con un hermoso vestido color blanco, fresco para el clima de la ciudad. La violinista llevaba una blusa que hacía juego con una larga falda de color verde pastel, también acorde a la situación climatológica.

"Mi amor, ¿Qué haces con ese traje?", una feliz pero impactada Michiru dijo.

"¿Qué?, ¿A caso no te agrada nuestra sorpresa?, Si quieres puedo hablar para decir que la cancelación fue una equivocación y venga el chofer de la agencia", respondió la rubia.

"No, eso jamás, es sólo que me sorprende bastante", apresuró a decir la senshi de los mares y dio un beso en los labios a su pareja.

"Entonces acompáñeme por aquí señorita Kaio", respondió la senshi del viento tomando el equipaje de su esposa. Las personas que rodeaban a la feliz familia sólo miraban sorprendidos, así como los paparazzis que se encontraban por la llegada de la violinista tomaban fotos y videos de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Llegaron a un lujoso Mercedes Benz S-Class Luxury Sedan. La mujer de ojos azules miró impresionada y después dijo en un tono de amenaza "Espero que sea rentado Haruka".

La mujer de ojos esmeralda se puso nerviosa, trago saliva y de inmediato cambió su semblante a uno relajado, acompañado de las palabras "Verás, lo compré, pero la ocasión lo merecía".

"Oww Ruka...Espera, yo debo estar molesta…Pero que gran detalle…No, aún así es un gasto costoso e innecesario…", expresaba confundida por sus sentimientos la violinista.

"Te amo", contestó la corredora y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su amante.

"¿Podría entrar en el vehículo señorita Kaio?", preguntó con coquetería la rubia mientras abría una puerta trasera del lujoso auto.

"Yo…emm…claro…pero…¿Atrás?", expresó confundida la violinista.

"Shhh, hoy estoy a tu servicio y por eso debes ir en ese lugar", la rubia respondió con un dedo sobre sus labios. "Usted también bella princesa, entre en el auto", ahora la corredora se dirigió a Horatu, quien sólo hizo lo que se le indicó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿A dónde vamos Haruka?", cuestionó Michiru a su pareja.

"A desayunar señorita Kaio", contestó la rubia con total elegancia.

El auto paró frente a un restaurante mientras Haruka salía del auto y se dirigía a abrir la puerta trasera de éste. "Hemos llegado", pronunció la rubia a las dos damas a las que servía. Ambas mujeres salieron del auto y entraron al sitio de comida seguidas por la rubia, que les abrió la puerta al llegar a la entrada.

"Buenos días, tenemos reservación para 3 a nombre de Tenoh Haruka", se dirigió la corredora a la recepcionista.

"Por supuesto, si gustan seguirme para llevarlos a su mesa. Por cierto un honor que nos acompañen señor Tenoh, señora Kaio y señorita Tomoe.", cortésmente respondió la recepcionista.

"Muchas gracias", agradeció la senshi del viento a la mujer cuando llegaron a su mesa.

"Enseguida les toman su orden", respondió la recepcionista mientras se iba.

"¿Cómo se la pasaron en mi ausencia?", expresó llena de duda la chica aqua.

"Sabes que todo fue tranquilo pero aburrido sin tu honorable presencia señorita Kaio", confesó la rubia a su esposa sin salirse de personaje. "¿Qué problema podría haber con tal dulce hija como lo es Himme-chan?", terminó de decir, ocultando el pequeño suceso del día anterior. La joven de ojos púrpura se limitó a sonreír al notar cuanto la amaba su padre.

"¿Es verdad que vivirás en Azabu Jüban?", un señor entrevistaba a la joven estrella del momento.

"Si, creo que es un lugar relajado, necesito un poco de paz en mi vida. Debo admitir que no es sencillo ser una celebridad, sobretodo cuando eres tan apuesto como yo", un muchacho contestó a la pregunta con un toque de arrogancia.

"Mira papá, en la televisión están entrevistando a Takashi", dijo entusiasmada Hotaru, observando un televisor de los tantos que se encontraban en el televisor.

"A si Himme- chan, es ese mocoso", se burló la corredora.

"Amor, no seas así con nuestra hija, ¿A caso ya olvidaste como era en nuestra época con los Three Lights?", defendió la violinista a Hotaru. Haruka sólo rio. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y alguien que la saludaba.

-Flashback-

"Yo ni siquiera soy cantante y tengo más fans que ustedes", discutía la rubia con los Three Lights.

"La música es complicada", dijo Taiki.

"Yo lo sé, compongo música junto con mi sirena, ella en violín y yo en piano. Así que no digas patrañas para excusar su mediocridad", digo con orgullo la corredora. "También soy deportista, corredor de autos de fórmula 1, de motocicletas, modelo….a y un príncipe para las chicas", seguía debatiendo.

"Ja, un príncipe, invítame a tu castillo", dijo con ironía Seiya.

"Claro, los Tenoh tenemos un castillo en Francia", respondió con arrogancia la rubia. Venir de una familia de prestigio y adinerada tenía sus ventajas, ya que lo que dijo era verdad. "Un príncipe debe ser guapo, blanco, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, atlético, alto, fuerte, estratega, valiente, con un castillo, tierras, riquezas, un apellido de renombre que impone respeto, una bella damisela, y ninguna chica lo rechaza", se notaba el toque narcisista de Haruka en cada palabra pronunciada. "Yo soy la descripción perfecta de ello, tú no lo eres Seiya, careces de la descripción que mencioné. Recuerdas como huiste de tu planeta y te refugiaste en el nuestro, como dejaste morir a todos, mientras yo luché por el universo entero. Y por lo que recuerdo, yo tengo una perfecta dama y a ti te rechazo Usagi, ¿O a caso me equivoco?", dijo victoriosa la senshi de los vientos al peli-negro. "Eres un mediocre", sentenció la rubia.

"Te odio, te odio por tanta perfección en tu vida", dijo Seiya mientras lloraba por las palabras que le había lanzado la rubia. Le dolía escuchar tantas verdades, como su rechazo o cobardía.

-Fin Flashback-

"Señorita Kaio, ve lo que ha hecho, invoco a estos adefesios", se burlo de los muchachos que estaban a un costado de su mesa, y sin dejar de lado su papel actual de chofer.

"Sabía que eras piloto de autos, pero no pensé que de taxis", regresó la ofensa Seiya.

"Ja, eso quisieras, es sólo que hoy quise sorp…..No te tengo que explicar nada a ti", se defendió la rubia con un toque de soberbia en su voz.

"¿Es verdad que ustedes eran como Tahashi?", cuestionó la joven de cabello negro al trío musical.

"Así es, bueno pero nosotros como banda", respondió Taiki.

"Claro que no, él sólo es uno, ya está por encima de ustedes en los top musicales. Además, es más joven que ustedes, incluso cuando comenzaban. Y debo admitir que su música no es tan basura como la suya.", debatió la corredora al castaño, recordando algunas palabras que su hija le había dicho antes en su discusión.

"Agg, Haruka eres insoportable", se quejó el peli-negro.

"No lo creo, si así fuera no tendría una hermosa esposa, una bella hija, millones de admiradoras, y por si fuera poco, tener el título de 'el hombre más sexi' por la revista Gente", se enorgulleció la rubia.

"Vámonos muchachos", dijo Yaten, tomando a sus amigos de los hombros.

"Hasta luego Michiru, Hotaru…Tenoh", se despidió Seiya.

"Lo que sea, largo de mi vista", dijo la corredora.

Horatu seguía viendo el televisor y pudo notar una persona que le parecía familiar, pero no quiso decirle a la rubia, pues no le haría caso.

De regreso en casa de las externas, se econtraba la alegre familia mirando una película.

"Que película tan graciosa, más por la parte donde salen los Three Lights, realmente pensé que era un circo, pero era un bar, digo con esos deformes no supe distinguir si era show de fenómenos", reía la rubia. Nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad de burlarse del trío musical, no le agradaban para nada.

"Debo admitir que fue un comentario ingenioso", rió un poco la aguamarina.

"Bueno papás, debo ir a mi habitación a preparar mis materiales de mañana para el colegio", dijo la niña de ojos púrpura mientras se paraba del sillón y se dirigía a las escaleras para ir a su alcoba.

"Esta bien querida, te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista", respondió la mujer de ojos azules a su hija.

Las 3 senshis externas tuvieron una deliciosa cena, la primera juntas después del regreso de la violinista. Se dispusieron a domir, mañana sería otro día y debían tener fuerzas para sus deberes.

"A terminar de ofrecer mis servicios señorita Kaio, tengo una gran deuda con usted, espero poder pagarla", le expresó con voz seductora la senshi del viento a la de los mares.

"Lo juzgaré al final del servicio, pero no olvides los intereses", respondió con picardía.

A la mañana siguiente la mansión en la playa era un caos, Michiru corría preparando el desayuno y un refrigerio para su hija, Hotaru se apresuraba a arreglarse para el colegio y Haruka dormía en la cama. Era tarde para llegar al colegio de la senshi de la destrucción, pero a la senshi del viento parecía no importarle.

"Vamos Hotaru apresúrate, el desayuno está listo", grito por las escaleras la senshi de los mares.

Cuando la menor de cabello negro bajó a la cocina, le sorprendió ver a su padre en la mesa, ya se había aseado y vestido, le sorprendía lo veloz que era. La senshi de Saturno se sentó en la mesa y desayuno lo que su madre había preparado, un plato de frutas con una malteada de fresa. Le asombraba lo bien que preparaba los platillos su madre, incluso algo tan sencillo como lo que se encontraba comiendo. Al terminar se dirigió al garage con su padre para que la llevara al colegio.

"Llegamos, 5 minutos antes de la hora de entrada Himme-chan", se sintió triunfadora la corredora. Siempre que se les hacía tarde usaba sus dotes de piloto y llegaban antes del tiempo, incluso si un policia los detenía hacía uso de su fama y los dejaba libres en segundos.

"Gracias papá", respondió Hotaru dándo un beso en la mejilla a Haruka.

"Te veo a la salida princesa", avisó la senshi del viento a la de la destrucción. Haruka iba por Hotaru al terminar las clases; cuando ella no podía la recogía Michiru, y si ambas se encontraban ocupadas contrataban un chofer de una prestigiosa compañía para que la llevara de vuelta a casa.

"Así que este es el colegio Juben, no parece tan malo", dijo un nuevo chico en la escuela.

El director ingresó a un salón con un muchacho entrando detrás de él. "Lamento interrumpir Komuro sensei, tengo un aviso que dar", se disculpó el director ante el profesor. "Estudiantes, hay un nuevo alumno que fue transferido a este colegio, quiero que le den una buena bienvenida y sean amables con el joven Takashi. Tome asiento", terminó de decir el director.

Todos en el salón de clases quedaron impactados, no podían creer que el ídolo juvenil del momento estuviera en su clase. Las chicas babeaban, algunos chicos lo miraban con admiración y otros con envidia.

Ya era hora de descanso en el colegio, todos salían apurados de sus salones para tomar un pequeño almuerzo y otros para comentar la gran noticia, que irónicamente era el chico nuevo más conocido.

Hotaru sin enterarse caminaba tranquila en los pasillos de la escuela, hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la azotea. Subió con total calma hasta llegar a la cima. No estaba preparada para lo próximo que observó, su joven ídolo se encontraba recostado de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados en una banca, portando el uniforme de la institución educativa a la que ella asistía.

 _-Rayos, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Me acerco?, ¿Le hablo?, ¿Me alejo?, ¿Tomo una fotografía?-_ pensaba de forma fugaz la admiradora de ojos púrpura. Cuando de pronto por el nerviosismo cayó su cámara de sus manos y el joven abrió los ojos. La chica de cabello negro se apresuro a tomar su ahora roto artefacto de fotografía. El cantante se puso de pie y se dirigio a la senshi de Saturno. La chica quedó inmóvil al ver a ídolo frente a ella de cuclillas.

"¿Esta todo bien?", preguntó el famoso muchacho.

"Si…creo",apenas pudo responder Hotaru.

"Oh perdona mi falta de respeto, soy…", procedía a presentarse la celebridad de la música.

"Takashi, tú eres Takashi", se apuró a responder la joven chica.

"Veo que soy muy conocido por aquí también, jeje", dijo un poco apenado Takashi. "Buscaba un lugar tranquilo en donde sólo supieran que soy un adolescente normal, como el resto de los que asisten a este colegio", explicó decepcionado el ídolo.

"Bueno esque eres muy bueno en la música y…guapo, ¿Quién no te quisiera conocer?", entusiasmada decía la joven de ojos púrpura, con un ligero rubor rojo en sus mejillas. "Por cierto me llamo Tomoe, Hotaru, tu me puedes decir Hotaru", se presentó la niña cambiando el tema para disimular su pena.

"Mucho gusto, eres una excelente fotógrafa. En una ocasión fui a una exposición y había una fotografía de tu autoría, era realmente sublime", alagaba el muchacho a la chica.

Los dos adolescentes continuaron platicando durante todo el descanso hasta que tuvieron que regresar a sus actividades escolares.

Al finalizar las clases Hotaru corría alegremente hacia el carro de su padre para contarle el gran día que había tenido.

"Papá, conocí a Takashi, él fue transferido a mi colegio y me lo encontré en el descanso y platicamos un montón…por cierto, necesito otra cámara, la mía se rompió", decía emocionada la niña a su padre. Para su sorpresa Haruka iba acompañada de su madre.

"Me alegro bastante Himme-chan, conociste a tu ídolo aunque ya sabes que no me….¿Cómo que tu cámara está rota?, era la última tecnología, ni siquiera ha salido al mercado", reclamaba la rubia.

"Haruka, en primer lugar no era 'tan buena tecnología', ya que se rompió; y en segundo lugar, tu compraste un lujoso auto para darme una sopresa, así que ir por una nueva cámara no es problema", respondió de forma amenazante la violinista.

"Tienes razón Michi, perdona Himme-chan", se disculpó la corredora. "Así que Takashi…para que veas que quiero tu felicidad princesa, invítalo mañana a la casa a comer, dile que saliendo de clases pasaremos por ti y por él", propuso la rubia.

"¿Enserio?, Eres el mejor papá del mundo", dijo emocionada Hotaru, dándo un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

"Lo sé, ahora vayamos por una nueva cámara", pronunció la rubia y encendió el coche para ir de compras.

El día siguiente Hotaru fue emocionada a clases y buscó en el descanso a su ídolo musical, para su suerte lo encontró en el mismo sitio de ayer.

"Hola Takashi, ¿Podrías ir a comer hoy a mi casa saliendo de clases?, mi padre vendrá por nosotros y nos llevará a mi casa", propuso emocionada pero con pena.

"Me encantaría Hotaru. Llamaré a mi chofer para avisar la situación y que no venga. Él se encargará de avisar en mi casa. No te preocupes, el chofer es de confianza, al ser una celebridad y todo eso debo avisar a que sitio voy.", explicaba el joven cantante.

"Wow, no pierdes el tiempo niño rico, y te gustan menores", un compañero de clase de Takashi comentaba de forma burlona.

"Cállate, ella es mi amiga", dijo enfurecido Takashi y soltó un puñetazo en el rostro del estudiante.

El timbre de salida sonó y Hotaru salió un poco deprimida, al parecer Takashi se quedaría a detención por culpa de un idiota. Sus ojos se iluminarion cuando lo vio esperándola recargado en un árbol.

"¿No se supone deberías estar en detención?", pregunto confundida la chica de ojos púrpura.

"Le comenté la situación al director y lo convencí de que fue culpa de ese tonto. Además el director no quiere problemas con alguien tan influyente entre los estudiantes como lo soy yo", comentaba orgulloso Takashi.

"Me alegra bastante, mira allá esta el carro de mi padre", dijo la senshi de la destrucción señalando el auto de Haruka. Para sorpresa de la chica, quien manejaba el auto era su madre. Michiru tenía confianza a ese auto, ya que a pesar de ser veloz era muy sencillo de manejar.

"Buenas tardes…esperen un momento, Hotaru no me dijiste que tu madre era la señora Kaio. Tu padre es el señor Tenoh. Tus padres son todas unas celebridades a nivel mundial", estaba totalmente sorprendido el muchacho. Haruka no estaba presente, ya que tuvo entrenamiento y se quedó en casa para asearse y estar presentable para el invitado.

"No me sorprende que nos conozcas pero agradezco la admiración que nos tienes", respondió amablemente la violinista estrujando la mano del muchacho. "Bien, vayamos a casa, tu padre no pudo venir porque tuvo entrenamiento, pero ya esta en casa poniéndose decente", explicó la aguamarina a su hija.

Llegaron a casa y Haruka de encontraba en un sofá de la sala de estar.

"Amor ya estamos en casa", avisó la aguamarina a su amante.

"Me alegra escuchar eso", dijo volteando para ver a las 3 personas en la entrada de la mansión.

"Wow Hotaru tu casa es inmensa, yo vivía en una casi igual hasta hace poco que regresé a vivir con mi familia", comentó Takashi.

"Así que tu eres el famoso Takashi", dijo la rubia estirando su mano para estrujar la mano del joven.

"Un placer conocerlo señor Tenoh", respondió el cantante juvenil.

"Puedes llamarme Haruka…espera un momento, tú", se quedó procesando todos sus pensamientos la rubia. Mientras tomaba del mentón a Takashi. Todo estaba tan claro, podía apreciar al muchacho totalmente de cerca y en persona, no era lo mismo que echar una pequeña mirada en el televisor. Verlo sin las gafas que llevaba en aquella entrevista en el televisor del restaurante. _–Esas facciones de su rostro, los dorados cabellos, sus ojos miel-_. "Tu eres el pequeño rubio que estuvo en mi boda", dijo sin soltar el mentón del joven rubio, mirándolo fijamente.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Agradezco sus comentarios y si existe algún error ortográfico o de redacción no duden hacérmelo saber, eso me ayuda a mejorar. No es excusa pero, siempre escribo de madrugada jejeje. Saludos :).


	6. Una arrogancia superficial

Capítulo 6 "Una arrogancia superficial".

La rubia seguía observando al muchacho, tarea sencilla debido a su gran altura, ya que el joven medía 1.60m. "Hasta que conozco tu nombre", expresó con rencor la rubia al muchacho.

"Se lo habría dicho aquel día si no me hubiera pellizcado en el brazo", reprochó Takashi.

"Ja, eso fue porque un malcriado como tú lo merecía, al no contestarle a alguien como yo", mintió la corredora, ella sabía que en aquella ocasión quiso comprobar la condición del rubio.

"Bueno lo lamento Haruka, ahora sabe que soy Takashi", se disculpó el ídolo juvenil.

"Tenoh, ahora que lo pienso mejor me deberás llamar con respeto", dijo de forma severa la senshi del viento.

De pronto sonó el timbre de la residencia y el chico de ojos miel aprovechó para soltarse de la mano de la senshi de Urano.

"Iré a abrir", se apresuró a decir la chica aqua para romper la tensión de ese momento. Se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta y abrió.

"Rei que sorpresa verte, ¿Necesitabas algo?", se notaba nerviosa la aguamarina.

"Hola Michiru, no, es sólo que me impresionó cuando el chofer me dio la dirección de la amiga de Alexander", explicó la morena. "No sabía que su amiga era tu hija Hotaru, mencionó que era gran fotógrafa, pero nunca mencionó su nombre", terminó de hablar la senshi del fuego.

"Un momento, ¿Alexander?, con que ahora mientes sobre tu nombre, engañar a las personas del colegio, a tu amiga, incluso a tus fans, eres patético", expresó con tal repudio la rubia al chico de ojos miel, mientras lo abofeteaba. Takashi sólo llevo una mano a su mejilla golpeada.

"¡Haruka!", regañó la mujer de ojos azules a su esposa. "Esa actitud no está bien, además, ¿No pudo ser una mentira piadosa por el bien de algo o alguien?", amenazó la senshi de los mares de tal modo que la rubia entendiera que ella hacía lo mismo para que su familia no se viera en escándalos, así como el fin de la carrera de la violinista.

"Muy bien, muy bien, lo siento", se limitó a decir la corredora.

"Es su apellido", justificó la morena a su hijo.

"Y mi nombre artístico", completó el rubio. Él sabía que no era su apellido, lo inventó. No recordaba a sus verdaderos padres, ni si tenía un nombre. Cuando él se fue del templo Hikawa se las arregló para vivir de forma independiente. Después de tener éxito con la disquera, ofreciéndole un contrato, se dio cuenta que debía tener un nombre y decidió llamarse Alexander Takashi. Tal familia Takashi no existía, incluso desconocía si era un apellido, sólo recordó cuando lo escuchó en la calle y le agradó. La ventaja era que sólo él conocía la verdad.

"Por favor pasa Rei", sugirió amablemente la violinista. "Estábamos a punto de comer, tu también serás nuestra invitada", continuó diciendo de manera amable, para calmar el ambiente tenso y agresivo.

"Oh muchas gracias Michiru", agradeció la morena.

"Muy bien, Hotaru lleva a los invitados a la mesa", ordenó la senshi de los mares a su hija. Las externas siempre solían comer en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la cocina. Cuando tenían algún evento o invitados en su hogar el sitio para comer era un cuarto con un amplio y elegante comedor.

"Vamos Haruka, acompáñame a la cocina por lo que preparé", expresó de forma seria la violinista a su amante.

La rubia acompañó a la chica aqua.

"¿Qué te sucede Tenoh?, tú misma propusiste esta idea y ahora insultas y golpeas al muchacho, ¿Qué pretendes?", fue regañada en voz baja la corredora por la aguamarina.

"Pues no me dijo su nombre hace 10 años y ahora nos viene a mentir, no quiero a un mentiroso en mi casa", justificó sus acciones la rubia.

"A veces no te comprendo, en aquél tiempo era un niño y me voy enterando que lo pellizcaste. También ya explicó Rei que es su apellido, no hay nada de mentira en usar un apellido", decía decepcionada pero al mismo tiempo furiosa la chica aqua. "Vamos a la mesa para que no sospechen sobre un conflicto", ahora ordenó.

Ya en la mesa sirvieron la comida, un delicioso estofado de carne acompañado de un arroz blanco y un jugo de frutas. Haruka adoraba el refresco pero Michiru decía que no era saludable, por esta razón en casa siempre había jugos o agua frutales.

"La comida esta deliciosa señora Kaio", dijo Alexander al probar el platillo frente a él.

"Mamá es una excelente cocinera", se enorgulleció Hotaru.

Haruka no decía nada, sólo comía con total seriedad.

"Recuerdas cuando me visitaste para preguntar sobre Alexander, y ahora todos aquí reunidos, que cosas, ¿No lo crees Haruka?", amenizaba la morena.

La rubia casi se ahoga con el bocado que había comido hace unos segundos. Se tranquilizó y procedió a decir "Yo, bueno, si…No sabía que él había regresado, ni que estaba contigo Rei".

"Estaba en el parque cuando él me encontró y platicamos bastante, poniéndonos al día de los hechos. Me dijo que ahora era un famoso cantante, músico y compositor, así como un exitoso empresario y dibujante.", comentaba la senshi del fuego. Ella estaba orgullosa por todo lo que había logrado su hijo siendo tan joven.

"Realmente asombroso Alexander", reconoció la violinista.

"Además es un chico muy guapo, parece un príncipe", dijo una sonrojada Hotaru.

"Himme-chan, un príncipe debe ser rubio y de ojos verdes. Él es rubio pero de ojos miel, es un pseudopríncipe, un impostor. Tal vez si tuviera ojos azules podría serlo. ¿Verdad Michiru?", se burlaba la corredora.

"Por supuesto amor. Tampoco hay que olvidar que no se llama Haruka Tenoh", dijo en tono irónico la violinista mientras reía sutilmente.

"Debemos irnos, muchas gracias por todo Haruka y Michiru", dijo la morena al terminar de comer.

"Gracias señor Tenoh, señora Kaio, te veo mañana Hotaru", se despidió el chico de ojos miel.

"Espera Rei, Haruka los puede llevar a su hogar ¿No es así amor?", ofreció la aguamarina.

"No te preocupes Michiru, el chofer está afuera esperando desde que llegué", respondió la morena con un poco de risa por dejar esperar al chofer tanto tiempo. La senshi del fuego y Alexander salieron de la residencia de las externas hacia su transporte.

A la mañana siguiente Hotaru llegó al colegio, siendo esperada en la entrada por el rubio con un ramo de rosas.

"Hola Hotaru, para ti", saludo dando las rosas a la chica de ojos púrpura.

"Que tal Takashi, muchas gracias", respondió recibiendo las rosas. "Oye, ¿Te molesta que te diga Takashi?", cuestionó la chica.

"Claro que no, yo agradecería que me llamaras así en la escuela, ya sabes, para evitar polémicas sobre mi nombre", explicó el rubio con una sonrisa.

En la hora de descanso se encontraban platicando Hotaru y Alexander en la azotea. "¿Quisieras ir a mi casa en la tarde?", hizo una invitación la joven de cabello negro al rubio.

"Sabes que si Hotaru, pero, ¿No se molestará el señor Tenoh?", dijo con temor.

"No Takashi. Mi papá en ocasiones es severo pero es buena onda", tranquilizó al joven la senshi de la destrucción.

"Está bien, mi mamá no tiene problema por que vaya a tu casa. Dice que tus padres y ella son buenos amigos. Entonces te veré en la tarde Hotaru", comentó Alexander mientras se retiraba a clases al ser el final del descanso escolar.

A la hora de salida Haruka esperaba a Hotaru en el auto, ésta entro y beso a su padre en la mejilla sin decir nada de que Alexander iría a su hogar.

"Llegamos amor", pronunció la rubia.

"Que bien amor, la comida ya está servida", dijo la aguamarina para que las dos mujeres que habían llegado fueran a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

"Ya vamos amor", respondió Haruka, dirigiéndose a la cocina con Hotaru a un costado.

Durante el transcurso de la comida la corredora notó distante y triste a la violinista, eso le preocupó, por lo que terminando el platillo le preguntaría que sucedía. Al finalizar de comer la senshi de los vientos dijo a su hija "Himme-chan, puedes ir a tu alcoba un momento".

La senshi de Saturno asintió un poco angustiada porque esas palabras significaban algo serio entre sus padres. No le preocupaba que fuera una situación de su matrimonio, pero si algún nuevo enemigo que hubiera aparecido.

"¿Qué sucede Michi?", preguntó con preocupación la senshi del viento. La violinista sólo se soltó a llorar.

"La disquera canceló mi contrato, el productor dijo que el género musical en el que me encuentro ya no tiene futuro, que va en decadencia y por ello ya no era un negocio musical para ellos", dijo la aguamarina con la voz cortada por el llanto.

-Flashback-

"Buenos días Kenji, ¿De qué querías hablar?", saludo la senshi de Neptuno mientras entraba a la oficina principal de la disquera Midoriyama Music.

"Seré directo contigo Michiru, en la actualidad la música clásica está en picada. Los jóvenes se interesan más por el pop, como Three Lights o Takashi, la influencia de tú música en este grupo es casi nula, y ambos sabemos que la juventud es el grupo con mayor público. Así que me temo debo cancelar tu contrato para evitar que la disquera pierda y para salvar tu carrera quedemos en banca rota. No te preocupes te pagaré una buena liquidación", de forma seria y fría dijo el productor musical.

"¿Cómo?...No, por favor Kenji, Tiene que haber otra solución", dijo desesperada la mujer aqua con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo siento Michiru, esto me duele más a mí, sabes que te aprecio bastante, y jamás he negado tu talento, pero lo que ofreces ya no es negocio para mi empresa", intentó consolar Kenji.

-Fin Flashback-

Esos malditos, no te preocupes Michiru tu eres muy buena, seguirás en lo que amas, la música clásica. Tendrás una producción independiente y ellos se arrepentirán", decía la rubia totalmente enojada.

De pronto se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, lo cual hizo explotar a la corredora gritando "Pero que oportuna es la maldita gente". Bajó Hotaru rápidamente las escaleras y gritó "Yo abro".

La menor abrió la puerta y se puso contenta al ver al rubio. "Vamos pasa Takashi", dijo amablemente al ojos miel.

Al entrar Alexander en la mansión la corredora sintió que su cabeza explotaba de tanta ira. "¡NO PUEDE SER, LO QUE FALTA!", dijo la rubia cubierta en un enojo total.

"Yo lo invité papá, no se te olvide que es mi amigo y puede venir cuando quiera", se defendió la más pequeña de las senshis.

"¡DEBISTE AVISARME SALIENDO DE CLASES!, ¡DEBE IRSE, NO ES UN MOMENTO OPORTUNO PARA QUE ESTÉ AQUÍ!", seguía gritando Haruka.

Michiru continuaba llorando pero alcanzó a decir "Ruka tranquila, porque no vas con Hotaru a su habitación explicándole que es importante avisar sobre sus planes".

"Está bien Michi, lo que tu ordenes", la voz de la rubia ahora era dulce.

La aguamarina tomó al joven de cabellos dorados y caminó hacia la sala de estar, sentándose en el sillón, indicando a Takashi que se sentara.

"Disculpe mi intromisión señora Kaio, pero,… ¿Qué está sucediendo?",hizo la pregunta temeroso el joven ojos miel.

"Bueno…como tu bien sabes el mundo de la música es complicado. Yo tenía una gira por Europa que duraría una semana, sin embargo, mi productor musical me llamó y me dijo que necesitábamos hablar algo urgente, por lo que regresé a Japón. Pude contactar con él apenas hoy en la mañana, y me dijo que mi carrera musical estaba terminada, que no había un futuro actual para la música clásica, concluyendo con que cancelaría mi contrato para no tener pérdidas en la disquera", el tono de voz de la violinista era muy triste y apagado.

"Que terrible señora Kaio. Debo decir que a mi parecer esas son patrañas, usted tiene un gran futuro musical muy largo", intentó consolar el chico de dorados cabellos a Michiru. "Sabe, en la disquera en la que inicié todo iba de maravilla, hasta que me dijeron que debía hacer un dueto con los Three Ligths, no tengo nada en contra de ellos, más yo conocía el porqué de esa colaboración. Me negué y esa acción culminó con mi contrato. Yo ya tenía una gran fortuna así que decidí crear mi propia disquera musical y ser mi propio productor. Actualmente me siento más cómodo con la gran decisión que tomé, incluso estoy ayudando a comenzar en la música a una señorita que tiene gran talento, su nombre es Minako y me comprometí a grabar su primer sencillo y colaborar en la composición de las canciones, también debo admitir ella es una estupenda compositora", contó su historia musical Takashi.

"Eso es impresionante Alexander, ahora veo porque Rei dijo que eres todo un empresario", alagó la chica aqua al rubio.

"Gracias…Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no firma contrato conmigo y así mi disquera será la encargada de producir sus nuevas composiciones?", propuso de forma repentina el ídolo adolescente.

"¿En serio Takashi?, eso sería estupendo te lo agradecería bastante. Yo quisiera que tú formaras parte de ese disco. ¿Qué te parece si componemos juntos algunas canciones?, sé que eres un gran cantante, y escuché por ahí que eres estupendo tocando el violonchelo", agradeció por lo que el chico haría por ella, al mismo tiempo que sugirió.

"No lo sé. No creo que eso le agrade al señor Tenoh", se apresuró a decir el muchacho ojos miel.

"Vamos, Haruka no se va a enojar al saber el gran favor que me hiciste. Salvaste mi carrera musical. Te lo pido por favor Alexander", rogó la aguamarina.

"Yo…emm…está bien señora Kaio", aceptó Takashi.

"Siempre he soñado con que Haruka vaya de gira conmigo, cerrando el concierto con un dúo a su lado, acompañándome en el piano", hablo sobre un gran sueño la senshi de los mares.

"Puedo intentar que eso se haga realidad, es más, que el señor Tenoh colabore en el disco y hagamos una gira los 3", dijo entusiasmado el cantante rubio.

"¿De verdad crees poder lograrlo?", cuestionó la mujer aqua.

"Por supuesto", expresó con total seguridad Alexander.

Al mismo tiempo que Michiru y Takashi hablaban, Haruka tenía una charla con Hotaru sobre lo importante que era decirle a sus padres de lo que organizara en el día.

"Himme-chan, tu madre y yo siempre necesitamos que avises que pretendes hacer en el día por si tenemos algún compromiso de trabajo, o sucede algo como lo que hoy pasó", explicaba la rubia a su hija.

"No te dije porque él no te cae bien", se defendió la chica de ojos púrpura.

La corredora suspiró y pronunció lo siguiente "Esta bien, admito que no es de mi agrado, sin embargo, si me hubieras dicho que lo habías invitado a la casa no te lo hubiera negado. Es tu amigo y observo que tiene un buen trato hacia a ti, además de que es el hijo de Rei, una gran amiga de la familia".

"Gracías papá, siempre he sabido que eres el mejor", Hotaru abrazó a Hakura mientras agradecía. Se separó de la senshi del viento y pregunto angustiada "¿Qué tiene mamá?".

"Pues…algunos problemas sobre el trabajo, nada para preocuparse. Ya sabes que ella es muy sensible", se limitó a decir la velocista. "Bueno, ahora iré por el mocos…..Takashi, para que vayan al salón de entretenimiento", se excuso la rubia para bajar a ver como seguía su esposa. Ella no quería que su hija viera tan afectada a su madre, por eso mintió.

"Bueno, ¿Qué sucede aquí?", preguntó la senshi de Urano al ver a su pareja más relajada y feliz.

"Verás amor, Takashi me ofreció un contrato en su disquera para continuar con mi música", expresó con alegría la senshi de los mares.

"Vaya, sabía que estabas en la música, pero no en el negocio de la producción de la misma", confesó la mujer de ojos esmeralda.

"Si, eso lo decidí cuando mi productor de ese tiempo me dijo que debía hacer una colaboración con el grupo Three Lights, obviamente me negué, yo ya sabía que su plan era aprovecharse de mi fama para que este grupo volviera al top 10 musical", el cantante de cabellos dorador declaró la verdadera razón del rechazo a la propuesta. "Después formé mi disquera, Elx Songs, así soy mi propio jefe. Sabía que esos 3 están por debajo de mi en la revista 'Gente', son patéticos", terminó con un ingenioso comentario para el parecer de Haruka.

"Creo que empiezo a tener un poco de afinidad contigo, tampoco me agradan esas luciérnagas", dijo la corredora burlándose del nombre del grupo musical.

"Bueno, tomando el tema de la carrera musical de la señora Kaio. Le confieso que admiro mucho la música de su esposa y por eso le rogué que compusiéramos algunas canciones juntos. También sé de música clásica, toco el violonchelo y el piano", explicó Alexander a la rubia, Michiru miró extrañada por el comentario. "Pero ahí no termina el asunto, la señora Kaio accedió a todo esto con la condición de que usted señor Tenoh participe en dicha colaboración y nos acompañe de gira", continuó diciendo. "Ella me dijo que sería maravilloso que su alma gemela la acompañara en su nueva etapa musical y que si esto no fuera posible no servía de nada continuar tocando", terminó su discurso. Michiru miró muy confundida a Takashi.

"Yo…no sé qué decir, Michiru eso es hermoso. Renunciar a tu sueño de seguir haciendo lo que te llena en la vida, sólo por mí", la rubia pronunció al mismo tiempo que se acercó a su esposa para besarla. "No me puedo negar, lo haré porqué sé lo mucho que te apasiona la música Michi", terminó de decir. "Bien, ahora iré por algo de tomar para platicar sobre este asunto musical, no tardo", la corredora salió de la sala para ir a la cocina.

"¿Por qué dijiste todo eso?", Yo te pedí la participación en mi disco y sólo te confesé un sueño", cuestionó la aguamarina al chico de cabellos dorados.

"Lo sé, más sabía que el señor Tenoh sólo accedería si tenía una versión de la historia en la que yo rogo porque su esposa colabore conmigo. Y más importante aún, que él sea un elemento crucial en la decisión que tome su esposa para su sueño, así como para trabajar con alguien que no le agrada. Todo lo que dije fue para que él pensara que me está haciendo un gran favor a mí", Michiru quedó impresionada por la estrategia de Takashi.

En la entrada de la sala, sin ser vista, estaba una rubia escuchando todo lo que había dicho anteriormente el joven cantante a la aguamarina.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, así como los que dejan algún reviews. Me gustaría saber si tienen alguna idea. Ya saben que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar. Debo avisar que el próximo lunes regreso a clases por lo que no sé cuanto tarde en seguir subiendo capítulo. Bueno aún tengo este fin de semana jajaja. Saludos :).


	7. EL regreso de Sailor Pluto

Capítulo 7 "El regreso de Sailor Pluto".

La senshi de los vientos entró con una bandeja en donde llevaba unos vasos y una jarra con líquido en su interior, dejó la bandeja en una mesa de centro al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su sofá y sólo dijo, "Aquí está la bebidas que prometí, unas deliciosas limonadas".

"Muchas gracias señor Tenoh", agradeció el chico de cabellos dorados la atención.

"Gracias cariño", dijo con una sonrisa la mujer aqua.

"Así que...lo dicho anteriormente fue mentira para que yo accediera a colaborar. Si, escuché todo", sólto de pronto la corredora.

Michiru permaneció seria y Takashi trago saliva, se rasco la cabeza y procedió a decir "Este…yo…verá, señor Tenoh…es sólo que…", no obteniendo éxito en completar alguna oración con sentido.

"Hacerme creer que te estoy haciendo un favor para ayudar a mi esposa a cumplir un sueño. Dejaste tu orgullo de lado con esta acción, debo admitir que no cualquiera lo hace. Creo que me empiezas a agradar", interrumpió la rubia a Takashi para explicar lo que pudo notar con el comportamiento del muchacho.

"No soy inmaduro como la mayoría de la gente cree, busco ayudar a las personas de alguna manera. Me encantaría ser policía o bombero, ya sabe, para poder salvar personas. Como cantante hago lo que puedo, tengo varias fundaciones que ayudan a las personas y los animales", comentó aliviado el rubio ante la reacción de la senshi del viento.

"Eres un sol Alexander", dijo bromeando la senshi de los mares.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?", preguntó una confundida Hotaru al llegar a la sala de estar.

"Sucede que estás viendo al mejor trío de todos los tiempos, nada comparado con los mediocres Three Lights", respondió con arrogancia la senshi de Urano a su hija. "Ahora que estamos todos, porque no comenzamos a organizar las ideas, necesitamos crear un buen plan de trabajo. El contrato no importa, sé que no hay problema contigo Alexander, es mero papeleo nadamas", terminó de comentar la rubia.

"Por supuesto señor Tenoh, mañana saliendo de clases puedo venir por ustedes para la firma del contrato, y también conocen la disquera", expresó entusiasmado Takashi.

"¿Qué te parece si mejor al finalizar de clases vienes con nosotros, me indicas el camino y vamos a la empresa musical?, así no perderíamos tiempo", propuso la corredora. El joven ojos miel afirmó con la cabeza. "Ya es tarde Takashi, mejor te llevo a tu casa, no quiero que Rei se preocupe. Llámala y dile que ya vas camino al templo", ofreció la senshi de Urano al rubio.

"Muchas gracias señor Tenoh, enseguida llamó a mi mamá, en verdad se lo agradezco", atinó a decir Takashi.

Ya en el templo Hikawa, "Gracias Haruka, por venir hasta acá a traerme a Alexander, eres muy amable", dio las gracias la morena.

"No es nada Rei, eres amiga de la familia. Hasta luego Rei, nos vemos mañana Takashi", se despidió la rubia.

El siguiente día al finalizar las clases en el colegio Juben, un convertible amarillo esperaba afuera de éste, en su interior se encontraban dos celebridades de fama mundial.

"Ahí vienen, pero que…¿Por qué demonios lleva su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Himme-chan", demostró sus celos paternales la corredora.

"¿Estás celosa Ruka?", rió la aguamarina.

"Por supuesto que no, pero ya sabes…", decía nerviosa la velocista.

"Amor, sólo son buenos amigos. Además, ¿No crees que se parecen a nosotros de jóvenes?, me recuerdan tanto a nosotros", intentó calmar la mujer aqua a su amante, al menos antes mencionar dicha pregunta.

"Ja, eso jamás, no hay comparación. Bueno Hotaru si es tan parecida a ti, pero el muchacho es otra cosa", la senshi de Urano sacó a relucir su ego.

"Silencio amor, ya casi llegan al auto", terminó la charla la mujer aqua.

"Hola papá, mamá", saludó la chica de ojos púrpura.

"Buenos días señor Tenoh, señora Kaio", de igual forma saludó Takashi.

"Que tal Himme-chan, Alexander. ¿Cuál es la dirección Takashi?", respondió la velocista el saludo y cuestionó el lugar de destino. El rubio de ojos miel le dijo la dirección a la senshi del viento, no fue necesario explicar la ruta, Haruka conocía a la perfección las calles de la ciudad.

"Hemos llegado. Discúlpenme un momento, hablaré con el guardia de seguridad para que permita el paso al automóvil en el estacionamiento y se les otorgue pases con acceso total", explicó el adolescente de cabellos dorados mientras bajaba del automóvil. Acto seguido entró por las puertas del gran edificio.

Minutos después la familia se encontraba ingresando a la oficina de Alexander. "Wow, tu oficina es gigantesca Takashi y con tantos instrumentos", dijo la senshi de la destrucción.

"Bueno, me gusta tener un amplio espacio y así poder practicar con ellos", respondió el rubio. "Tomen asiento por favor", continuó diciendo señalando unos elegantes sillones color negro. "Este es el contrato señora Kaio, léalo con calma", terminó de pronunciar.

"Ok Takashi", respondió la aguarina comenzando a leer el contrato. De pronto algo que estaba escrito le impactó. Las ganancias serán dividas de la siguiente forma: 60% al artista y 40% a la empresa. "Considero que sería justo que el dinero recaudado se fuera a mitades", dijo la mujer aqua ante tal sorpresa.

"No lo creo, para mí es justo que el artista tenga una mayor parte. Él es quien sale a dar la cara en los escenarios, quien firma autógrafos, se toma fotos, debe soportar los acosos de la prensa", explicó el joven de cabellos dorados.

"Buenas tardes Takashi, escuché que hoy estarías en la disquera y quise mostrarte algunas letras que recién compuse", entró una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

"Minako no sabía que trabajabas con Takashi. En una reunión mencionó una Minako pero no pensé que se tratara de ti", le impactó a la senshi de los mares saber que una de sus amigas también estaba en contrato con el joven ídolo.

"¿Qué cosas no Michiru? Pues Takashi fue a un pequeño show que se dio en la explanada central de la ciudad, yo tuve una participación cantando y al finalizar el evento él se acerco a hablar conmigo y me ofreció un contrato en su empresa musical", la senshi del amor dio explicación a su presencia.

-Flashback-

"Buenas tardes señorita, permítame presentarme yo soy Takashi", saludo cortésmente el rubio a Minako.

"Cómo no saberlo, eres el ídolo juvenil del momento en la música. Yo soy Minako Aino", contestó nerviosa la rubia.

"Su participación en el evento me pareció muy buena. Si usted está interesada puede ir mañana a mi disquera para hablar sobre un posible contrato, su talento nos vendría bien. Esta es mi tarjeta", propuso el adolescente ojos miel a la chica de ojos azules, dando una tarjeta a ésta.

"¡Muchas gracias de verdad. Mañana iré!", emocionada respondió Minako.

-Fin Flashback-

"Veamos si lo que dices es cierto rubiecito", retó la corredora al joven ojos miel. "Sé que esto no me concierne Minako, pero, ¿Qué porcentaje de las ganancias es para ti?", cuestionó a la senshi de Venus.

"Yo…no puedo decirte, existe una cláusula de confidencialidad en el contrato", respondió con la verdad la mujer de larga cabellera rubia.

"No hay problema Minako, es una situación extraoficial y estamos con personas de confianza", dijo Takashi a la senshi del amor.

"80%", confesó de golpe Minako.

"¡¿Qué?!, esto si no me lo creo. Debe ser una jodida broma", gritó Haruka al no creer semejante cifra.

"Es la verdad, aquí está el contrato", mostró el documento Alexander a la corredora. "Verás, ella es nueva, merece un mayor incentivo por el gran esfuerzo que está haciendo en sobresalir", decía con tranquilidad Takashi. "Ahora todo aclarado comencemos a desarrollar el plan de trabajo que se llevará, desde la composición de las canciones, la grabación, edición, publicidad, la gira y los conciertos. Minako podrías dejarme tus nuevas composiciones, las revisaré en la semana y te agendaré cita, ¿De acuerdo?", educadamente dijo el muchacho rubio.

"Claro, aquí están", entregó las letras Minako a Takashi y se retiró.

"Como último punto antes de comenzar quisiera decir que Hotaru también nos ayudará, será la fotógrafa para los pósters publicitarios y en los conciertos", afirmó seriamente el ídolo juvenil.

Pasados varios meses se dio inicio a la gira, se acordó que habría 2 colaboraciones. Una sería Haruka con Michiru. La segunda ellas dos junto con Takashi. El un inicio se pensó que el trío fuera instrumental, al final se llegó a la conclusión que era mejor que Alexander cantara mientras la pareja tocaba.

Se encontraban en Francia, dando su último concierto de toda la gira. Los cuatro lucían radiantes. Michiru con un largo y pegado vestido color azul claro, en conjunto con unas zapatillas azul rey y un collar de platino que le había obsequiado el joven ojos miel. Haruka portaba un smoking blanco, con zapatos blancos y una rosa del mismo color del vestido de su esposa en el lado izquierdo del saco. Hotaru usaba con elegancia moderno vestido de color negro, con un saco blanco y unas botas negras, un outfit un tanto rockero, sin embargo no dejaba de lado el concepto de formalidad. Alexander vestía un smoking negro, de corte slim, lo sorprendente fue que el cabello del chico se encontraba con un peinado inusual, llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás, estilo pompadour. Generalmente él llevaba el cabello peinado al estilo beatle con flequillo, dejando sus cabellos a disposición del viento.

"Ahora quisiera presentar a una persona especial en mi vida. Es quien me llena de felicidad y hoy al estar en el escenario conmigo, acompañándome con el piano, completa mi alma, démosle un fuerte y caluroso aplauso al famoso corredor Haruka Tenoh", en el micrófono pronunció la violinista. "Gracias por estar hoy conmigo amor. Esta es una pieza muy especial para ambos, es nuestro amor plasmado en una canción", después de mencionar esto, la aguamarina sonrió para su pareja y comenzaron a tocar.

La pieza musical era sublime y el público escuchaba con atención. Al finalizar aplaudieron de pie. "Para cerrar el concierto pido que suba al escenario un chico muy especial además de talentoso. Gracias a él hoy es posible que hoy haga lo que me apasiona, tocar el violín. Pido un fuerte aplauso para el cantante del momento, Takashi", Michiru habló por el micrófono mientras hacía una seña para que el muchacho entrara en escena.

La aguamarina cedió la palabra a Takashi, "Espero que la canción sea de su agrado tanto como lo es para mí. Tiene un significado especial en mi vida y pienso que la banda sonora que acompaña a la letra la vuelve una pieza digna de apreciar". Al terminar de hablar el rubio comenzó a sonar el piano, de forma posterior entró el violín en la melodía.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo  
desde la última vez que  
me contaste tu cuento de hadas ideal

"Quiero pasar cada día de mi vida junto a ti. Poderte abrazar y besar", decía una voz en los recuerdos de una mujer que escuchaba detrás del escenario.

lo he pensado todo el tiempo  
y empiezo a preguntarme  
que fue lo que hice mal "Siento no poder cumplir mi promesa". llorando me dijiste  
los cuentos de hadas no se vuelven realidad  
que nunca seré tu príncipe azul

"Esto puede durar un día o la eternidad. No lo sabremos sin una oportunidad".

pero es que quizá no te diste cuenta  
que desde que tome tus manos  
mi cielo empezó a brillar

"Distantes en nuestros mundos, eso no importa cuando estoy contigo"

Yo quiero ser  
Ese ángel que tú amas en tu cuento ideal  
abriré mis brazos como alas para protegerte

"Mi calor te dará seguridad, no habrá enemigo que nos detenga".

Debes creer  
creer que podemos ser como en un cuento de hadas  
que siempre acaba en un final feliz

"Te amo Pluto", recordó Setsuna al mismo tiempo que una lágrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó el trío clásico al recibir un gran aplauso por parte del público. Sinceramente no sabían cómo iban a reaccionar las personas por la actuación de un cantante pop en el concierto de la violinista.

"Muchas gracias, ustedes son la parte más importante. Me dan ánimos de seguir tocando. Saber que hay gente a la que le gusta mi trabajo y me apoya", terminó el concierto con esas palabras de Michiru.

Al quedar en backstage festejaron con abrazos el gran éxito que tuvo la gira musical y el último concierto de ésta.

"Todo salió de maravilla, Michi tus ventas incrementarán con el nuevo giro que se le dio a tu carrera musical", afirmaba la corredora.

"Ya lo creo Ruka", la aguamarina dijo y dio un beso a su pareja. "Gracias Takashi, todo esto es por tu gran corazón", terminó de decir.

"Sabe que no tiene porque dar gracias, mi felicidad se basa en ayudar a la vida terrestre", con amabilidad y una sonrisa expresó Alexander.

"Yo tomé unas grandiosas fotos, serán muy cotizadas en el mercado para los medios visuales de comunicación", expresaba orgullosa Hotaru.

"Veo que siguen teniendo éxito, no me sorprende. Lo hace el hecho que Haruka haya subido a un escenario a tocar", dijo una voz detrás del cuarteto.

"¡Setsuna regresaste!", pronunció con emoción Haruka y le dio un cálido abrazo. La mujer de cabello verde oscuro saludo con un beso en la mejilla a sus amigas senshis. Hotaru no supo cómo llamarle, por el hecho de tener a un invitado que no comprendería porque tenía dos madres, así que se limitó a dirigirse a la senshi del tiempo por su nombre en la tierra.

"Cuánto tiempo, tenemos tanto que platicarte Setsuna", se notaba la alegría en la voz de la violinista.

"Ok, ok. Ahora díganme, ¿Quién es su nuevo amigo?", preguntó la mujer de ojos carmín a sus amigas mirando hacia Takashi. EL joven se había alejado un poco para ir por un agua embotellada. Su cuerpo sintió un gran escalofrío al ver al chico de cerca. "Setsuna Meio, mucho gusto", fue lo único que pudo pronunciar con un torpe movimiento de su brazo derecho en señal de saludo para el joven de cabellos dorados.

Alexander también quedó impactado, soltando con voz un poco nerviosa, "El placer es todo mío, yo soy Alexander Takashi".

El rubio y la peli-verde quedaron inmóviles, parecía que había desaparecido todo a su alrededor.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Agradezco su tiempo para leer el capítulo.

La canción se llama Tong Hua de Michael Wong.

Saludos a todos :).


	8. Un nuevo enemigo

Capítulo 8 "Un nuevo enemigo".

El muchacho reaccionó y se apresuró a decir "Es muy bella señorita Meio".

"¿Señorita? Algo más adecuado sería reliquia de museo, por eso del milenio de plata", se burló entre susurros la rubia.

"Te escuché Haruka, me las pagarás después ", susurro amenazadora la senshi del tiempo en el oído de la senshi del viento, esta última sólo tragó saliva.

"Gracias jovencito, eres muy simpático", respondió al cumplido la peli-verde.

"Setsuna tengo tanto que contarte", dijo la chica de ojos púrpura. Mientras tanto Alexander se distanció para realizar una llamada. "He obtenido muchas notas buenas en la escuela y mi ídolo es Takashi y llegó a mi colegio y un día nos hablamos…", continuaba diciendo Hotaru.

"Lamento interrumpir", se disculpó el rubio. "Ya está arreglada una habitación en el mismo hotel con nosotros. Nos están esperando para llevarnos al hotel. Mañana por la mañana saldremos rumbo al aeropuerto para regresar a Japón", dio instrucciones el ojos miel.

Llegando al hotel, "Con su permiso, me retiro a dormir, estoy muy exhausto. Los veré mañana temprano, que descansen ", se despidió el joven cantante, dirigiéndose a su cuarto de hotel.

"Y bien Setsuna, A qué debemos tu regreso?", cuestionó la rubia a su amiga.

"No puedo comentarlo aquí, entremos a una habitación", respondió cautelosa la peli-verde. Procedieron a ir a la habitación de la pareja. "Buenos ya dinos Setsuna ¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó con angustia la aguamarina.

"Todo ha estado bien en las puertas del tiempo, así como en el siglo XXX. Casi lo olvido, la pequeña dama te manda saludos Hotaru, dijo que te visitará muy pronto", decía la mujer de ojos carmín sobre la situación del futuro.

"Entonces supongo volviste porque te aburriste de custodiar las puertas del tiempo y la Neo Reina Serenity te otorgó el permiso", concluyó la rubia.

"No lo creo, debe haber algo importante. ¿No es así Setsuna? ", expuso la interrogante la aguamarina.

"Estas en lo correcto Michiru. La Neo Reina Serenity efectivamente me permitió regresar. Sin embargo, el motivo es distinto, hablo conmigo seriamente sobre un nuevo enemigo muy poderoso, me advirtió que debemos estar con total atención de lo que sucede alrededor y no bajar la guardia", explicaba la senshi del tiempo.

"Claro Haruka, yo pude sentir algo en el concierto. Una extraña presencia", recordó la mujer aqua.

"Rayos yo no. Hace tanto tiempo con esta paz. Malditos enemigos que nunca terminan, no nos dejan disfrutar nuestra vida como cualquier persona normal", se quejó la corredora.

"Amor tranquilízate, esta es lo que nos tocó vivir. Velo por el lado positivo, gracias a esto nos conocimos y nuestro destino es estar juntas a pesar de todo", calmaba la senshi de los mares a su esposa.

"Lamentablemente debemos dejar de lado nuestras actividades. Eso también me incluye con respecto a querer retomar mi carrera como diseñadora", se notaba la tristeza en la voz de la peli-verde.

"Creo debemos ir a dormir como Himme-chan, hay que descansar para tener fuerzas por si ese enemigo decide dar la cara", sugirió la rubia. Hotaru se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo desde que arribaron al cuarto de hotel.

Ya era de mañana, unos pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban de entre las persianas en la habitación del fiel matrimonio. Michiru ya se había despertado y tomaba un baño. Haruka aún seguía dormida. Hotaru comenzaba a despertar en su alcoba provisional. Setsuna estaba desayunando, casi no había podido dormir por la llegada del enemigo. Takashi guardaba su equipaje para regresar a Azabu Juban.

Una hora después todos ya se encontraban listos, excepto una floja rubia que iba despertando.

"Vamos Haruka, apresúrate, debemos estar en media hora en el aeropuerto", la aguamarina estaba enojada con su amante por su pereza.

"Ya voy ya voy. Espérenme en la recepción, bajaré en diez minutos", una relajada Haruka dijo.

"Confío en ti Tenoh", expresó seguido de un suspiro la violinista.

Pasados los diez minutos se abrió el elevador, dejando ver a una rubia impecable con su maleta al lado. "Disculpen la tardanza, llamé para rentar un automóvil, yo conduciré y llegaremos a tiempo", estaba decidida la senshi del viento.

Llegaron al aeropuerto con 5 minutos de sobra. "Wow señor Tenoh es impresionante conduciendo. Todo un profesional, ahora comprendo su éxito en las carreras", expresaba con admiración el ojos miel.

"Ruka es como el viento", dijo la aguamarina tomando la mano de la rubia.

"Esperen, haré una llamada para saber en dónde está el get", el cantante juvenil comentó, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número. Al mismo tiempo se retiraba un poco de las senshis para hablar.

"Este muchacho es muy ágil para su edad, ¿No lo creen?", tenía cierta duda la mujer de ojos carmín.

"Existen personas virtuosas, que desarrollan una gran cantidad de talentos y conocimiento con tan poca edad. Como nosotras 4 Setsuna, así que para mí no es una sorpresa", razonaba la aguamarina.

"Una enorme disculpa, se detectó un problema en el get por lo que no podrá volar. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue conseguir boletos de primera clase. Si ustedes se sienten incómodos lo entenderé y podemos esperar al día de mañana que llegué otro get", se encontraba avergonzado el muchacho de cabellos dorados.

"Claro que no Alexander. Haruka y yo hemos pasado por lo mismo, contratiempos imprevistos", la aguamarina posó su mano en el hombro del rubio y tomó los boletos.

"Prometo que no volverá a pasar", seguía arrepentido Takashi por su fracaso.

"Ja, nadie es perfecto jovencito", la rubia animó al muchacho revolviendo sus cabellos.

Subieron al avión y las personas observaban impresionadas, encontrarse con unas celebridades de fama mundial. Les pidieron fotos y autógrafos, las senshis y el joven se mostraron muy accesibles.

"Michi", la corredora despertó a la violinista a mitad del camino.

"¿Qué sucede amor?", se encontraba confundida la aguamarina.

"¿Ya viste? Mi princesa está dormida", se percibía el enfado en la voz de la velocista.

"Emm…¿Qué tiene de importante eso Ruka?", aún no comprendía la situación la mujer aqua.

"El mocoso aprovechó para abrazarla y dejó que se recostara en su pecho. ¿Qué le sucede?, ella es una chica que se da a respetar. Que no crea que lleva ventaja en esto, lo estoy vigilando", la senshi del viento demostró sus enormes celos paternales. La senshi de los mares sólo rió por la actitud de su esposa.

"Vamos Ruka, ya te he dicho que sólo existe una amistad entre ellos. Además, apuesto que Hotaru se encuentra más cómoda dormida esa forma", la violinista intentaba cambiar el pensamiento de la corredora.

"Michiru, los amigos no duermen así", debatía la rubia. "Recuerdas cuando decíamos que éramos amigas y hacíamos lo mismo, actuábamos igual", finalizó.

"Si hubiera algo Hotaru nos lo diría, ella confía en nosotros y tiene que saber que nosotros confiamos en ella", finalizó la plática.

El avión aterrizó y las celebridades bajaron del avión, siendo sorprendidos por muchos paparazzis y reporteros.

"¿Cómo fue su estancia en Francia", decía una reportero.

"¿Por qué desapareció por tanto tiempo señorita Meio?", expresaba otro.

"¿Es verdad Tomoshi?", ese reportero no debió cuestionar eso. Al menos no enfrente de Haruka y sus celos.

"Mich, ¿Qué es eso de Hotashi?", intentaba comprender la rubia.

"Ruka, cuando existe una relación entre famosos los fans crean un nombre para dicha pareja en función de sus nombres. Nosotros por ejemplo somos Tenio", explicaba la aguamarina a su esposa.

"¿QUÉ?", gritó la rubia y se acercó al reportero. "Cómo te atreves", golpeó al hombre y finalizó diciendo "¡Ellos no andan!". Se apresuraron a subir a la limosina que los esperaba y se retiraron.

Pasadas unas horas en todos los noticieros era mostrado un video en el que Haruka golpeaba al reportero.

"Haruka, debes controlar tus impulsos. Recuerda que no es el mejor momento para estar en escándalos, debemos estar atentas al enemigo", regañaba la aguamarina a la rubia.

"Pfff, patrañas. Él se lo ganó", fue su argumento final de la corredora.

Un televisor en la plaza comercial era observado por unas peculiares chicas.

"Ya vieron chicas, Haruka de nuevo está en un escándalo", decía Usagi a sus amigas. Las senshis internas habían decidido reunirse para pasar el día haciendo compras.

"Esa Haruka, nunca cambia", se burlaba Minako negando con la cabeza.

"Mira Rei, ¿Ese no es tu hijo?", preguntaba Makoto a la morena.

"Vamos Makoto, es obvio que es él. ¿No recuerdas que Rei nos comentó que ayudó a Michiru con su nuevo disco?", hacía recordar Amy a la castaña.

"Es verdad, lo siento Amy", dijo apenada la senshi de Júpiter.

"Tu muchacho es muy bueno Rei, y todo un galán. No me sorprendería que Hotaru cayera rendida ante sus encantos", insinuó Minako a la morena dándole un codazo.

"Minako pero que dices, ellos sólo son amigos. Aún son muy jóvenes y ya sabes cómo es Haruka", se notaba nerviosa la senshi del fuego. Todas rieron por la actitud de la morena. Sabían que la rubia protegía bastante a su pequeña y no dejaría tan fácilmente que alguien tuviera algo que ver con ella.

Mientras tanto, las senshis externas ya se encontraban de vuelta en la mansión de playa. Alexander fue a la disquera a atender unos negocios musicales pendientes.

"Al fin, dulce hogar. Oh hermoso y cómodo sofá, te extrañé tanto", decía con tanta felicidad la rubia sentándose en su sofá. Las demás externas se sentaron en un sillón para comenzar a ver una película.

En el centro comercial las internas se encontraban comprando ropa en una tienda cuando Rei dijo, "Chicas, siento una energía extraña".

De pronto un temblor sacudió la plaza comercial y apareció un extraño dragón de color negro. Las chicas salieron rápido de la tienda y buscaron un lugar para transformarse.

"Es una fuerza muy poderosa", decía Sailor Mercury viendo su pequeña computadora.

"Vamos chicas rápido", dijo Sailor Venus para que se apresuraran.

Llegaron cerca del demonio y Sailor Moon dio su discurso "Cómo te atreves a arruinar un día de compras entre amigas. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna".

Las Sailors comenzaron a atacar al enemigo.

"Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio"

"Saeta llameante de Marte"

"Ataque de hojas de Roble"

"Beso de amor de Venus"

Sailor Moon avisó con el broche a las demás Sailors para que fueran de inmediato. Llegarían lo más rápido posible.

El monstruo parecía debilitado y Sailor Venus gritó "¡Ahora Sailor Moon!".

La Sailor de la luna iniciaba con su poder cuando la especie de dragón escupió una bola oscura. Se dirigía directamente a la futura Reina de Tokio de Cristal. Sailor Unarus, Neptune, Saturn y Pluto llegaron para ver la gran desgracia que estaba por ocurrir. Uranus era muy veloz, pero ni ella podría llegar a proteger a la princesa, el poder estaba a segundos de impactar contra la Sailor de la Luna. En un segundo llegó una esfera de luz que chocó contra la esfera negra, salvando a Sailor Moon. Todas las Scouts quedaron impactadas y confundidas, voltearon a todas direcciones pero no supieron de dónde vino el poder que protegió a la Sailor.

Uranus aprovechó la situación, se acercó a toda velocidad al enemigo utilizando su poder "¡Espada de Urano, Elimina", partiendo en dos al monstruo, haciendo que se convirtiera en cenizas y desapareciera.

Las senshis internas se encontraban heridas por la batalla que acababan de enfrentar. Sailor Saturn utilizó sus poderes para curar sus raspones que eran superficiales, por lo que no tardó en completar el objetivo, y sin utilizar gran cantidad de su poder.

Todas creyeron que ya había terminado. Hasta que desde las sombras habló un extraño ente "Así que ella puede sanar las heridas". Se mostró frente a las Sailors, parecía un sujeto hecho de completa oscuridad, una sombra.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a Sailor Saturn, convirtió su mano en una espada y atravesó a la Sailor en el lado superior derecho de su abdomen.

"¡NOOOOOO!", grito Sailor Uranos corriendo en dirección a la Sailor atacada.

"Reflejo submarino"

"Grito mortal"

Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto usaron sus poderes, más era demasiado tarde, la sombra maligna había desaparecido.

"No puede ser, no debo ser visto, ¿Qué debo hacer?, no puedo dejarla morir", alguien que había observado todo lo sucedido decía desde arriba.

La transformación de Sailor Saturn se desvaneció, dejando ver su identidad terrestre. Hotaru estaba muriendo.

"Papá te amo. Cuida de mamá y Setsuna", decía la chica de ojos púrpura con su último aliento.

"¡No! Hotaru, tu no moriras. Maldita sea, no vas a morir, escuchame Himme-chan", lloraba inconsoladamente Sailor Uranus por su hija.

El individuo que estaba en lo alto bajo de rápidamente, acercándose inmediatamente a la chica convaleciente en brazos de Sailor Uranus. El sujeto de negros cabellos y ojos marrones vestía unos shorts blancos olgados que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas. De éste colgaban dos cinturones negros. Al igual que las senshis en la parte superior vestía un marinero blanco con negro. En su frente llevaba como ellas un símbolo parecido a una estrella muy extraña.

Sailor Uranos se levantó inmediatamente, dejando delicadamente a su hija en el suelo, para enfrentar a ese intruso. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?, Largo de aquí", amenazó la senshi del viento a ese nuevo ser.

Sin decir una palabra el extraño lanzó un pequeño poder que mandó lejos a la Sailor del viento.

Una rosa se dirigía al desconocido, fue lanzada por Tuxedo Mask, pero quedó suspendida en el aire, así como Tuxedo posado en la orilla del segundo piso de la plaza.

Todas las senshis quisieron correr hacia la indefensa chica, pero no pudieron, se encontraban paralizadas, sólo podían presenciar la situación. El intruso se acercó a Hotaru, se hincó a su costado y extendió las palmas de su mano alrededor de la herida de ésta. Una burbuja cálida y brillante apareció entre sus manos, haciendo que el grave daño hecho por la espada desapareciera. Susurró algo que fue imperceptible para los oídos de las senshis. Se puso de pie caminando hacia la salida de la plaza que mostraba visibles cuarteaduras así como partes destruidas.

"¿Quién eres?", apenas pudo decir Sailor Uranos, se estaba recuperando después de que algo hiciera que se detuviera todo. La rosa cayó al suelo, las Scouts de rodillas y Tuxedo pudo sujetarse de un barandal.

"Eso no importa. Hasta luego Haruka", dijo en un tono serio el desconocido.

La rubia quedó impactada por lo que escuchó, cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos, abrió demasiado los ojos y susurró "Él conoce nuestras identidades".

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Agradezco sus reviews y el tiempo que se toman para leer. Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o de redacción, agradezco me lo comuniquen, eso me ayuda a mejorar

Pido un poco de paciencia, no dejaré de escribir la historia hasta que se encuentre completada. Acabó de regresar a clases y no sé con cuanto tiempo libre disponga.

Saludos a todos :)


	9. Nuevas emociones

Capítulo 9 "Nuevas Emociones".

"¡Urano!", grito Sailor Neptune mientras corría hacia su amante.

"¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?", la rubia seguía anonadada por las palabras que el extraño mencionó anteriormente.

"No lo sé amor, investigaremos todo este asunto, lo importante es que ahora Hotaru se encuentra bien", tranquilizaba la senshi de los mares a la del viento.

Haruka desvaneció su transformación de Sailor, tomó a Hotaru en sus brazos, saliendo de la plaza y caminando hacia el automóvil en el que habían llegado. Las demás Sailor también quitaron su transformación.

La rubia colocó a Hotaru en los asientos traseros del vehículo, seguido de esto dijo con un tono casi sin vida "Michiru, Setsuna al auto".

"Espera Haruka, podemos reunirnos todas en el templo para platicar sobre lo ocurrido e investigar más", sugirió Rei.

"¡AL AUTO AHORA!", ordenó la corredora. Posteriormente entró en el lugar de piloto del coche. La aguamarina y la peli-verde obedecieron la instrucción de la rubia.

El transcurso de camino a la residencia de las externas estuvo rodeado de un incómodo silencio. La senshi del viento estacionó el auto en el garage de la mansión, salió del auto, abrió una puerta trasera y tomó a Hotaru entre sus brazos. Entró en la casa y subió al cuarto de la senshi de la destrucción. Colocó con total suavidad a su hija y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta dijo en voz baja "Tranquila princesa, descansa, ya estas a salvo. Papá te cuidará y protegerá. Te juro que llegaré al fondo de todo esto y acabaré con el maldito que te hizo eso".

En la sala esperaban la senshi del tiempo y la de los mares. Se respiraba la tensión en el aire. Nadie se animaba a decir algo hasta que Haruka bajó y pronunció "Iré al cuarto de música". La rubia pasó entre las dos mujeres y fue hacia su destino.

"¿Qué sucede con Haruka?", preguntó en voz baja la peli-verde.

"Setsuna, si lo supiera ya habría hecho algo", contestó en un susurro la mujer aqua. "Veré si puedo animarla de algún modo", terminó de decir, siguiendo la ruta que anteriormente había tomado su esposa.

"Ruka", sólto en un pequeño suspiro. Corrió de inmediato al asiento del piano cuando vio a la rubia sentada en éste llorando desconsoladamente. "¿Qué tienes amor?, recuerda nuestra promesa de no ocultar nada, sin importar lo doloroso que fuera. ¿Por qué haces mayor tu dolor guardando todo en tu interior?, cuentame que sucede", decía desesperada la violinista.

La corredora abrazó a la aguamarina y sumió su rostro en el pecho de ésta. Con voz entrecortada se desahogaba la rubia, "Mich, Himme-chan podría estar muerta y yo no hice nada para protegerla. Si ella hubiera…yo no me lo habría perdonado jamás. Apuesto a que Setsuna sabía de esto y no nos advirtió por las jodidas leyes del tiempo, al diablo con eso, no le importó ni un poco su Hotaru. Ella ya no tiene hija, literalmente la dejó morir".

"Tranquila Ruka. Estoy segura que Setsuna no tenía conocimiento de todo esto. Al final ese extraño la salvó. Sabes, pienso que él no es malo", consolaba la aguamarina a la rubia. "Por cierto, tú siempre mencionabas que no importaban unos cuantos sacrificios por el bien mayor, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?", surgió una duda en la violinista.

"Una familia", habló el corazón de la senshi del viento. "Tú y Hotaru son lo más importante en mi vida. A pesar de ser Sailor quiero vivir para su bienestar, hacer todo lo posible por su seguridad. Las amo con el alma entera. Si salvar el mundo significaría que tengo que perderlas, prefiero condenar a la humanidad. No me importaría recibir el peor castigo de los Dioses por mi decisión, no habría daño que me pudiera quitar la felicidad de saber que hice lo correcto por mi esposa y mi hija", al escuchar eso Michiru no pudo evitar llorar. Esa no era la Haruka de antes, la que se preocupaba por defender el universo a cualquier costo, si, la amaba, sin embargo la prioridad era salvar al mundo de los enemigos. Esta nueva Haruka mostraba sus sentimientos y si, quería defender el universo, con la diferencia de que hacerlo significaba brindarle un mundo en el que pudieran vivir las personas que amaba.

"Cariño, no tienes porque ser siempre fuerte. No tienes porque llevar toda la responsabilidad y querer resolver todo tú sola. Somos una familia y unidas saldremos delante de cualquier situación", la mujer de ojos azules posó sus manos en las mejillas de su amante y limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, para después darle un tierno beso en los labios indicándole que todo saldría bien.

"Vayamos con Setsuna, ¿Si?", la violinista intentaba convencer a la corredora. La rubia afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Regresaron a la sala y una pregunta fue lanzada al aire por la peli-verde, "¿Está todo bien chicas?".

"Si. Setsuna, ¿Quisiéramos saber si tenías conocimiento de lo que sucedería hoy, y que debido a las leyes del tiempo no pudiste hacer algo?", fue al grano la violinista.

"Michiru te juro que no tenía idea. Jamás dejaría morir a Hotaru, preferiría recibir un severo castigo por violar mi papel como guardiana del tiempo que ver morir a mi hija", fue la respuesta de la mujer de ojos carmín. En su voz se podía percibir la sinceridad.

"Yo quisiera saber…Setsuna, ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Por qué todo se detuvo y quedamos inmóviles?", cambió el tema la velocista para olvidar las palabras que había dicho antes en el cuarto de música. Se arrepentía, pues la senshi de Plutón también amaba a la pequeña y pudo notarlo.

"No creo que quisieras saberlo Haruka. Eso te preocuparía aún más", la contestación de la peli-verde fue limitada.

"Dilo", dijo inconforme la rubia.

"Puede controlar el tiempo", se hizo una confesión por parte de la senshi del tiempo que generó escalofríos en las otras dos senshis.

"Debes estar bromeando, ¿Verdad?", la aguamarina quería pensar que se trataba de una broma.

"Hablo enserio. Fue extraño, porque de algún modo el hombre quiso que viéramos su acción. Puede ser que su objetivo era mostrar que está de nuestro lado", concluyó la peli-verde.

"Debemos descansar un poco por si se presenta otro ataque", ordenó la violinista.

"Si. Mañana debemos ir al templo Hikawa para hablar con las demás chicas y saber si pudieron apreciar otra cosa. Así como con Mamoru", dio los planes de mañana Setsuna.

"Alexander se quedará con Hotaru. Él no sabe nada de esto y quiero que Hotaru descanse. Ella confía y se siente protegida a su lado, así que si yo no puedo estar con ella, él lo hará", fue lo último que dijo la senshi de Urano antes de ir a su habitación. Las otras dos mujeres quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras de Haruka.

Las externas cayeron en brazos de morfeo, hasta que Michiru despertó inquieta en medio de la noche. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el lado izquierdo de la cama vació. Eso la inquietó un poco y fue en busca de su pareja. Al salir de su recámara notó la puerta de la alcoba de Hotaru abierta, entró y observó a la rubia sentada en una silla en el costado derecho de la cama de la menor, con su cabeza apoyada en la cama. Haruka realmente se preocupaba por su hija. La aguamarina no quiso despertar a su esposa, si eso la hacía sentir mejor la dejaría ahí por su tranquilidad. Regresó a su cuarto a intentar dormir un poco más.

En la mañana la corredora despertó y lo primero que vio que era observada por su hija. Sintió una enorme felicidad. "Buenos días Himme-chan", dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Buenos días papá", contestó devolviendo el saludo y la sonrisa.

"¿Qué crees?, hoy invité a Takashi para que juegue toda la tarde contigo", la rubia reveló la sorpresa a su hija.

"¿Enserio?, pero y… ¿Qué pasa con el colegio?", estaba preocupada la chica de ojos púrpura por sus estudios.

"Olvídate de eso princesa, hoy debes descansar. Además tus madres y yo debemos ir a hablar con los demás sobre…", dudo en lo siguiente que debería decir. "…el nuevo enemigo", completó la oración.

Hotaru se arregló y bajo a desayunar, dando un beso en la mejilla a sus dos madres.

El timbre sonó y la corredora dijo, "Yo abro". Se dirigió a la puerta y como ella ya sabía, era Takashi.

"¿Qué tal Alexander?, vamos pasa", se mostró amable la rubia.

"Buenos días señor Tenoh, gracias por la invitación", respondió con cortesía el ojos miel.

La velocista quedó extrañada al ver que el muchacho traía una maleta deportiva sujeta a una correa que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo. Se acercó al oído del cantante juvenil y dijo en un tono muy bajo de voz pero bastante amenazador, "Mira mocoso, no quieras aprovecharte de la situación. Si te estoy dando esta oportunidad es porque eres EL MEJOR AMIGO de mi princesa. Así que si me entero que haces algo que no me agrade te las verás conmigo. No creas que por haber ayudado a mi esposa tienes libertad". Takashi se empalideció ante tales palabras.

"Bueno cariño ya nos vamos, dale un beso y un abrazo a papá", la corredora se despedía de su hija, no sin antes recibir muestras afectivas de ésta. La senshi de la destrucción se acercó a Haruka y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo, diciendo, "Te amo papá".

Fueron velozmente pero con prudencia al templo Hikawa. La senshi de Urano sabía que en estos momentos debía ser extremadamente cuidadosa con cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Llegaron las 3 senshis mayores al templo. Todos los demás ya se encontraban en la explanada central de dicho lugar.

"Antes de comenzar quiero pedirte una disculpa Haruka, por el mal comentario que hice ayer", se disculpó la morena.

"Discúlpame tú a mi Rei, es sólo que estaba bastante alterada por…bueno ya sabes", regresó la disculpa.

"Bien, ahora cada una hablará sobre lo que pudo observar que nos sea de utilidad", se inició la unión de las piezas con las palabras de la senshi del fuego.

"Mi computadora detectó que el último sujeto en aparecer es un Sailor. Desafortunadamente no existen archivos necesarios para sabes más de él. Sólo decía 'Sailor no identificado'", Amy dijo lo que se computadora había mostrado.

"Yo noté que llevaba una espada a un costado de su cintura", fue lo que alcanzó a notar Makoto.

"Yo vi un extraño símbolo en su frente", confesó Rei.

"Vieron esos ojos cafés y su largo cabello negro amarrado en una cola. Creo que se vería más sexy si lo llevara suelto, ya saben como toda una estrella de rock, sería…", Minako expresó comentarios desviados del tema principal en la reunión.

Rei estaba a punto de decir algo, seguramente para regañar a la rubia del amor por ese tipo de comentarios. Cuando Haruka dijo, "Hotaru me dijo en la madrugada que ese Sailor habló para ella diciendo 'Hotaru vas a estar bien'". Todas fueron tomadas por sorpresa por ese comentario y un silencio invadió el lugar. Luego la rubia continuó diciendo, "Ese maldito dijo el nombre de mi hija y el mío. Sabe quiénes somos, conoce nuestras identidades. A pesar de su acción no me fió de él".

"Haruka, no creo que un enemigo nos ayudaría salvando a una de nosotros por las acciones de otro enemigo", dijo la senshi de Mercurio.

"¿Por qué salvaría a la Sailor que tiene el poder de la sanación?, es obvio que está de nuestro lado Haruka", dijo Usagi.

"Princesa no se ofenda pero, podría estar jugando con nuestras mentes. Tal vez los dos trabajen en conjunto y montaron ese teatro queriéndonos confundir con esa acción de salvar a mi…a una Sailor", debatió la corredora.

"Ruka, lo que dices tiene sentido. Pero una o un Sailor no traicionaría a los demás", razonó la violinista.

"¿Y si él no es un Sailor? Yo jamás había escuchado de UN Sailor. Puede ser un impostor. A mí me atacó", seguía concluyendo por su cuenta la mujer de ojos esmeralda.

"Su ataque fue para alejarte de Hotaru y que él pudiera sanarla. Recuerda que también ayudó a Usagi, eso es de un Sailor fiel a su princesa. Incluso no me dañó, pudo lanzarme la rosa pero no lo hizo", dijo Mamoru.

"No hay que olvidar el hecho que sabe nuestras identidades Haruka. Si las conoce, ¿Por qué no venir por nosotras?", la peli-verde realizó esa pregunta.

"Muy bien, hasta ahora es bueno", terminó diciendo la senshi del viento. "Tenemos bastantes pistas, ahora debo regresar con Hotaru para saber que está bien", confesó su inquietud la rubia.

"Por supuesto Haruka, pensaría lo mismo si Alexander estuviera en la misma situación. No quisiera volver a perderlo", fueron las palabras de Rei. La morena llevó a las 3 senshis externas a la puerta y se despidió. La violinista comprometió a su esposa a traer de vuelta a Takashi.

Llegaron a la residencia en la playa. Estaban a punto de entrar por la puerta principal cuando Michiru y Setsuna decidieron que irían a una tienda cercana a comprar ingredientes para cocinar.

Haruka les pidió que tuvieran cuidado. Ella no las acompañaría porque tenía la urgencia de saber si su pequeña se encontraba bien.

La rubia abrió la puerta con total cautela para no hacer ruido. Se aproximó a las escaleras y con cada escalón que subía iba escuchando de forma más clara la conversación entre los dos adolescentes.

"Vamos Hotaru, sé que estas cansada, pero es un buen ejercicio para el cuerpo. No puedes quedarte sin hacer nada, eso es peor para el cuerpo", fue la voz de Alexander.

"Lo sé Takashi, pero yo nunca he hecho esto", esa era la voz de su princesa.

"Anda vamos, es sólo un juego, verás que es divertido", sonó de nuevo la voz de Takashi.

"No sé Alexander, me da miedo, aún estoy cansada y no creo soportarlo", su hija dijo esta vez.

"No te va a pasar nada, yo he hecho esto muchas veces, con amigos y amigas. Es sólo para pasar el tiempo, ya sabes, como amigos", eso ya no sonó bien para la corredora. La imaginación de la rubia voló.

 _-Ese mocoso con chicas y…chicos, vaya no sé porque no me sorprende. Pero después de lo que le advertí quiso pasarse de listo y obligar a mi pequeña a…-_ , los pensamientos de la rubia fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Hotaru.

"Bueno tu ganas Takashi, hagámoslo, pero si no me gusta jamás volveremos a hacerlo", fueron las palabras de la senshi de la destrucción.

Haruka corrió a toda velocidad al cuarto de su hija y abrió la puerta de golpe, gritando, "¡ASÍ TE QUERÍA AGARRAR MOCOSO MALCRIADO!, ¡YA VERÁS LE DIRÉ A REI QUE…!", no pudo terminar su oración. Los jóvenes estaban por jugar kinect, Hotaru no era fan de los juegos de video, ella prefería salir a la playa y fotografiar todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. Además, estaba exhausta por lo que le había sucedido ayer.

"Papa´, ¿Qué fue eso?", estaba confundida Hotaru.

"Ehh, nada Himme-chan, yo sólo…", no sabía cómo explicarle a su hija los erróneos pensamientos que había tenido. Sabía que se molestaría porque pensaría que no confiaba en ella. La rubia tenía total confianza en su pequeña, pero no en el ídolo que podía dejar a cualquier chica rendida a sus pies.

 _-Que idiota. Por si fuera poco, Hotaru no es cualquier chica. Ella es inteligente y sabe darse su lugar-_

"Señor Tenoh, ¿Se encuentra bien?", decía Alexander agitando una mano frente la cara de la corredora.

"Si…yo…¡No!...¿Cómo pudiste?, te lo advertí enano. Ella aún está cansada y le pones esta porquería que ni siquiera le gusta", dijo la senshi del viento al reaccionar.

"Lo siento señor Tenoh", se disculpó el ojos miel.

"Una disculpa no habría hecho que mi princesa no se desmayara por ocupar sus pocas energías en esta cosa. Guarda tus cosas que le prometí a Rei llevarte a tu casa", fue el punto final de la corredora. La rubia esperó en la puerta a que el joven cantante guardara lo que había traído. No le quitaría un ojo de encima. Cuando Alexander terminó iba a besar a Hotaru en la mejilla como despedida, pero la velocista lo jaló del brazo, llevándolo así a lo largo del pasillo y las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta quedaron de frente con Michiru y Setsuna. Haruka sólo dijo, "Ya lo llevaré al templo", saliendo con Takashi a sus espaldas.

Ya era fin de semana y la casa de las externas debía estar en total tranquilidad, sucedía todo lo contrario. La chica de cabello negro estaba muy entusiasmada preparándose para salir. Eso tomó por sorpresa a Haruka.

La rubia bajó las escaleras y vio a su pareja preparando el desayuno. "Mich, ¿Qué haces a esta hora fuera de la cama cocinando?", no comprendía que sucedía.

"Nuestra hija me pidió permiso en la noche de salir hoy con Takashi al cine y le dije que sí", respondió la violinista.

"¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo?", estaba más confundida.

"Porque sé que ese chico no te agrada y Hotaru me dijo que ayer lo trataste muy mal. ¿Qué diablos pensabas Haruka?", se molestó la aguamarina.

"Nunca es suficiente protección hacia mi pequeña. Merece algo mejor. Y yo también tengo derecho a opinar sobre los permisos", argumentó la rubia.

"Jamás habrá algo suficiente para ti. Es un muchacho amable, educado, talentoso, guapo, adinerado, que ayudó a tu esposa y protege a tu hija. ¿Qué más quieres Tenoh?, ¿A caso que vuele o sea tenga superfuerza?", estaba molesta la mujer aqua.

"Perdón Michi. Es sólo que no me es sencillo ver que un adolescente esté tan cerca de mi niña", fue la justificación de la corredora. Se acercó tomando a la aguamarina por la cintura y besó su cuello. La situación comenzaba a ponerse romántica cuando bajó la chica de cabello negro.

"Ya estoy lista", fue lo que escucharon para separarse inmediatamente.

"Claro cariño, ya está listo el desayuno", Michiru hizo omelette y una deliciosa agua de piña.

Sonó el timbre y la aguamarina pidió a su esposa que abriera. La rubia comenzaba a odiar el sonido de ese artefacto. Abrió la puerta y era ese chiquillo que le estaba robando a su princesa.

 _-Ahora le traes un ramo de rosas, maldito seas-_ , pensaba la rubia.

"Buenos días señor Tenoh, lamento lo del día anterior, le prometo que no volverá a pasar", un saludo acompañado de una disculpa fueron las palabras de Takashi.

"Si lo que sea moc…Alexander, siéntate en el sillón mientras Hotaru termina", dijo despectivamente la corredora.

"Gracias señor Tenoh", a pesar de la mala gana de la rubia, el adolescente de cabellos dorados agradeció. El ojos miel ya se dirigía a la sala cuando se oyó la voz de Michiru, "Espero que no hayas desayunado Alexander, me encantaría que te sentaras a comer con nosotros".

Haruka sentía que le hervía la sangre y devoró instantáneamente su desayuno para no tener que estar en la misma mesa que el muchacho. Para su suerte su mujer le ofreció una silla a Alexander al lado de ella. Parecía que su pareja la quería ver sufrir. El joven cantante dejó el ramo a un costado suyo en la mesa.

Terminaron de desayunar y hasta que la aguamarina le permitió levantarse a la rubia, ésta lo hizo de inmediato.

"Son para ti Hotaru, espero te gusten", el rubio entregó las rosas a la chica de ojos púrpura.

"Gracias, son muy hermosas. Espera, deja las pongo en un florero", fue a colocar las rosas en agua.

"Bueno papá, mamá, ya nos vamos", dijo la senshi de la destrucción a Haruka y Michiru. Se despidió dándole un beso a cada una. Al salir por la puerta iba bajando Sertsuna por las escaleras.

Sin darse cuenta de que Michiru hacía señas para que no preguntara, desató una catástrofe de celos preguntando, "¿A dónde va Hotaru?".

En la taquilla de cine Takashi compró dos entradas para ver una película romántica que Hotaru había pedido ver. Entraron a la sala de cine y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Pasado un cuarto de la película la chica de ojos púrpura recostó su cabeza en el hombro derecho del ojos miel, éste por dicha acción dejó caer las palomitas que había tomado del bote. La adolescente de cabello no entendía porque su acompañante aún no había posado su brazo alrededor de ella.

La función continuaba y la paciencia de la senshi de la destrucción comenzaba a agotarse. Takashi no paraba de comer palomitas y tomar refresco. Entonces ella puso su mano sobre la pierna derecha del joven haciendo que éste derramara parte de su bebida en su camisa. Hotaru sacó un pañuelo y sigilosamente comenzó a limpiar la camisa de Alexander disculpándose. Continuó dejar sus labios a centímetros de los labios de Takashi. Las respiraciones de la chica de negros cabellos aumentaban, así como sus latidos. El adolescente de dorados cabellos sólo permanecía inmóvil.

 _-Es ahora, puedo sentir tan cerca su respiración-_ , los pensamientos de la senshi de Saturno fue devuelta a la realidad por una explosión que se escuchó en otra sala. La gente sabía gritando. Hotaru estaba furiosa porque dicho evento no permitió concretar su meta.

"Vamos Hotaru, debemos salir de aquí", el ojos miel sacudía por los hombros a la ojos púrpura. Hasta que ella volvió su mirada hacia el chico y dijo, "Si, vamos Takashi".

Sintió escalofríos cuando él la tomo de la mano para refugiarse en un lugar seguro. De pronto una sombra bloqueó su camino. Takashi tomó un hacha de emergencia. Hizo un movimiento para golpear a lo que se interponía en la salida, pero no obtuvo éxito. La sombra sólo rió.

Entonces el hombre de oscuridad lanzó un poder hacia Hotaru. Takashi se interpuso y la protegió abrazándola, creando un con su cuerpo. El poder golpeo fuertemente la espalda del muchacho y éste cayó inconsciente al suelo con profundas heridas.

 _-Intentó protegerme, él recibió el daño por mí-_ , un pensamiento se creó en la mente de Hotaru y su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez.

La senshi de la destrucción se transformó y llamó a las demás Sailors por medio de su brazalete. La primera en llegar fue Sailor Uranos, que estaba bastante cerca del lugar, sólo por si su hija necesitaba algo.

"Tú eres su fuente de sanación y por ello debes morir", sentenció la voz de la sombra.

"Eso no lo permitiré", dijo Sailor Uranus.

Comenzó una batalla entre la senshi externa más fuerte y el fuerte enemigo.

Sailor Saturn aprovechó para sanar a Takashi y llevarlo a un sitio seguro. Lo dejó en un armario de limpieza, creyendo que era el lugar más seguro por el momento.

Combatían espada contra espada, hasta que el hombre sombra sacó un clon de sí mismo, haciendo que Uranus quisiera atacar a ambos, notando que el segundo era un espejismo. El ser de oscuridad aprovechó la ventaja y lanzó lejos la espada de la senshi.

"¡Tierra tiembla!", gritó la senshi de los vientos. Sorprendentemente el enemigo absorbió su poder y convirtió de nuevo su brazo en una espada. Estaba listo para terminar con la Sailor de Urano. Él no contaba con que llegaría el Sailor no identificado a detenerlo con su espada. Creando un nuevo duelo de espadas.

"Rayo de luz solar", pronunció el Sailor, lanzando un poder impresionante al ser de oscuridad, haciendo que éste desapareciera.

Todas las senshis iban llegando cuando el peli-negro estaba por retirarse. La senshi de los vientos gritó, "¡TE ORDENO QUE ME DIGAS QUIÉN ERES!".

Quedó impresionada de que el Sailor respondiera, "Soy Sailor Sun", fue lo único que dijo el guerrero antes de irse.

Ninguna senshi pudo creer lo que escuchó. "Así que Sailor Sun", susurró Uranus para sí misma. Al mismo tiempo que Sailor Sun se alejaba pensó, _-Esta transformación consume mucha energía. Debo moderar más mis poderes o no lo lograré uno de estos días.-_

Saturn desvaneció su transformación y al sitio en donde había dejado a Takashi, notando que aún estaba inconsciente.

Las externas regresaron a su casa, llevando consigo al joven cantante. Esto fue porque Hotaru le pidió a sus padres que permaneciera con ellas por la terrible salida que tuvieron hoy. Sin olvidar comentar que él hizo lo posible para protegerla.

Haruka se llevó la peor parte al llegar a casa. Tuvo que cargar al muchacho y recostarlo en una habitación de huéspedes. Sus impulsos le decían que lo aventara con todas sus fuerzas, aunque todo quedó en deseos que no pudo concretar.

A las pocas horas despertó Takashi, Hotaru corrió y lo abrazó. La corredora no pudo soportar la imagen y salio del cuarto. Michiru rió muy sutilmente.

"Despacio Hotaru, me duele", se quejó el rubio.

"Lo siento Takashi", se disculpó la niña. "¿Quisieras ver una película?, ya sabes por nuestra ci…salida arruinada de hoy", hizo la petición la senshi de Saturno. Haruka escuchaba todo desde el pasillo, apretó los puños haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran totalmente blancos.

Todos bajaron a la sala de estar para ver una película, que sería de comedia. La cinta cinematográfica se encontraba muy entretenida. Desafortunadamente las palomitas se terminaron.

"No hay problema, yo iré por las palomitas, con su permiso señores", se ofreció amablemente Alexander.

"Te acompaño Takashi. Digo, no sabes en donde están las cosas", aprovechó la situación Hotaru.

Ya en la cocina estaban preparando nuevas palomitas en el horno de microondas. La cuenta del aparato eléctrico terminó y sacaron la bolsa. Fue servida en el bowl.

Ahí estaba Hotaru con los latidos de su corazón completamente agitados. Ya no podía esperar, era el momento oportuno.

"¿Tienen problemas para…", Setsuna no pudo terminar la frase. Al entrar a la cocina vio a su hija besando en los labios al joven rubio.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Agradezco enormemente por tomarse el tiempo para leer. Si existe algún error por favor hacérmelo saber, eso me ayuda a brindarles una mejor historia.

Gracias a los que dejan reviews, favorites y follows.

Un saludo para todos :).


	10. Los verdaderos rayos de sol

Capítulo 10 "Los verdaderos rayos de sol".

Un solo pensamiento tenía Hotaru, _-Mi primer beso-_.

Un vaso cayó al suelo y se rompió, a causa de que a Setsuna se le resbaló de las manos. No le agradaba nada lo que veía.

 _-Es la felicidad de mi hija, pero…-_ , fue lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la peli-verde.

El rubio de inmediato separó a Hotaru de él. Ninguno de los 3 se movió o dijo algo. La situación cambió cuando Haruka y Michiru llegaron, verificando si todo se encontraba bien.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?, Setsuna tiraste el vaso, creo que la edad te está empezando a afectar", se burló la corredora de su amiga diseñadora.

El semblante de la rubia cambió al escuchar lo que la mujer de ojos carmín dijo, "Eso no hubiera ocurrido, si estos dos no se estuvieran besando".

Ya no había fuerza ni persona que pudiera calmar a la corredora, "¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Así que ese fue tu plan para poder besar a mi pequeña? ¡Ni siquiera son algo y la besaste!".

"Haruka tranquilízate", decía la aguamarina, pero era inútil.

Nadie estaba listo para lo que fue pronunciado en la cocina. "¡Yo lo besé!", dijo Hotaru poniéndose frente a la senshi del viento.

"No lo protejas", la rubia no creía las palabras de su hija.

"Esto no es mentira, yo me acerqué a él y lo besé. Él me gusta pero al parecer tu quieres o que me quede sola o que me case contigo. Sólo así estarías feliz", argumentaba la chica de ojos púrpura.

"Por favor Hotaru, eso no es así. No entiendes que ¡sólo tienes 13 años!, aún eres muy joven para tener un novio!", debatía la corredora a su hija.

"¿A qué edad comenzaste a andar con mamá?", cuestionó la senshi de la destrucción.

"A los 15", contestó con una sonrisa victoriosa la senshi de Urano.

"Y ¿A qué edad tuviste tu primera novia?, ¿A los 12?, ¿A los 13?", estaba enojada la chica de cabellos negros.

"No estamos hablando de mi vida, sino de lo que es bueno para ti hija", la rubia expresó con total tranquilidad, intentando ahora ella calmar a su hija.

"¿Cómo puedes decir lo que es bueno para mí y tú haber hecho otras cosas?, no puedes exigir lo contrario a lo que predicas", seguía llevando la contraria Hotaru a su padre. Ya estaba harta así que terminó por decir, "¡Es más, hoy me voy a acostar con él!".

La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando Michiru abofeteó a su hija. "Esas ya son palabras mayores jovencita", dijo la aguamarina.

"Por favor cálmense todos, no es necesario generar un ambiente de violencia", la situación ya estaba muy tensa y el rubio quería calmar a todos.

"Ja, miren quien viene a hablar sobre lo que es políticamente correcto, el pandillero", recriminó la rubia. El chico de ojos miel sólo trago saliva. Ella continuó diciendo, "Si, te investigué. No fue una sorpresa para mí cuando me enteré de que antes de tu fama eras un vándalo de pandilla que se dedicaba a destruir establecimientos. Rei estaría deshecha si lo supiera".

Hotaru tenía su mano derecha posada en su mejilla contraria, debido al golpe de su madre. Ella ni siquiera puso atención a lo que Haruka dijo.

"Te apuesto a que te acostaste con Haruka antes de que anduvieran", retó la senshi de Saturno a la mujer aqua.

"¡No le hables así a tu madre señorita!", defendió la rubia a su esposa.

"Ella no es mi madre y tú no eres mi padre", fue lo último que pronunció Hotaru, yendo después a su habitación.

El joven cantante no dijo nada, sólo camino hacia la puerta. Setsuna lo detuvo y le dijo preocupada "No puedes irte ahora, es un poco tarde para eso, ¿No crees?".

El rubio sólo sonrió y dijo sarcásticamente mientras se retiraba, "No hay problema, soy un pandillero".

En la cocina Michiru lloraba y Haruka estaba furiosa. La rubia quería despejarse un poco y decidió salir en su moto, para despejar sus pensamientos en las calles. La mujer de ojos carmín fue por Michiru, la llevó a la sala e intentaba consolarla.

En la alcoba de la senshi de la destrucción ésta se encontraba muy arrepentida por todo lo que había dicho. Lo único que había atinado a decir fue que ella beso a Takashi. En el fondo sabía que Haruka y Michiru querían lo mejor para ella, que no era sobreprotección, sino guiarla por un buen camino para que no cometiera los mismos errores que ella, en especial la rubia. Y por supuesto que ambas eran sus padres y ningún hecho cambiaría eso jamás. Su familia perfecta hoy había sido quebrada por completo por su culpa.

En la sala Setsuna era otra senshi totalmente arrepentida de haber confesado lo que vio. Si no hubiera dicho palabra alguna, todo esto no estaría sucediendo. Sin embargo, algo en su corazón no la dejaba y le dictó hablar.

Michiru estaba destrozada por las palabras de Hotaru. – _Hoy me voy a acostar con él…Ella no es mi madre-_ , recordaba lo dicho por su hija. A pesar de todos los sucesos, la aguamarina tuvo un bello recuerdo.

-Flashback-

Después de la batalla que enfrentó contra el demonio frente a Haruka, la aguamarina se encontraba en el departamento de la rubia. Estaba dormida en la cama de la corredora.

Haruka había curado sus heridas y decidió que la chica aqua debía descansar un poco.

La senshi de los mares despertó y de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba en un hogar ajeno. Se estiro un poco pensando en cómo había sido posible que le revelara a la velocista su identidad. Salió de la cama y fue a explorar un poco el lugar, notando a Haruka dormida en un sillón. Realmente le encantaba, sintió extrañas emociones la primera vez que la vio en la pista de carreras. Su corazón casi salía de su pecho cuando Elsa la presentó ante ella.

Michiru caminó hacia en donde se encontraba la rubia. Quedó de pie al lado del sillón y con su mano derecha quitó unos cabellos del rostro de la corredora. Su cuerpo hizo algo que su corazón deseaba pero su mente no le permitía, era como su una fuerza inexplicable controlara cada parte de su cuerpo. Se inclinó hasta dar un pequeño beso en los labios de la velocista.

La violinista sintió el calor de los labios de la rubia. Su felicidad terminó y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró aún más, cuando vio que unos ojos esmeralda la observaban.

La chica de ojos azules se alejó de inmediato y pidió una disculpa, "Lo siento".

La rubia se levantó y quedó frente a la chica aqua, diciendo, "¿Por qué?, ¿Por mostrarme que no debo huir de mi destino y estar lejos de mi felicidad?", finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Fin Flashback-

Hotaru había reflexionado bastante sobre sus acciones. Bajó las escaleras y corrió a abrazar a Michiru, "Perdóname, todo lo que dije no era verdad, jamás dejarás de ser mi madre. Te amo mamá".

"No te preocupes cariño, lo importante es que aprendiste de tus errores y estas arrepentida. También te amo", la senshi de los mares conocía muy bien a su hija, dejaba la culpa a la adolescencia.

Setsuna regresaba a la sala con un té de yerbas para la aguamarina. Hotaru la miró y le dijo "Tú también eres mi mamá Setsuna".

En las calles la rubia corría a toda velocidad sobre su motocicleta. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando notó aún sin cerrar el pequeño local de Makoto. Aparcó su motocicleta fuera del establecimiento y tocó.

"Que tal Haruka, ¿Qué te trae por acá?", la castaña no esperaba ver a la rubia a esas horas.

"Sólo paseaba y me llamó la atención que todavía estuvieras aquí", fue la contestación de la corredora.

"Rei me pidió que decorara la pastelería para mañana, ya sabes, por el cumpleaños de Takashi", explicó la senshi de Júpiter.

"¿Su cumpleaños?, ¿Cuántos cumple?", cuestionó la senshi de los vientos.

"16 años", una respuesta concreta de la castaña.

"Bueno, debo regresar a casa Makoto. Te veo mañana en la fiesta", se despidió la rubia de su amiga.

De regreso a su hogar sólo podía pensar una cosa, _-Tengo una oportunidad para arreglar todo esto-_.

Al llegar fue recibida por un abrazo de su hija. "Tranquila Himme-chan", dijo la rubia respondiendo el abrazo de su hija.

"Lo lamento mucho papá. Casi destruyo mi familia por un chico. Takashi me gusta, pero si tú no estás de acuerdo yo lo entiendo. Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí. No quiero que te vayas y nos abandones. Te amo papá", se sentía con tanta culpa la chica de ojos púrpura por sus acciones.

La senshi de Urano cargó a Hotaru y la llevó al sillón junto a su madre. Abrazó a las dos y dijo con ternura, "Yo jamás me alejaré de ustedes. Tampoco permitiré que alguien destruya mi familia. Siempre las voy a amar y proteger". Ambas chicas se sentían a salvo en los brazos de Haruka.

Por las escaleras la peli-verde veía como Michiru daba un beso a Haruka y Hotaru abrazaba a sus padres. _–Sé que soy parte de esta familia, pero me gustaría tener mi propia familia. Porque me abandonaste-_ , en la mente de la mujer de ojos carmín estas palabras sonaban.

"Pluto, tú quédate cerca de la Reina Serenity. Yo detendré al enemigo", una voz masculina pronunciaba.

"No, ya te he dicho que haremos esto juntos", estaba inconforme Sailor Pluto con las palabras del hombre.

La peli-verde despertó de golpe, diciendo en un susurro, "Quizá si te hubiera hecho caso aún seguirías a mi lado".

Era un nuevo día y todo lo ocurrido había quedado en el ayer. Haruka tenía un plan que puso en marcha. Eran las 8 am y la corredora ya se encontraba tomando una ducha. Esa acción sorprendió a su esposa, quien apenas iba despertando.

La rubia salió del baño, besó a su pareja diciendo, "Buenos días Mich".

"Buenos días Ruka, ¿Por qué tan madrugadora?", estaba confundida la violinista.

"Es una sorpresa. Ahora debo ir a despertar a Himme-chan. Tú ve a tomar una ducha", fue lo que dijo la rubia mientras se vestía.

"Despierta mi princesa enamorada", entró la velocista al cuarto de su hija.

"Hola papá. ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí tan temprano!", Hotaru sabía que cuando Haruka se levantaba temprano era porque había algo importante.

"Bueno, esque hoy iremos a desayunar. Así que vamos, arréglate Himme-chan", dijo saliendo de la alcoba de la chica de ojos púrpura.

La rubia no esperaba que su amiga guardiana del tiempo se encontrara despierta. La senshi de Plutón se había levantado temprano por el sueño que tuvo sobre sus recuerdos en el milenio de Plata.

Las 4 senshis subieron al deportivo amarillo, con destino a un restaurante en el que la rubia había hecho reservaciones.

"Oh Ruka, que gran sorpresa", a la aguamarina le encantaban este tipo de detalles por parte de su esposa.

Entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en la mesa asignada. "Esto sólo es el inicio de la sorpresa. Después de esto iremos de compras al centro comercial", decía la corredora sin intentar revelar detalle.

Tuvieron un ameno desayuno, a excepción de la diseñadora de modas, que se notaba distante.

Las externas ya se encontraban en el centro comercial. "¿Qué vamos a comprar papá?", la senshi de la destrucción estaba inquieta por saber que planeaba la rubia.

"Compraremos un regalo para Takashi. Pero no cualquier regalo, será el que tú escojas para él", esas palabras asombraron a las otras 3 chicas.

"Siempre lo he dicho, eres el mejor papá del mundo", no pudo evitar la chica de cabello negro abrazar a su padre.

Hotaru corría de un lado a otro pensando cual sería el regalo perfecto para Takashi. Tal vez una camisa, un suéter, una gorra de béisbol, un videojuego, un balón. La senshi de Saturno no sabía que elegir. Frente a ella vio una chaqueta de mezclilla que se vería perfecta en Alexander, ese era el regalo perfecto. Bueno acompañado de un portarretratos con una foto de ellos dos juntos.

"Compraremos esto papá", llevó la chaqueta hasta donde estaba su padre. Haruka simplemente veía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, sin poner atención en algo.

Llegaron a la caja, pagaron la chaqueta y el cuadro de fotografía. En el estacionamiento la rubia no dijo nada. Hasta que llegaron a su último destino.

"¿Qué hacemos en la pastelería de Makoto?", preguntó la senshi del tiempo.

"Venimos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Takashi, por eso necesitábamos un regalo", explicó la corredora.

Entraron y vieron al joven sentado en la mesa central con un pastel en ésta. "Llegaron justo a tiempo para el pastel", dijo Rei.

Takashi se levanto, fue hacia las externas y dijo, "Me da gusto verlos, lamento enormemente lo que sucedió en su casa señor Tenoh, señora Kaio".

"Esta en el pasado Alexander, no te preocupes", atinó a decir Haruka.

Hotaru le dio un fuerte abrazo a chico de cabellos dorados, y le entregó el obsequio seguido de las palabras, "Para ti, que tengas el mejor cumpleaños, te lo mereces". No supo porque razón lo besó, ahí frente a todos, sí, tenía razón la rubia, aún no eran novios. El muchacho de ojos miel no tuvo más remedio que corresponder el beso. Estaban todas las senshis, incluidos Mamoru y Chibiusa, que había venido del futuro para ver a Hotaru, no sabía que sus futuros padres tendrían planes.

Nadie dijo nada por ese beso que se dio, hubo un inmenso silencio. Minako apostó con Usagi que Haruka armaría un escándalo. Perdió su apuesta al ver que la corredora dijo, "Vamos, no es un funeral, a festejar al muchacho".

Michiru sintió que su esposa le apretaba la mano que tenía entrelazada a la suya. "Ruka, mi mano", expresó dolor la violinista.

"Lo siento Mich", pidió disculpas la velocista.

"¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino amor?", era sorprendente el cambio de la corredora para su esposa.

"El mocoso merece una oportunidad. Sí hace algo mal se las verá conmigo", dijo con una sonrisa la mujer de ojos esmeralda.

La fiesta iba de maravilla. En un instante apareció el ser de oscuridad en medio del lugar.

"¿Con qué una fiesta?, Celebremos entonces", dijo burlonamente la sombra.

Las chicas se transformaron en Sailors. Rei le ordenó a Takashi que saliera del lugar.

Haruka le dijo a Hotaru que se transformara pero no interviniera en batalla, sólo estuviera pendiente por si se necesitaba curar una Sailor.

Mamoru se llevó a Chibiusa. No quería que su futura hija estuviera en una pelea tan peligrosa.

"Las subestimé, no son tan sencillas de exterminar. Parecen cucarachas", seguí burlándose el hombre de sombras.

"Cómo te atreves a arruinar el cumpleaños de un adolescente. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna", dio su discurso la senshi de la Luna.

"Saeta llameante de Marte"

"Beso de amor de Venus"

"Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio"

"Ataque de hojas de Roble"

Ningún poder dio al hombre de oscuridad, ya que esquivó todos los ataques.

"Espada de Urano, elimina"

"Reflejo submarino"

"Grito mortal"

Los poderes de las externas dieron en el blanco pero casi no debilitaron al ente de oscuridad.

Una voz soltó al aire, "Mi estrella protectora es la estrella encargada de la luz y la vida, la estrella solar. Soy Sailor Sun". Apareció el peli-negro. Extrañamente ahora llevaba el cabello más corto que la última vez. En la ocasión pasada su cabello llegaba a los hombros, ahora era parecido al de Mamoru.

Sailor Venus hizo un comentario fuera del ambiente de pelea, "Ya vieron chicas, el galán se hizo un cambio de look". Las senshis voltearon a verla decepcionadas.

Sailor Sun corrió con su espada para atacar al hombre sombra. Ambos eran veloces, uno atacando y el otro esquivando los espadazos.

Uranos notó algo que antes no había visto. La espada de Sun del mismo material. Muy parecida a la suya.

El ser de oscuridad creó una inmensa esfera de oscuridad. El peli-negro detuvo con todas sus fuerzas el poder. Absorbiendo el poder con sus manos. El Sailor cayó inconsciente. Extrañamente su transformación seguía visible.

Las Sailors se acercaron a observarlo. Rápidamente Uranos dijo "Llevémoslo a mi casa, así podremos interrogarlo cuando despierte".

Sun fue llevado al hogar de las externas a una habitación de huéspedes. El Sailor estaba recostado en la cama con una mano esposada a la base de ésta.

Las senshis ya con sus transformaciones desvanecidas, miraban alrededor de la cama, esperando que se revelara la identidad, pero no pasaba nada, la transformación de scout seguía en el peli-negro.

"Vayamos a la sala a esperar, Michiru y Setsuna están haciendo café y galletas", comunicó Haruka. Todas bajaron a esperar mientras platicaban.

Reí estaba un poco preocupada porque Takashi no la llamó, supuso que el chico olvidó su celular en la pastelería. Quizá fue a la disquera y se le pasó el tiempo componiendo o atendiendo nuevos proyectos.

"Oye Haruka, ¿Takashi es novio de Hotaru?", salió de la boca de Minako. Todas miraron enfurecidas a la senshi del amor y aterradas hacia Haruka.

La corredora ofreció una sonrisa con sus palabras, "Algo así, no te emociones, a veces un beso no significa nada más que un capricho del momento". Ahora entendían porque enfrentaban un enemigo tan poderoso, la rubia no había estallado en celos por semejante pregunta.

"Bien, bien, demasiadas preguntas, iré a ver qué sucede con el rehén que tenemos", dijo la rubia haciendo una seña y procediendo a subir a las escaleras.

"Sólo hice una pregunta", Minako dijo sin ser escuchada por la velocista. Las demás chicas rieron por el comentario.

En la habitación Sailor Sun se empezaba a quejar, su respiración era más pesada. Sus facciones cambiaron, se volvieron más jóvenes. Los negros cabellos eran ahora dorados y un peinado un poco distinto. Se abrió poco a poco la puerta, dejando ver a la senshi del viento.

La rubia creía que le tendían una maldita broma. La apariencia física del Sailor solar cambió totalmente, así como su ropa. "Esa jodida chaqueta", habló en voz baja para sí, con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba impacto y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Jamás me cansaré de agradecerles xDD. Acepto comentarios, sugerencias y todo eso. Les comento que aunque escribo al día, ya tengo una idea del tema por capítulo, así como el número que serán éstos.

Saludos para todos :).


	11. Amores del pasado

Capítulo 11 "Amores del pasado".

Las chicas no podían creer la grandiosa reunión que estaban teniendo. Era cierto que se debía a una amenaza que debían combatir, pero la amena charla que tenían con el té y galletas hacía que lo olvidaran.

Se encontraba encendido el televisor aunque no se le tomaba importancia. Eso fue hasta que Hotaru cambió a un canal de música y vio el estreno del nuevo video de Minako en colaboración con su productor Takashi.

"Mira Minako tu nuevo video", dijo la chica de ojos púrpura señalando el televisor.

"Es verdad Hotaru. Tal vez parezca relajado Takashi, más a la hora de trabajar es muy estricto y profesional", decía la senshi del amor.

La senshi de la destrucción no pudo pasar desapercibida una toma del muchacho sin camisa en la que tocaba el piano en dueto con la rubia cantante. Un sonrojo se levantó en sus mejillas, éste fue notado por su amiga de rosa cabellera, quien le dijo en tono de burla, "Uy, Hotaru está enamorada".

"Basta Chibiusa, admito que me gusta y siento algo por él, pero aún no somos nada. No sé porque razón él no da el siguiente paso", un tono de tristeza se escuchaba en la voz de la chica de ojos púrpura.

"¿Y por qué no le dices tú a él?", propuso la senshi de la luna del futuro.

"Estás loca. Papá enloquecería", respondió de inmediato la senshi de Saturno.

Las dos menores seguían mirando el televisor cuando se escucho la voz de Haruka gritando, "¡Maldita sea Rei, ven en este mismo instante arriba!". Todas las senshis subieron deprisa. Las niñas se quedaron frente al televisor. Hotaru no quería perder ningún detalle.

Al llegar las chicas no lo podían creer, la más contrariada era Rei. "¿Aún no ha despertado?", fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la morena.

"No, llegué y vi esto, pero no ha dado alguna señal de que este consiente", respondió la corredora. Sin dejar decir algo más a las otras personas que se encontraban en la habitación, la rubia hizo una acusación, "Seguramente tú sabías esto Rei, y no lo dijiste para protegerlo. Dime la maldita verdad".

"Te juro que yo no sabía Haruka. ¿Y de qué tendría que protegerlo?, Si lo hubiera sabido él lucharía con nosotras desde el inicio, sin esconderse", se defendió la senshi del fuego.

"Amor, todos somos inocentes aquí, nadie conocía su identidad. Así que no levantes falsos comentarios en alguna de nuestras amigas", la violinista quiso tranquilizar a su esposa.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, unos minutos después el muchacho al fin abrió los ojos, cambiando el iris de éstos, de marrón a miel. Setsuna dio dos pasos atrás al ver eso. Rei corrió al costado de la cama y ordenó, "Quítale las esposas, no es un desconocido".

"Yo no sé si debería hacer eso, ese mocoso nos mintió", negó la petición la corredora.

"¡De qué demonios hablas Haruka!, es mi hijo, es conocido por todas las que estamos aquí. ¡DAME LAS LLAVES AHORA!", comenzaba a perder la cordura la morena.

"No niego que tienes razón, sin embargo, si él realmente fuera leal a todos, nos habría dicho su identidad", debatió la rubia.

"Ya olvidaste que salvó a Hotaru. Si mi hijo no hubiera hecho algo ella estaría muerta. ¿Es eso lo que quisieras Haruka?", explotó la morena haciendo una dura declaración.

"No…Toma las estúpidas llaves. Si quieres llévatelo o haz lo que desees, me importa un carajo", la voz de la senshi del viento se escuchaba apagada y entrecortada, como conteniendo el llanto.

Rei quitó las esposas de inmediato a su muchacho. La voz de Takashi se escuchó en el cuarto, "No podía decírselos".

Haruka ya no pudo más. Fue a toda velocidad contra el rubio y lo sujetó de la chaqueta. "¿Qué quieres?, las gracias. Gracias, gracias por salvar a mi princesa. Gracias por seducirla, por enamorarla. Gracias, por besarla. ¿Quieres mi aprobación para tener una relación con ella?, adelante. Seguramente tu planeaste todo para así poder quedarte con ella en el futuro", la corredora habló muchas cosas sin sentido. Por lo menos ya le agradecía a Alexander el salvar a su hija.

"Señor Tenoh, tranquilícese por favor. Yo no planeé nada. Tampoco es el motivo por el que ocultaba mi identidad", explicaba calmado el joven cantante.

"¿Y cómo sabías nuestras identidades?", cuestionó retadora la corredora al ojos miel.

"Cuando la trasformación de Sailor Saturn desapareció, la vi y supe en un segundo que era Hotaru. Luego Hotaru llamó a Sailor Uranus papá", contestó el adolescente de dorados cabellos. Continuó soltando una pregunta para la senshi de los vientos, "Sólo me pregunto, ¿Por qué al transformarse en Sailor se vuelve una chica señor Tenoh? Digo, no tengo nada en contra, este mundo scout es muy extraño, pero no puedo entenderlo".

Haruka se puso nerviosa por esa pregunta. Las demás senshis sabían que era una chica, incluso Mamoru, pero jamás se lo había dicho a Takashi. Pensó velozmente una respuesta ingeniosa, seguida de una sonrisa, "Yo tampoco lo sé, sólo sé que sucede".

En la puerta se veía una silueta muy fácil de distinguir, era la de Hotaru. La cual corrió hacia Alexander, lo abrazó muy fuerte. El chico se quejó mentalmente por las heridas, pero no exteriorizó nada.

"Así que tu eres Sailor Sun, eres muy fuerte. También tienes una espada como papá. Eres tan parecido a él. Sabías que es la Sailor más fuerte de todas", la senshi de Saturno comparó a Haruka con el chico. Lo cual molestó a la corredora en sus pensamientos.

"Ya lo creo Hotaru. He podido notar que el señor Tenoh es muy fuerte y un gran líder", respondió con admiración.

"Tú…tú…me salvaste la vida el otro día", la chica de ojos púrpura recordó el terrible suceso que sufrió. "Ahora te quiero más", le susurró al muchacho en el oído.

"Al ver que no hay peligro creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a Alexander. Ha sido muy valiente hoy y se podría decir que nos salvó", hizo la propuesta la violinista. Todas asintieron y salieron, a excepción de la adolescente de negros cabellos.

"Mamá, ¿Me das un momento con Takashi? Sólo será un minuto", suplicó la menor a su madre.

"Está bien cariño, pero no te tardes, sino tu padre perderá la cabeza por dejarte a solas. Yo confío en ti pequeña", aprobó la petición la aguamarina.

Los dos jóvenes estaban a solas en la habitación, Hotaru se sentó en un lado de la cama. Ninguno decía nada. La paciencia de la senshi se terminó y se acercó al joven para besarlo sin avisar. Fue un beso tierno. A los pocos segundos se volvió más apasionado. La chica sólo seguía sus impulsos. El momento fue interrumpido por el mismo Alexander, que alejó a Hotaru, haciendo que el beso terminara. La chica de cabellos negros no comprendió que sucedió.

El rubio se disculpó, "Yo…lo siento Hotaru, no creo que sea el momento adecuado. Además eres muy pequeña aún". Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla para la adolescente.

"¿Ahora quieres actuar igual que mi padre? ¿Qué te sucede Takashi?", estaba en total confusión la senshi de Saturno. Lanzó una amenaza al chico, "Al grano, ¿Te gusto o no?".

"No lo sé. Estoy confundido. Y no creo que esto sea correcto", respondió de forma honesta el muchacho.

Hotaru se levantó y estaba lista para irse de ese lugar, cuando sintió una mano que sujetó la suya. Volteó para ver al chico de ojos miel de pie. Éste la abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso, seguido de unas palabras, "Quiero tiempo para pensar, mis sentimientos están confundidos".

Hotaru sonrió y se retiró más tranquila de la alcoba. Cuando la chica se fue, Takashi se dejó caer en la cama diciendo para sí mismo,"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?".

Haruka vio bajar a su princesa por las escaleras. La notó un poco despeinada, lo cual la alerto. Llegó muy cerca de su hija y cuestionó, "¿Qué estabas haciendo Himme-chan?, quiero la verdad".

Recibió como respuesta, "Fue sólo un beso ¿Sí?, ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?".

"Claro que no mi pequeña, confío en ti", la rubia sentía que se ahogaba.

No pasaron ni diez minutos y Alexander ya se encontraba de pie en las escaleras. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando dijo, "Señor Tenoh, señora Kaio, señorita Meio. ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?".

Recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de las 3 senshis. Subieron al cuarto en donde unos minutos descansaba el chico y cerraron la puerta al entrar.

"Quiero hablar sobre su hija. En el caso de la señorita Meio, es una amiga cercana de la familia, al parecer una segunda madre para Hotaru", comenzó a hablar el rubio. "Verán, al parecer su hija siente algo por mí. Yo no he negado sus muestras afectivas de cariño porque no quiero herir sus sentimientos, sin embargo, me encuentro algo confundido", seguía con su explicación el ojos miel. "No sé si sabrán que Sailor Pluto conserva sus recuerdos de su vida pasada". Las senshis asintieron, haciendo que el chico siguiera diciendo, "Yo como ella, soy un guardián de tiempo y también tengo conocimiento de lo que viví en el Milenio de Plata, conozco todo sobre mi vida pasada".

"No entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con mi princesa Takashi", la rubia ya no soportaba tantas palabras emanadas de la boca del joven cantante.

"Supongo que usted señora Kaio es Sailor Neptune. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?", quería comprobar algo el muchacho de dorada cabellera.

"Así es, ¿Cómo lo supiste?", la violinista sabía que el chico tramaba algo.

"En el Milenio de Plata Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptune se amaban con locura, con el alma entera. Estaban dispuestas a dar su vida la una por la otra. Yo tenía un gran amor con una Sailor. El punto es que esa mujer me hacía ser valiente en cada batalla, para siempre protegerla. En una gran batalla en la que se pensaba sería el fin del Milenio de Plata, un poderoso enemigo que enfrentábamos lanzó un gran poder. Usé todos mis poderes, intenté ser el más fuerte, pero…no pude cumplir lo que le había prometido a esa mujer porque…", no pudo terminar de hablar el joven ídolo.

"De verdad lo lamento Takashi. Comprendo tu dolor, no podría pensar que sucedería si yo perdiera a Michiru. Admiro tu fuerza, yo no habría podido seguir", la corredora mostró su lado empático a Alexander.

"¿Cómo? No importa, a lo que quiero llegar es que no sé si aún amo a esa Sailor. No sé si al tener de nuevo un encuentro con ella el amor regresaría. Así como ha pasado con su amor, que sobrepasa el tiempo y permanece en sus almas. Haciendo que siempre estén destinados a estar juntos", finalizó el Sailor de la estrella solar.

"Takashi, agradezco enormemente que no quieras lastimar a nuestra pequeña. Pero si no la quieres no es correcto. Debes buscar muy en el fondo de tu corazón y ver que sientes por la Sailor de tu pasado y que sientes por Hotaru", aconsejó la aguamarina al senshi del sol.

Salieron de la habitación. No se veían disgustadas, incluso Haruka se notaba tranquila. A diferencia de Setsuna que podía notarse un poco inquieta.

Ya era de noche y las senshis internas partieron a sus hogares. Haruka le pidió a Rei que dejara dormir a su hijo en su casa. La morena no comprendía porque la rubia primero decía una cosa y luego se mostraba amable, pero accedió.

La violinista informó a Takashi sobre los planes de la rubia. El chico se mostró amable por la petición.

A la mañana siguiente escuchó una voz que lo despertaba de su pleno sueño, "Vamos Takashi, mis padres nos están esperando para desayunar", era la voz de Hotaru.

Alexander se despertó de inmediato, para su sorpresa le fueron dados los buenos días con un beso. Su única opción fue corresponder. Ya no sabía qué hacer, comenzaba a sentir algo, pero no podía olvidar a la mujer de su pasado.

El joven cantante se preparaba para vestirse, cuando la senshi de la destrucción lo tomó del brazo y le dijo, "No saldremos, así que podemos desayunar en pijama". Haruka le prestó una pijama al ojos miel. Le quedaba bastante grande, ya que la rubia era mucho más alta que él.

Los dos adolescentes bajaron por las escaleras tomados de la mano. Al llegar a la mesa en la cocina Hotaru se extrañó de no ver a la peli-verde, "¿Y Setsuna?".

"Salió. Dijo que debía organizar unos asuntos. Algo sobre retomar su carrera como diseñadora de modas", respondió la rubia a su hija.

La chica de ojos púrpura se sentó en la silla que estaba a la derecha de la de Takashi. Estaba muy feliz, confiaba en que el chico al fin hiciera la propuesta. Algo le decía que hoy sería el día.

"Estos hot cakes están deliciosos señora Kaio. Su esposa es toda una cocinera profesional señor Tenoh", el chico de cabellos dorados alagaba la comida de la aguamarina.

"Lo sé Takashi, tengo una esposa perfecta", respondió amable la corredora. Sin dejar un segundo dominara el silencio dijo, "Por cierto, dime Haruka".

Michiru casi sale de la casa para ver si no llovían meteoritos. Para disimular se dirigió hacia el muchacho, "Y a mi dime Michiru".

"Creo que te has ganado la confianza de mis padres", dijo victoriosa Hotaru.

"Eso parece Hotaru, pero no quiero que sea tomado como sinónimo de carencia de respecto. Agradezco el honor que me otorgaron y no defraudaré su confianza", cortésmente habló el ojos miel.

Al terminar el desayuno Haruka llevó a la familia y al rubio a un cuarto que aún no conocía el joven cantante.

"Wow, Haruka este sitio es impresionante. Su propio cine en casa. Jamás tuve uno cuando vivía solo, y ahora que regresé con mi mamá esa petición está completamente negada", Takashi miraba cada rincón impresionado. La rubia susurró en el oído de su esposa, "Todos los recuerdos que hemos creado en este lugar". La mujer aqua rió de forma pícara.

"Gracias, a veces es bueno tener tu propio cine. Para poder disfrutar una película sin paparazzis. Los fans son respetuosos, los reporteros no", explicaba la corredora.

"Oye, yo soy fotógrafa", recriminó Hotaru a su padre.

"¿Y?, tú tomas fotos de bellos paisajes, momentos especiales. Eres una artista, no una farandulera", le hizo ver su error la rubia a su hija.

"Bueno, bueno, vamos a ver la película Haruka", una insistente Michiru interrumpió.

"Lo que tú quieras Mich", la senshi del viento besó los labios de su esposa y procedió a dar inicio a la película.

El matrimonio había tomado asiento en las filas más alejadas de la sala. Los adolescentes se sentaron en las filas centrales. Haruka agradeció que pudiera ver todo lo que hacían su hija y el pretendiente.

"Iré rápidamente por palomitas y bebidas", se ofreció la aguamarina. Llevó un bowl y vasos a los chicos y otro para ella y su pareja.

Era una película de terror, por lo que en una escena la senshi de Saturno se asustó y se refugió en el pecho de Takashi. Por el contrario Haruka se espantó y copió la acción de su hija hacia su esposa.

La película terminó y sin ser vista por los menores, la rubia cambió su rostro de terror por uno de valentía.

"Me encanto la película. Una buena trama y ese suspenso. Sin olvidar esas escenas en que el asesino aparecía sin avisar", opinó Alexander.

"Muy buena pero eso no espanta a nadie", compartió la rubia con una gran mentira. La aguamarina rió.

"Bueno yo me debo ir, tengo bastantes asuntos pendientes en la disquera. El nuevo video de Minako, así como su disco. Grabar unas composiciones de mi autoría; los fans ya quieren nuevas canciones por mí parte, ni hablar de conciertos. Por cierto, Michiru no olvide que debemos revisar los últimos ajustes del nuevo disco", explicaba sus compromisos el muchacho.

"Entendemos Takashi, Haruka te llevará a casa. Vamos a prepar el auto Ruka", fueron las palabras de la violinista.

"No necesito de tu ayuda para los autos. Es más, podría reparar un auto con los ojos vendados o manejar mientras duermo", sacó a relucir su arrogancia la senshi del viento. Volteó a ver a su pareja y entendió todo, yendo al garaje.

"¿Así que muchos compromisos?", buscó un tema la chica de ojos púrpura.

"Así es Hotaru. No es sencillo tener tu propia empresa a los 16 y también ser un cantante y compositor. Creo que soné un poco a tu padre", bromeó el ojos miel por su respuesta.

"Ya lo creo. Tienes muchos talentos. Eres increíble Takashi", la senshi de la destrucción buscaba alguna forma para retener al joven.

"Hotaru, ahora no hay duda de mis sentimientos. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?", realizó la propuesta el rubio a la chica.

"Takashi, no puedo creerlo. Claro que sí, sí quiero ser tu novia", estaba totalmente feliz la chica de negros cabellos. Sabía que hoy era el día.

Alexander tomó de la cintura a Hotaru, ésta entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del chico. Y se besaron.

"Ahora debo irme, tus padres deben estarme esperando en el auto. Te quiero", se retiro con una sonrisa el rubio, siendo devuelto el gesto por la chica.

Llegó al garaje y no imaginó que sólo estaría Haruka en el auto. "Haruka te llevará al templo, vamos sube Alexander", la violinista dijo estrechando la mano del joven y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Takashi sabía que le esperaba un largo camino hacia su destino. Ya en la carretera, "Iré al punto Takashi, sé que tus intensiones hacia mi princesa no son malas. Eres un buen chico, talentoso y todo eso. Como ya sabes todo no es perfecto. Sé que eres un adolescente y yo también lo fui, por eso, no quiero que la hieras, que te la dañes cuando surjan conflictos. Y lo más importante, que te controles en los momentos de calentura. ¿Entendido?", la rubia puso las condiciones para tener una relación con su hija. No podía creer que le había dado una oportunidad al mocoso.

El nerviosismo en Alexander era tan grande que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al templo Hikawa, "De acuerdo Haruka, le prometo cumplir todo lo que dijo", fue su respuesta. Salió del auto, se despidió estrechando la mano de la corredora y entró a su hogar. Lo recibió su madre preguntando, "¿Cómo te fue hijo?".

"Tengo novia", es lo que el ojos miel alcanzó a decir aún con los nervios elevados.

Haruka regresó a casa y le preocupó ver que Michiru y Setsuna la esperaban en la sala. La aguamarina había arropado a su hija.

"Quería hablar con ustedes sobre lo que nos contó Takashi", dijo con voz seria la peli-verde.

"Fue terrible lo que le pasó a esa Sailor", decía triste la violinista.

"Sin olvidar el sufrimiento que debió tener Takashi de quedarse solo", completó la corredora.

"Creo que entendieron mal", argumentó la mujer de ojos carmín.

"¿De qué hablas Setsuna?", la mujer de ojos azules era comida por la curiosidad.

"Él habló de una promesa y que no pudo cumplirla, más no termino de explicar, ¿Recuerdan?", eran las palabras de la senshi del tiempo

"Claro", dijeron al unísono las otras dos.

"Eso es porque esa Sailor no murió. Fue él quien se interpuso entre el poder del enemigo y la Sailor. Intentó parar el poder como lo hizo el otro día en su fiesta de cumpleaños. No pudo lograrlo y su única opción fue encerrarse con el enemigo en una enorme esfera luminosa. Después de eso había un montón de pequeñas luces desvaneciéndose. Ese chico murió en el Milenio de Plata", confesó la senshi de Plutón.

"Pero qué dices Setsuna", la senshi de Urano seguía sin creer las palabras de su amiga.

"¿Quieres decir que esa mujer sigue viva?", preguntó la senshi de Neptuno.

"Exacto", respondió la peli-verde.

"¿Sabes quién es la mujer? ¿En dónde está? Así podremos ver si el amor sigue entre los dos", interrogó la rubia.

"Esa mujer soy yo", fueron las palabras finales de Setsuna.

En las escaleras escuchaba una chica de ojos púrpura. Se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar. _–Setsuna fue novia de Takashi en el pasado-_ , no sabía si su pensamiento era correcto.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Agradezco el tiempo que toman en leer el capítulo.

Saludos a todos :).


	12. Un rechazo erróneo

Capítulo 12 "Un rechazo erróneo".

Takashi llegó muy temprano a su empresa musical. Todos los empleados quedaron boquiabiertos cuando lo vieron vistiendo un traje. El muchacho no era fanático de la ropa formal, de hecho la evitaba lo más que podía. Lo que no se podía negar era que le quedaba muy bien y que significaba había algún evento de prioridad para el joven cantante.

Era esperado en su oficina por una rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules. "Buenos días Minako, es un gusto verte. ¿Lista para continuar con la filmación del video?", habló el ojos miel al notar a la chica.

"Más que lista. El gusto es todo mío. No pensé que llegaras tan temprano", respondió la senshi de Venus.

"He descuidado mucho todos los asuntos de trabajo. Debo ponerme al día. Además quiero terminar lo antes posible", explicó el senshi del Sol.

"Démonos prisa con la grabación, vamos", dijo entusiasta tomando del brazo a Minako para ir al set.

Pasadas unas horas terminaron. "Me debo ir, pide un vehículo para que te lleven a casa Minako. Hasta luego", salió con velocidad el rubio de la disquera. Entró a la limusina que lo esperaba y le indicó la dirección al chofer. El vehículo se estacionó en una pequeña casa, Takashi tocó la puerta, abrió una castaña.

"Buenas tardes Makoto, ¿Puedo pasar?", saludó el ojos miel a la mujer enfrente de él.

"Adelante pasa", contestó la senshi de Júpiter.

Se sentó en un sofá de la acogedora sala y comenzó a decir, " Seré concreto. Quiero disculparme por lo que ocurrió el otro día en tu pastelería. Noté que está cerrada por los graves daños. Si no hubiera sido por mi cumpleaños seguiría abierta. Por eso me comprometo a pagar todas las reparaciones. No es negociable, simplemente venía a avisarte. Te veo luego Makoto ", terminó de hablar el joven cantante. Se levantó y salió del hogar de la castaña.

Mientras entraba al auto Makoto dijo, " Muchas gracias Alexander". Él hizo una seña de despedida de espaldas.

Entró en el auto ordenando un nuevo destino al conductor. El auto arribó frente a la casa de las externas. Takashi desconocía la razón por la que sentía nervios. Probablemente porque comenzaba a sentir una mezcla de emociones hacia Hotaru.

El timbre de la mansión sonó, la broma que le jugó el destino no le fue nada agradable al rubio. Frente a la entrada estaba de pie la peli-verde, su mano derecha estaba sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

Alexander quiso dar media vuelta sin obtener éxito, ya que fue sujetado de los hombros por la mujer de ojos carmín.

Su única salida fue preguntar, "¿Se encuentra Hotaru?".

"Ella salió con Haruka y Michiru al teatro", obtuvo como respuesta de la peli-verde.

"Ok, muchas gracias. Yo le llamo en la noche", dijo queriéndose retirar. Sintió como la senshi del tiempo lo jaló y cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué le sucede señorita Meio?", dijo el rubio.

"Ya deja de fingir Sun", sentenció la senshi de Plutón. "Tú y yo nos amamos en el Milenio de Plata, ¿Por qué negarme ahora?", continuó con su amenaza.

"Basta Setsuna ya no lo menciones, lo nuestro quedó en el pasado", dijo en seco el senshi del Sol.

"¿Y qué pasó con la promesa que me hiciste?", tenía lágrimas en los ojos la peli-verde.

"¿Crees que no te busqué? ¿Qué no te recordaba todos los días? Desde que regresé mi amor por ti no había cambiado. En un instante ya era un cantante famoso, las chicas morían por mí y yo sólo seguía pensando en ti. Hasta que llegué al colegio Juben y esa chica con sus ojos púrpura empezó a confundir mis sentimientos. Cuando te vi en el concierto sentí un escalofrío que recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo. Los giros que da la vida, la mujer que amé en el pasado era ahora una cercana amiga de la familia de mí mejor amiga. Pasaron los días y al estar cerca de Hotaru sentía distintas emociones y ahora…", Takashi contó todo lo que había pasado, siendo interrumpido por Setsuna cuando casi terminaba de explicar.

La senshi de Plutón tomó al joven del mentón y lo besó. Se separó de éste con una sonrisa en su rostro, que se desvaneció cuando vio la mirada distante y triste del muchacho.

"Hay amores cuyo destino es no estar juntos. Lo nuestro no trascendió del tiempo y el espacio, cosa irónica al ser guardianes del tiempo. Además, yo tengo 16 y tú eres mucho más grande. El amor no termina, sólo cambia de lugar. Ya no te amo Setsuna, ahora mis sentimientos son hacia Hotaru. Lo siento, espero algún día encuentres de nuevo el amor como yo lo hice.", el rubio dio un abrazo a la mujer de ojos carmín.

Alexander caminaba hacia la salida de la residencia cuando la senshi del tiempo dijo, "No por favor Sun, no me abandones, yo te amo". Vio por última vez la figura del adolescente saliendo del lugar cerrando la puerta. La peli-verde calló de rodillas, con una mano en la boca y la otra en el suelo. Su hija le había robado al amor de su vida.

-Flashback-

Dos senshis que se encontraban a extremos en el sistema solar. Uno en la estrella Solar y otra en Plutón. Ambos combatían para la misma reina. Ninguno de los dos sabía de su existencia hasta que un día la Reina Serenity citó a todos los guerreros del sistema solar.

"Sé que siempre han pensado ser las únicas senshis del Milenio de Plata. Debo hacer una confesión. Por favor pasa", fueron las palabras de la Reina Serénity.

Entró al palacio un hombre alto de cabellera dorada y una mirada con unos penetrantes ojos miel. Unas botas negras, pantalón blanco, un cinturón del que colgaba una espada y en la parte superior el característico marinero blanco con negro. Sin olvidar en su frente el símbolo de su estrella Solar.

Todas las senshis se miraron unas a otras por conocer algo que se les había ocultado durante tanto tiempo. El rubio se presentó, "Mi estrella protectora es la estrella encargada de la luz y la vida, la estrella solar. Soy Sailor Sun".

"Él es un soldado bastante fuerte, incluso más fuerte que tu Urano", hablo la Reina. La cara de la senshi del viento mostró desprecio, cómo ese idiota iba a superarla.

"Su estancia aquí significa que vendrán enemigos más poderosos y peligrosos. Él es un fiel protector, así que ayudará a preservar la paz junto con ustedes", terminó su explicación la Reina.

Ese día la senshi del tiempo quedó admirada con el hombre. Algo dentro de ella se encendió.

Pasó el tiempo y ambos congeniaron muy bien.

Después de una batalla Sun lo decidió que no debía perder más tiempo, "Pluto, ya no puedo ocultarlo, tengo fuertes sentimientos hacia ti. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? Esto puede durar un día o la eternidad. No lo sabremos sin una oportunidad".

Con una gran sonrisa la senshi del tiempo respondió, "Claro, deseo una oportunidad a tu lado".

Se dio inicio a una hermosa relación. Debían seguir realizando viajes al sitio del sistema solar en donde pertenecían. Eso ya no importaba porque al volverse a reunir parecía que el tiempo se detenía.

"Mi calor te dará seguridad, no habrá enemigo que nos detenga", susurró el senshi solar a su pareja en un día de descanso que pudieron tener.

La senshi del tiempo le respondió, "Quiero pasar cada día de mi vida junto a ti. Poderte abrazar y besar".

Las guerras parecían no acabarse e incluso aumentar. Todo valía la pena cuando tenían un momento para ellos dos, como ocurrió ese día.

Las cosas se salieron de control, ese enemigo era más fuerte que cualquier senshi, ni Sun podía detenerlo. Pero sus pensamientos sólo decían que debía terminar con el contrincante, al precio que fuera. Sabía que tenía que proteger a la Reina y el palacio. Eso se volvía secundario cuando pensaba en Pluto.

Sun quería convencer a la senshi del viento a actuar, "Maldita sea Urano, usa tu espada, no importa el costo. Recuerda, un sacrificio por el bien mayor". Urano se negó rotundamente.

El senshi solar corrió hacia su amante y le dijo de inmediato, "Pluto, tú quédate cerca de la Reina Serenity. Yo detendré al enemigo".

"No, ya te he dicho que haremos esto juntos", estaba inconforme Sailor Pluto con las palabras del hombre.

Sin estar de acuerdo Sailor Sun aceptó. Ese contrincante parecía inmortal, Sailor Pluto se encontraba agotada, pero no permitiría que la Reina Serenity fuera asesinada por este enemigo, a pesar de lo poderoso que era. En un instante el demonio lanzó un gran poder en forma de esfera de un color obscuro, podría decirse casi negro. El corazón de Sun casi salía de su pecho al presenciar la escena. Detuvo el tiempo y corrió hasta quedar frente al poder, ahí el tiempo tomó su curso de nuevo. No podía creer que aún siendo el guerrero más fuerte, el poder de oscuridad le estaba ganando. Si no hacía algo iba a morir su enamorada. Cómo última salida se encerró con el demonio. En su mente conocía su cruel destino. Pudo sentir su cuerpo desintegrándose, lo mismo le ocurría al enemigo. Se comenzaba a desvanecer, aprovechó lo poco que le quedaba para decir, "Siento no poder cumplir mi promesa. Te amo Pluto".

La senshi del tiempo no podía controlar su llanto. Mirando al cielo dijo, "Yo también te amo Sun".

-Fin Flashback-

Takashi regresó a su empresa sin importar la hora que fuera, él debía sacar muchos pensamientos de su cabeza, la mejor solución era refugiarse en la música, componiendo sobre lo que sentía en ese momento.

La familia de Hotaru llegaba a casa. Las 3 senshis estaban muy felices, la obra había estado bien y finalizaron con una deliciosa cena en un restaurante. No vieron señal de Setsuna, suponiendo que estaba dormida. Siguieron la acción de su amiga, yendo a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

Ya era otro día y el único objetivo en la cabeza de Takashi era ir a ver a su novia. Se aseó, tomo un ligero desayuno. Salió rumbo a la florería por un ramo de rosas. Las personas miraron extrañadas al joven, iba muy formal y había comprado lo que parecía el obsequio para una chica, ¿Quizá una señorita al fin había robado el corazón del cantante? Él no tomó importancia de los comentarios en voz baja, tampoco las fotografías que le sacaban. Continuó su camino a casa de su enamorada.

Tocó el timbre esperando que al fin tuviera la suerte de encontrarla en casa. Se puso muy feliz al ver que ella misma abrió. Él sonrió y le entregó las flores, "Hola, son para ti princesa". Takashi se acercó a besarla, el beso fue correspondido, más pudo notar a Hotaru distante.

"Hola Takashi, gracias. Adelante, pasa", pronunció un poco sería Hotaru.

El chico entró y saludó a los padres de su novia. Haruka se mostró amable, el muchacho cada vez le agradaba más.

"Iremos a mi cuarto mamá", avisó la adolescente a su madre. Michiru accedió. Haruka no dijo nada, confiaba en su hija aunque la idea no le agradara.

Llegaron a la habitación de la chica de ojos púrpura. "¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?", preguntó el rubio a la chica de cabellera negra.

La senshi de la destrucción le dio un beso a Takashi y después dijo, "Vete".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pensé que era correspondido", estaba confundido el rubio.

"Me equivoqué. Terminamos. Lo siento", fue lo último que la senshi de Saturno dijo a Alexander. Abrió la puerta de su alcoba e hizo una seña con su mano, indicando que éste debía salir.

El chico se fue. Hotaru tenía lágrimas en los ojos. _–Perdóname Takashi, pero no puedo hacerle esto a mamá Setsuna-_ , decía en su mente.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Como es costumbre, agradezco el tiempo para leer, dejar reviews, favorites, follows.

Agradecimientos especiales a LILYTENOH23, osaka, Hitomi, hotaru tomoe, kima. Por seguir la historia y dejar reviews.

Saludos a todos :).


	13. Una nueva unión

Capítulo 13 "Una nueva unión".

Takashi bajó las escaleras y se retiró de la casa de su ahora ex-novia. La violinista le iba a decir algo, pero el muchacho no lo permitió, parecía impaciente por retiraste de ese sitio.

Haruka y Michiru subieron después de unos minutos, les alarmó que su hija no bajara. La rubia fue la más preocupada. Al llegar al cuarto de Hotaru la vieron llorando. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

"Por los Dioses. ¿Qué ha ocurrido Himme-chan? Juro que si te hizo algo se arrepentirá", dijo la corredora abrazando a su hija.

"Él no hizo algo y no ocurrió nada", contestó molesta la chica de negra cabellera.

"Cariño, una persona no llora por nada. Dinos que pasó. ¿Acaso ya no confías en nosotros?", la aguamarina quiso hacer entrar en razón a su hija para que les explicara la que sucedió.

"Me equivoqué. Confundí mis sentimientos", mintió la senshi de la destrucción.

"El amor es complicado princesa. Pero no debemos renunciar a él", fue la voz de la rubia.

 _-Lo sé, por eso mamá Setsuna merece otra oportunidad-_ , pensó Hotaru al escuchar a su padre.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?", propuso la violinista. Era extraño cuando Michiru sugería ese tipo de cosas, generalmente la corredora era quien daba esas ideas.

"Si. Vamos", accedió la chica de ojos púrpura.

La familia fue al la heladería. Setsuna una vez más estaba ausente. Hotaru pidió un helado de vainilla, Haruka uno de chocolate y Michiru uno de limón. El día había mejorado un poco para le menor. Estaba en compañía de sus padres en una mesa del establecimiento.

La heladería quedaba cerca de la pastelería de Makoto. Cuando las externas salieron del local pudieron ver a lo lejos que el establecimiento de su amiga estaba siendo reparado.

Fueron a ver de cerca lo que ocurría. Makoto las vio y fue a saludar, "Que tal, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru. ¿Un paseo familiar?".

"Hola Makoto. Así es", respondió la corredora.

"Veo que tu pastelería se esta poniendo en pie de nuevo. Me alegro por ello", dijo la violinista.

"Esto no habría sido posible sin Alexander. Se comprometió a pagar los daños. Es una adoración. Pensé que ahí terminaban las sorpresas, hasta que llegó a mi casa un sobre que contenía papeles sobre un contrato de un inversionista. Firmaba Aka. También venía adjunta una carta del muchacho que decía había hablado con el encargado de esa empresa y deseaba ser mi socio", explicó la castaña a sus amigas.

"Mereces eso Makoto, eres una repostera y cocinera muy buena", la aguamarina felicitaba por su esfuerzo a la senshi de Júpiter.

"Las sorpresas no terminaron después de eso. Días después de haber firmado el contrato y reenviarlo al sitio de origen, llegó un paquete por el que firmé. Éste contenía una tarjeta con la cantidad de inversión. Con lo que el socio me dio podré poner varias pastelerías. Estoy muy contenta", terminó de decir emocionada la castaña.

"No es una sorpresa para mí que ahora tengas éxito, nunca te has conformado. Además, esos pays tuyos son una delicia. Me encantan", reía la corredora por recordar la enorme cantidad de postres que comía preparados por la repostera.

"¿Podemos irnos? Me siento un poco cansada papá", Hotaru comunicó a su padre su inquietud. En realidad le incomodaba que gran parte de lo que le sucedió a Makoto tuviera que ver con su ex-novio.

"Claro Himme-chan. Lo que mi pequeña desee", respondió la rubia a su hija.

"Bueno Makoto, nos encantó verte de nuevo. Un gusto saber que tu carrera gastronómica va en ascenso. Nuestros mejores deseos. Hasta luego", se despidió la velocista tomando con una mano a su esposa y con la otra mano a su hija.

Las externas llegaron a casa. La rubia dijo al entrar a casa, "Bien cariño, ya puedes ir a descansar", mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Hotaru. Ésta subió a su cuarto a intentar dormir un poco, a lo mejor así podría olvidar a Takashi.

"¿Y qué quieres hacer Mich? Tenemos tiempo sólo para nosotras dos", propuso de manera seductora la corredora a su esposa.

"Pues…vamos de compras. Necesito nueva ropa…y zapatos, bolsos, joyas…", respondió la aguamarina.

"Vamos amor, tienes un montón de esas cosas", argumentó la corredora.

"Tú ya nunca me compras cosas. Me tienes abandonada", hizo un puchero la mujer aqua.

"Ok, ok. Lo que la reina de esta casa desee. Subamos al auto para ir a comprar todo lo que quieras", la rubia no se pudo negar al capricho de su pareja. Haruka siempre hacía lo que la violinista quería. No podía rechazar los deseos de su esposa.

"Ruka, te recompensaré en la noche", fue lo último que dijo la aguamarina, guiñando un ojo a la rubia.

Llegaron a una plaza llena de tiendas de ropa, zapatos, accesorios y maquillajes. Era el paraíso para la violinista, un lugar con todo lo que pudiera desear y al lado de su verdadero amor.

"¡Esto es fenomenal Ruka!", exclamó la aguamarina.

"Diviértete amor. Yo esperaré en esta banca", pronunció la rubia.

"No, amor, quiero que tú me acompañes a cada sitio a elegir. ¿Qué caso tendría comprar algo que no le guste al corredor número uno?", se notaba la picardía en la voz de la mujer aqua. "Quiero nuevas cosas. Pero no para verme bonita hacia los demás, sino para ti", finalizó dando un beso a su esposa.

"Siempre sabes cómo convencerme. No me cabe duda que eres una sirena, siempre me hipnotizas con tus encantos seductores", fue lo último que dijo Haruka, tomando del brazo a Michiru, dirigiéndose a la entrada de una tienda.

Después de muchas horas transcurridas la senshi del viento y la de los mares llegaron a su hogar. Vieron a Setsuna en la sala observando un programa en la televisión. La rubia no dudo en preguntar, "¿Himme-chan ya despertó? ¿Ya comió algo?".

"Despertó, le preparé algo de comer y volvió a domir", recibió como respuesta de la peli-verde.

La senshi de Urano sabía que algo no andaba bien con su pequeña. Lo comprobó cuando el teléfono de la residencia sonó y ella tomó la llamada.

"Habla Tenoh Haruka, ¿Qué desea?", dijo frente al teléfono.

"Buenas noches Haruka, habla Takashi", recibió como respuesta la corredora por parte del ojos miel.

"Ahh, ¿Qué se te ofrece Takashi?", preguntó la rubia. Se quedó pensando unos segundos y antes de que el muchacho pueda contestar dijo, "No le hiciste nada a mi hija verdad mocoso, ¿O sí?".

"Sería incapaz. De hecho quería saber si ella está bien. Me preocupé porque no ha contestado las mis llamadas en su celular. Por eso decidí llamar a su casa", explicaba el rubio.

"Algo me dice que no estás mintiendo. ¿Qué pasó hoy en la mañana?", la corredora deseaba saber la razón por el comportamiento de su hija.

"Ella me invitó a pasar a su cuarto. Le pregunté que quería hacer. No respondió, me besó y luego me dijo que había sido una equivocación, terminó conmigo y me dijo que me fuera", contó lo sucedido el joven a Haruka.

"¿Te puedo ver ahora mismo Takashi?", la corredora tenía un plan para descubrir todo.

"Claro Haruka. ¿Puede venir a la disquera? Aún sigo revisando unos asuntos", solicitó el joven cantante.

"Si. Ya voy", terminó la llamada la rubia. Sin decir una palabra se levantó de su sofá y salió. Michiru y Setsuna se miraron a sí mismas confundidas.

Los encargados de la seguridad en Elx Songs ya conocían a la perfección a los amigos del fundador de dicha empresa. Así que Haruka entró a la disquera sin problemas. Llegó a la oficina del chico. Takashi no se veía para nada bien, su camisa estaba arrugada y desarreglada, el pantalón con manchas y su cabello no tenía forma alguna.

"¿No tienes idea del comportamiento de Hotaru?", la rubia quería ir al grano.

"Lo desconozco", respondió el ojos miel.

"Escuché lo que dijo mamá Setsuna", habló una voz conocida para ambos. Era Hotaru en la puerta de la oficina del rubio.

"¿Qué haces aquí Himme-chan? ¿Cómo llegaste?", la senshi del viento no podía creer que su hija estuviera ahí.

"Tomé el teléfono en mi cuarto, escuché toda la conversación y me escondí de inmediato en el asiento trasero de tu auto", confesó la chica de ojos púrpura.

La senshi de la destrucción empezó a llorar, entre sollozos pudo decir, "Escuché a mamá Setsuna hablando con ustedes el otro día. Ya sé que ella tuvo una relación en el Milenio de Plata con Takashi. No quiero arruinar su vida. Me siento culpable por sentir algo por ti Alexander".

"Hotaru, eso fue en el pasado. Tus sentimientos son correspondidos, yo siento lo mismo", argumentó el joven cantante.

"Entiéndelo Takashi. No puedo hacerle esto a mamá Setsuna. Es como si Chibiusa comenzara a tener una relación con Mamoru. No está bien", debatía la chica de ojos púrpura.

"Mis sentimientos del pasado cambiaron. Ya no amo a Setsuna. Ahora soy un adolescente enamorado de ti Hotaru", defendía el senshi solar.

"No puedo hacerle daño a Setsuna, entiéndelo", el corazón de la senshi de Saturno estaba destruido.

"El otro día que fuiste al teatro hablé con Setsuna. Esperaba encontrarte en casa, no fue así. Quise retirarme pero ella no me lo permitió. Hablamos bastante sobre el pasado. Le dejé en claro que mis sentimientos actuales no eran los mismos que en el Milenio de Plata. Que nuestro amor no soportó el pasar de los años. Y que esperaba que ella pudiera volver a encontrar el amor como yo lo hice", contó lo que sucedió ese día.

"Eso no lo sabía Takashi. Aún así yo no puedo aceptar tu amor. Lo siento. Vayamos a casa papá", dijo Hotaru.

Se retiraron la senshi del viento y la de la destrucción. Takashi quedó llorando con un amor correspondido, pero que el destino quería separar. Unos instantes más tarde, el rubio se dio cuenta de una nota que Haruka había dejado.

Eres músico. Utiliza tu talento a tu favor. Intenta con una canción. Las serenatas nunca fallan.

La rubia no estaba feliz porque su hija iniciara su primera relación amorosa. Meditando todo llegó a la conclusión que algún día eso debía pasar. Debía apoyar en sus decisiones a su hija. Takashi era un buen pretendiente para ella.

El muchacho tomó una siesta en el sillón de su oficina. Al despertar fue a su baño personal y tomó una ducha. Compró un nuevo traje que fue entregado hasta la oficina. Ahora faltaba lo principal, una canción que demostrara todos sus sentimientos.

Era de noche y Hotaru seguía deprimida recostada en su cama. Creía que dormir era la solución a su problema. Las 3 senshis mayores veían la televisión. Todas fueron sorprendidas cuando un piano empezó a sonar fuera de casa.

nunca ha sido fácil para mí

encontrar las palabras que vayan

acorde con una melodía

pero esta vez, hay realmente

algo en mi mente

así que perdona estas breves

y torpes líneas

Era la voz de Takashi quien acompañaba al piano. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna vieron a través de las cortinas de una ventana un piano frente al balcón de su hija. Era tocado por Alexander.

El chico estructuró un plan para transportar el piano. Fue llevado en un camión de carga hasta el inicio de la playa. Ahí esperaba una grúa que lo llevó más cerca de la casa. Desde ese punto fue empujado por hombres, hasta quedar frente la habitación de Hotaru.

desde que te conocí, toda mi vida cambio

estaba viviendo en el pasado, pero de

algún modo me has traído de vuelta

y no me sentía así desde antes

Haruka regresó a su sofá y sólo se recostó escuchando. _–Me alegra que hayas tomado mi consejo-_ , pensó.

Michiru fue con su hija. Quería saber el estado de ésta.

"¿Qué te parece cariño?, Takashi te trajo serenata. Algo inusual por el piano, pero al final de cuentas, serenata", alentaba la aguamarina a su hija.

"Lo que sea. No quiero verlo", dijo cortante la chica de ojos púrpura.

y mientras sé, basado en mis experiencias

que puedo no parecer la apuesta más segura

todo lo que estoy pidiéndote,

es que no me borres, no aún

"Vamos Hotaru, esa canción es nueva. Al parecer la escribió especialmente para ti", seguía dando ánimos la mujer aqua.

"Bien por él. Tendrá nuevas ventas en su carrera musical", seguía despreciando el detalle de Takashi.

por años me he estado

contando la misma historia

...que viva feliz de lo que

llamaba ¨glorias pasadas¨

pero tú me diste una razón,

para tomar otra oportunidad

ahora te necesito

"Vamos pequeña, no dejes que su esfuerzo haya sido en vano. El te quiere demasiado", una voz pronunció en la entrada de la habitación de la adolescente. Era Setsuna, apoyada en el cuadro de la puerta.

"¡Mamá Setsuna!", dijo impresionada la chica de cabellera negra.

"No sientas culpa hija. Enamorarse no es un pecado. El amor que vivimos como Sailors del pasado ya no existe. Ninguno de los dos siente lo mismo", debía regresar la felicidad a su hija. No importaba que eso significara perder su felicidad.

La canción estaba por terminar y Alexander comenzaba a perder los ánimos. – _Ni siquiera esto funcionó-_ , pasó por la mente del rubio.

Entonces salió al balcón su enamorada. Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron.

y aunque sé, que desperdicie

más oportunidades...

... de las que cualquiera debería tener

todo lo que estoy pidiéndote,

es que no me borres, no aún

no me borres, no aún

"Eso fue hermoso Takashi", expresó emocionada la senshi de Saturno.

"Esta canción la compuse pensando en ti. Te pido una segunda oportunidad. ¿Podrías dármela?", realizó la propuesta el joven cantante.

"Te quiero Takashi. Si", respondió la chica de ojos púrpura con una sonrisa. El ojos miel también sonrió.

La chica bajó de inmediato y llegó hasta donde estaba su ahora novio de nuevo. El joven se acercó y la tomó de la cintura, ella posó sus manos entre su cuello. Takashi dio un tierno beso a Hotaru. Posteriormente susurró en su oído, "Ahora debo irme a casa, pero mañana vendré a verte".

A la mañana siguiente, Takashi invitó a la feria a Hotaru y su familia. La senshi de la destrucción había pedido a su novio que no la besara. Su padre les daba una oportunidad y no debían abusar de ello.

Las dos parejas subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, en distintas cabinas. Takashi tenía miedo a las alturas, por lo que estaba fuertemente abrazado al brazo de Hotaru. La chica rió por ver a su novio temeroso. Desde la cabina del matrimonio se podía observar a la pareja adolescente. La corredora no pudo soltar una carcajada al ver al chico asustado.

Setsuna decidió quedarse en casa. Su corazón no soportaría ver a Takashi con otra chica. Aunque se tratara de su hija. Aceptó que el amar a una persona significaba dejarla libre para que fuera feliz. Llamaron a la puerta y abrió, " Buenas tardes. ¿Qué se le ofrece?, preguntó la peli-verde al joven frente a ella.

"Vengo a entregar un paquete para la señorita Meio", respondió el repartidor del paquete.

" Soy yo", dijo la mujer de ojos carmín.

"Firme aquí por favor", dijo el muchacho. Setsuna firmó y tomó el sobre. " Gracias, que tenga buena tarde señorita Meio", dijo el repartidor.

La senshi del tiempo abrió el sobre de sus manos. Contenía un contrato firmado por Aka. El impacto fue mayor cuando notó una carta de su antiguo amor, en ella se leía:

Lo siento Setsuna. Lo que vivimos en el pasado fue hermoso. Te agradezco los bellos recuerdos. Sé que tu sueño es ser diseñadora de modas, por ello hablé con un amigo mío, dueño de la empresa Aka. Le interesó tu talento en la moda y quiere ser tu socio. Si deseas aceptar debes reenviar el contrato firmado a la dirección de origen. Perdóname, en el corazón no se puede mandar, los sentimientos no se pueden ocultar. Quiero verte feliz, por eso quiero aceptes el contrato y tu carrera crezca, lo mereces. No debes estar triste por un idiota como yo. Te prometo hacer muy feliz a Hotaru. Eres una mujer fuerte e independiente. Que tu felicidad no dependa de un hombre.

"Lo pensaré", dijo para sí misma la peli-verde.

Pasada una semana unapareja acompañada de un joven tocó a la puerta de la casa de las senshis.

"Que milagro. Usagi, Mamoru. ¿Qué los trae por acá, y en compañía de Takashi?, saludo cuestionando a la pareja.

"Veníamos a pedirle a ti y a Michiru que fueran nuestros padrinos de bodas", realizó la petición la senshi de la luna.

"No me mal entiendas Alexander, pero...¿A que debemos tu compañía en esto?", no quería ofender la rubia al novio de su hija.

"Takashi nos inscribió a un concurso de una tal empresa Aka. El premio era una boda totalmente pagada y ganamos", confesó Usagi.

"Que descortesía la mía. Pasen", los 3 invitados se sentaron en un sillón de la sala de las externas.

"Mich, Usagi y Mamoru se van a casar. Quieren que seamos sus padrinos de bodas", comentó la rubia a su esposa.

"Oh, muchas felicidades. Por supuesto que aceptamos", dijo emocionada la violinista.

Los preparativos se hicieron en dos semanas. Al igual que la boda de Haruka y Michiru, la de Usagi y Mamoru fue en el templo Hikawa.

Era el día de la boda. Todo estaba listo. La ceremonia en el templo, la fiesta en un gran salón lujoso de eventos. Y una luna de miel a Europa.

La boda inició. Usagi sería entregada por Setsuna. Todos estaban esperando. La senshi de la luna entró de la mano de la senshi del tiempo.

"Estamos reunidos para unir en matrimonio a esta pareja que se ama con el alma. Los futuros príncipes de Tokio de Cristal", comenzó Reí en su rol de sacerdotisa.

La boda transcurrió y se dieron los anillos. Estos fueron llevados a la senshi del fuego por su hijo, como en la boda celebró hace más de diez años.

Al llegar al salón se escuchó una voz que provenía de las sombras, "Así que una boda. Vamos a celebrar". El hombre de oscuridad se materializó frente a los ojos de todos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer. Si existen errores ortográficos o de redacción háganmelo saber, eso me hace mejorar.

kima: si habrá una batalla entre Sailor Urano y Sailor Sun.

Hitomi: aparecerá alguien más en la vida de Setsuna.

Saludos para todos :).


	14. ¿Hermanos?

Capítulo 14 "¿Hermanos?".

Chibiusa había regresado al siglo XXX una semana antes, debido a la amenaza que se enfrentaban las senshis del presente. Era una scout con valentía, pero aún era muy pequeña y no podrían cuidarla en las batallas. Eso fue un alivio en ese momento.

"Maldita sea. No en el día más importante de la princesa. Es hora de transformarnos", expresó su coraje Haruka.

Todos tomaron sus transformaciones de Sailor, también Tuxedo Mask. Estaban listos para pelear.

La primera en hablar fue Sailor Moon, con su típico discurso, "No puedo creer que hayas arruinado una boda tan importante. Jamás te lo perdonaré. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna".

"Eres tan graciosa. Siempre con tus tontos discursos. Bla, bla, bla. Te has ganado una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Tómalo como mi regalo de bodas", se burló sínicamente el ser de sombra, finalizando con una risa malvada.

El miedo se mantenía en Sailor Urano, no quería perder de nuevo a su pequeña, o que en este caso fuera su esposa o su mejor amiga. Esto la motivó a atacar al enemigo. Corrió a toda velocidad con su espada en mano, al llegar frente al oponente grito, "¡Espada de Urano, elimina!". Desafortunadamente falló. No podía creer la forma en que esquivaba ese sujeto, después de todo, ¿Quién es más rápido que el viento?

"Primer intento fallido, ¿Quién sigue?", la sombra se burló de Urano. La rubia apretó los puños de furia.

"Vamos chicas, ayudemos a Urano", dijo Sailor Venus.

Sailor Jupiter inició con su ataque, "Ataque de hojas de Roble". Júpiter era la más poderosa de las senshis internas. Para desgracia de la castaña su poder fue lanzado hacia un lado por el demonio. El ataque de Jupiter chocó con una pared, ésta se destruyó y dejó atrapado a Tuxedo Mask.

"¡TUXEDO!", gritó Sailor Moon.

"Segundo strike. Lamentable", seguía con sus burlas el ser de oscuridad.

Sailor Mercury estaba al tanto de la fuerza del enemigo, esto era posible gracias a su pequeño computador de scout. "Debemos tener más cuidado chicas, no ha usado ni el 10% de su poder", advirtió la peli-azul.

 _-¡QUÉ! Tan sólo el 10%. Este maldito es diez veces más fuerte que Sailor Galaxia-_ , fue el pensamiento de Urano al escuchar las palabras de Mercury.

"Eso no nos debe asustar. Nosotros somos Sailors que protegemos el amor y la justicia. No podemos tener miedo de lo que diga un aparato. Somos fuertes y podemos lograrlo", dijo con bastantes ánimos Sailor Moon. Era una de esas pocas veces en las que se mostraba valiente y optimista.

"Saeta llameante de Marte", lanzó su poder Sailor Mars. El hombre sombra lo desvaneció entre sus manos. Mars estaba impactada, su poder había sido disuelto.

"Rayo de oscuridad", dijo el demonio y lanzó su poder hacia la senshi del fuego. La esfera negra recorrió gran cantidad de distancia en segundos, era casi seguro que Mars no podría esquivarlo. Sun pudo notarlo y corrió hacia la senshi en peligro, detuvo el tiempo para ganar ventaja, ya no pudo parar más el tiempo, fue lo suficiente para llegar hasta Sailor Mars y taclearla con su cuerpo, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Se levantó Sailor Sun y ayudó a Sailor Mars a ponerse de pie. "¿Estás bien mamá?", preguntó Sun a Mars, sin importarle que estuviera en su transformación. Ella respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

"Ella no es tu madre. No seas un idiota", el ser de oscuridad retó a Sun.

"¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada!", grito con furia el senshi solar. Después recordó algo y con un tono burlesco pronunció, "Primer intento fallido".

"Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio", "Beso de amor de Venus", dijeron Mercury y Venus respectivamente. Los poderes no dieron en el blanco. De nueva cuenta fueron anticipados por el rival.

"Strike tres. Están fuera", se escuchó decir al ser de sombra en un tono muy bajo. Después de sus palabras comenzó a correr, lanzando pequeñas bolas de oscuridad por todo el lugar. Las senshis esquivaban las que podían, su velocidad no les era suficiente y alguna impactó contra ellas, a excepción de Sailor Urano y Sun. También Neptune y Saturn, ya que fueron cargadas por sus parejas, con la finalidad de protegerlas.

"¡No podrás ganarle al viento!", exclamó Urano.

"¿Qué curioso? Hace unos momentos que ya lo hice", dijo irónicamente el hombre sombra.

"Pues ya no más", después de decir eso, Sailor Urano fue directo a su contrincante y comenzó a atacarlo de nuevo con su espada, una y otra vez. El demonio esquivaba a la senshi del viento con una sonrisa en su rostro, indicando que le eran graciosos sus inútiles intentos. Eso cambió cuando Urano lanzó la espada hacia él, obligándolo a moverse de lugar, acto seguido lanzó su poder "¡Tierra, tiembla!", impactando en el destino esperado.

"Nadie me gana. Ahora lo entiendes maldito", dijo victoriosa Urano.

"Strike dos. Casi estas fuera", Sun volvió a burlarse.

Las senshis internas y Pluto recuperaban el aliento de las esferas que anteriormente las habían dañado. Sailor Saturn corrió junto con Sailor Sun a curas sus heridas de las lesionadas. En unos segundos estaban totalmente recuperadas.

"Aggg, ya me cansé de ustedes dos. Siempre usando esos fastidiosos poderes de regeneración. Ahora verán", se molestó el hombre de oscuridad con Sailor Saturn y Sailor Sun. Rápidamente apareció un clon de sombra detrás de cada Sailor, menos de la senshi de la destrucción y el senshi solar.

Una enorme bola negra atrapó a Sun. Éste golpeaba, lanzaba ataques, intentaba cortar con su espada, pero nada funcionaba, no podía escapar de esa prisión.

Por el contrario, Saturn fue atrapada por los brazos del hombre de oscuridad, volteó a ver a Sun y le dijo, "Quiero que la veas morir". Estaba dispuesto a terminarla como aquella ocasión, atravesarla de nuevo transformando una de sus manos en algo que permitiera cumplir su objetivo.

El senshi solar intentaba todo lo que podía, al no obtener éxito dejó escapar las lágrimas. No podía hacer algo para detener al demonio, su enamorada moriría frente a sus ojos y la impotencia lo invadía, sólo presenciaría el catastrófico final.

Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptune también intentaban liberarse de las sombras que las habían aprisionado. Al igual que Sun, sus intentos fueron en vano. "¡Déjala maldito!", gritaban la senshi del viento y la de los mares.

"Láser de estrella fugaz", se escuchó en el salón. Algo golpeo al enemigo y dejó libre a Sailor Saturn. Todos buscaron de qué lugar provenía eso. A lo lejos vieron 3 siluetas. Eran Sailor Star Fighter, Maker y Healer.

Todo esto confundió al hombre de sombra y lo hizo bajar la guardia. Las Sailor aprovecharon para liberarse. Sun también consiguió salir de la prisión en forma de esfera.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?", dijo sorprendida Sailor Urano.

"Verás, somos intrusas. Debemos hacer nuestro trabajo comunitario de vez en cuanto", con un comentario ingenioso Star Fighter se acercó a Urano.

"Les agradezco que estén aquí. No hay tiempo de juegos. Este infeliz es muy poderoso", explicó de forma rápida la senshi del viento.

Tomaron su posición de batalla. Atacando todas en conjunto. Sailor Sun estaba al fondo hincado sobre una rodilla, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, no se sentía bien. Trato de retomar su postura, evitando levantar sospechas y preocupaciones entre las senshis.

"Ya hemos usado todos nuestros poderes y parecen no afectarle. De esta manera nunca lo venceremos. Tenemos que encontrar otra alternativa", se encontraba cansada Mars.

"Vamos chicas, debemos direccionar nuestra energía hacia la princesa, para que su poder se vuelva más fuerte", ordenó Sailor Mercury a las demás.

"Hagámoslo", pronunció de forma optimista Venus.

Se iluminó el símbolo de cada senshi, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Urano, Neptune y Pluto. Iluminando en un rayo del color simbólico de cada Sailor. Después se iluminó de todos colores el emblema en la frente de Sailor Moon, ésta grito su ataque, "¡Por el poder del cristal de la Luna Plateada!".

"Láser de estrella fugaz", "Infierno estelar de Healer", "Estrella de Sailor Maker", ayudaron las Starlights con sus poderes.

Sailor Sun permaneció inerte, sin ayudar a las demás guerreras.

Los 4 poderes se juntaron, haciendo uno sólo. Era inmenso y llevaba la dirección indicada, el destino en eliminar era ese ser de sombras. Estaban muy confiadas que con ese gran ataque lo vencerían, creer eso fue un gran error. La mezcla de poderes destruyó casi todo el lugar, pero el daño que recibió fue diminuto.

"¿Esas fueron todas sus fuerzas?, Son patéticas. Me dan lástima", otra burla más por parte del hombre de oscuridad, acompañada de una maléfica risa.

Todas las senshis estaban exhaustas, habían gastado casi toda su energía. Las starlights ya no podían más, gran parte de sus fuerzas fueron utilizadas para ayudar a Sailor Moon.

Sailor Sun corrió hacia Sailor Neptune, Urano y Pluto. En un segundo utilizó su energía para curarlas y les dijo, "Necesito que me ayuden a distraerlo". Asintieron con un gesto de enojo en sus rostros. Estaban hartas de fallar en todos los intentos realizados contra el rival.

Las 3 externas a las que Sun solicitó su ayuda lanzaron sus poderes, "Tierra, tiembla", "Maremoto de Neptuno", "Grito mortal", eran las voces de Urano, Neptune y Pluto, en dicho orden.

El demonio se rió una vez más y anticipó la perfección los poderes de las 3 guerreras. Su equivocación fue pasar desapercibido un cuarto poder que se dirigía a él.

"Rayo de luz solar", de las manos de Sun se creó una esfera brillosa que fue lanzada al hombre de sombras. Su espalda se golpéo contra unas rocas de la destrucción del salón, ocasionada unos momentos antes.

El senshi solar fue con su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina hacia el contrincante. Realizaba ataques con su espada. Cada vez le era más difícil al demonio esquivar a Sailor Sun.

"¡Rayo de oscuridad!", "¡Rayo de luz solar!", el primer grito fue del hombre sombra, el segundo de Sun. Ambas esferas de poder chocaron y se desintegraron, una a la otra.

Los cuerpos se notaban agitados, tanto el del demonio como al único guerrero en pie. La nariz de Sailor Sun comenzaba a sangrar, decidió utilizar su último aliento y correr con sus pocas fuerzas, quedando frente al ser de oscuridad. Las senshis observaban la batalla entre los dos sujetos. Tomó la empuñadura de su espada, la colocó frente a él, luego la alzó en lo alto, en una señal de que cortaría al individuo maligno. Cuando vieron a su compañero con tal ventaja contra el enemigo tuvieron la esperanza de que esto terminaría, el demonio sería derrotado y volverían a sus vidas de paz. Volvieron a estar equivocadas.

"Sé que no lo harás", dijo retadoramente el hombre de sombras.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Es un hecho que debo eliminarte", contestó con una sonrisa Sun.

"Es obvio que no eres capaz", el ser de oscuridad volvió a retar al Sailor.

"Al final no me importará lo que suceda, debo proteger a la vida terreste. Con mayor razón a los que amo", argumentó el senshi solar.

"Jamás lo harás", terminó de decir el demonio.

El senshi solar cayó con una de sus rodillas flexionada, tomando con ambas manos su cabeza. Sun empezó a gritar de dolor. Su nariz sangraba y su oído izquierdo también comenzó a hacerlo.

El hombre de sombra se comenzó a alejar al mismo tiempo que decía, "Sabía que no lo harías. Nos vemos pronto, Hermano".

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Agradecimientos especiales a Janeth Haruka por seguir la historia, también por subir esas grandiosas historias traducidas. No he tenido tiempo de leer más historias en tu cuenta. Te doy las gracias infinitamente, no podía dormir hasta terminar de leer el final jajaja xD.

osaka: serán 22 capítulos y un posible epílogo. Si no agrada el final tengo como opción hacer un epílogo jajaja xD.

kima: deberás esperar al capítulo 20, que es en el que se desarrolla dicha pelea entre Sailor Urano y Sun. Igual pienso que la Reina exageró, nadie le gana a Urano jajaja xD.

Aclaro que los capítulos aún no son escritos, sin embargo, ya esta de forma concreta de qué tratará cada uno.

Saludos para todos :).


	15. Compitiendo con la vida

Capítulo 15 "Compitiendo con la vida"

Las senshis miraban hacia Sun. Con ese chico cerca, las sorpresas nunca terminaban. Sailor Moon seguía preocupada por Tuxedo Mask y era la única que veía en dirección al escombro en donde estaba atrapado el futuro príncipe.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Príncipe Endymion!", como pudo, Sun se puso de pie. Tambaleante caminó hasta el montón de escombros, arrastrando su espada por el suelo, sujetaba la empuñadura de ésta de forma débil, temía desmayarse en cualquier momento. Al llegar, alzó la espada y cortó lo que aprisionaba a Tuxedo Mask. El peli-negro estaba gravemente herido e inconsciente.

"Está con vida. Eso es fenomenal", dijo el senshi solar a sus compañeras. Posó sus manos tambaleantes sobre el pecho de Tuxedo y procedió a curarlo. Segundos después, el futuro Príncipe volvió a la realidad. Sailor Moon corrió a abrazarlo.

"Despacio Sailor Moon, aún me duele", se quejó un poco el peli-negro. La senshi de la Luna lloraba de felicidad.

Sun desvaneció su transformación. Le costaba mantenerse de pie, pero se las arregló para llegar en donde estaban las scouts y starligts. Éstas también volvieron a sus identidades terrestres, excepto una joven senshi.

La visión de Alexander se volvía borrosa. Se notaba que su estado no estaba nada bien. Su nariz y ojera seguían sangrando.

"Te curaré Takashi, quédate quieto", dijo Sailor Saturn a su enamorado.

"¡Detente ahora mismo Hotaru!", Haruka le ordenó a su hija.

"¿Por qué? Si no lo ayudo va a morir", decía preocupada la Sailor.

"No sabemos si es bueno. Esa cosa lo llamó hermano", explicó la rubia a la menor.

"Papá por favor", rogaba Saturn a la corredora.

"No y punto final", la senshi del viento rechazó la petición de su hija. Unas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer las mejillas de la joven.

"Ami, ¿Podemos llevarlo al hospital en donde trabaja tu madre?", pregunto la rubia a la peli-azul.

"Si Haruka. Afortunadamente no está lejos de aquí", respondió la chica estudiosa.

"Es lo único que podemos hacer hija", fue la solución que la corredora.

"Saturn no soy su enemigo, confía…", Takashi hacía el intento por hablar.

"Shhh, no tienes que darme explicaciones", la senshi de la destrucción puso un dedo sobre los labios del joven cantante.

Hotaru terminó su transformación de Sailor. Haruka tomó al muchacho en sus brazos. Alexander se sentía extraño siendo cargado por la rubia, le era vergonzoso ser cargado por el padre de su novia.

"No perdamos más tiempo, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, al auto. Takashi irá recostado sobre sus piernas", comunicó el plan a su familia.

"Haruka, yo no creo que…", empezaba a reclamar la peli-verde a la rubia.

"Lo sé, lo sé, debo comprar una camioneta. Setsuna eso ya lo discutí con Michiru. Aunque eso no me agrade, puedes imaginar lo idiota que me vería conduciendo esos vehículos. Mi talento desperdiciado con esas cosas. Sé que algún día iba a pasar esto, pero tan pronto…", la corredora confundió lo que quería dar a entender la senshi del tiempo y dijo cosas sin sentido.

"Ruka, no es momento para pensar en eso. Hay que llegar rápido al hospital o Takashi va a morir", estaba desesperada la aguamarina.

"Ahora me doy cuenta…Ami tu irás con nosotros en los asientos traseros. El auto es amplio y las 3 estarán cómodas sin problemas", recordaba que la futura doctora les indicaría el camino.

"Eso no es problema Haruka, vayamos de prisa", respondió la peli-azul.

El muchacho comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, la corredora no tuvo más remedio que sacudirlo en sus brazos y decirle, "Mira mocoso, si te mueres buscaré la manera de regresarte a la vida para hacerte pagar por el sufrimiento de mí princesa ocasionado por tu ausencia".

De inmediato ingresaron al vehículo de Haruka, por la ocasión había decidido llevar el Mercedes negro que compró hace tiempo para sorprender a su esposa. Las demás senshis siguieron el carro de la rubia.

El camino hacia el hospital fue incómodo para Hotaru y Setsuna. Ésta última no estaba feliz con llevar las piernas del chico sobre ella. Si no estuviera Ami entre ella y su hija, esto hubiera sido insoportable.

 _-Yo sé que no eres malo. Mis padres pensaron lo mismo de mí al inicio y ahora somos una familia muy feliz-_ , la voz de Hotaru hablaba en su mente, con su mano derecha acariciaba el cabello del rubio. Lo miraba con una sonrisa, ésta le fue devuelta débilmente por su novio. Otra vez sus párpados empezaban a cubrir sus ojos miel, la chica de cabellera negra se preocupó, acarició la mejilla del joven y pronunció, "Takashi no te duermas, ya casi llegamos. Eres fuerte y lo lograrás".

Pasados unos minutos arribaron al hospital, el auto y la ropa de las senshis estaba manchada por la sangre de Alexander. La corredora cargó de nuevo al chico. Entraron rápidamente al hospital.

"Mi mamá está en el octavo piso. Vayamos por el elevador", informó la peli-azul.

"Tonterías. Ustedes vayan por el elevador. Yo iré por las escaleras", fue la respuesta de la rubia.

No tuvieron tiempo de detener a la corredora, en un segundo la habían perdido de vista. Subieron al elevador. Hotaru sostenía fuerte el brazo de su madre.

"El va a estar bien cariño, ya verás", daba ánimos Michiru a su hija.

"¿Y si no lo logra?", la chica de ojos púrpura temía perder a su amado.

"¿No confías en él? ¿Dudas de su fortaleza?", esta vez habló Setsuna.

"Claro que tengo confianza en él", respondió segura la senshi de la destrucción.

"Entonces no tengas miedo de perderlo. Él lo logrará", la peli-verde devolvió la seguridad a su hija.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, las chicas que iban en su interior salieron.

"La oficina de mi mamá es la siguiente", dijo Ami señalando hacia el lugar. Abrió la puerta de golpe, el cuarto estaba vacío, cosa que le extrañó a la peli-azul. Por los pasillos tampoco se veía a Haruka con el muchacho.

"Hay que esperar a la doctora Mizuno en su oficina", propuso la senshi del tiempo.

"¿Qué dices Setsuna? Debemos encontrar a Haruka o a la madre de Ami ahora", estaba nerviosa la senshi de los mares.

"Michiru, entiendo tu preocupación, pero para encontrarlas tardaremos demasiado, el hospital es muy grande y hay demasiada gente. Lo mejor es esperar", dijo calmada la peli-verde.

Pasados unos minutos Ami, Setsuna, Michiru y Hotaru, esperaban sentadas que regresara la doctora Mizuno. La aguamarina al ver muy inquieta a su hija le propuso algo, "Iré a comprar algo para todas. ¿Me acompañas Hotaru?".

"No lo sé. ¿Y si aparece papá con Takashi? Debería quedarme aquí", negó la chica de cabellera negra.

"Anda cariño. Te prometo que si sabemos algo te hablaré enseguida a tu celular", convencía la peli-verde a la pequeña.

"¡Eres genial mamá Setsuna!", la menor abrazó a la mujer de ojos carmín y salió de la oficina tomada de la mano de Michiru.

Llegaron a la cafetería del hospital. "Buenas tardes. Cuatro tés de hierbas por favor", pidió la aguamarina a la señorita que atendía. Le entregaron las bebidas al mismo tiempo que pagaba, "Muchas gracias".

Iban en de regreso al cuarto en donde esperaban las 2 senshis. Michiru caminaba mirando sus pisadas, esto le ocasionó chocar con un alguien, haciendo que la persona que estaba enfrente suya fuera mojada por un café que llevaba en el brazo.

"Discúlpeme, iba distraída y no lo vi", pidió disculpas la mujer aqua, continuaba con la mirada en el piso.

"No", recibió como respuesta.

"Todavía de que lamento lo que pasó usted contesta de forma grocera. Sabía que soy la famosa violinista y pintora Michiru Kaio. Además, usted traía una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón. Lo pensé mejor, usted tuvo la culpa y me debe una disculpa", decía molesta la violinista. Ahora miraba a su izquierda.

Michiru fue tomada de la cintura, al fin miró el rostro de la persona. "¿Haruka?", preguntó impactada.

"Eso creo. Pero no puedo perdonarla famosa violinista y pintora Michiru Kaio. Si mi esposa ve la camisa estará furiosa. Casi lo olvido,aquí tiene su disculpa, lo siento", la rubia hizo un comentario ingenioso en un tono de voz seductor. La corredora besó a su pareja, en segundos esa acción tomó fuerza, hasta que Haruka sintió que unas manos más pequeñas la jalaban de un brazo.

"Papá, me alegra verte, pero…¿Dónde está Takashi?", interrumpió Hotaru a sus padres.

"Cierto. Subí bastante rápido las escaleras y ustedes aún no llegaban en ese lento elevador. Así que decidí preguntar por la oficina de la doctura Mizuno. Un doctor me indicó cual era, llegué y le expliqué la situación. Bueno, debí mentir, le dije que había sufrido un accidente en una motocicleta, que el impacto había sido grave Inventé una historia en la que perdió el control, el vehículo se derrapó, haciendo que cayera a una distancia lejana de donde quedó la motocicleta. Así se explicarían los raspones, moretones, hasta fracturas y todas las heridas que pudiera tener", la corredora explicó su ausencia.

"Regresemos con Setsuna y Ami para avisarles y llevarlas con Takashi", la aguamarina dio a su esposa la bandeja en la que llevaba los vasos de té para sus amigas, la tomó del brazo haciendo que siguiera su apresurado paso. Hotaru las seguía a sus espaldas.

Michiru abrió la puerta de golpe, "Chicas, encontré a Haruka…", no completó su frase al ver a la madre de Ami conversando con su hija y la peli-verde.

"Me alegra que llegaran. Tomen asiento por favor", la doctora se dirigió la familia que recién llegaba a su oficina.

"Él joven Takashi me pidió que le informara de su situación a la señorita Tomoe. Necesito saber si ustedes como los padres responsables de la menor lo autorizan", habló la señora Saeko Mizuno.

"Claro. También se nos dará aviso a nosotros. ¿No es así?", respondió la aguamarina.

"Así es. Deben tener conocimiento al ser los tutores de la señorita Tomoe", aclaró la madre de Ami la duda de la violinista.

"El paciente Takashi Alexander tiene hematomas por todo el cuerpo, así como raspones. Se detectó traumatismo craneal cerrado, es decir, tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero el craneo no se fracturó, sin embargo, puede conmoción cerebral. Los rayos x revelaron rotura en la caja torácica, lo que comúnmente se le llama fractura de costillas. Estamos esperando que llegué la señora Hino, responsable del menor, para que autorice la operación", explicó el diagnóstico a la familia de Hotaru. Haruka y Michiru no se explicaban porque tenía tantos daños el muchacho, si no había peleado tanto.

"Le agradecemos doctora Mizuno", dijo la rubia.

La senshi de la destrucción no pudo aguantar más el llanto, refugiándose en el pecho de su madre. Ésta la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Llegó Rei y preguntó deprisa, "Soy la madre de Takashi, ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿En dónde firmó?". Las senshis faltantes habían entrado en el auto de Mamoru, éste no pudo seguir la vehículo de Haruka, el cual iba a gran velocidad; así que se perdieron y tardaron en encontrar el hospital. La única chica genio que podía ayudarle iba en el otro auto. Los Three Lights no supieron en qué momento se retiraron las scouts de las ruinas del salón.

La madre de la senshi del agua explicó de nueva cuenta el diagnóstico, esta vez dirigido a la senshi del fuego, ésta sin pensarlo firmó, no quería que su hijo muriera.

Ingresaron al joven cantante al quirófano y el cirujano dio inicio a la operación. Todos estaban preocupados en la sala de espera. La más nerviosa era Rei, no quería volver a perder al rubio, si eso ocurría era capaz de renunciar a las sailors, debido a que eso le habría arrebatado a su hijo.

Pasaron 2 horas, saliendo el cirujano del quirófano, los amigos y madre del paciente esperaron hasta que él doctor habló, "La operación fue todo un éxito". La morena sintió un gran alivio, Hotaru se sintió más calmada y Haruka menos culpable.

 _-Si tan sólo hubiera dejado que Himme-chan curara al mocoso nada de esto estaría pasando. Si Takashi moría, yo…Hotaru jamás me habría perdonado-_ , eran los pensamientos de la corredora.

Takashi descansaba en una cama de hospital, permanecía inconsciente. Algunas senshis esperaban dentro de la habitación, otras fuera.

La noche había caído en la ciudad, apenas reaccionó la violinista sobre el tiempo transcurrido, organizaba todo en su mente,-Ya oscureció, la fiesta de la boda de la princesa comenzó a tempranas horas de la tarde, no hubo tiempo de festejar porque apareció el enemigo, la pelea fue larga, pero hemos pasado más tiempo en el hospital-.

En el reloj del cuarto se leían las 12am, "Vayan a descansar chicas, deben tener fuerzas por si el demonio aparece de nuevo, yo me quedaré con Takashi. Si sucede algo tengan por seguro que las informaré", la morena notó el cansancio en sus compañeras de batalla.

"Rei, también debes ir a descansar", era la voz de la peli-verde. "Yo cuidaré al chico, recuerda que también es un guardian del tiempo como yo, nos protegemos entre nosotros", dio una razón a la morena para que recuperara fuerzas.

"No te preocupes Setsuna. No quisiera molestarte, tú igual debes descansar", respondió la senshi del fuego.

"No es molestia Rei. Te confieso que los guardianes del tiempo tenemos poco descanso, por lo mismo de que cuidamos del tiempo. Así que ve a dormir a casa", fue lo último que dijo la peli-verde.

Rei se acercó a besar a Alexander en la frente, le susurró, "Te amo hijo. Espero volver a ver pronto esa sonrisa", y salió de la habitación diciendo, "Muchas gracias Setsuna".

Era la 1am, había paz total en esa habitación. La senshi del tiempo tomó asiento en la silla al costado de la cama, tomó la mano de Takashi, "No puedes dejar a otra mujer en soledad. Tienes que vivir y ser feliz junto a mi hija. Puedo perdonarte por abandonarme, pero no perdonaré el hecho de que abandones a mi pequeña. Ella merece algo mejor, sin embargo, te eligió a ti, así que ahora no le puedes fallar", la voz de Setsuna era baja. Se puso de pie acercando sus labios a los del muchacho y le dio un pequeño beso.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, afortunadamente desde el ángulo de la entrada de la habitación eso parecía un inocente beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches señora Hino, vengo a revisar si todo esta en orden", habló un hombre de unos 30 años, moreno, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, portaba ropa azul, revelando que se trataba de un enfermero.

"No soy la madre de Takashi, soy la señora Meio, es novio de mi hija", dijo la mujer de ojos carmín con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Discúlpeme señora Meio, veo que es una buena suegra", amenizó un poco el ambiente el enfermero.

"Mi hija lo quiere bastante y es un buen chico. Su madre estaba exhausta. Por eso estoy aquí", explicó la peli-verde.

"Es muy buena madre. Olvidaba para que vine, revisaré si todo está funcionando correctamente", dijo apenado el castaño por olvidar su trabajo. Revisó los aparatos conectados a Alexander, todo estaba bien.

"Lamento la interrupción señora Meio, que tenga una buena noche y su yerno se recupere pronto. Hasta luego", se retiró el enfermero.

"Gracias Takashi", habló para sí misma Setsuna.

Al día siguiente llegó temprano la familia de Hotaru. Compraron un arreglo de flores para poner en la mesa del cuarto de Takashi. La chica de ojos púrpura hizo una carta para su novio.

Haruka abrió la puerta de la habitación, el rubio aún estaba inconsciente y Setsuna dormía en el sillón para visitas.

"Buenos días Setsuna", dijo la violinista dando unas palmadas leves en la espalda de la diseñadora.

"¿Qué hora es?", preguntó la peli-verde.

"Las 10 am", contestó la rubia a su amiga.

"Ahora tú debes ir a casa a tomar un descanso. Nosotros cuidaremos de Takashi", propuso la mujer aqua. La mujer de ojos carmín se limitó a aceptar, asintiendo con la cabeza.

La corredora dejó las el arreglo floral en el sitio pensado. Hotaru se sentó en la silla al costado de la cama en donde dormía el ojos miel. Haruka y Michiru tomaron asiento en el sillón en el que anteriormente dormía su amiga.

"¿Hotaru?", el joven cantante comenzaba a abrir los ojos y pudo articular unas palabras.

"¡Takashi! Al fin despiertas", habló emocionada la senshi de la destrucción y abrazó a su novio.

"También me da gusto verte", el senshi solar correspondió el abrazo.

"Toma", la chica de cabellera negra le entregó al rubio la carta que había hecho.

"Gracias Hotaru. Esta hermosa", dijo abriendo la carta.

"Yo misma la hice", pronunció una orgullosa Hotaru.

"Siempre he dicho que eres muy talentosa princesa", hizo un cumplido del chico de cabellera dorada a su novia. Quiso darle un beso pero ella se negó haciendo una seña para que notara a sus padres.

"Hola Takashi. Me alegra que estés bien y todo eso, pero Himme-chan es sólo MI PRINCESA. ¿Entendido?", dijo la corredora con cierto énfasis en una palabra que le molestó articulara el muchacho.

"Buenos días Haruka, buenos días Michiru", saludó el adolescente a los padres de su novia.

"Buenos días Takashi", respondió el saludo la violinista.

"No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Te quedó claro que no puedes llamar así a mi hija?", la rubia aún pensaba en cómo había llamado Alexander a Hotaru.

"Si señor. Lo lamento. Le pido una disculpa", expresó arrepentido el rubio.

"Me alegra que lo entendieras", dijo victoriosa Haruka.

"Cambiando el tema, Ruka, vamos a la cafetería por un desayuno, ¿Si?", la aguamarina tenía mucha hambre.

Antes de que la corredora pudiera decir algo se escuchó la voz de Takashi, "Hotaru, acompaña a tus padres, debes alimentarte, no quiero que te pase nada, anda".

"Entonces, ¿Nos acompañas princesa?", preguntó la velocista a su hija.

"Si", Hotaru le dio un beso en la mejilla al ojos miel y salió del cuarto en compañía de sus padres.

 _-Ya no quiero estar aquí, mejor busco a la doctora Mizuno para preguntarle cuando me dan de alta-_ , fue la idea del muchacho. Odiaba el olor de los hospitales. Se levantó de la cama, desconectó los aparatos conectados a su cuerpo. Caminó hacia la puerta y buscó la oficina de la madre de Ami. Cuando llegó se dispuso a entrar diciendo, "Doctora Mizuno buenos días. Quisiera saber si…", su frase no pudo ser concluida al ver a Ami llorando en una de las sillas.

"¿Qué sucede Ami?", cuestionó preocupado el rubio.

"No es nada Takashi", contestó con voz entrecortada la peli-azul. Debía ser algo importante por el hecho de que pasó de largo que el joven cantante había despertado y estaba de pie frente a ella.

"Ami, si no pasara algo, no estarías llorando. Es bueno desahogarse, dime que pasa", el adolescente quería ayudar a su amiga.

"La universidad canceló mi beca. Sin ella no podré seguir pagándola. Lo que significa que no podré seguir estudiando", la senshi del agua al fin confesó la causa de su tristeza.

El rubio a pesar de tener la herida de la operación que se le realizó ayer, se inclinó para abrazar a su amiga. Luego se sentó en otra silla.

"Te puedo ayudar Ami. Un amigo se dedica a ayudar a estudiantes, ofreciéndoles becas. Lo llamaré para que abra una cuenta bancaria a tu nombre. Con eso podrás pagar tu escuela y serás la mejor doctora. En la que confiaré mi vida cuando me vuelva a suceder algo así", Takashi ofreció una solución.

"Takashi…No sé cómo pagarte…", la peli-azul estaba sorprendida por la acción del muchacho. Se levantó de su silla para abrazarlo.

"Ya lo hiciste, salvaste mi vida", respondió el rubio.

"Muchas gracias", fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Ami.

"Mi amigo tiene una empresa llamada Aka. La cual también brinda apoyo a microempresarios. En tu caso, cuando finalices tus estudios y él noté tu gran talento, te ofrecerá una inversión para que tengas tu propio consultorio. Se volverán socios, bueno, si tu lo decides", terminó de decir el ojos miel.

"Siempre te lo agradeceré", agradeció de nuevo la chica de ojos azules.

"No tienes porque hacerlo. Ahora regresaré a mi habitación", fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de salir de la oficina.

Al llegar a su destino, Alexander vio a la familia de su novia y la doctora buscándolo.

"Joven Takashi, usted no debe salir de su cama. No sabemos el estado en el que se encuentra por la reciente intervención quirúrjica", regaño la doctora al muchacho.

"Perdón, fui a buscarla a su oficina", respondió arrepentido el ojos miel.

"Recuéstate en la cama para revisar la herida y saber qué día se te da de alta", ordenó la madre de Ami.

"Claro, sólo que yo…", el joven no sabía cómo explicar que estaba desnudo debajo de la bata y no quería que sus suegros y novia lo vieran.

"Aaaa…Se pueden retirar un momento por favor", la doctora comprendió y se dirigió a la familia.

"Ahora sí, recuéstate en la cama", de nuevo ordenó la señora Saeko Mizuno. Takashi obedeció.

Después de unos minutos que la médico hiciera el diagnóstico de la herida, dijo, "El cirujano me informó que no fue nada grave, sin embargo, no pensé que mejoraras tan pronto. Autorizaré tu alta para las 6pm de este día".

Antes de la hora estipulada para la salida de Takashi del hospital, llegó su madre. Alexander se preparaba para salir, estaba vistiéndose cuando su novia entró. La mirada de la chica se fijo en la cicatriz fresca en el abdomen, no pudo evitar notar el cuerpo definido del muchacho, lo que causó un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. El rubio agradecía que sólo estar desnudo de la parte superior del cuerpo.

"¿No me digas que al final me quedaré en el hospital?", expresó triste el chico de ojos miel.

"No. Vine a recordarte de tus flores y mi carta", dijo la chica de ojos púrpura acercándose al arreglo floral.

"Jamás lo olvidaría", el joven cantante dio como respuesta a su novia, tomando el arreglo y la carta. El chico se acercó a Hotaru para besarla, ésta puso un dedo sobre sus labios y susurró, "Te quiero demasiado Takashi, por eso quiero que nuestra relación sea seria". Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta y un beso en la mejilla. La senshi de Saturno adoraba los besos de su novio, no obstante, quería que los besos fueran más especiales y ¿Por qué no?, en ocasiones hacer sufrir al chico como luego lo hacía su mamá con su padre.

Alexander salió del hospital en una silla de ruedas empujada por Rei. No esperaban ver a tanto reportero y fotógrafo en la salida.

"Ignórenlos y caminen", fueron las palabras de Haruka, siguiendo su camino a la limusina que los esperaba.

Llegaron a casa de las externas, en donde esperaban las senshis restantes. Estaban sentadas en los sillones de la sala, tomando un té y galletas que Setsuna había preparado.

"Ahora que estás bien. Queremos saber porque el enemigo te llamó hermano", habló seria Michiru.

Se dispuso a decir la verdad el rubio, "Comenzaré desde el inicio. No recuerdo cómo llegué a la tierra. Quiénes fueron mis padres. En dónde viví mis primeros años de vida o si tenía un nombre. El primer recuerdo que tengo es de un hombre persiguiéndome, logré perderlo y me escondí en el parque. Tenía mucho sueño y quería tomar una siesta. Me recosté en una banca del lugar. Ahí fue cuando mi mamá me encontró. Me preguntó por mi nombre y familia, no respondí nada. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al templo Hikawa. Al día siguiente fue la boda de Haruka y Michiru. Yo estaba muy feliz viviendo con Rei. Tuve que irme después de casi 2 meses porque volví a ver al mismo sujeto del otro día. No quería que dañara a mi mamá y por eso desaparecí dejando una pequeña nota a Rei diciendo que estaría bien y agradeciendo por todo. Pasaron 7 años, tenía 12 de edad, un extraño brazalete apareció frente a mí, lo tomé y me transforme por primera vez en Sailor Sun, no supe lo que significaba en ese momento. Yo era un chico callejero que se juntaba con otros para hacer desastres, destruíamos puestos en las calles, locales, golpeábamos y despojábamos a las personas de sus pertenencias. Un día apareció una especie de monstruo frente a mí, el brazalete brilló y me transformé en Sailor Sun, destruyendo al demonio. Todos mis recuerdos que viví en el pasado como Sailor volvieron a mí, me alejé de las personas malas a mí alrededor. Comencé a trabajar como conserje en una tienda de música. De pronto, una tarde me comenzaron a dar dolores de cabeza, con el pasar de los días éstos aumentaban. Una noche apareció frente a mí el hombre que me persiguió cuando tenía 5 años. Él habló conmigo".

-Flashback-

"Gracias a ti no morí aquel día", habló la sombra.

"¿De qué hablas?", no comprendía el chico rubio.

"Del milenio de Plata idiota", respondió agresivamente el ser de oscuridad.

"Eso es mentira, yo te maté", dijo serio el ojos miel.

"Sabes que no fue así, tu única salida fue sacrificarte para vencerme, más logré fusionarme contigo, me convertí en un rayo de oscuridad que se mezcló con tus restos de luz", confesó el hombre de sombras.

"No, eso no es posible", Takashi no quería creer lo que el demonio le decía.

"Ahora soy tu sombra. A donde vayas yo iré", rió tenebrosamente el ser de oscuridad.

"Te agradezco haberme traído de nuevo a la vida. Así podré dejar en una oscuridad eterna a la Luna y yo reinaré", la sombra dijo sus malvados planes.

-Fin Flashback-

"Cuando el sujeto terminó de hablar me transformé en Sailor Sun y no sé de qué forma, pero usando todas mis fuerzas logré expulsarlo de mi cuerpo. Un gran rayo de oscuridad salió de mi pecho y unos segundos más tarde, él se había ido lejos. Pensé que al fin era libre", continuó diciendo el ídolo adolescente.

"Comenzó una nueva etapa de mi vida, ya tenía 13 años de edad. Seguía trabajando en la tienda de música. En los tiempo libres me gustaba tocar los instrumentos. Así empecé a componer. Junté lo suficiente para una guitarra, fui a una disquera y mostré mis creaciones musicales. Al productor le encantó y me ofreció un contrato. Ahí inventé que mi apellido era Takashi. Meses después estaba lleno de fama. Me mudé a Canadá. A los 15 años decidí regresar a Azabu Juban. Busqué a mi madre y bueno, lo demás ya lo conocen", finalizó su explicación el rubio.

"¿Saben lo que es un eclipse Lunar?", preguntó Alexander.

"Si. Es un evento astronómico que sucede cuando la Tierra se interpone entre el Sol y la Luna", respondió Ami.

"Exacto. Es lo que quiere hacer. Interponerse de algún modo entre nosotros para dejar en total oscuridad a la Luna. Su poder aumentaría y terminaría gobernando", explicó el muchacho a las senshis.

"Debemos tener cuidado con él. Es muy fuerte y con un simple ataque puede dejarnos graves o matarnos", amenazó Alexander sobre lo que era capaz de hacer el enemigo.

Ya era tarde, se decidió terminar la reunión, así descansarían las senshis, en especial el muchacho que estaba delicado de salud.

El sol había salido de nuevo, colándose entre las cortinas de la ventana que formaba parte de la habitación del rubio en el templo Hikawa. Un rayo daba directamente a la cara del muchacho, sin embargo, él estaba muy cansado y eso no fue problema para continuar durmiendo.

Sonó un celular sin descanso alguno, indicando algo importante. El teléfono móvil de Takashi no paraba de sonar. El joven cantante tuvo que despertar de su plácido sueño, tomó el artefacto del mueble al lado de la cama y miró la pantalla.

"¡No puede ser, hoy es cumpleaños de Hotaru!", exclamó despertando de inmediato. Era una alarma que había colocado como recordatorio del día y mes de nacimiento de su novia.

Se puso de pie en un segundo, le dolió el abdomen y esto le hizo recordar su reciente operación. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. No podía tener una cita en silla de ruedas.

"Por el poder de la estrella Solar. Transformación", dijo usando su brazalete para transformarse en Sailor Sun.

"Perfecto, ahora me podré curar", esta oración fue acompañada por la acción de posicionar sus manos sobre su abdomen. Utilizó su poder para curarse, aunque aún se encontraba débil pudo desvanecer casi por completo la cicatriz.

"Bien, el siguiente paso, estar reluciente para una bella chica", el chico salió de su cuarto con dirección al baño.

En casa de las externas, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna esperaban en el amplio comedor a Hotaru. Ella aún no despertaba.

"Mich, ¿Por qué mejor no la despertamos?", estaba ansiosa la corredora.

"No Ruka, esto debe ser sorpresa", negó la violinista a su esposa.

El timbre de la residencia rompió con el silencio dentro de éste.

"Yo voy. Seguro es el mocoso. Si es él, le daré puntos por recordar el cumpleaños de mi princesa", habló la rubia. Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la puerta. No le sorprendió ver de pie a Takashi vestido de jens, con una camisa y un saco. Traía un ramo de rosas en una mano y en la otra una bolsa de regalo. Lo que le impactó fue verlo sin la silla de ruedas, sólo con un bastón.

"Que sorpresa. Pasa Takashi", dijo sarcásticamente la senshi del viento.

Llegaron al comedor. "Buenos días Michiru. Buenos días Setsuna", saludó el rubio a las madres de Hotaru.

"Buenos días Takashi", respondieron ambas. La peli-verde sentía extraño cuando escuchaba la voz del muchacho pronunciar su nombre.

"¿Y Hotaru?", cuestionó el chico a la familia de su novia.

"Aún no despierta", respondió con risa la rubia.

Esperaron hasta que la senshi de la destrucción bajó. Estaba en pijama con el cabello desarreglado, al ver a su novio el color su cara se volvió rojo. Sin decir nada subió de nuevo a su habitación para vestirse. Regresó segundos después, usando un vestido lila, zapatos negros y su cabello peinado.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!", dijeron todos los presentes al unísono a la cumpleañera.

La chica de ojos púrpura corrió a abrazar a su padre. Luego a sus dos madres. Finalizó con su novio.

"Despacio Hotaru. Aún me duele", sintió dolor el rubio por el fuerte abrazo de la peli-negra.

"Lo siento. Me alegra ver que estas mejor", se alegró Hotaru por ver a Takashi mejorar. La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla al muchacho.

"Espera", el rubio fue por los obsequios que había traído. "Para la chica más hermosa", hizo un cumplido y entregó el ramo de rosas y la bolsa de regalo.

"Gracias Takashi", agradeció la chica poniéndolos sobre la mesa. Abrió la bolsa y vio un cuadro con uan fotografía de hace tiempo. En ella salían Rei, Takashi, Haruka, Michiru y ella. "Esta foto la tomamos el primer día que viniste a mi casa", recordó la senshi de la destrucción.

"No es todo, revisa que más hay", dijo el chico de ojos miel. Hotaru continuó revisando, había un folleto de una reconocida exposición de fotografía.

"¿Y esto?", preguntó confundida la chica de ojos púrpura.

"Hablé con un amigo. Es dueño de una empresa llamada Aka. Me ayudó a reservar un lugar para una fotografía tuya. Cuando la exposición se presente viajarémos a verla", el rubio reveló la última parte de su regalo.

"Oh, Takashi eso es hermoso. Muchas gracias", abrazó a su novio.

"Bueno, ahora viene el mío princesa", dijo Haruka entregando una caja de regalo a su hija. En su interior había una cámara profesional y una nota que decía: Vale por un cuarto de fotografía.

"Papá esto es estupendo. No puedo esperar para tener ese cuarto. Tomaré mil fotos y también a ustedes y…Muchas gracias", la chica peli-negra abrazó a su padre.

"Este es el mío cariño", habló Michiru con una caja algo grande entre sus brazos. La caja guardaba una pintura en la que se encontraban sus padres y ella. En esa obra era Hotaru era aún muy pequeña. Estaba en los brazos de Michiru, Haruka abraza a su madre.

"Muchas gracias mamá. ¡Está increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Hemos tenido muy poco tiempo libre", la chica de ojos púrpura sabía que su madre era talentosa, pero nadie podría realizar algo tan hermoso en tan poco tiempo.

"Llevaba haciéndola desde que fue tu cumpleaños pasado", confesó la aguamarina a su hija. La chica de ahora 14 años abrazó a su primer madre.

"Lo último para el final", Setsuna entregó a su hija una caja. Ésta contenía un hermoso vestido verde azulado.

"Apuesto a que tu lo diseñaste mamá Setsuna. Esta fenomenal. Muchas gracias", Hotaru dio un abrazo a su segunda madre. En el oído le susurró, "Me diste el mejor regalo, renunciaste a tu amor por mí", una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Setsuna.

Horas después llegaron las demás amigas de la familia. Rei no supo cómo su hijo había llegado antes, ella seguía creyendo continuaba en cama al momento que salió de casa. Trajeron regalos para la senshi de Saturno, serían abiertos luego.

Se hizo una fiesta en el salón de enventos en la mansión de las externas. Minako cantaba la melodía que sonaba. Ami estaba sentada conversando con Rei. Usagi bailaba con Mamoru. Setsuna platicaba con Makoto.

"Me permite esta pieza hermosa dama", pronunció Haruka a su esposa.

"Será un placer amor", aceptó la aguamarina la propuesta de su amante.

La violinista colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia. Ésta posó sus manos en la cintura de su pareja. Acercaron sus cuerpos, meciéndose lentamente al compás de la música.

"Hotaru, tú…em…bueno, yo quería saber si…¿Quieras bailar?", Takashi le propuso a su novia. A la senshi de la destrucción le sorprendía lo tímido que podía ser su novio, a pesar de ser un ídolo seguido por miles de chicas.

"Si", la chica de ojos púrpura se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y tomó la mano del chico. Se pararon en un espacio del salón, quedándose inmóviles por un momento.

 _-No seas idiota Alexander, dá el primer paso-_ , pensó el rubio. Puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, acompañó la acción de una sonrisa, como pidiendo permiso. Hotaru al igual que su mamá, puso sus manos en el cuello del muchacho y devolvió la sonrisa. No había palabras, sólo sus cuerpos moviéndose con la música.

"Hotaru, yo…¿Te puedo besar?", Takashi preguntó de repente. Al inicio la chica de ojos púrpura lo besaba y hace unos días ella le pidió que no la besara. No comprendía que había sucedido. _–Definitivamente las mujeres son complicadas-_ , pasó por la cabeza del rubio.

La senshi de Saturno cerró sus ojos y besó al senshi del Sol. Luego se separó y dijo burlona pero tiernamente a la vez, "Por supuesto que puedes besarme tontito". Ahora el muchacho besó a su novia.

Había un momento de paz, eso no duraría mucho, ya que el ser de oscuridad observaba y susurró para sí mismo, "Eso es. Bajen la guardia".

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Un capítulo bastante amplio a mi parecer jajaja.

Agradecimientos especiales a Denny Malfoy por seguir la historia.

Si notan errores o algo que no esté bien, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Eso me ayuda a creer y ofrecer una historia mejor.

Saludos para todos :).


	16. ¿Confías en mí?

Capítulo 16 "¿Confías en mí?"

La adolescente que cumplía años no quería que el día terminara, era la mejor celebración por su día hasta ahora, a pesar de las fuertes batallas. Todas las amigas de la familia estaban presentes, incuso su mamá Setsuna, tenía su primer novio, faltaba su pequeña amiga Chibiusa, pero la había visto no hace mucho.

Desafortunadamente, nada es para siempre, comenzaba a anochecer, los invitados debían irse para tomar recuperar fuerzas, por si el enemigo volvía a aparecer.

"Es hora de irnos Alexander", decía Rei a su hijo.

"Un rato más mamá, anda", rogaba el rubio por quedarse más tiempo.

"¿Ya viste la hora? Debemos dejar que la familia de Hotaru y ella descansen. Tienes que mantener reposo Takashi, estás recién operado. Ni siquiera puedo creer como llegaste hasta aquí tú solo", la morena regañaba al muchacho.

"Está bien mamá", se resignó el chico de ojos miel.

"Rei, porque no dejas que se quede Takashi. Mañana Haruka tendrá una carrera, nos encantaría que viniera", la aguamarina invitó al joven cantante.

"Te lo agradezco Michiru, pero quisiera causarles molestias", respondió la senshi del fuego. Conocía a su hijo y sabía lo mucho que le emocionaban las carreras de autos, no quería que se saliera de control.

"Tenían una semana intentando contactarme y recién atendí una llamada. Con todo eso del maldito que nos ha estado molestando no hemos tenido tiempo de nada. Deja que el chico venga, ha sido bueno, incluso como Sailor. Es lo menos que se merece después de lo que pasó", extrañamente la corredora apeló por el novio de su hija.

"Puede quedarse sin problemas, tenemos muchas habitaciones de huéspedes", la violinista dio otra razón.

"Me han convencido. Tienes suerte de que los padres de Hotaru te apoyen Alexander. Puedes quedarte", autorizó la morena a su hijo.

"¡Muchas gracias mamá, eres la mejor!", el rubio no cabía de felicidad. Abrazó demasiado fuerte a su madre.

"Por los Dioses Alexander. ¿Qué no ves que no debes hacer esfuerzos? Se puede abrir la herida. Tranquilízate un poco", se molestó bastante la morena con el chico. No le gustaba que el rubio no tomara las cosas con seriedad.

"Lo siento mamá, prometo ser más cuidadoso", el ojos miel pidió perdón a Rei.

"No les quito más el tiempo. Pórtate bien Takashi. Hasta luego", se retiró la morena.

"Buenas noches, me retiro a dormir", habló Setsuna. Todos se despidieron de ella.

La corredora suspiró, frunció y dijo, "La parte más triste de la fiesta, limpiar".

"Si gusta puedo llamar personal para que limpie", ofreció el joven cantante a la rubia.

"¿Crees que ser famoso es sinónimo de ser holgazán?", dijo con seriedad la senshi del viento.

"En esta familia existen reglas mocoso. Si estas pretendiendo formar parte de ella será mejor que actúes a lo establecido, si no es así mejor aléjate", la rubia mostró su desprecio hacia el chico.

"Amor, creo que necesitas un masaje. ¿Te parece si vamos a nuestra habitación?", la violinista posó sus manos en los hombros de su esposa, intentaba calmarla.

"¿Hotaru te puedes encargar de ordenar todo?", a aguamarina pidió la ayuda de su hija.

"Claro mamá. Takashi también ayudara ¿No es así?", la chica de ojos púrpura contestó con la mirada sobre su novio.

"Por supuesto, esté tranquila Michiru", habló nervioso el rubio.

"Gracias cariño. Vamos Ruka.", dijo la mujer aqua tomando de la mano a Haruka con dirección a las escaleras.

"Creo que arruiné todo. ¿No es así?", Alexander estaba preocupado por lo que sucedió.

"Digamos que estas en zona amarilla. Si mi padre se vuelve a molestar pasarás a roja y sólo tendrás una última oportunidad Takashi", explicó la senshi de la destrucción.

"¿Cómo iba a saber que a tu padre no le gustaba contratar personal?", se justificó el senshi solar.

La peli-negra suspiró para decir, "Si papá dice algo sólo hazlo, no hables, no preguntes, no sugieras, no te excuses, sólo HAZLO".

"Lo lamento Hotaru. La próxima vez lo haré", dijo decidido el rubio.

"Eres un tonto Takashi. Tus imprudencias nos pueden separar", amenazó la senshi de Saturno.

"Prometo ser más cuidadoso", el senshi del Sol se acercó a la chica para besarla, ésta se alejó pronunciando, "Ahora no, debemos limpiar este desorden. Además, no lo mereces por tus descuidos". El muchacho se encogió de hombros y fue a ayudar a su novia.

"Vaya, terminamos bastante rápido. ¿Por qué no vamos a avisarles a tus padres que terminamos?", preguntó el joven cantante a la chica.

"Emm…no creo que sea buena idea Takashi, mejor deberíamos esperar a que bajen", contestó nerviosa Hotaru.

Una hora después bajaron Haruka y Michiru, ambas en bata. "Quedó bien, buen trabajo Himme-chan, mocoso", reconoció la corredora.

"Ahora deben ir a dormir. Te llevaré a tu habitación Alexander, andando", dijo la violinista.

Hotaru subió a su habitación. A pesar de tener 14 años le seguía gustando que su papá la arropara antes de dormir.

"Buenas noches princesa, que duermas bien", se despidió la rubia de su hija, dándole un beso en la frente.

"Buenas noches papá", la chica de ojos púrpura besó a Haruka en la mejilla.

La rubia cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hija y se dirigió al suyo. La alcoba en la que s encontraba el rubio estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo, con una distancia considerable entre ésta y la de Hotaru.

"Ese mocoso, ya que me cae bien lo arruina todo y vuelvo a odiarlo. No podré resistir más si esto sigue", decía la corredora a su esposa. Michiru estaba sentada frente al espejo desmaquillándose, miraba a la rubia por el espejo.

"Ruka, los adolescentes son complicados. Pienso que para la edad que Takashi tiene no es mal muchacho. Siempre busca proteger a nuestra pequeña. No olvidemos que él es 2 años mayor que Hotaru, y se comporta como un caballero", a diferencia de Haruka, Michiru creía que Alexander era un buen novio para su hija.

"Mich, tú no entiendes. Él está esperando el momento en el que me descuide para actuar", a veces la rubia divagaba demasiado.

"Amor, estás exagerando. ¿A caso ya olvidaste cómo te comportabas tú?", la violinista hizo recordar su pasado a la corredora.

-Flashback-

"¿Con que corredor de autos? ¿Eso no es peligroso", era la voz del padre de Michiru. La violinista había invitado a comer a su casa a la corredora.

"Para aquellos que no tienen experiencia si lo es. Yo soy profesional, he ganado todas las carreras en las que he participado", habló orgullosa Haruka. Era el primer año de la rubia en las carreras de autos.

"Yo no quiero que mi hija ande con un chico que se dedica a algo tan peligroso", el señor Kaio rechazaba la profesión de la senshi del viento.

"Puede estar seguro que no le pasará nada. Si yo soy quien corre en los eventos, no ella", argumentaba la rubia.

"Alguien como tú debe ir a toda velocidad en las calles, no creo que te importen las reglas viales", el hombre seguía rechazando a la corredora.

"No señor, en la carretera porto licencia como cualquier otro. Sigo todos los señalamientos y límites de velocidad", Haruka intentaba convencer al padre de su enamorada.

"Me parece bien que seas un deportista. Lo que no me agrada es eso de las carreras. Me gustaría que las dejaras si quieres tener una relación con mi hija", el señor Kaio condicionó a la rubia.

"Señor, creo que no lo entiende. Mi pasión es hacer eso. Amo correr autos", explicó la corredora al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

"Si amas más a mi hija dejarás esa actividad tan peligrosa", el padre de Michiru le dio una buena razón a Haruka.

"Está bien señor Kaio. Le prometo que me retiraré de las carreras de autos. Mañana mismo arreglare una conferencia para informarlo", dijo seria la corredora.

El padre de la aguamarina estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de la rubia. La violinista pidió hablar un momento a solas con su pareja en su habitación. El hombre aceptó.

"¿Qué haces Haruka? No puedes dejar lo que amas", la chica de ojos azules quería entender a su novia.

"Exacto. Por eso no podía permitir que me alejaran de ti", respondió con ternura la chica de ojos esmeralda.

"Ruka. ¿De verdad dejarás las carreras por mí?", preguntó asombrada la violinista.

"Ya las dejé, se lo prometí a tu padre. No te voy a negar que el viejo está loco y quiere que se haga su voluntad. Yo no puedo competir contra él, tiene las de ganar porque es tu padre. Así que mí último remedio es hacer lo que pida. Te amo más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Si estas a mi lado no necesito manejar un automóvil", explicó con amor la corredora.

"Te amo Ruka", dijo la aguamarina acercándose a besar a la rubia.

Era el día siguiente y Haruka estaba bastante nerviosa. Dejar su carrera de piloto de carreras por el amor de su vida. Estaba decidida y lo haría. Recibió una llamada de Michiru.

"¿Qué sucede Mich? ¿Está todo bien?", cuestionó preocupada la rubia.

"Si. Mi padre quiere verte ahora en mi casa. Ven lo antes posible por favor. Hasta luego. Te amo Ruka", fue lo único que dijo la aguamarina antes de colgar.

Haruka estuvo preocupada todo el camino hacia la casa de su suegro. Llegó y tocó la puerta.

"Joven Tenoh. Me alegro que viniera rápido. Por favor pasé", abrió el padre de Michiru.

"Buenas tardes señor Kaio. ¿Podría decirme la razón por la que me citó?", preguntó de manera cortés la rubia.

"Debía informarle antes de su conferencia que no tiene porque renunciar a ser piloto de carreras", dijo calmado el hombre.

"¿Cómo?", la corredora creía que le jugaban una broma.

"Verá. Sabía que estaba decidido a dejar su afición por mi hija. Puedo notar el amor que le tiene. Obviamente ella hubiera hecho todo lo posible porque yo le permitiera a usted regresar a las carreras de autos. Esto, porque ella no querría verlo sufrir", comentó el padre de la violinista.

"Alguien que ama renuncia a todo, pero no tiene porque hacerlo. Tiene mi permiso para ser novio de mi hija", finalizó el hombre.

"Le agradezco mucho infinitamente señor Kaio, le prometo que no se arrepentirá, haré a su hija la mujer más feliz de este mundo", la rubia dio un apretón de manos a su suegro.

"Espero que así sea. Demuéstrame que no me equivoque", respondió el señor Kaio.

-Fin Flashback-

Era de madrugada, Hotaru escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de su balcón. Volteó su mirada al sitio y vio a su novio. Se levantó de la cama y abrió las puertas.

"Takashi ¿Qué haces? Son las 2 de la mañana", la senshi de la destrucción regañó al senshi solar.

"Vine a verte", respondió con una sonrisa.

"Pero, si tu habitación está lo más alejada posible de la mía. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?", estaba confundida la chica de ojos púrpura.

"Salí por la ventana, ingeniándomelas para subir al tejado. Una vez que conseguí llegar, caminé por arriba hasta tu balcón", contó su plan el ojos miel.

"Estás loco, pudiste haberte caído", se molestó la peli-negra. "¿Y a qué debo tan elaborado plan?", interrogó Hotaru a su novio.

"Quería darte otro regalo. Ya sabes, por tu cumpleaños", dijo sugestivo el rubio. Él comenzó a besar a la chica. Ella no opuso resistencia. Todo marchaba de maravilla para el muchacho. Deseaba a su novia. Alexander quiso despojar a Hotaru de la parte superior de su pijama. Ella lo empujó y dijo, "No Takashi, aún no estoy lista".

"Yo...entiendo", respondió el chico con la respiración agitada.

"Lo siento. Es sólo que, tengo 14, no creo que sea lo apropiado", explicó la peli-negra.

"No tienes porque disculparte Hotaru. No quiero que me mal interpretes. Mi amor por ti crece cada día más. Te amo", el rubio recuperaba la respiración.

Hotaru estaba confundida, en ocasiones pasadas su novio le decía que la quería. Al escuchar de su voz que la amaba no supo que pensar. "Yo también", fue lo único que pudo responder. Se acercó a besarlo.

"Mejor sal de aquí antes de que alguien te vea", sugirió la chica de ojos púrpura. El muchacho de ojos miel asintió, caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

El joven cantante cerró la puerta y se encontró con una peli-verde.

"Takashi ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Hotaru?", preguntó espantada Setsuna, sabía que no podía significar nada bueno.

"Emm…le daba las buenas noches. No podía dormir sin despedirme de ella", respondió nervioso el chico.

La diseñadora suspiro, tomó del hombro al muchacho y le dijo, "No quiero que juegues con ella. Es mi hija y no te lo perdonaría".

"Jamás. La amo, no haría algo que la hiera", dijo de forma sincera Takashi.

Amanecía en la playa en donde se encontraba la casa de las externas. Todos se encontraban despiertos preparándose para el evento de Haruka. La rubia se había ido antes al lugar en donde sucedería la carrera.

Los cuatro estaban listos para partir. Irían en el auto de Setsuna, Michiru estaría en el asiento de copiloto y Hotaru con Takashi en los asientos traseros. La menor de las senshis seguía molesta con su novio por lo que sucedió en la madrugada.

Arribaron al lugar, tomaron asiento en un lugar especial que era designado para los familiares del corredor Tenoh.

La carrera comenzaría en unos minutos. Michiru bajó a vestidores a ver a su esposa como siempre lo hacía.

"Buena suerte amor", dijo la violinista al llegar con su amante.

"Gracias, con esas palabras seguro ganaré", respondió la corredora.

"¿Tan segura estas de que esta carrera es tuya?", preguntó la aguamarina.

"Claro. Contigo a mi lado jamás perderé. Te amo Mich", a rubia tomó a su esposa de la cintura.

"También te amo Ruka", la mujer aqua puso sus manos en el cuello de su pareja. Esto fue seguido de un beso. Era uno de esos momentos en los que las dos senshis se demostraban su amor.

"Tenoh debes salir ahora", entró el entrenador de la rubia. "Lo siento. Tenoh te están esperando", pidió disculpas el hombre por interrumpir.

Haruka salió a la pista de carreras. Michiru regresó al sitio en donde estaban los demás.

"Papá ganará. Todos lo odian por ser tan veloz. Sabías que él está con la mejor escudería de Japón. Le ofrecieron contrato otras extranjeras, no aceptó, es muy leal", la senshi de Saturno admiraba mucho a su padre.

"Wow eso es sorprendente Hotaru", dijo el rubio a su novia.

La carrera marchaba a favor de Haruka, llevaba una vuelta de ventaja a los contrincantes. Manejaba fuera de la curva cuando dos corredores le bloquearon el paso, un tercero llegó y se impactó contra la rubia, haciendo que el vehículo de Haruka volara y se volcara destrozado. De inmediato llegaron ambulancias a la zona del 'accidente'. La senshi del viento estaba gravemente herida. Michiru se paró en un segundo y bajó con rapidez. Hotaru lloraba en los brazos de Setsuna.

 _-No me importan las consecuencias. Debo hacerlo por su felicidad-_ , el rubio hablaba en su cabeza. Se puso de pie transformándose en Sailor Sun. Retrocedió el tiempo unos minutos, lo suficiente para hacer que la trampa hacia Haruka fallara.

Todo estaba normal, las 3 chicas mirando la carrera. Takashi se levantó y salió el lugar sin decir una palabra. Se las ingenió para llegar al lugar de la escudería de la rubia. Vio al entrenador y le arrebató el micrófono que le permitía comunicarse con la senshi de Urano.

"Haruka, métete en la curva. No preguntes porqué sólo hazlo", habló por la diadema el ojos miel.

"¿Takashi? ¿Cómo es que…", no pudo finalizar de hablar la corredora, fue interrumpida por el joven cantante.

"¡No hay tiempo, debes hacerlo!", ordenó a Haruka. La rubia estaba molesta, pero algo le hizo obedecer al chico. Bajo dentro del circuito en la curva, lo siguiente que vio por el retrovisor fue un accidente entre 3 autos. Había sido muy rápida y no dio tiempo de que reaccionaran los contrincantes.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabías?", dijo sorprendida la corredora.

"Saber que Tenoh. Un joven llegó y me arrebató el micrófono. Puede que haya visto mal, pero se parecía al cantante Takashi", el entrenador contó lo sucedido a la rubia.

Haruka llegó a la línea de meta ganando la carrera. "De nuevo el ganador es el piloto Tenoh, ya no es sorpresa su triunfo. Lo que no se puede negar es que lo tiene merecido", decía una reportera.

La rubia estaba sobre el número 1 en el podio, sosteniendo un gran trofeo entre sus manos y una medalla de oro colgaba sobre su cuello. Era fotografiada por los reporteros de los periódicos, los camarógrafos tomaban videos para la televisión, unos cuantos fans que se habían logrado colar lo hacían con su celular para subir el video a algún sitio de internet.

Al finalizar la premiación, la senshi de Urano tuvo una conferencia de prensa, respondió preguntas referentes a la carrera y su trayectoria como piloto.

"Vayamos a comer, lo tenemos bien merecido al ser los campeones", dijo la corredora al poder volver a estar con su familia.

Almorzaban en un restaurante cercano a su casa. Todos estaban muy felices y la paz gobernaba alrededor.

"¿Cómo lo supiste Takashi?", seguía con la duda la rubia, recordando el accidente que sucedió detrás de su vehículo.

"No sé de qué habla", quiso evadir la pregunta el ojos miel.

"No finjas. ¿Cómo sabías que ocurriría el accidente?", empezaba a estar molesta Haruka.

Takashi recordó lo que su novia le dijo, _\- Si papá dice algo sólo hazlo, no hables, no preguntes, no sugieras, no te excuses, sólo HAZLO-_. Se dispuso a hablar, "El accidente sucedió contra usted, fue planeado por esos malditos. Vi cómo lo sacaban de los escombros de su auto y lo llevaban en una camilla. Entonces retrocedí el tiempo y evité que le sucediera".

La senshi del viento no lo podía creer. Se escuchó la voz de Setsuna, "Takashi, eso va en contra de las leyes del tiempo. No sabes que puedes…", no alcanzó a terminar por la voz del rubio, "Lo sé Setsuna, sin embargo, no me importa, yo vivo para proteger a la humanidad. En especial a los que quiero".

Haruka pensó que estaba soñando, _-Parece que él cometió una grave falta sólo por salvarme-_. La corredora fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de su celular.

"Tenoh", dijo frente al móvil la rubia.

"Haruka, ahora sabrás las ventajas de ser 3. Te invitamos mañana los Three Ligths a un juego de estrellas de baloncesto. Espero lleves tu equipo o perderás por default", habló del otro lado de la llamada Seiya Kou.

"Maldito, yo no voy a perder contra ti. Mañana te veré. Envíame la dirección. No pienso perder. No perdí hoy y no lo haré contra las 3 luciérnagas", pronunció con coraje la senshi del viento.

"Ya lo veremos Haruka. No hay excusa, te acabo de enviar el sitio en donde tendrá lugar el juego. Si logras conseguir un equipo, lleva a Michiru, quiero que te vea perder", después de esas palabras, el peli-negro colgó.

"Aggg, ese maldito de Seiya", habló furiosa Haruka.

"Amor, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino de humor?", fue la voz de la violinista.

"Los idiotas de las luces me retaron a un juego de baloncesto. El problema es que tengo que conseguir a otros dos para jugar contra esos idiotas", expresó su molestia la rubia.

"¿Por qué no llamas a Mamoru y le pides que participe?", propuso la peli-verde.

"Eres una genio Setsuna. En seguida lo haré", agradeció la corredora a su amiga.

"Chiba", respondió la llamada el futuro príncipe.

"Hola Mamoru. No quiero quitarte tu tiempo así que iré al grano. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? Nada complicado, un juego contra los Three Lights, los intrusos esos. ¿Qué dices?", comentó la senshi de Urano.

"No hay problema Haruka. Tengo libre el día de mañana", aceptó el esposo de Usagi.

"Te lo agradezco mucho Mamoru. Pasaré temprano por ti. Por el uniforme no te preocupes, cuando vaya a tu casa te lo doy y te cambias. Nos vemos mañana. Gracias", terminó de decir la rubia y colgó.

"Bien, aceptó. Por cierto, Setsuna necesito que hagas los uniformes. Sé que no es problema para ti, sólo son 3. Saliendo de aquí podemos pasar a tu boutique para que los diseñes. ¿Qué dices?", la corredora quería que todo saliera bien. La senshi del tiempo había retomado hace un tiempo su profesión como diseñadora de modas, aceptó la oferta del amigo de Takashi y su empresa había crecido bastante.

"De acuerdo Haruka. Lo haré sólo porque esto es importante para ti", dijo resignada Setsuna, al mismo tiempo de comprometerse.

"Porque detesta al trío musical", se burló la violinista de su esposa.

"Mich, son unos mediocres", respondió la rubia a su amante.

"Rayos, me falta el tercero para el equipo. Quien podrá ayudar. Tal vez…", pensaba en voz alta la corredora.

"Yo puedo ayudarlo Haruka. He jugado el basquetbol y soy bueno", se propuso Alexander.

"¿De verdad? Gracias Takashi. Mi equipo está completo y esos tontos van a perder", ese chico le había caído de maravilla en ese momento a la corredora.

Terminaron su comida, salieron del restaurante con destino a la empresa de Setsuna. Pasaron unas horas para que la mujer de ojos carmín terminara los uniformes. No tuvo problema para diseñar el del hombre ausente, era muy parecido tanto en altura y complexión a Haruka. La rubia quedó maravillada con los diseños.

Ya era el día del juego. Takashi había dormido de nuevo en casa de las externas, esta vez no intento algo. Se prepararon, subieron al convertible amarillo de Haruka y ésta manejo a casa de Usagi. Haruka y Michiru dieron como regalo de bodas a la sailor lunar una casa, querían que su princesa fuera feliz.

Arribaron fuera del hogar de los futuros príncipes. Todos esperaron en el auto a excepción de la rubia que salió por Mamoru.

Tocó el timbre la puerta, ésta no tardó en abrirse develando a Usagi.

"Hola Haruka. Me comentó Mamoru del juego", saludó la senshi de la luna.

"Hola Usagi", respondió una ansiosa Haruka.

"Aquí estoy Haruka, listo para ponerme el uniforme", el peli-negro apareció en pijama. La rubia le dio una maleta al futuro príncipe. Éste se cambió de inmediato.

"Oye Haruka, Usagi quiere ir a ver el juego. Así que iremos los dos en mi auto", explicó Mamoru a la corredora. Ella no lo tomó muy bien.

"Ella puede llegar después con Setsuna. No tiene porque apresurarse", dio como opción la rubia. Chiba no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Haruka fue al auto y le comentó la situación a la peli-verde. Ésta salió del auto y siguió a la rubia.

"Te veo en el juego querida", dijo Mamoru con un beso a Usagi. El hombre y la corredora caminaron hacia el auto, subieron en su respectivo lugar y el vehículo se avanzó. Setsuna pasó a casa de la princesa para esperar a que se arreglara.

Los jugadores llegaron al sitio donde tomaría lugar el partido. Había mucha gente dentro y fuera. Los fans se enteraron que jugarían Haruka y Takashi contra los Three Lights.

El narrador del partido presentó a los dos equipos. La gente gritaba con euforia. Sonó el silbato, el balón fue lanzado al aire y tomó posesión de él Mamoru. El peli-negro era igual de alto que Taiki, pero su salto fue mayor. No tardaron mucho en llegar las senshis restantes. Todas apoyaban al equipo de Haruka, era su amiga y además, estaba el chico que de alguna forma las había ayudado en cuestiones laborales.

Haruka cubría cada oportunidad de tiro del equipo contrario, en especial cuando la amenaza era Seiya.

La primera anotación la realizó el equipo de la rubia, hecha por Takashi. La senshi del viento quedó asombrada por el buen juego del chico. Mamoru también era bueno. Y ella, bueno cualquier deporte se le daba bien.

No se hacían esperar las faltas de Haruka hacia Seiya y viceversa.

El marcador en ese momento era 25 Tenoh 20 Three Lights. Taiki consiguió una canasta de 3 puntos, seguida de una anotación de Yaten a 2 puntos. El marcador se había empatado 25 ambos equipos. No quedaba mucho tiempo en el reloj. El balón fue tomado por Takashi, él creía poder anotar a 3 puntos, no dudaba de su precisión en los tiros largos. Vio a Haruka colarse entre los oponentes y decidió darle el pase. La rubia encestó en la canasta contraria quedando colgando de ésta. El partido terminó y el equipo Tenoh fue el ganador.

Seiya quedó furioso, a diferencia de sus amigos que estaban tranquilos, habían disfrutado el juego. Los equipos se dieron la mano, Haruka hizo una cara de arrogancia total al principal de los Three Lights cuando le dio la mano. Star Fighter tuvo que tragarse su enojo.

"Muy bien muchacho. Pensé que no me lanzabas el balón", dijo la rubia al novio de su hija.

"Es un juego de equipo. Hay que actuar como tal", respondió ingeniosamente el joven cantante.

"Me alegra que confiaras en mí", dijo agradecida la corredora. "Has hecho mucho por la familia Takashi, te has ganado mi confianza", terminó de hablar poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico.

A lo lejos observaba el hombre de sombras, para sí mismo dijo, "Eso es Haruka, descuídate".

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Agradezco su tiempo de lectura para leer mi historia. También reviews, favorites y follows.

Saludos para todos :).


	17. La falsa máscara

Capítulo 17 "La falsa máscara".

Toda la prensa presente capturaba el momento para los medios de comunicación, impresionó la noticia de que participara Takashi con una reciente operación.

Los rubios festejaban corriendo en la cancha, Mamoru fue a celebrar con Usagi. Taiki y Yaten aplaudían a sus contrincantes, aceptando la superioridad del rival. Seiya en cambio, permanecía inmóvil con la cabeza baja, estaba furioso por perder contra Haruka. El cantante principal de los Three Lights odiaba ser superado por la corredora y ser la sombra de ésta.

"¡Te odio Haruka!", gritó el peli-negro del trío musical corriendo hacia la rubia y soltándole un puñetazo a ésta en el rostro.

La senshi de Urano dio unos pasos hacia atrás, más no cayó al suelo, enfadada regresó el golpe.

Alexander notó a Taiki acercarse hacia la pelea que se estaba generando entre la rubia y el peli-negro, pensó que su intención era ayudar a su amigo y no separar a ambos. El rubio se quitó el jersey, descubriendo su pecho, y golpeo fuertemente al más alto del trío musical en la cara. La estatura del castaño no fue problema para el chico de dorados cabellos, seguía propinando golpes a Taiki.

El disturbio era transmitido en vivo por televisión, cosa que no les importó a los implicados.

Haruka tenía a Seiya en el suelo, aprisionándolo con el peso de su cuerpo, no paraba de golpearlo en la cara. Takashi por su parte peleaba contra Yaten y Taiki, las peleas callejeras que había enfrentado en el pasado le fueron de utilidad ahora. En un descuido el hombre de cabello gris logró golpearlo en un ojo y el castaño en la boca. Salió sangre del labio del joven cantante, lo que lo volvió muy agresivo, regresando los aciertos de sus rivales con mayor fuerza.

Seiya estaba casi inconsciente, ahora la corredora lo pateaba en el estómago. Taiki tenía dificultad para permanecer de pie, por lo que cayó al suelo. Yaten y Takashi seguían lanzando golpes el uno al otro. Hotaru ya no lo resistió más y fue a donde se encontraba su novio, se puso frente a éste, haciendo que el chico frenara en seco con los ataques al hombre de cabellera gris.

La chica de ojos púrpura estaba más que enojada con Alexander, posó una de sus manos en la herida del muchacho y presionó con gran fuerza, haciendo que el chico gritara de dolor.

Michiru era otra mujer furiosa con su pareja. Llegó hasta la rubia y desquitó un poco de su enojo jalando a su esposa de la oreja izquierda. La corredora cayó de rodillas por el dolor.

Unos minutos después llegó la policía al gimnasio de baloncesto, esposaron a los 5 implicados y los encerraron por un tiempo en los vestidores, mientras se decidía que proseguía por lo ocurrido. Era complicado tomar una decisión por parte de los uniformados, ya que se trataban de estrellas con fama internacional.

En las gradas Michiru y Hotaru planeaban los posibles castigos para Haruka y Takashi.

"Ese comportamiento es inaceptable, no puedo creer la inmadurez de Haruka. Pasa el tiempo y ella no cambia", la violinista reprobaba el modo de actuar de su esposa.

"Dos años menor, soy 2 años menor y soy más prudente en las situaciones. Ahora entiendo porque dicen que las mujeres maduramos antes que los hombres", recriminaba la menor de las senshis.

"Y Haruka Tenoh", agregó la aguamarina a la frase de su hija.

En los vestidores los rubios se encontraban sentados en las bancas de lado izquierdo, los Three Lights permanecían en las bancas del lado derecho. La corredora los miraba con un gesto de victoria en su rostro, al igual que el joven cantante.

Haruka tenía abierta la ceja derecha por el golpe que le acertó Seiya. El labio inferior de Alexander seguía sangrando y su izquierdo se veía hinchado. El trío musical estaba en pésimas condiciones, aunque seguían consientes.

Nadie de los 5 hablaba, reinaba el silencio, cuando se escuchó un ruido bastante fuerte, seguido de gritos. No dudaron y rompieron las esposas, procediendo con sus transformaciones, cuando el rubio quiso cambiar a Sailor Sun sintió un gran dolor en su vientre, agachando la mirada y notando que la herida estaba abierta. Eso le impidió concluir con su objetivo.

Haruka ahora era Sailor Uranos, pero no le tomó importancia el muchacho. Takashi no creyó lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, los Three Lights se transformaron en las Sailor Starlights. Había más hombres que se transformaban en mujer como él pensaba le sucedía a la corredora.

Las 4 Sailors y el ojos miel salieron de los vestidores para encontrarse con un auto que se estampó en una pared del gimnasio, rompiéndola.

 _-Por eso los gritos-_ , pensó el chico de cabellera dorada.

Regresaron al lugar en donde estaban hace unos momentos y desvanecieron sus transformaciones de senshis. "Nos transformamos en vano, que idiotas", dijo decepcionada la corredora. Takashi rió y su acción fue seguida por Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y hasta Haruka. Ahora los 5 eran muy buenos amigos. Salieron al gimnasio de manera muy amistosa.

Un reportero se acercó a Alexander interrogando, "Joven Takashi, su herida está sangrando, ¿Acaso la señorita Tomoe fue muy brusca?".

"Para nada, yo soy muy idiota", fue la respuesta del ojos miel.

Los policías ya iban a esposarlos de nuevo, no se explicaban cómo se habían librado de las pulseras de detención en sus manos. El joven cantante habló con ellos, eran grandes conocidos por su pasado, cuando el rubio obtuvo su fama el trato era bueno. Debido a esto no tuvo problemas en hacer que todo quedara perdonado.

Las senshis regresaron a su hogar con la compañía del senshi solar. Al llegar Michiru llevó a Haruka a su recámara para curarle las heridas. Hotaru corrió molesta a su cuarto para encerrarse, quería estar sola. Setsuna se ofreció a curar los daños en el cuerpo de Takashi, tomando la mano del chico caminando hacia su habitación.

La peli-verde hizo que el muchacho pasara primero, después entró y cerró la puerta con seguro. La mujer de ojos carmín comenzó con el rostro de Takashi, limpió la abertura en el labio inferior y colocó una pomada en el ojo del chico. Prosiguió con la cicatriz de operación, para fortuna del ojos miel fue una abertura superficial. La senshi del tiempo limpiaba el abdomen del joven cantante, no podía evitar sentir sus emociones mezclarse, quería besarlo o tal vez algo más, su amor del pasado estaba desnudo de arriba y eso la provocaba de cierta forma.

Setsuna salió de su imaginación y preguntó, "¿Qué hacías la otra noche en la habitación de Hotaru?".

El rubio se puso nervioso contestando, "Yo…te dije que le daba las buenas noches".

La peli-verde suspiró y dijo, "No soy tonta Takashi. ¿Tuvieron relaciones?". Necesitaba saber lo que había hecho su hija.

"No", recibió como respuesta la mujer de ojos carmín por parte del ojos miel.

Setsuna pensó que ahí terminaba la respuesta, pero no fue así. "No te niego que yo quería pasar una noche agradable con Hotaru, sin embargo, ella me frenó. Sólo nos besamos", terminó de decir el rubio. Eso tranquilizó bastante a la senshi del tiempo.

"Me alegra que sepas respetar sus decisiones. Ella aún es muy joven para eso", habló contenta la diseñadora por el correcto comportamiento de Takashi.

"No la puedo obligar, la respeto. La protegeré, incluso de mí. La amo", el corazón del muchacho habló.

Un silencio incómodo quedó al terminar de hablar el rubio, cuando recordó algo, "Por cierto Setsuna, con todo esto olvidé algo muy importante. El día que salí del hospital un enfermero habló conmigo y me dio esto", le entregó una tarjeta a la peli-verde, "Me dijo que te diera esto, que lo llamaras si querías pasar el rato con un buen amigo".

"¿Por qué me das esto?", estaba dudosa la senshi de Plutón.

"Aunque no lo parezca te sigo protegiendo, él parece un buen tipo. Setsuna, quiero que seas feliz, sabes que lo mereces", la voz de Takashi era tierna.

"Gracias", fue lo último que dijo la diseñadora antes de salir de su habitación.

Setsuna fue al cuarto de sus amigas y tocó la puerta. Abrió una enojada Haruka, "Setsuna, interrumpiste algo que terminaría muy divertido".

"Bueno, yo tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre 'eso tan divertido' que iban a hacer", pronunció seria la diseñadora.

"Pasa", la violinista abrió por completo la puerta de su cuarto, dejando ingresar a su amiga.

"Michiru, ¿Pues ir por Hotaru por favor?", la peli-verde pidió amablemente a la aguamarina. Ésta afirmó con la cabeza saliendo de la alcoba por su hija. En unos instantes regresó al cuarto la mujer aqua con la menor. La mujer de ojos carmín cerró con seguro la puerta.

"¿Qué es todo esto?", preguntó Hotaru por la extraña situación.

"Pequeña, la noche de tu cumpleaños vi a Takashi salir de tu cuarto. ¿Me puedes decir que sucedió ahí adentro?", dijo calmada la peli-verde. Una vena saltaba en el cuello de la rubia.

"¿ESCUCHÉ BIEN? Ese maldito es un depravado. Ves Mich, te dije que no había que darle oportunidad al mocoso porque tomaría ventaja de nuestra buena fé", el cojare de la corredora era casi infinito, parecía que la vena de su cuello explotaría.

"Haruka, debemos escuchar a nuestra hija", la senshi del tiempo regañó a la rubia y continuó diciendo, "Entonces, ¿Qué pasó hija?".

"Él llegó al balcón, le abrí las puertas y nos comenzamos a besar. Al sentir sus manos intentando quitarme mi blusa lo empujé, yo no quería algo más. Se lo dejé en claro y lo entendió. No pasó otra cosa", explicó lo sucedido la senshi de la destrucción.

"Muy bien hija, sabía que eras inteligente", estaba orgullosa y aliviada la corredora.

"Hotaru…Sé que no tenemos derecho de controlar tu vida, lo que sí podemos hacer es aconsejarte. Tú eres muy joven aún para desempeñar tu sexualidad de forma activa. Y cuando esto ocurra debes protegerte para evitar enfermedades o un embarazo", la violinista informó a su hija.

"Lo sé mamá, estoy segura de que aún no es momento. Y lo demás me lo han enseñado en la escuela. No tienen porque preocuparse", respondió seria la chica de ojos púrpura.

Las externas salieron de la recámara, fueron al cuarto en donde se suponía estaba Alexander, pero no lo encontraron. Bajaron a la sala y estaba vacía. Escucharon el piano sonar en el cuarto de música, al fin dieron con el chico. Haruka quería matarlo por intentar 'violar' a su hija, no lo hizo por demostrar su confianza a la pequeña.

"Con que aquí estas. Ve a la mesa con Hotaru, es hora de comer", ofreció amablemente la violinista. Hotaru tomó a su novio de la mano y fueron a la mesa de la cocina. Fueron seguidos por las 3 senshis adultas.

Michiru y Setsuna preparaban el almuerzo, Haruka fue al refrigerador por una cerveza.

"¿Quieres una?", la rubia le ofreció a su yerno.

"No gracias, no tomo", respondió cortés el chico.

"Anda, no seas un cobarde, toma", la corredora forzó al muchacho a beber.

Se sentó en la mesa la senshi del viento, frunció el ceño y miro a Takashi, esperando que tomara de la botella de vidrio. El rubio no tuvo mayor opción que hacer lo que la corredora le ordenó con la mirada, bebió la cerveza de un trago.

"Ves, no pasa nada. Me agradas más Takashi", mostró su aprobación la rubia,

"Haruka, no le enseñes malos hábitos al chico", regañó la violinista a su pareja.

Se unieron a la mesa la aguamarina y la peli-verde. Habían terminado de cocinar un espagueti con chuletas de puerco.

"Disculpe Michiru, ¿Qué piensa al ver que Haruka es una mujer cuando se transforma en Sailor Urano?", preguntó temeroso el ojos miel. Esa duda lo había inquietado a lo largo de la tarde.

La violinista soltó una pequeña risa debido a que él chico no conocía el verdadero género de su esposa, y comentó, "No pienso nada. Sigue siendo Haruka. Yo amo el espíritu de Haruka".

Takashi quedó asombrado por la respuesta, se dio cuenta que el amor entre Sailor Urano y Neptune iba más allá de cualquier cosa, eran la prueba del amor verdadero, nada de cuentos de hadas, la respuesta al amor eterno serían esas dos senshis.

 _-Un amor que rompe el tiempo y el espacio-_ , hablaba en sus pensamientos el rubio.

"Sería genial poderme transformar en mujer siendo Sailor", dijo divertido Alexander. Hotaru lo miró con una cara de horror. El chico vio la expresión de su novia y se apresuró a decir, "Como simple curiosidad nadamas".

La comida había sido terminada por los comensales. "¿Papá Takashi y yo nos podemos retirar a mi cuarto?", pidió permiso la chica de ojos púrpura a su padre.

"Adelante princesa", autorizó la rubia y miró amenazadoramente al novio de su hija.

Los adolescentes miraban una película acostados en la cama de la chica. El ojos miel llevaba puestos sólo los shorts, había olvidado el jersey en el gimnasio.

"Ya pasaron varias horas, iré a ver qué sucede y aprovecho para decirle al mocoso que lo llevaré con Rei. Alguien como yo no puede soportar tanto Takashi", dijo preocupada la corredora. Subió las escaleras, llegó a la puerta del cuarto de su hija, giró el picaporte y vio a los dos adolescentes durmiendo. Hotaru estaba recostada en el pecho del muchacho y éste la abrazaba.

"Que tiernos se ven", la rubia nunca se percató que su esposa la había seguido.

"Tonterías Michi, lo despertaré de inmediato para llevarlo lejos…al templo", la rubia estaba celosa.

"No seas dura con Takashi, no están haciendo nada malo. Hay que confiar en nuestra hija. Déjalos dormir, ya mañana temprano lo llevas", negoció la aguamarina con su esposa.

"Bien, bien, tu ganas amor. Siempre sabes convencerme", habló de manera seductora la corredora.

En el reloj se podían leer las 7 am, Takashi despertó de su agradable sueño, se sentía incómodo. De inmediato notó su ropa interior mojada, _-Ay no, no, no, no, no puede ser-_. No sabía si se debía a la cerveza que había tomado, o a dormir abrazado con su novia, o simplemente el destino se burlaba de él. De lo que tenía conocimiento era de lo que ocasionó que su ropa interior estuviera húmeda. _-¿Se habrá dado cuenta Hotaru?-_ , pensaba el rubio. Rápidamente se levantó con dirección al baño del cuarto, retiró su ropa interior y se quedó únicamente con sus shorts deportivos. Revisó que no hubiera evidencia alguna en la cama. Salió sigilosamente del cuarto y bajó con total silencio las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. Salió de la casa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

"Estos malditos shorts son tan delgados. Debo llegar a casa ahora", dijo enojado el muchacho para sí mismo.

Llegó a la zona turística de la playa, estaba bastante alejado de la mansión en donde vivían las externas. A lo lejos vio una tienda de trajes de baño. – _Mi salvación-_ , pensó. El problema comenzó al darse cuenta que no traía dinero, había olvidado su cartera en el templo. La suerte le sonrió, fue reconocido por la vendedora.

"Usted es el cantante Takashi, ¿Cierto?", expresó su emoción la mujer que atendía la tienda.

"Si yo soy", dijo el rubio nervioso. Debía esconder la ropa interior que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

"¿Me podrías dar un autógrafo?", preguntó penosa la vendedora.

"Claro. Oye, ¿Podrías obsequiarme este traje de baño? Juro que no lo olvidaré", respondió el rubio.

"Es obvio que si hermoso, lo que tú quieras", aceptó la chica dando un papel y pluma la joven cantante para que le diera su autógrafo. Hizo la firma en el papel y salió de prisa del local.

Takashi buscó un lugar seguro para ponerse el traje de baño, después corrió hasta su casa. En el transcurso del camino tiró las prendas en un bote de basura.

Segundos después de que el ojos miel arribara en el lugar, su madre lo vio y dijo al teléfono "No te preocupes Haruka, él acaba de llegar. Gracias por preocuparte", y colgó la llamada.

"¿Me puedes decir en dónde andabas con un traje de baño?", la morena quería una explicación por parte de su hijo.

"Fui a correr un rato, ¿Si?", no tenía idea de que contestar el rubio.

"¿Con un traje de baño? Quiero la verdad, nada de que fuiste a nadar, ya que estas seco", dio un ultimátum Rei a su hijo.

"Mi ropa se ensució y lo único que conseguí fue este traje de baño. No quise causar molestias a los padres de Hotaru y por eso regresé a casa", la senshi del fuego percibió la sinceridad en las palabras del muchacho.

En la casa de playa Michiru preguntaba por Setsuna que al parecer no se encontraba en casa.

"Amor, ¿No has visto a Setsuna?", cuestionó la violinista a la rubia.

"Claro. De cabello verde oscuro, ojos carmín, alta pero no tanto como yo", la corredora aprovechó para hacer una broma.

"Haruka, hablo enserio. Me prometió ayudarme a revisar los últimos detalles del evento de caridad de mañana", una angustiada Michiru habló. La corredora había olvidado ese dichoso evento.

"Bueno si ella no está, yo te puedo ayudar", la senshi del viento ofreció su a la senshi de los mares.

"No sé qué haría sin ti Ruka", la aguamarina besó a su amante.

La peli-verde caminaba en el parque platicando con un hombre moreno, castaño y de ojos marrón. Era el enfermero del otro día en el hospital.

"Y me encanta diseñar. No es por presumir pero tengo estilo para crear prendas de ropa", hablaba alegremente la senshi del tiempo con el enfermero. "Suficiente de mí, ahora es tu turno Shouji, cuéntame sobre ti", terminó de hablar la diseñadora. Era turno de que su acompañante hablara.

"Soy Shouji un enfermero del hospital general de Azabu Juban, tengo 30 años, he dedicado mi vida a ayudar a otros, por ello mi profesión. Pienso que ese es mi objetivo de vida. La he pasado muy mal en mis relaciones sentimentales, creo que el amor no se hizo para mí", describió el castaño lo más importante de sí mismo.

 _-Al menos no tienes un hijo que te arrebatara a quien amas-_ , divagaba en sus pensamientos la mujer de ojos carmín. Volteó a mirar la hora en su reloj, marcaba las 6pm.

"No puede ser, el tiempo se me pasó volando. Te agradezco este día Shouji, la feria, el helado, el paseo, todo, pero ahora tengo que irme Shouji, me encantó platicar contigo y quisiera volverte a ver. Toma mi tarjeta", la senshi del tiempo le dio al hombre algo para que la pudiera localizar y lo besó en la mejilla.

 _-Tal vez todos tienen oportunidad al amor, algunos tardan más y otros menos en encontrarlo-_ , era el pensamiento de Shouji.

La diseñadora tardó una hora en regresar a casa. "Michiru ya llegué, lamento haberme retardado", dijo abriendo la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Haruka y Michiru durmiendo en el sillón, en la mesa de centro estaba todo el papeleo del evento que sucedería mañana. Todo estaba organizado.

"Gracias Haruka", susurró la peli-verde y subió a su cuarto. Ya en la seguridad de esas cuatro paredes se recostó en su cama para pensar en aquél hombre con el que había salido. Su mente daba vueltas en un mismo vórtice, Shouji.

 **Día del evento de caridad.**

La rubia y la aguamarina despertaron por la alarma del despertador. En un perchero del cuarto vieron colgados dos outfits, un esmoquin blanco que obviamente era para la corredora, y un largo vestido de noche color crema con la silueta de la violinista y unos guantes color aqua.

En la bolsa del saco había una nota de la peli-verde: Lamento lo de ayer. Es lo menos que merecen, ser la pareja más hermosa del evento.

"Setsuna, tu siempre tan linda", habló la aguamarina.

En la habitación de la hija de las externas se encontraba un vestido más casual y a la vez formal de color negro con guantes blancos. También un esmoquin negro con el cuello blanco. Otra nota de la mujer de ojos carmín: Hija debes lucir radiante hoy. Junto con Takashi deben ser la pareja juvenil más envidiada.

"Gracias mamá Setsuna", dijo Hotaru pensando en su segunda madre.

La chica peli-negra habló a su novio para que viniera a casa. Él llego pasada una media hora. Haruka y Michiru estaban derrochando elegancia después de una ducha compartida.

Setsuna vestía un diseño propio. Se trataba de un largo vestido de noche de color rojo, con guantes del mismo color. Acompañó el outfit con unas zapatillas rojas y un collar discreto del mineral dorado.

Tocaron a la puerta de la casa, abrió la pequeña de las senshis. "Takashi, que bueno que llegas, debemos arreglarnos para ir al evento", dijo la chica de ojos púrpura, tomando la mano del chico con rumbo a su cuarto.

"Toma, este es para ti. De parte de mamá Setsuna", le dio el elegante atuendo al ojos miel.

"Gracias Hotaru", respondió el chico de cabellos dorados.

"Sólo procura no mojarlo", bromeó la senshi de la destrucción.

Respondió en un instante aterrorizado el chico, "¿Te diste cuenta?".

"No fue tu culpa, eres más grande. Nada del otro mundo", la chica peli-negra supo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, estaba muy cerca de su novio.

Se vistieron los adolescentes y bajaron al llamado de Haruka, "Vamos chicos, sólo faltan ustedes en el auto".

La familia subió a un Lincoln Continental de novena generación color blanco. Michiru estaba emocionada, ese evento de caridad permitía que la gente con riquezas se acercara a ayudar a otros.

Llegaron al lujoso salón del evento. Los dueños eran Haruka y Michiru, ya que a pesar de tener un sitio para eventos en su casa, no les gustaba que gente ajena a la familia estuviera en su hogar.

Pasaron unas horas y comenzaron a llegar los invitados, entre ellos estaban los Three Lights. También decidieron invitar a sus amigas para que convivieran.

Todo iba de maravilla, los aperitivos estaban deliciosos, la champagne daba el toque de elegancia. Llegó el momento en el que tocarían la rubia y la aguamarina, cada una en su instrumento correspondiente. Como siempre sucedía con ese dúo, la melodía era sublime, no había una lucha entre el piano y el violín, intentando dominar alguno, por el contrario, ambos se complementaban. Terminaron de tocar y todos aplaudieron.

Era momento de nombrar los objetivos de dicha reunión, las acciones de caridad que se realizarían con las donaciones.

"Agradecer al hombre más caritativo del evento, el señor Aka", habló por el micrófono la violinista.

Un ser de sombras se materializó para arruinar los planes como de costumbre. "¿Con que un evento de caridad? Yo también pienso ayudar, donaré la oscuridad eterna", dijo sarcásticamente el demonio.

"Otra vez tu maldito, no te soporto", dijo enojada Haruka.

Mamoru sacó a los invitados del lugar, al mismo tiempo se transformaron las Sailors, Starlights y Sun.

"Cómo te atreves a interrumpir una reunión que busca ayudar a otros. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna", como era de costumbre, Sailor Moon dio su discurso senshi.

"Bla, bla, bla. Ustedes lo que quieren es morir", en cada comentario que el ser de sombra hacía, siempre buscaba burlarse.

Sailor Pluto tenía un mal presentimiento. Urano estaba lista para atacar al enemigo. Corrió con su espada en mano. Su sorpresa fue ser detenida por Sun.

"¿Qué te sucede Sun?", pronunció con dificultad la senshi del viento, ya que estaba siendo alzada del suelo sujetada por su cuello.

"Tú qué crees, proteger a quien debo", respondió con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Sun lanzó a Sailor Urano al suelo, caminaba hacia el ser de oscuridad cuando sintió un brazo alrededor del suyo.

"Hijo este no eres tú", suplicó Sailor Mars a Sun.

"No pretendas ser mi madre", se soltó del brazo y generó un pequeño poder que mandó lejos a la senshi del fuego.

El senshi solar cambió de dirección, quedó frente a Sailor Saturn, la besó y luego la abofeteó. Retomó el camino anterior, quedando a pocos pasos del hombre de sombras y dijo, "Él es mi única familia, mi hermano". Sun se desvaneció con el ser de oscuridad.

Saturn lloraba al igual que Mars y Sailor Moon. Las scouts restantes se miraban entre ellas, en cuanto a las Starlights, buscaban un punto ciego a dónde mirar.

"Todo este tiempo fingió. Tenía razón, Sun es un traidor", fueron las palabras de la impactada Sailor Urano.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias para mejorar, colaboraciones, etc. jajaja.

Saludos para todos :).


	18. Sol, regresa Parte 1

Capítulo 18 "Sol, regresa. Parte 1".

"No, él no es así. Seguramente el enemigo lo manipuló de algún modo", Saturn se negaba a creer lo que había sucedido.

"Sus sentimientos eran sinceros, no fingía", Mars era otra Sailor que contradecía la situación.

"Podemos salvarlo, como lo hicimos con Sailor Galaxia", Sailor Moon estaba optimista.

"¡Nos manipuló, caímos en su juego y ahora mostró su verdadero yo!", Urano destruyó las esperanzas de las otras Sailors.

"Chicas, debemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo para razonar lo ocurrido. Ya hablé con los invitados, se les avisará cuando se retomará el evento", habló Michiru sin su identidad de Sailor.

"Nuestra casa es amplia, discutamos allá", dijo Sailor Urano.

Tanto Scouts como Starlights dejaron caer sus transformaciones, subieron a sus autos respectivamente y tomaron como destino la casa de las externas.

"La mirada de Sun era espeluznante", era la voz de Seiya.

"No seas idiota, eso todos lo notamos. Hay que hablar de cosas extrañas que creen sólo sus ojos vieron", se enfadó la rubia.

"Para mí su semblante era triste", habló Amy.

"¿De qué hablas Amy?, todos vimos esa cara de maldad en el rostro de Sun", dijo Minako.

"Creo que ocultaba algo detrás de esa falsa máscara", argumentó la peli-azul.

"Tonterías. La traición al Universo entero no me importa. Ese maldito mocoso jugó con mi princesa. Cuando lo vuelva a ver lo mataré", amenazó la corredora.

"Haruka, él salvó tu vida", la aguamarina le recordó el suceso a su esposa.

"Ja. Entiende Michiru, lo hizo para ganarse mi confianza. Soy la Sailor más poderosa y por eso quería que yo no dudara de él. ¡TODOS ENTIENDAN, NO ES BUENO!", la rubia estaba harta de que defendieran al traidor.

"No debería decir esto", se escuchó la voz de Setsuna. Ella continuó explicando, "La función de los guardianes del tiempo es, como el nombre lo indica, proteger el tiempo. Conocemos el futuro, pero no podemos alterar el pasado para cambiarlo".

"¿Y qué sucede si se altera el pasado?", cuestionó la violinista.

"Esa es una grave violación a las leyes del tiempo. Se crea un nuevo universo, sin embargo, el objetivo no se pierde. Con esto quiero decir, por ejemplo, si había una guerra y ésta es evitada, inevitablemente tiene que ocurrir, en otro lugar o época, pero ocurrirá", respondió la peli-verde.

"¿Quieres decir que…", la mujer aqua fue interrumpida por la diseñadora.

"Al evitarse el accidente de Haruka, ocurrirá otro suceso que terminará en tragedia. El Universo reclamará lo que le pertenecía. En cuanto a Sun, no sé qué castigo obtendrá, nunca un guardián del tiempo había roto las leyes impuestas", dijo con honestidad la mujer de ojos carmín.

"Pero, ¿Si Sun no le dio importancia a su castigo porque intentará dominar el Universo?", surgió una duda en la violinista.

"Podría ser cierto lo que dices Michiru. Realmente desconozco el castigo", se limitó a decir la peli-verde.

"Mamoru no aparece, ya lo llamé a su celular y a casa, pero no contesta. También marqué a su trabajo pero no está", se encontraba preocupada Usagi.

"Seguramente el rival lo tiene secuestrado", concluyó Makoto.

"¿Y si él es la víctima que cobrará el Universo?", se apresuró a decir Rei.

"Tenemos que encontrarlo ya. No podemos permitir que dañen al príncipe, o le suceda algo peor", sugirió de inmediato Haruka. Todas asintieron. Los Three Lights también ayudarían.

"Papá, yo me quedaré", dijo Hotaru.

"Himme-chan, no es momento de separarnos, debemos estar unidos para ser más fuertes y evitar que nos dañen", explicó la corredora a su hija.

"Estaré bien, deben encontrar a Mamoru", la peli-negra estaba tranquila.

"Pero, ¿Si vienen por ti al verte sola?", previó la rubia.

"Me sé defender papá. Quiero un tiempo para pensar", dijo segura la chica de ojos púrpura.

La velocista suspiró y dijo, "Esta bien princesa, confío en ti".

"Haruka, debemos darnos prisa", habló la violinista indicando a su esposa que debían salir a buscar al futuro príncipe.

Mientras las senshis más grandes salieron a cumplir su misión de búsqueda, la menor de éstas permanecía recostada en la cama de su cuarto viendo la televisión. Sintió su corazón al ver en la pantalla a su ¿novio?, ¿ex-novio?, realmente no sabía cómo llamarlo, de lo que estaba segura era de que era a la persona que su corazón amaba.

 _-Se ve tan bien, tan feliz, como si nada malo hubiera sucedido-_ , analizaba en su mente la senshi de la destrucción.

"Sólo jugó conmigo, yo me enamoré mientras que él no sentía nada", comenzó a llorar la peli-negra. No sabía la extraña razón por la que no apagaba el televisor, quería verlo, aunque sólo fuera a través de una pantalla.

Takashi estaba en un show de televisión como invitado, cantaría una canción y le realizarían una entrevista.

"Damas y caballeros, con ustedes el ídolo del momento, Takashi", dijo la presentadora anunciando al muchacho para que éste comenzara a cantar.

Hotaru puso atención a una estrofa la letra de la canción.

A pesar que la luna no brille mañana,  
Dará igual sólo verte reír  
Si lo que me hace feliz...mi alma.  
Y es verdad que una mirada distinta  
O algún gesto más frío se clava,,,  
En mi pecho divaga del desconcierto,  
Pero amor, ahí está la magia.

 _-¿A caso el ataque será contra la Sailor Moon?-_ , se preguntaba en sus pensamientos la peli-negra.

"Un momento, ¿Sacrificará el futuro por mí?", habló la chica de ojos púrpura para sí misma.

"¿Será que está fingiendo todo esto?", las preguntas seguían haciéndose más presentes para Hotaru.

"Pero, ¿Por qué ayudar al enemigo?", la inundaban un remolino de dudas.

La senshi de la destrucción escuchó otra parte de la canción.

Si preguntan por mí,  
No les digas dónde fui.  
Que tu alma sea fuerte  
Y cuando mires hacia el frente,  
No recuerdes todo lo que no te di.

Y es que quedan tantas cosas  
Por contarte y que me cuentes,  
Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir.  
A tu lado, ooh mi vida...a tu lado.

"¿Por qué siempre quieres hacer las cosas solo?", fue la última pregunta lanzada al aire por la peli-verde.

La canción finalizó y comenzó la entrevista al rubio.

"Takashi, han llegado varios rumores y queremos que nos digas la verdad", dijo la conductora del programa.

"Con gusto", respondió el ojos miel.

"¿Es cierto que dejarás los escenarios?", comenzó la entrevista la presentadora.

"Si, necesito un tiempo para descansar, estar a solas conmigo y poner en orden mis ideas. La música es mi pasión, algo que amo hacer, más ha llegado un punto en mi vida en el que me perdí, y debo encontrarme de nuevo", contestó el joven cantante.

"¿El retiro será definitivo?", lanzó otra pregunta la entrevistadora.

"No. Yo no pretendo defraudar a mis fans, ellos merecen lo mejor, gracias a ellos hoy estoy aquí, por apreciar mi trabajo y apoyarme. Pero bueno, no puedo ofrecer música sin mi esencia, debo encontrarla. Sin ella sólo es ruido sin sentido", respondió Alexander.

"Me parece magnífico el aprecio que les tienes a tus fans. Ahora otra pregunta que la mayoría de tu público desea saber, ¿Existe una noviazgo con la señorita Tomoe?", esa pregunta cayó como un disparo al corazón de Hotaru.

"No más preguntas, debo irme. Con permiso", el rostro del rubio se tornó serio, frunció el ceño, se puso de pie, se quitó el micrófono y salió del estudio.

"Espera Takashi, ¿Dije algo malo?", la conductora no entendió que ocurrió.

Hotaru no sabía que pensar, _-¿Aún le importo? ¿Le molestó recordarme? ¿Realmente fui un juego para él? ¿Cuáles serán sus sentimientos?-_.

Las Sailors estaban desesperadas, por más que buscaban en cualquier lugar no encontraban a Mamoru, hasta que llegaron al templo Hikawa y vieron una nota en la puerta que decía:

Son tan lentas, deberían entrar, les espera una sorpresa. Yami.

De inmediato se transformaron todos, dejando ver a las Sailor Scouts y Salor Starlights. No dudaron en entrar al lugar. Como lo imaginaron se entraba Mamoru encerrado en una esfera de oscuridad, a su lado estaba el ser de sombras.

"¡Suéltalo ahora!", gritó Sailor Moon. Extrañamente no había dado su discurso típico que lanzaba antes de cada batalla. Esto era importante para la senshi de la Luna.

"Si lo quieres deberás pelear, y no lloriquear como siempre lo haces", retó el hombre de oscuridad a la rubia de coletas.

"¿Dónde está Sun?", preguntó Sailor Pluto.

"Debía hacer unas cosas de su música. Aún es ingenuo, no se da cuenta que cuando dominemos no necesitará nada de eso", el demonio se burló del ausente rubio.

"¿Tu nombre es Yami?", cuestionó Sailor Mercury al enemigo.

"Daa…Claro, ¿Sino por qué estaría escrito en la nota? Pensé que eras la más lista de las Sailors", respondió con otra burla el ser de oscuridad.

"¿Entonces van a pelear o realizar preguntas estúpidas?", se comenzaba a molestar Yami.

"Su príncipe está bien, yo sólo absorbo su energía", expresó con sarcasmo el rival.

El cielo se tornó de pronto oscuro, como si la noche hubiera llegado para no irse jamás. No se podía apreciar alguna estrella al mirar hacia arriba, sólo un color casi negro.

"Saeta llameante de Marte", lanzó su ataque Mars sin obtener éxito en el objetivo.

"¿Siguen con lo mismo? Aprendan que con esas cosas tan mediocres no podrán ganar", Yami demeritaba el poder de la senshi del fuego. Éste lanzó una bola de oscuridad a las senshis. Las Sailors la esquivaron sin problema.

"Grito Mortal", atacó Pluto. Su poder fue desintegrado por un pequeño ataque del adversario.

"¿Cuánto tiempo Pluto? ¿No lo crees? Desde que tu noviecito muriera. Y ahora la enana te lo roba, jajaja que divertido", el hombre de sombras hirió los sentimientos de la senshi del tiempo.

"¿Por cierto? ¿En dónde está el pequeño estorbo?", preguntó con desprecio el demonio.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo. Lo que te debería de importar es que vamos a acabar contigo", respondió retadora Urano.

"Vaya, vaya. La mediocre Sailor Urano, que fue superada por un mocoso. Pero no cualquier mocoso, uno que trabaja para mí", Yami supo tocar el orgullo de la senshi del viento.

"¡CÁLLATE!", grito con todas su fuerzas la rubia y lanzó su poder, "¡TIERRA, TIEMBLA!".

El sujeto de oscuridad dijo, "¿De verdad pensaste que no podría esquivar eso? Que patét…", su frase no pudo ser completada porque una patada de Sailor Urano golpeó lo que parecía su rostro. El enemigo fue lanzado y se impactó contra una pared.

"Maldita. Hasta ahora la primera que ofrece una batalla", Yami dijo con odio, reconociendo la agilidad de Urano.

Una pelea justa comenzó, Urano contra Yami, ambos lanzaban puñetazos y patadas, algunos atinaban a su adversario. El ser de oscuridad se sorprendió al ver la velocidad de los ataques de la senshi del viento, esa no era la Urano que había enfrentado en las batallas pasadas, era más fuerte, pero ¿A qué se debía esto?

 _-¿Crees poder ganarle a la Sailor más poderosa? Jamás. Ganaré esta pelea por mi familia, a diferencia de ti, yo no peleo por el Universo ¿De qué sirve un mundo sin los que amo?-_ , repetía en su mente Sailor Urano lanzando golpes a Yami. Ella había olvidado que era una senshi que protegía el Sistema Solar, en su mente sólo existía su familia. Su contrincante se las pagaría por jugar con su hija, por arruinar el evento de su esposa, por haber hecho que su amiga fuera infeliz.

Las Scouts internas dejaron de observar la pelea para ayudar a Mamoru. Sailor Moon lloraba por ver encerrado a su enamorado. Neptune y Pluto se encontraban atentas por si Urano necesitaba ayuda.

"Vamos chicas, usemos nuestros poderes", sugirió Jupiter. Todas afirmaron con la cabeza y un "Si" al unísono.

"¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!"

"¡Ataque de hojas de Roble!"

"¡Beso de amor de Venus!"

"¡Saeta llameante de Marte!"

Gritaron las senshis internas lanzando el ataque al mismo tiempo. Desgraciadamente éstos rebotaron al impactar contra la esfera que aprisionaba al futuro príncipe. Mercury, Venus, Jupiter y Mars esquivaron con rapidez sus poderes.

"La energía que cubre a Mamoru es muy poderosa y extraña. Nuestros poderes no podrán romperla", explicó Mercury a sus compañeras la información obtenida de su pequeño computador.

"Tal vez nuestros poderes ayuden al ser distintos a los suyos", concluyó Star Fighter.

"Podría funcionar, intentémoslo", replicó optimista Star Healer.

"No perdemos nada", dijo Star Maker.

"¡Ahora Starlights!", ordenó Fighter a sus compañeras, así las 3 lanzarían sus poderes de forma sincronizada, como intento para romper la esfera de oscuridad.

"¡Láser de estrella fugaz!"

"¡Infierno estelar de Healer!"

"¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!"

La mezcla de poderes creada por las Starlights parecía muy fuerte, sin embargo, no obtuvieron éxito. La energía que tenía Mamoru a su alrededor permanecía intacta.

"¿QUÉ?", se mostró impactada Sailor Fighter.

"Ni un rasguño", dijo descepcionada Sailor Maker.

"Ni siquiera nuestros poderes pudieron quebrarla, esto no es posible. Su poder es impresionante", Sailor Healer se encontraba sin poder creer que sus poderes fueran nulos ante la amenaza.

Los poderes de las Starlights al parecer fueron absorbidos por la esfera de oscuridad. Sin duda lo que enfrentaban era más poderoso que Sailor Galaxia, ya que en aquella ocasión pudieron crear un daño considerable a la Sailor más poderosa.

Sailor Urano seguía en combate contra Yami. Sentía adrenalina correr por sus venas, no estaba para nada cansada. Atinó un fuerte golpe con el codo al tórax del enemigo, haciendo que de nuevo impactara contra otra pared.

"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!", la senshi de los mares lanzó su poder para ayudar a su esposa. Afortunadamente dio en el objetivo planeado. Yami cayó al suelo, aunque se puso de pie enseguida.

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?", el hombre de sombras se enfureció, "¡Rayo de oscuridad!", una esfera de poder negra iba en dirección al lugar en donde se encontraba Neptune.

Sailor Neptune permaneció inmóvil, salió ilesa gracias a que Sailor Pluto corrió y la protegió lanzándose con ella al suelo.

"Gracias Pluto, no sé que me pasó", la senshi de los mares agradeció a su compañera por salvarla de un ataque tan mortal.

"Ten más cuidado Neptune", recibió como respuesta la senshi aqua por parte de la senshi del tiempo.

"¡ESTAS MUERTOOOOOO!", Urano estaba explotando de enojo por lo que sus ojos le mostraron. Quería matar al enemigo por intentar dañar a su enamorada.

La senshi del viento no tardó ni un segundo en llegar a Yami y comenzar a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. La mayoría de los ataques de la rubia impactaban en el cuerpo del enemigo.

 _-¿De dónde obtuvo tanta fuerza? Supera a Sun, esto no es bueno-_ , habló en sus pensamientos el hombre de sombras totalmente asustado por el poder de Sailor Urano.

Mientras tanto, las Scouts internas ideaban un nuevo plan para liberar a Mamoru.

"Sailor Moon, utiliza el cristal de plata, quizás al ser más poderoso rompa con la energía", dio instrucciones Sailor Mecury a la princesa.

"Si", dijo concretamente la senshi de la Luna, con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

"¡Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!", habló con todas sus fuerzas la senshi de la Luna.

Se creó una gran nube que nublaba la vista, esto se debió al impacto del poder contra la prisión en forma de esfera. Cuando la nube gris se divisó era completamente perceptible a la vista que la bola de oscuridad seguía encerrando a Mamoru.

"No…no…pude…hacerlo…", las esperanzas de Sailor Moon se habían ido. Las Scouts y Starlights compartían el sentimiento de derrota que experimentaba la senshi de la Luna.

Como siempre ocurría en los enfrentamientos de mayor importancia para el destino de la Tierra o el Universo en general, Sailor Moon se soltó en llanto.

"Sailor Moon, ¿No puedes hacer otra cosa además de llorar? Siempre que un oponente representa un obstáculo difícil te pones a llorar, ya madura", Sailor Mars estaba harta de la actitud inmadura de la futura princesa de Tokio de Cristal.

"Lo siento Mars. Jamás podré evitarlo. Odio pelear y también saber que en estas batallas puedo perderlas, son lo más importante para mí chicas. Son mis amigas, mi familia", la senshi de la Luna dio a conocer sus sentimientos.

Todas se conmovieron por las palabras de la Sailor principal. Sus palabras emanaban una enorme bondad y calidez. La senshi del fuego se arrepintió de sus palabras, fue directo con la princesa y la abrazó disculpándose, "Lo siento Sailor Moon, es sólo que, debemos mostrarnos fuertes y así terminar con esta amenaza como siempre lo hemos hecho".

"No estés triste Sailor Moon. Ya verás que de algún modo liberaremos a Mamoru", dio palabras de aliento Sailor Venus a su princesa.

"Si. Además, ¿Ya viste lo fuerte que es Urano? Es seguro que vencerá a Yami y todo volverá a la normalidad", mostró su apoyo Sailor Jupiter.

"Jamás estarás sola Sailor Moon, nos tienes a nosotras, a Urano, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto y hasta las Starlights", Sailor Mercury le recordó a la senshi de la Luna que tenía amigas.

"Chicas, son lo más importante, las quiero", era un momento muy emotivo para Sailor Moon.

Urano seguía descargando su furia con Yami, el recordar que pudo perder a su esposa le devolvía las fuerzas para golpear sin piedad. Puñetazos en la cara, rodillazos en el tórax, patadas en la espalda, codazos en el mentón, eran algunos de los ataques que se alcanzaban a observar le eran propinados al hombre de sombras. Éste lo único que podía hacer era protegerse, ya no tenía tiempo de atacar.

 _-A este paso terminará conmigo-_ , se sentía amenazado el ser de oscuridad por el poder de Urano.

 _-Si llega a utilizar su ataque principal o esa espada, será mi fin-_ Yami rogaba en su mente porque la senshi del viento no usara sus habilidades especiales.

 _-¿En dónde estás cuando te necesito idiota? Si no apareces rápido esa alianza que iniciaste al final no habrá servido para nada-_ , el demonio intentaba llamar a Sun con sus pensamientos.

"Sé cómo romper esa esfera de oscuridad", una voz provenía de la entrada del templo Hikawa, con la vista se percibía una silueta conocida, en la puerta del lugar estaba parada Sailor Saturn.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Como es de costumbre, les agradezco por tomarse un tiempo para leer el capítulo.

Saludos para todos :).


	19. Sol, regresa Parte 2

Capítulo 19 "Sol, regresa. Parte 2".

-Flashback-

Hotaru pensaba recostada sobre su cama, con los brazos debajo de su nuca, _-Esa canción de Takashi esconde algo. ¿Por qué cantarla en un programa de televisión cuando existe un combate que definirá el destino del Universo?-_

Las conclusiones que la chica de ojos púrpura intentaba obtener fueron interrumpidas por un vistazo que hizo a una ventana de la habitación.

"Que extraño, ya oscureció", habló en voz baja para sí misma.

"Un momento…no veo a la Luna", la peli-negra analizaba la situación.

La senshi de la destrucción giró su cabeza a la mesita de noche para ver el reloj que marcaba las 4pm.

"¿Qué? Aún no es de noche", dijo más fuerte la senshi de Saturno, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie con la mirada en los vidrios que le permitían ver el exterior.

"¡Pero claro, a esto se refería Takashi!", gritó Hotaru.

Desgraciadamente todo no terminó bien para la chica de ojos púrpura. Alguien apareció detrás suya, inyectándole un sedante. Hotaru cayó en los brazos del intruso.

El extraño colocó a la menor de las senshis sobre su cama, al parecer no tenía intensiones de dañarla, sólo posó su mano derecha en la frente de la adolescente, una luz apareció en la palma del sujeto. Cuando éste terminó su objetivo, acarició la mejilla de la peli-negra y se desvaneció.

La senshi de destrucción tenía un sueño extraño, su cuerpo sudaba y se sentía incómoda, quería despertar pero no podía.

"Ayuda a tus compañeras. Conoces la respuesta", habló una voz en los sueños de la peli-negra.

 _-También tienes una espada como papá. Eres tan parecido a él. Sabías que es la Sailor más fuerte de todas-_ , la voz de la chica de ojos púrpura resonaba en su inconsciente. Después de esas palabras se materializó una imagen, era la espada de Urano.

Hotaru pudo despertar de inmediato, en su mente tenía sólo una idea, no sabía el porqué, más algo le decía que la clave para derrotar al enemigo estaba en Sailor Urano.

La senshi de Saturno salió de su casa, tomó un taxi, le ordenó al chofer que fuera lo más rápido que pudiera, llegó al templo Hikawa y se transformó en Sailor.

Saturno echó un veloz vistazo a lo que ocurría en el lugar, Urano peleando contra el enemigo y una esfera de oscuridad que tenía en su interior aprisionado a Mamoru. En ese momento se dio cuenta del significado de su sueño.

-Fin Flashback-

"¿Cómo lo logramos Saturno?", no dudo en preguntar Mercury.

"La clave es la espada de Urano", respondió recordando lo que había soñado.

"¿Funcionará?", Sailor Moon ya no confiaba en otro ataque, pues sus intentos pasado habían fallado.

"No lo sé, hay que probar", Sailor Saturn tenía una corazonada.

"Ya hemos lanzado distintos poderes al campo de fuerza y nada ha funcionado", dijo Mars decepcionada.

"¿Quién te dijo que Urano puede destruir la esfera de oscuridad?", Jupiter necesitaba conocer el paradero de dicha idea.

"Nadie. Tuve una premonición. Un sueño me dijo que la espada vencerá a la oscuridad", respondió honestamente la senshi de la destrucción.

La batalla entre Urano y Yami continuaba. La rubia no había notado llegar a la pequeña Sailor, para ella sólo existía el enemigo, deseaba con su alma poder aniquilarlo.

El ser de oscuridad apenas podía mantenerse de pie, su malvado plan de someter al Universo en una oscuridad eterna se alejaba más con cada golpe que le lanzaba la senshi oponente.

La senshi del viento fue desconcentrada por la voz de Neptune, "¡Urano te necesitamos!".

La rubia vio con el rabillo del ojo a su amada, por la mirada de Sailor Neptune podría jurar que se trataba de algo importante.

"¡Tierra, Tiembla!", gritó Sailor Uranos, creando su ataque contra Yami. El demonio no pudo esquivarlo, fue lanzado hacia un muro del templo y cayó inconsciente.

"¿Qué sucede Neptune?", la senshi del viento corrió en dirección a su compañera, cuestionando la prisa de sus palabras.

"Tu espada", habló Sailor Venus.

"Mi espada ¿Qué?", Urano no entendía cual era el plan de las demás Sailors.

"Utiliza tu espada para romper la esfera y liberar a Mamoru", confesó el plan Saturn.

"¿Realmente mi poder destruirá esa oscuridad?", la rubia seguía sin poder creer lo que sus compañeras le decían.

"¡SÓLO HAZLO!", ordenó Neptune enfadada. Necesitaba saber si en verdad su amada era la solución para vencer al enemigo.

"¡Espada de Urano, ELIMINA!", la senshi del viento tomó su talismán por la empuñadura y utilizó el ataque de éste. Una inmensa luz apareció frente a la Sailor más poderosa, deslumbrando la vista de todas las guerreras presentes.

"La…la esfera…fue destruida", dijo sorprendida Pluto. La espada de Sailor Urano pudo penetrar en la prisión de oscuridad. Haciendo que el campo de fuerza se volviera en 2 partes y terminara por desvanecerse.

"Lo logró", Sailor Moon estaba feliz por el éxito de su fiel guerrera del Sistema Solar.

El cuerpo de Mamoru impactó contra el suelo, no sabían si seguía con vida, ya que había perdido mucha energía que el demonio le había robado.

"Tiene pulso, sólo está inconsciente", Sailor Mercury corroboró que el futuro príncipe se encontrara bien, poniendo su dedo índice y medio en el cuello de Mamoru.

"¿Cómo lo supieron? Las vi utilizar sus poderes, hasta el cristal de la Luna plateada fue una opción. ¿Por qué se les ocurrió que mi poder tendría éxito?", Urano desconocía ese gran poder que estaba mostrando en la batalla.

"Yo lo supe, en un sueño vi tu espada y algo me dijo que ese talismán vencería a la oscuridad", al fin habló la senshi de la destrucción.

"Saturn, no vi cuando llegaste", la senshi del viento apenas notó la presencia de la menor de las Sailors.

"Eres muy lista hija", a la rubia no le importaba llamar así a Sailor Saturn, después de todo, las presentes conocían sus identidades.

"¿Así que sólo yo puedo terminar con ese maldito? Que fortuna, justo lo que necesitaba", el orgullo de Urano salió a relucir.

"Si. Al parecer tus poderes tienen el mismo efecto que los de Sun", explicó la senshi de la destrucción otra parte de su sueño.

"Me vengaré por todo lo que este idiota nos ha hecho. Será mi oportunidad para devolverle los favores", Urano quería cobrar la muerte de Yami con sus manos. Iba hacía donde se suponía se encontraba el hombre de sombras inconsciente, pero había desaparecido, o al menos eso creyó la rubia.

"¿Me buscabas?", la voz del enemigo se escuchó en otro lugar del templo.

"Debe ser una broma", Urano giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos al ver a Yami totalmente recuperado de sus heridas, parecía que no le hubiera hecho ningún daño. Su impacto fue mayor al notarlo detrás de Sailor Neptune.

"Ella te importa, ¿No es así? Pues mira lo que le pasará por tus imprudencias", amenazó el ser de sombras a la senshi más poderosa.

"No te atrevas a tocarla maldito, porque te juro que te mataré", devolvió la amenaza la rubia.

Yami rió con total maldad, convirtió los dedos de su mano izquierda en filosas garras y rasguñó con fuerza la espalda de Neptune. La senshi de los mares gritó por el inmenso dolor. Parecía que el demonio quería provocar a Urano, y al parecer lo consiguió.

"¡ESTAS MUERTO!", los gritos de la senshi de los vientos se escucharon en cada rincón del templo.

Se dio inicio de nuevo al combate entre Urano y Yami. Sailor Saturn aprovechó para curar a Neptune con sus poderes.

"Gracias Saturn", dijo con voz débil la senshi de los mares.

"Ahora debemos ponerte en un lugar seguro. El daño fue más grave de lo que parece", fue la respuesta de la senshi de la destrucción.

La adrenalina de Sailor Urano había regresado de nuevo. Sus músculos parecía no cansarse, y su fuerza no agotarse.

 _-Te mataré, no perdonaré lo que le hiciste a sirena-_ , no dejaba de pensar Urano, era lo que la mantenía concentrada y motivada para seguir atacando. Le era irrelevante a la rubia las distintas identidades que podía adoptar su amor verdadero. La pintora y violinista era Michiru Kaio. La poderosa guerrera que era su mano derecha se llamaba Sailor Neptune. Su corazón, el corazón del viento, amaba a la sirena, a esa alma dueña del mar. Su amor no era para un nombre, sino para el espíritu de su enamorada.

Una sólida patada de Urano golpeó la espalda de Yami, haciendo que éste se apoyara en el suelo con sus rodillas y manos. La senshi del viento no desperdició tiempo y con el puntapié derecho hizo otro ataque al mentón del hombre de oscuridad.

De nuevo Yami se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, no obstante, su semblante indicaba no preocuparle en lo más mínimo.

 _-Ataca todo lo que quieras, agota tus energías. Ahora tengo un tipo de 'inmortalidad temporal'. Yo ganaré-_ , hablaba el ser de sombras en su cabeza.

Sailor Urano comenzaba a sentir dolor en sus músculos, pero eso no le impidió seguir lanzando golpes al rival. Un puñetazo en el estómago, un rodillazo en la espalda, una patada en el mentón, más golpes lanzados al azar hacia el cuerpo del ser de oscuridad. Yami parecía un costal de box a merced de la rubia. Lástima que la senshi del viento no sabía que ese era el plan del demonio.

"¿Listo para morir?", Urano se burló del estado de Yami.

"Eso deberías preguntárselo a tus amigas", respondió confiado el hombre de sombras.

"Rayo de oscuridad", el rival utilizó unas de sus pocas fuerzas para lanzar un poder a Urano. Ésta fue aventada hasta donde estaban sus compañeras.

Sailor Urano y las demás senshis pensaban que era una ilusión lo que presenciaban. Las heridas en el cuerpo de Yami empezaban a sanar, el rival se regeneraba por una extraña energía que no podía ser vista.

"Seguramente está usando la energía que le robó a Mamoru", concluyó Sailor Mercury.

La adrenalina y fuerza en el cuerpo de Urano había disminuido bastante, tenía un gran dolor muscular y le costaba mantenerse de pie.

"Urano te curaré", Saturn se acercó a la rubia para sanar los daños que presentaba físicamente.

"No. Mejor utiliza esa energía en ayudar a Mamoru", rechazó la ayuda la senshi del viento.

"Pero…", intentó replicar sin éxito la senshi de la destrucción.

"Mamoru es el futuro heredero de Tokio de Cristal. Debemos protegerlo cueste lo que cueste. Así que es más importante su estado físico", la rubia dio sus razones. Urano estaba consciente de su misión como Sailor, así como de su importancia jerárquica, había prioridades.

Saturn no tuvo otra opción que ir a dónde permanecía Mamoru, recostado en las piernas de Sailor Moon. La senshi de la destrucción puso sus manos en el pecho del futuro príncipe y utilizó su poder para regenerar la energía que había perdido el hombre.

 _-No me importa el príncipe…No quiero perderte papá-_ , reprochaba en sus pensamientos Saturn.

Urano decidió sentarse un momento para recuperarse, el cuerpo ya no le respondía. En realidad deseaba ser curada por su hija, pero no quería que la pequeña sobresaturara sus poderes y perderla para siempre.

 _-Hacer que se recupere Mamoru no será problema para ti princesa. Mis heridas en cambio, te costarían mucha energía-_ , la rubia protegió a la senshi más pequeña.

"Entonces, ¿Quién quiere morir primero?", habló Yami un poco ya desesperado. Estaba impaciente por acabar con los estorbos para concretar la fase final de su plan.

"¡Ataque de hojas de Roble!", el poder de Jupiter fue anticipado por el hombre de sombras.

"Vamos, saben que sus poderes son una burla para mis reflejos", de nuevo el enemigo se sentía superior a las Sailors.

"Bueno, así que tu quieres morir antes que tus amigas, como desees", se respondió él mismo.

"No es justo, puedes regenerarte sin problemas", estaba molesta Pluto.

"Ustedes son más de una. Además, también tienen esa enana que puede curarlas, no veo la desventaja", quiso dar justificaciones Yami.

"Cállate. ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!", Mars ya estaba harta de escuchar la voz del demonio.

"¿En verdad pensaste que eso siquiera pudo haberme tocado?", otra burla del hombre de sombras.

"Me quitaste a mi hijo. No dejaré que domines la Tierra. Él no lo habría querido así", la senshi del fuego seguía dolida por la desaparición de Takashi.

"Ja. Yo no hice nada, Sun tomó su propia decisión, fue inteligente y supo de qué lado estar. Eso fue lo que él quiso, un mundo lleno de oscuridad. Curioso viniendo de 'el guerrero solar'", Yami destruyó la esperanza de Mars.

"¡Beso de amor de Venus!", Sailor Venus también trató de hacer algún daño físico al oponente. Como las ocasiones pasadas, el poder no dio en el blanco.

"Que molestas son, parecen moscas estorbando con su vuelo", se quejó el ser de oscuridad por los intentos de las guerreras. Esperaba que se rindieran, pero eso no ocurría.

"¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!", el poder de agua de Sailor Mercury logró llegar al objetivo. Yami se había hartado de esquivar ataques inútiles contra él, así que decidió absorberlo.

"Denme una verdadera pelea porque me comienzo a aburrir", bostezó el hombre de oscuridad.

"¡Grito Mortal!", Pluto no perdía las esperanzas de dañar a Yami.

"Te recordaba más fuerte Pluto Deberías unirte a mí, quizás podrías ser la reina de mi nuevo imperio", propuso el ser de sombras.

"Jamás, prefiero morirme a estar con alguien tan repugnante como tú", mostró su desprecio la senshi del tiempo.

"O tal vez podría decirle a Sun que te dé otra oportunidad", cambió la declaración el enemigo.

Sailor Pluto no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que Neptuno se decidió a atacar, "¡Maremoto de Neptuno!".

"Te estaba olvidando Neptune, el amor eterno de Urano. Que patético", Yami buscó una reacción en la rubia.

"Lo digo enserio Urano, ¿Cómo puedes andar con semejante…zorra?", esa frase calentó el carácter de la senshi del viento.

Los músculos de todo su cuerpo estaban desgarrados, pero a Urano no le importaba, tenía que enseñarle a Yami lo que sucedía si no respetaban a su esposa.

"¡Espada de Urano, elimina!", el enemigo se reía a carcajadas, su risa cesó al sentir la espada de Sailor Urano en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen. La senshi más fuerte hundió su talismán y luego jaló la espada. Yami cayó de rodillas al igual que la senshi del viento.

"Estás loca…¿De dónde obtienes tanta energía?", habló anonadado el hombre de sombras con una voz entrecortada por la herida.

"De ellas", Urano señaló hacia el lugar en donde estaban las Sailors y continuó diciendo, "Son mi motor en la vida. Antes sólo luchaba por proteger el Universo, ahora lo hago para que ellas tengan un lugar en donde puedan ser felices. No necesito de algún tipo de magia que aumente mi energía o cure mis heridas, el simple hecho de verlas sonreír me da fuerza para vencer a cualquier rival. Es por eso que no descansaré hasta matarte", habló el corazón de la rubia.

"Conmovedor", dijo en tono serio Yami. "Lástima que esta vez sea imposible que ganes", expresó con una sonrisa de maldad el hombre de sombras, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que el daño en su cuerpo por la espada de Urano se había desvanecido.

El enemigo empezó a golpear sin piedad a Urano. Toda clase ataques eran acertado al cuerpo de la rubia. La senshi del viento ya no tenía energías, no había forma en que pudiera defenderse.

"¡Láser de estrella fugaz!"

"¡Infierno estelar de Healer!"

"¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!"

Las Starlights ayudaron a la Scout en peligro. Por suerte sus ataques dañaron a Yami, haciendo que éste dejara a Urano.

"Tenemos que colaborar de algún modo, ya sabes, por ser intrusas en su mundo", dijo Star Fighter encogiéndose de hombros. No le gustaba mostrar su apoyo hacia Urano, pero cuando era necesario lo hacía, al fin y al cabo, en el fondo eran buenas amigas.

"Vaya, vaya. Parece que todos aquí te aprecian Urano, es una lástima porque morirás", sentenció el ser de oscuridad tomando con su mano derecha a la senshi del viento por el cuello y formando una espada con su mano libre.

Sailor Urano sólo dejó caer el llanto pensando, _-Lo siento sirena, Himme-chan,_ les _fallé-_.

Una voz alto y claro habló, "¡Detente!". Por si la orden no fuera obedecida, una mano sujetó con fuerza el brazo que Yami había modificado para acabar con Urano.

"Sun", dijo la senshi del viento con dificultad por estar siendo ahorcada. Su voz apenas fue un susurro.

El Sailor Solar había regresado. Extrañamente su ropa se encontraba manchada de rojo, tal vez por un accidente que le ocurrió o el ayudar a alguien. Su cuerpo se notaba bien, por lo que la segunda opción parecía más razonable. Lo importante ahora era que el protector de la luz solar había vuelto.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Les agradezco el tiempo de lectura invertido en este capítulo. El final está cerca, son 22 capítulos y un posible epílogo (dependerá si quieren saber algo más o estan inconformes con el final).

Saludos para todos :).


	20. El sacrificio

Capítulo 20 "El sacrificio".

Saturn no podía creer lo que sus ojos ojos presenciaban. El chico que había visto unas horas en televisión estaba a una corta distancia de ella. La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando salvó a Urano de una muerte segura.

Los ojos de Mars se iluminaron, su hijo estaba de regreso cumpliendo su labor como Sailor.

"¡SUELTALA!", ordenó de nuevo el rubio al demonio.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? Somos aliados", Yami no entendía el actuar de Sun.

"¡Que la sueltes! No entiendes", volvió a ordenar el senshi solar.

"Agg...Como quieras", reprochó Yami al rubio, soltando el cuello de Urano, dejándola caer sobre sus rodillas.

"¡Aquí mando yo!", la voz de Sun era autoritaria y seria.

"Gracias Sun", habló débil la senshi del viento con sus manos en su cuello, esto debido a la asfixia provocada hace unos momentos por Yami.

El senshi solar no dijo nada, simplemente se hincó y posó sus manos sobre la espalda de Urano, utilizó su poder de curación en la Sailor bastante herida.

Urano al terminar de ser sanada por Sun agradeció de nuevo, "Me has salvado Sun, gracias".

El rubio se puso de pie, volteó el rostro con el ceño fruncido a la senshi del viento, giró su cabeza hacia Saturn, caminó en dirección a ella y se quedó frente a la joven senshi sin hacer nada.

"¡Sun regresaste!", Saturn emocionada abrazó al Sailor.

El senshi solar no dijo nada, sólo besó a la senshi de la destrucción, luego se separó de la chica y dijo, "no sabes lo hermosa que eres".

"También me pareces muy guapo. Yo…", habló con dulzura Sailor Saturn. Su enamorado había regresado.

Las senshis estaban seguras que con Sun de vuelta el enemigo sería derrotado sin problemas, al menos eso pensaban. Erróneamente entendieron que el senshi Solar estaba de su lado.

"Es una pena que debas morir", las palabras de Saturn se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de Sun.

"¡Sailor Urano, si te curé fue para tener una pelea contra ti!", grito el senshi solar girándose hacia la rubia.

"¿Qué?", la senshi del viento creyó haber escuchado mal.

"¡Estas sorda! ¡QUIERO UNA BATALLA UNO CONTRA UNO, TÚ Y YO!", la voz de Sun era amenazante.

Urano sonrió con ironía diciendo, "Sabía que algo seguía mal contigo, eres un traidor". El senshi solar quería decir algo, no pudo hacerlo porque la rubia terminó de hablar, "Pero…te concederé el honor de pelear contra mí".

"Eres mía Urano", dijo con malicia Sun, mientras corría hacia la senshi del viento. Ésta realizó la misma acción que su oponente.

"¡ALTO!", se escuchó la voz de Pluto fuerte y claro. Los senshis rubios pararon en seco.

"Sun, Te ordenó que me digas las razones por las alteraste los hechos del tiempo. ¿Por qué salvaste a Urano?", la senshi del tiempo exigía una explicación.

El Sailor Solar se mostró serio en un inicio, luego cambió su rostro a uno más arrogante, "Mi querida Pluto, te consideraba más lista, después de todo tenemos la misma edad. Bueno, no importa, lo explicaré. Esa acción me permitió ganarme por completo su confianza y así poder estudiar mejor sus movimientos".

"¿Y el castigo que enfrentarás?", Sailor Pluto necesitaba respuestas.

Sun suspiró y dijo, "No entiendes que no puede haber un castigo si Yami y yo gobernamos el Universo".

"¿Terminó el estúpido interrogatorio? Tengo una pelea pendiente", Sun estaba ansioso por pelear contra Urano.

"Enséñame lo que tienes mocoso", pronunció Urano que estaba impaciente por probar su poder contra 'el Sailor más poderoso'.

Ambos corrieron a toda velocidad con sus espadas en mano siendo arrastradas por el suelo. Cuando se encontraron frente a frente atacaron con sus armas, haciendo que éstas se impactaran y se generara un fuerte ruido.

Cada que las espadas chocaban se veía un destello de luz. Las Sailors que observaban decidieron ayudar a su amiga.

"Grito mortal", intentó atacar Pluto a Sun, sin embargo, Yami intervino y absorbió el poder de la senshi del tiempo.

"No, no, no. Esta batalla es entre esos dos", dijo el ser de sombras haciendo un movimiento de lado a lado con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

Mamoru había recobrado el conocimiento, Sailor Moon se puso muy feliz de ver despertar a su enamorado.

"¿Qué pasó?", estaba desconcertado el futuro príncipe.

"El enemigo te encerró en una esfera de oscuridad, mientras estabas ahí tu energía era absorbida, afortunadamente descubrimos que la espada de Urano era más fuerte que los poderes del rival y…", Mercury intentó explicar a Mamoru lo ocurrido, no le fue posible terminar porque Sailor Moon comenzó a hablar.

"Ya estás bien y eso es lo importante", dijo la senshi Lunar besando a Mamoru.

Las paredes del templo retumbaron y eso hizo que los príncipes fueran sacados de su emotivo momento.

Urano muñequeaba con velocidad, intentando dañar a Sun con su talismán. El rubio de igual forma era veloz atacando. Ambos seguían ilesos pero sus energías disminuían. Tomaron un respiro para recuperarse.

"Te…agradezco…por…curarme", hablo la senshi del viento con la respiración agitada.

"Quiero…una…batalla…justa…Ganarte…sin…trampas", respondió el senshi solar con una sonrisa retadora.

"Jamás…te…voy…a…matar…maldito…mocoso", Urano no pensaba perder.

"Eso…espero", el rostro de Sun cambió, extrañamente le sonrió gentilmente a Sailor Urano. La Scout quedó confundida por tal gesto de su enemigo.

Se retomó la pelea entre los rubios. En un movimiento Sun consiguió desarmar a Urano. El talismán de la rubia cayó lejos de ésta, quedando desprotegida y a merced de su contrincante.

Sailor Sun puso la punta de su espada rozando el cuello de Sailor Urano. La senshi no se movía y mantenía la cabeza en alto.

"¡Hazlo! ¡Mátala ya!", Yami estaba desesperado porque su aliado no eliminaba a la Sailor de los vientos.

Sun ignoró las palabras de su hermano, bajó su espada y la lanzó a los pies de Saturn.

Las Scouts y Starlights vieron que el senshi del solar le dijo algo a Urano en voz baja.

"Muéstrame tu verdadero poder Urano", susurró el rubio a su enemiga.

La senshi del viento no entendió y se limitó a obedecer, "¡Tierra, tiembla!", lanzó su poder al joven Sailor enfrente suya. Sun opuso resistencia e intentó parar el poder con sus manos, sus pies resbalaban hacia atrás, pero finalmente logró desvanecer el ataque de Urano.

"Nada mal", el senshi solar reconoció el poder de su contrincante.

Urano se sintió motivada y empezó a atacar a Sun con golpes. El rubio sólo se defendía de los intentos de daño hacia él.

"Pelea no seas cobarde", la rubia retó al traidor.

"Como gustes", después de esas palabras, Sun empezó a regresar los golpes.

Una patada en el mulso derecho del senshi solar. Un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda de la senshi de los vientos. A continuación un codazo directo al pecho del chico y un rodillazo justo en el abdomen de la rubia.

Yami decidió esconderse en las sombras por si algo resultaba mal. Las guerreras no notaron su ausencia, tenían total atención en el enfrentamiento protagonizado por Urano y Sun.

La batalla tomó velocidad y las senshis internas perdían bastante detalle, las externas en cambio, apenas podían seguirla con la vista.

En un descuido del senshi solar, la rubia aprovechó para soltarle una patada giratoria, la cual mandó el cuerpo de Sun contra un muro del lugar. Después del impacto cayó en seco al suelo, le costó trabajo levantarse, pero lo logró.

El senshi del Sol sintió un líquido caliente recorrer su rostro, al parecer era sangre que provenía de su ceja izquierda, su respuesta a la herida fue una sonrisa que demostraba su deseo de competitividad.

 _-No está mostrando todo su poder. Tiene que haber alguna manera para que logre utilizarlo. Lo tengo…-_ pensaba el rubio mientras continuaba con su enfrentamiento.

"Urano, tu hija es una preciosura. Un poco más de esfuerzo, eso me faltó para lograr llevarla a la cama", usó un tono burlesco en su voz Sun.

"¡CALLATE! ¡Mi princesa es una chica decente! Eres un…", estaba furiosa Urano, Su adrenalina aumentó de inmediato y lanzó golpes adiestra y siniestra contra el responsable de su enojo.

 _-Eso es, ahora me mostraras el verdadero poder de la grandiosa Sailor Urano-_ , Sun se sentía satisfecho con su plan para provocar a la senshi más fuerte del Sistema Solar.

El rubio se arrepintió cuando un gancho fue colocado correctamente en su estómago, logrando sacarle todo el aire. El único remedio de Sun fue tirarse caer de rodillas al suelo con sus manos sobre la zona afectada. En unos segundos se pudo reponer, no parecía mucho tiempo, sin embargo ya tenía cerca a Urano.

La senshi del viento aprovechó y continuó golpeando al supuesto 'senshi más poderoso'. Sun permanecía en el suelo en una posición fetal como remedio de protección a los ataques de la rubia.

"Esto es por engañarme, por traicionarme, por creerte más fuerte que yo", en cada golpe Urano sacaba su coraje contra Sun.

La rubia ahora estaba en una posición que le facilitara dañar a su enemigo, se había puesto con una rodilla flexionada y otra en el suelo. "Y esto es por querer aprovecharte de mi pequeña princesa", terminó de desahogarse la senshi de los vientos, lanzando un fuerte golpe en la cara de Sun, haciendo que éste quedara inconsciente en el suelo.

Urano se puso de pie y fue con total calma al sitio en donde había caído su talismán. Cuando llegó agarró la espada por la empuñadura, la miró por ambos lados, deteniéndose en uno de ellos para ver su reflejo, acto seguido, sonrió a sí misma, reconociendo su propia fuerza.

"Vas a morir maldito mocoso. Te lo había advertido", la senshi del viento habló en un tono de voz considerable para ser escuchado por todos los presentes. Su paso era lento y firme a la vez.

Urano se tomó un pequeño lapso de tiempo para ver a su pequeña víctima, ahí en el suelo tan indefenso estaba Sun.

"No puedo creer que esto se supone es superior a mí. Vaya tontería", habló Sailor Urano con esa arrogancia que sólo ella poseía.

Con su mano libre la rubia tomó al joven Sailor del cuello y lo alzó enfrente suya. Volteó a ver su espada, sonrió por un momento, luego cambió los gestos por unos serios, o más bien, que demostraban enojo. Sujetó con fuerza su espada y la puso a milímetros del tórax de Sun.

Sailor Sun permaneció desmayado hasta sentir la espada cerca de su cuerpo, en ese momento abrió los ojos. Su mirada y la de Urano se cruzaron. Lo que la senshi del viento percibió le aterró. En los ojos del chico se leían sus súplicas para que lo hiciera, para que enterrara la espada en su cuerpo, estaba rogando con la mirada que lo matara. Ante esto, Urano quedó inmóvil y Sun no se intentó liberar.

"De nuevo fallaste Urano", dijo con una voz muy débil Sun, su expresión mostraba una gran decepción.

-Flashback-

Sailor Urano, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto y Sun se escondían en los escombros de una parte del Palacio Lunar.

"Debe haber alguna forma de detenerlo", Neptune deseaba encontrar un plan para derrotar al enemigo.

"Puedo utilizar mi poder para acabar con él", propuso la pequeña Sailor Saturn.

"No. Ya hablamos de esto Saturn, tiene que haber alguna forma de matarlo sin que tengamos que perderte", negó indiscutiblemente Urano.

"Tengo una idea", habló Sun.

"Dila ahora", se mostró inquieta Pluto.

"Bien. Puedo lanzar un poderoso rayo de luz al oscuro, no lo dañará pero si lo deslumbrará, eso nos dará una pequeña ventaja", contó una parte del plan el senshi solar.

"¿Y luego qué?", seguía sin comprender la senshi del tiempo.

"Después, yo sujeto al sombrío por la espalda y ahí entras tu Urano", Sun reveló otra parte del plan.

"¿Yo?", la senshi del viento desconocía su parte en el plan del rubio.

"Si, tú Urano. Clavarás tu espada en el cuerpo del enemigo, así lo venceremos", dijo decidido el senshi solar.

"¿Estás Loco? Eso también te mataría", respondió alterada Urano. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus cejas alzadas.

"Lo sé. Pero no me importa. El hecho de saber que mi vida salvará al Milenio de Plata, a la Reina Serenity y a ustedes me hace muy feliz", dijo con una sonrisa el senshi solar.

"No, tu no vas a morir. No sabría qué hacer si te pierdo", Pluto se aferró al brazo del rubio.

"No lo haré, me niego a tener que matarte para acabar con ese maldito. No podría seguir viviendo con esa acción en mi conciencia", Urano mostró su desaprobación a la alternativa presentada por Sun.

Un temblor en el lugar puso en alerta a las externas y el senshi solar. El sombrío apareció frente a ellos. Debían hacer algo rápido o todo terminaría.

Sun quería convencer a la senshi del viento a actuar, "Maldita sea Urano, usa tu espada, no importa el costo. Recuerda, un sacrificio por el bien mayor". Urano se negó rotundamente.

El senshi solar corrió hacia su amante y le dijo de inmediato, "Pluto, tú quédate cerca de la Reina Serenity. Yo detendré al enemigo".

"No, ya te he dicho que haremos esto juntos", estaba inconforme Sailor Pluto con las palabras del hombre.

Después de todo esto Sun se sacrificó para salvar al Universo de la oscuridad eterna. Urano se sintió impotente por ver morir a su amigo.

"No pude hacer nada y de todas formas tu destino fue sacrificar tu vida para el bien del Reino. Perdóname Sun", habló entre lágrimas Sailor Urano.

-Fin Flashback-

Neptune notó algo extraño, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Yami se estaba escabullendo por el templo a través de las sombras. La senshi del mar no tuvo problema en ubicarlo gracias a su espejo.

El ser de sombras estuvo a segundos de conseguir ayudar a Sun. Yami iba a lanzar su poder cuando se interpuso Sailor Neptune, golpeándolo con una sorprendente fuerza en lo que debería ser su rostro.

"Maldita, ¿Por qué me atacas?", Yami se quiso hacer el desentendido por la acción de la senshi de los mares.

"Por querer quebrantar tus propias reglas, o ya olvidaste lo que dijiste, que nadie debía entrometerse en la batalla", Neptune le hizo recordar al hombre de sombras sus palabras.

"Eso era para ustedes", el ser de oscuridad intentó poner las reglas a su favor.

"No. Lo que se imponga debe ser justo para ambas partes", Sailor Neptune no permitiría que el rival hiciera lo que deseara.

La discusión entre la senshi de los mares y Yami fue interrumpida por la acción de Urano. La Sailor más poderosa dejó caer su espada y a Sun. La expresión en su rostro indicaba que algo la había dejado con un gran contraste en sus pensamientos.

Sun logró reincorporarse. En el momento en que el rubio alzó el rostro todos los presentes sintieron un enorme escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. La cara del senshi solar mostraba un moretón en un ojo, para ser más exactos, en el lugar en donde Neptune había golpeado a Yami hace unos momentos.

Urano ahora comprendía todo, la mancha en el traje de Sun se debía a la herida que ella le había hecho a Yami momentos atrás, _–Es por eso que el maldito se regeneraba, era Sun curándose a él mismo-_. La sangre estaba justo en el mismo lugar en donde el talismán de Urano había atravesado al ser de oscuridad.

"Lo han descubierto", Sun habló en voz baja para sí mismo.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, el senshi del Sol detuvo el tiempo en su totalidad, nadie podía percibirlo. Se levantó tranquilo y caminó hasta donde estaba su espada, justo al frente de los pies de Sailor Saturn. Cuando llegó pospuso un poco la acción de tomar su filosa arma. Miró a la chica que había sido su novia, entonces lo decidió, tomó las manos de la senshi de la destrucción y ésta entró a la misma dimensión que el rubio.

"¿Qué quieres Sun?", preguntó molesta Saturn.

"Perdóname Hotaru. Todo fue un plan, jamás quise traicionarlas. Debí contarles todo pero ahora es demasiado tarde y debo arreglar todo esto", el rubio buscaba el perdón de su amor.

"¿De qué hablas?", Saturn no encontraba sentido a las palabras de Sun.

"Mírame Hotaru. Quiero que seas fuerte, necesito que siempre mires hacia enfrente, pero que no olvides lo hermoso que vivimos juntos. Siempre recuerda mi última canción. Necesito que me prometas todo eso", Sun rogaba a Saturn con sus palabras y mirada.

"¿Qué piensas hacer Takashi?", intentaba unir las piezas Sailor Saturn.

"Eso ya no importa. Sólo necesito que me prometas lo que te dije. Por favor Hotaru", volvió a suplicar el rubio.

"Lo prometo Takashi", dijo la senshi de la destrucción con total honestidad.

"Te amo Hotaru", pronunció Sun, mostrando sus sinceros sentimientos. El chico besó a Saturn y acarició su mejilla.

"También te amo Takashi", Saturn correspondió el amor de Sun. Los senshis más jóvenes se abrazaron por un momento. Literalmente el tiempo se había detenido, hasta que el senshi solar consideró que era suficiente y golpeó a Sailor Saturn en el cuello, con la fuerza suficiente para no dañarla y sólo hacer que se desmayara. La transformación de la peli-negra se desvaneció. El rubio la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en el suelo.

"Ya es hora de terminar con todo esto", Sun se puso de pie con su espada en mano. Camino hasta un lugar considerable para estar lejos de Yami y las Sailors; y regresó el curso del tiempo.

Las guerreras miraron confundidas hacia Sun, no sabían cómo había recuperado de nuevo su espada, después miraron inconsciente a Hotaru.

Ya no había tiempo para las palabras, Sun debía cumplir su misión. Colocó su espada enfrente de él hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, con la punta hacia arriba. Prosiguió por bajar sus brazos y cambiar la posición de la espada, ahora apuntaba hacia él mismo.

"No reclames más Universo, mi vida a cambio de la vida de Haruka", después de esas palabras Sun empujó la espada hacia su pecho, haciendo que ésta atravesara su corazón. El rubio sonrió débilmente y cayó de rodillas, sus manos aún permanecían en la empuñadura de su espada. Con sus pocas fuerzas restantes logró sacar el puntiagudo objeto de su cuerpo y lo dejó caer a un costado de él.

Nadie confiaba en la realidad, pensaban que era una broma o una pesadilla tal vez.

"Noooo…Takashi", Mars corrió hacia en dónde estaba su hijo y lo tomó en sus brazos. Unos pocos segundos después llegaron Pluto, Urano y Neptune. Las internas y Starlights miraban a lo lejos cuidando de Mamoru y Hotaru.

"Maldito. Todo esto lo montaste para derrotarme", habló Yami volviéndose cenizas y desvaneciéndose.

La oscuridad empezaba a disminuir y se podían ver unos rayos de Sol.

"Mamá…te amo…gracias…por…todo", la transformación de Sun empezaba a desaparecer.

"¡No, hijo, no te vayas!", la senshi del fuego no quería perder a Takashi.

"Haruka…Michiru…Setsuna…lo siento…cuiden de…Hotaru", fueron las palabras finales de Alexander.

El cuerpo del rubio se comenzó a volver pequeñas esferas de luz que subían hacia el cielo. Mars intentaba aferrarse al cuerpo de su hijo. No tardó mucho para que Takashi desapareciera por completo.

El Sol volvió a brillar por completo. Se podía sentir la calidez de sus rayos, indicando que todo había terminado.

Todos estaban en la sala de la mansión de playa. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, simplemente reflexionaban lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

Rei lloraba desconsoladamente, al igual que Usagi. Setsuna tenía el corazón destrozado, Sun había vuelto a dar su vida por el bien del Universo. Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban de los rostros de Ami, Minako, Makoto y Michiru. Hotaru continuaba en un profundo sueño recostada en su cama. Los Three Lights y Mamoru tenían una actitud totalmente seria.

Una gota escapó del ojo izquierdo de Haruka, al recordar al chico sacrificándose por todos. "Lo lograste mocoso, te ganaste el respeto de la humanidad, eres un héroe", susurró la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa por el orgullo que sentía hacia Takashi.

El timbre sonó y eso fue raro para todos, la corredora llegó a la puerta y abrió.

 _-¿Un mensajero?-_ , pensó la rubia.

"Traigo un paquete para el señor Tenoh, Haruka", habló el cartero.

Haruka se apresuró a limpiar la lágrima en su rostro y dijo, "Soy yo". Mostró su identificación y se le entregó un sobre. Cuando leyó el remitente se espantó y sintió un escalofrío en la columna.

REMITENTE: TAKASHI, ALEXANDER.

La corredora no dudo en abrir de inmediato el sobre. El contenido en su interior era un disco.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Gracias por dedicar tiempo a la lectura de este capítulo.

Saludos para todos :).


	21. Memorias

Capítulo 21 "Memorias".

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-, reflexionaba en su mente la rubia.

"Amor, ¿Quién era?", preguntó con voz apagada la violinista.

"Un cartero…me entregó esto", respondió la rubia mostrando el disco.

"¿Un disco? Qué extraño", a la aguamarina le extrañó ver ese objeto.

"Lo más raro es el remitente", dijo la corredora.

"¿Quién lo envío Haruka?", cuestionó la pile-verde a su amiga.

Un gran silencio permaneció por unos segundos que parecían una eternidad, luego fue roto por la voz de la rubia, "Takashi". El nombre hizo que todos los presentes voltearan sus miradas a la senshi del viento. No podían creer semejante comentario.

"No juegues Haruka, ya dinos el origen del disco", el corazón de Rei se aceleró, al mismo tiempo que sentía una gran molestia con la idea de que la rubia mentía.

"Es la jodida verdad, si no lo creen véanlo con sus propios ojos", la corredora se hartó de la desconfianza de sus amigas y le aventó el sobre a la morena. La senshi del fuego dejó caer las lágrimas al leer la información escrita en el objeto que contenía el disco.

"Pero, ¿Cómo es posible esto?", Ami intentaba buscar una respuesta lógica a la situación.

"No tengo idea", dijo en concreto la corredora.

"¿Y si alguien más lo envió?", dudó la violinista sobre el verdadero origen del paquete.

"No", rápidamente habló Rei, "Conozco la letra de Takashi, él escribió los datos".

"Quería que estuviéramos seguros de que él envió ese disco", concluyó Makoto.

"¿Para quién viene dirigido el paquete Haruka?", otra interrogante surgió en Setsuna.

"Es para mí", dijo la rubia recordando el momento en que mostraba su identificación y firmaba de recibido. Esa respuesta hizo que las senshis no lograran comprender por qué a Haruka y no a Rei.

"No perdamos más tiempo. Hay que verlo ahora", propuso la violinista para terminar con la tensión de incertidumbre que creaba dicho disco en cuanto a su misterioso contenido.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió al reproductor DVD, insertó el disco y cambió la televisión a la señal que comunicaba al lector con la pantalla. Todos tomaron asiento, la sala al ser lo bastante amplia permitió que cada individuo se sentara en la variedad de sillones, todos tuvieron un lugar sin problema.

El video comenzó mostrando al rubio sentado en una silla ejecutiva, el fondo parecía muy familiar, era la oficina de Takashi en su disquera. Al ver ese rostro tan familiar, todos guardaron silencio y prestaron total atención a la grabación audiovisual.

Alexander se notaba tranquilo y tenía una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, "Espero que esté grabando esto, veo el pequeño foco de la cámara parpadear pero no sé si realmente esté grabando, yo espero que sí", finalizó su frase con una pequeña risa.

"Hola a todos, antes de empezar con esto quisiera decir que este video significa que la batalla terminó y ahora todo está bien. También, que esto no es un testamento, es una explicación a muchas cosas que no pudieron ser dichas por falta de tiempo, a pesar de ser un guardián del tiempo no logré concretar muchas cosas, vaya ironía, me hubiera gustado poder decirles esto en persona, lástima que no lo logré", el semblante del rubio cambió a uno serio.

"No podría dejar una herencia a ustedes, eso sería una humillación a sus carreras y talentos, son personas de éxito", Takashi sonrió.

"Minako, eres una reconocida cantante y compositora", la mujer nombrada esbozó una sonrisa ante tales palabras.

"Makoto, escuché un rumor de que empezarás una franquicia de pastelerías, eres toda una empresaria", la castaña se sintió orgullosa por las palabras del rubio.

"Ami, serás la mejor doctora del mundo y la más hermosa. Una alegría saber que lo lograrás por tus capacidades intelectuales, y no verte detenida por el obstáculo económico. Salvarás muchas vidas", la inteligente mujer llevó una mano a su boca recordando el apoyo que le brindó Alexander.

"Usagi y Mamoru. Un placer haber estado en la boda de los príncipes. Lamento que tus padres Usagi, no apoyaran su matrimonio. Su amor es sincero y muy fuerte. La decoración de casa quedó muy linda, podrías ser decoradora de interiores Usagi", la rubia de coletas empezó a llorar mares de lágrimas, Mamoru la acercó a su pecho y le brindó refugio en sus brazos.

"Los Three Lights, un trió con mucho éxito, no tanto como el mío obviamente. Reconozco su talento y por eso escribí unas canciones que quiero que canten. No desprecio su trabajo, es sólo que nuestro antiguo productor, el cual sigue siendo su productor actual, busca su beneficio a costa de los demás. También les ofrezco renunciar a su actual disquera y trabajar en la mía, los empleados tienen la idea de que decidí vacacionar por un tiempo, cuando sea momento una nueva organización entrará en Elx Songs. Espero acepten", los 3 chicos sonrieron como gesto positivo a lo el chico grabó en el video referentes a ellos. En el fondo lo apreciaban y ahora respetaban por su heroica actuación en la pelea.

"Setsuna…(suspiró)…busqué tu perdón y ahora no lo necesito más. No me mal entiendas, digo esto porque tu oportunidad de ser feliz ha llegado. Te agradezco los bellos momentos del pasado, realmente nunca los olvidé. Shouji el enfermero, ¿Sabías que es muy bueno dando consejos a los demás?, tuve el placer de platicar un poco con él y al final me ofrecí a pagarle la carrera de psicología, en un futuro cercano será un gran conferencista. Setsuna, eres una grandiosa diseñadora de modas, me enteré que inauguraste tú propio taller de diseños, un enorme edificio, felicidades. También eres una grandiosa madre. Por último, recuerda que debes ser feliz, todos merecemos serlo", unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos carmín de la mujer, no tardó mucho en limpiarlas.

"Michiru, la famosa violinista Kaio y una excelente pintora. Puse un pequeño granito de arena un superar el obstáculo en tu carrera musical. Un ejemplo de madre en la total extensión de la palabra", la aguamarina abrazó el cuerpo de la rubia, mojando un poco con sus lágrimas la camisa de ésta.

"Haruka Tenoh, el mejor corredor de autos del mundo. Junto a su esposa forman la pareja perfecta. Un hombre guapo, talentoso, famoso, rico, amoroso, familiar. Una dama hermosa, toda una artista, acompañada de fama, dinero y siempre demostrando su amor. Ustedes dos son la respuesta a la máxima prueba de amor verdadero. Le confieso que es un padre ejemplar, lamento no haber cumplido sus expectativas como novio de su princesa. Sé que la protegerá muy bien y junto con Michiru la ayudará a elegir al indicado", la corredora acarició con una mano los cabellos de su esposa, se limitó a sonreír y no llorar, quería mostrarse fuerte para su amada.

"Por último Hotaru, la chica de la que me enamoré", Takashi expresaba la ternura en su rostro. La chica de ojos púrpura ya había despertado y justo en ese momento del video había llegado a la entrada de la sala.

"Tu perfecto rostro, tus hermosos ojos y tu bella silueta. La mejor fotógrafa que he conocido, lamento no poder acompañarte a la exposición que te prometí, desearía que no abandonaras ese viaje y lo realizaras. Me enamoré de ti, de lo que eres, significas tanto para mí. Necesito que seas fuerte, que superes todo esto, que vuelvas a ser feliz, pero también quiero que no me olvides. Mi última composición fue para ti, estoy muy contento de saber que estas a salvo, de que todos lo están. Te amo Hotaru", Alexander derramaba lágrimas mientras dedicaba unas palabras a su novia. La senshi de la destrucción perdió el equilibrio, cayó sobre sus rodillas y desahogó su inmensa tristeza, no paraba de llorar. Setsuna fue a su lado para abrazarla. Hotaru quería decir tantas cosas, sin embargo, guardó silencio por respeto a Takashi. Además, ella notó que el rubio llevaba la chamarra que le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

"Por último, mamá. Desde ese día en que me salvaste, me llevaste al templo y me brindaste todo tu amor. Fuiste la mejor madre que pude tener. Dejé una cuenta bancaria para que el templo Hikawa siempre permanezca hermoso y ayudes a más personas como lo hiciste conmigo, brindándome asilo. Te amo con todo el corazón Rei, mi madre", le costó mucho decir esas palabras al rubio, su llanto había incrementado por los sentimientos que tenía hacia la morena al haberlo amado como un hijo. La senshi del fuego sintió que su corazón se desmoronaba al oír de nuevo la voz de su hijo decirte que la amaba y llamarla mamá.

"Es por eso que dejarles una herencia sería burlarme de ustedes. Otra cosa que debo aclarar es sobre el tema de la empresa Aka. El señor 'Aka' no existe, yo creé todo eso para poder ayudarlos de forma anónima, me gusta hacer a otros felices sin que lo sepan. Comento que no existe un contrato y todo fue para darle mayor credibilidad al asunto, pero no me deben nada. No necesito reconocimiento de mis acciones, simplemente saber que hice algo bien por alguien más. Espero que ustedes lo hagan después.", confesó el rubio sobre el supuesto amigo que ayudaba a sus amigos.

"En cuanto a los contratos musicales de Minako y Michiru, no se preocupen, pueden seguir en la disquera, todo está arreglado. Si los Three Lights aceptan es la misma situación", comentó sobre su empresa musical Takashi.

"Saben…tengo miedo, mucho miedo. No sé que vaya a suceder conmigo, pero no me importa. Mi tranquilidad vuelve cuando los recuerdo, porque ustedes son mi familia y forman parte de mí. No quiero que estén tristes por mi culpa, los quiero a todos y deseo formen una familia, y en el caso de Haruka y Michiru continúen con su perfecta vida familiar. Hotaru por ese amor tan grande que te tengo, te deseo una inmensa felicidad, una bella familia y éxito en tu vida. Te amo.", Alexander se veía feliz, a pesar de que en sus ojos se podía ver que él conocía su fatal destino.

"Hasta luego", se despidió con una sonrisa el difunto cantante. Posteriormente el video finalizó y sólo se veía estática.

Al terminar de reproducirse el video Rei externó su gran dolor, "¡NOOOO TAKASHI! ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE HIJO?".

"Calma Rei, Alexander no querría verte así", Makoto intentó tranquilizar a su amiga.

"¡TÚ QUE SABES SOBRE LO QUE MI HIJO DESEARÍA!", la morena no podía calmar el dolor que la torturaba por dentro.

"Lo dijo en el video Rei", la castaña le recordó a su amiga que el rubio no quería causar tristezas.

"Tenía 16 años, era muy joven y bueno. No es justo", la senshi del fuego le reprochó a la vida.

"Nadie dijo que fuera justo, pero tu hijo murió como un héroe. Uno que dio su vida por el bien del Universo", se escuchó la voz de la corredora.

"No, papá, Takashi no…el no puede…Dime que no está muerto", la chica de ojos púrpura necesitaba una respuesta distinta a la realidad.

"Himme-chan, no sé cómo decirte…Takashi dio su vida por la humanidad", a la rubia se le complicó articular palabras.

De nuevo el rostro de Hotaru era humedecido por sus lágrimas, sus ojos se empezaban a volver rojos de tanto llorar.

"¡Noooo…Takashi…él no!", gritaba entre sollozos la peli-negra. Haruka fue a abrazar a su hija, brindándole apoyo en ese duro momento.

"A todos nos duele su pérdida. No te pido que no muestres tu dolor, simplemente que te calmes un poco princesa", la corredora intentaba calmar a su hija, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con una mano y con la otra daba pequeñas palmadas en su espalda.

Pasaron unos quince minutos para que todos se tranquilizaran, en especial Rei y Hotaru. Era momento de analizar la situación a fondo.

"Cada quien pudo percibir cosas distintas, si consideran que es importante coméntenlo", la senshi del viento indicó las reglas.

"Yo me di cuenta de que Yami se desvaneció hacia todas direcciones", empezó a hablar Makoto.

"Takashi subió al cielo en forma de pequeñas esferas luminosas", dijo Rei recordando el momento en que su hijo se escapada de sus brazos.

"Después de que Takashi desapareció, el sol volvió a brillar", esta vez fue la voz de Minako.

"Cuando Sun atacó su corazón, Yami fue derrotado, tal vez éste vivía en el cuerpo del chico", concluyó Ami.

"O en su alma", comentó Setsuna.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso Setsuna?", preguntó Michiru a su amiga.

"Tal vez en el Milenio de Plata, en el momento en que Sun se encerró con Yami, el enemigo aprovechó para mezclarse con el alma del Sailor, por eso cuando reencarnó Sun el ser de oscuridad volvió", explicó la peli-verde a los presentes.

"Tiene bastante sentido lo que dices Setsuna", la violinista creyó coherente las palabras de la diseñadora.

"La espada de Urano y la de Sun tenían el mismo poder", habló Usagi. A todos se les hizo raro que la ingenua senshi de la Luna hiciera tan buena observación.

"Por eso quería que mi espada cumpliera el objetivo", dijo Haruka evadiendo la palabra asesinar.

"Con mi computador noté que el talismán de Urano era casi igual a la espada de Sun. Ambos con una energía luminosa y peculiar", aportó otra idea Ami.

"Si eso es cierto, puede ser que Sun purificó su alma al atravesar su cuerpo. Posiblemente el brillo de su espada le ayudó a eliminar la oscuridad en su espíritu", concluyó la castaña.

"Bueno, eso encaja bien. Ahora, ¿Por qué Sun tuvo una dirección fija y Yami no?", la rubia deseaba contestar las mayores incógnitas posibles.

"Sabemos que Sun pertenecía al Sol, puede ser que por eso su cuerpo fue camino a dónde se supone esta esa estrella solar", dijo con certeza Setsuna.

"No sabemos a qué sitio pertenece Yami. ¿Y si no proviene de algún lugar en específico y por eso no tomó rumbo alguno?", la violinista completó la idea de la peli-verde.

"Tiene bastante sentido", aprobó la idea la corredora.

"Él habló conmigo, no recuerdo que sucedió después, sólo que estaba en mi cama", todos fueron sorprendidos por la voz de Hotaru.

"¿De qué hablas cariño? ¿Podrías explicarnos?", la aguamarina solicitó a su hija contar lo sucedido.

La chica de ojos púrpura comenzó su relato, "Estaba frente a Sun, sólo nosotros dos, sin nada ni nadie alrededor nuestra. Él sostenía mis manos con las suyas. Me dijo que lo perdonara, que fuera fuerte y no lo olvidara. Yo no comprendía nada. Sun me dijo que le prometiera lo que me había dicho anteriormente, yo se lo prometí. Luego nos besamos, y nos dimos un abrazo, se sentía extraño, como una despedida. Después de todo eso sólo recuerdo abrir mis ojos y ver el techo de mi habitación".

"Princesa, ¿Estás segura de que eso no fue un sueño?", Haruka pensó que su hija confundió la realidad con algo creado por su inconsciente.

"No papá, te juro que de verdad pasó", la peli-negra estaba convencida de su despedida con Sun.

"Setsuna, tu eres una guardiana del tiempo como Sun. ¿Él detuvo el tiempo?", la rubia intentaba unir las piezas.

"Eso parece Haruka", respondió la peli-verde.

"Y…¿Es posible introducir a una persona ajena a esa dimensión fuera del tiempo y espacio?", continuó el interrogatorio a la senshi del tiempo.

"Claro que se puede hacer", dijo segura la mujer de ojos carmín.

"Todo parece encajar", las ideas de la corredora se unían cada vez más.

"Yo no entiendo porque nuestra hija estaba inconsciente", se oyó la voz de Michiru.

"Es cierto, ¿Cómo fue posible que se desmayara?", cayó en cuenta la senshi del viento.

"Recuerdo un golpe en el cuello. Supongo fue Takashi", confesó la chica de ojos púrpura.

"¿Para qué dejar desmayada a Hotaru?", se preguntaba Makoto.

"Para que no viera su muerte", le costó pronunciar a Rei.

"Apuesto a que tú sabías de esto y no dijiste nada Setsuna", la corredora acusó a la peli-verde.

"No. Te juro que yo no sabía nada", inmediatamente dijo la diseñadora moviendo hacia los lados las manos, en señal de negación.

"Eres una guardiana del tiempo, conoces todo el futuro", expuso su razón la rubia.

"Si lo hubiera sabido no estaría igual de sorprendida que ustedes", argumentó la peli-verde.

"No me digas que en esta ocasión no pudiste ver más allá del presente", la corredora no creía en las palabras de su amiga.

"En verdad que no", la diseñadora volvió a debatir en que decía la verdad.

"¿Por qué esta vez desconocías la situación del futuro?", la senshi del viento comenzaba a confiar en las palabras de la senshi del tiempo.

"Sun es un guardián del tiempo superior a mí. Quizás él bloqueó ese periodo de tiempo a Pluto, haciendo que yo no pudiera saber lo que ocurriría y que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo", alcanzó a concluir en segundos la mujer de ojos carmín.

"Ya es muy tarde, considero conveniente que descansemos un poco del tema y vayamos a dormir", sugirió la violinista por los rostros cansados de los invitados, debido a la reciente batalla.

La idea de Michiru fue bien aceptada por todos, sin embargo, decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas, necesitaban estar solos para meditar el asunto a solas.

A la mañana siguiente Setsuna despertó y bajó a la cocina para desayunar algo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Michiru y Haruka sentadas en la mesa comiendo unos waffles.

"Buenos días Haruka, Michiru", saludó la peli-verde al matrimonio.

"Buenos días Setsuna", dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

La senshi del tiempo se incorporó a la mesa para tomar un alimento. Las 3 comían en silencio, como intentando evadir algo.

Terminaron de desayunar y antes de que Haruka y Michiru se levantaran de la mesa, Setsuna preguntó, "¿Y Hotaru?".

"Sigue durmiendo", respondió la rubia.

"Debe estar muy cansada, lo mejor es dejarla descansar", dijo la violinista.

"Eso me parece bien, iré a ver si se encuentra bien", la mujer de ojos carmín tenía un mal presentimiento. Subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto de su hija, la puerta estaba un poco abierta por lo que pudo ver y escuchar a la chica.

"Takashi…Takashi…Takashi", repetía una y otra vez Hotaru, con una voz entrecortada. Al parecer había estado llorando por un buen rato.

 _-Mi hija no puede estar así. Caerá en una enorme depresión. Debo hacer algo-_ , habló en su cabeza Setsuna.

La diseñadora se dirigió a su cuarto, enseguida se transformó en Sailor Pluto y abrió un portal hacia las puertas del tiempo.

En el siglo XXX la Neo Reina Serenity paseaba tranquila por el palacio de Tokio de Cristal.

"Su majestad, me permite un momento", la senshi saludo con una reverencia y realizó una petición a la reina del futuro.

"Pluto que sorpresa. ¿Qué necesitas?", a la Neo Reina le agradó ver a la senshi del tiempo.

"Yo…necesito saber que sucedió con Sun", la peli-verde fue directo al grano.

"Me temo que no puedo decirte eso", respondió la Neo Reina, negando la petición de Pluto.

"Él murió para que Tokio de Cristal surgiera, usted está aquí gracias a él", a la senshi del tiempo ya no le importaba nada, quería una explicación.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

A un capítulo del final (y un posible epílogo).

Agradezco su tiempo por leer la historia, así como por seguirla y dejar sus comentarios.

Saludos para todos :).


	22. Luz eterna

Capítulo 22 "Luz eterna".

"Pluto tranquilízate", habló la Neo Reina con movimiento de manos indicando a la peli-verde que no se alterara.

"NO. Le exijo una explicación", la senshi del tiempo perdió la paciencia. Pluto dejó las diplomacias de lado, en su mente había olvidado que se dirigía a la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal.

El corazón de la Reina del siglo XXX era noble, así que no mostró enojo por la actitud de la senshi del tiempo, sólo dijo, "Lo lamento Pluto, no puedo brindarte la respuesta que buscas".

"No puedo creer que alguien como usted sea la Reina, que no le importa quiénes mueran para salvarla. No merece ser la heredera de Tokio de Cristal. Es terrible que Sun haya muerto y usted sólo vea sus beneficios, es tan egoísta", la senshi del tiempo sólo quería conocer el paradero de su compañero caído.

La Neo Reina Serenity suspiró y negó con la cabeza, en desaprobación a las palabras de Pluto. La heredera era muy madura e inteligente, también comprensiva con sus guerreras, así que no tuvo más opción que hablar acerca del tema que la senshi del tiempo quería saber.

"Sun no ha muerto, el sigue presente de cierta forma", confesó la neo Reina.

"¿Está vivo? Espero no se refiera a la expresión de 'vive en nuestros corazones' o, 'mientras sea recordado él no habrá muerto", la peli-verde sintió esperanza al escuchar que el rubio podía estar con vida, pero en su cabeza también pasó la idea de una metáfora que explicaría la 'presencia' de éste.

"No Pluto. Sun está presente en los rayos solares. Cuando es un día soleado, ahí se encuentra Sun. En la fotosíntesis de las plantas que permiten la vida terrestre por la producción de oxígeno. El calor que hace de la Tierra un lugar perfecto para vivir. La representación del día indicada con la iluminación brindada por el Sol. Todo eso representa Sun y de ese modo sigue su presencia. Recuerda que era el protector de la luz y la vida", explicó la Reina a la peli-verde.

"Ya veo, de algún modo tiene sentido lo que dice", razonó la senshi del tiempo sobre las palabras de la heredera de Tokio de Cristal.

"Yami también sobrevive. Representa la noche, la oscuridad. El miedo que involucra lo que no podemos ver, en donde no llega la luz del Sol. Incluso, algún daño ocasionado por el Sol, como el derretimiento de los polos, se debe a él, esto se debe a un intento de manipulación hacia Sun. Siempre luchara por la extinción de la vida en general", la Neo Reina terminó de hablar sobre todo el tema de interés para la peli-verde.

"Como el Ying y el Yang", utilizó una analogía la senshi del tiempo.

"Exacto Pluto, coexisten y siempre será así. Ya sea en forma física o en la naturaleza", finalizó la heredera de Tokio de Cristal.

"Le agradezco su majestad y le pido una enorme disculpa por mi descortesía", la peli-verde se disculpó por su actitud de hace unos momentos.

"No hay problema Pluto, entiendo que el suceso fue impactante para todos en el presente", la Neo Reina aceptó las disculpas de su guerrera del tiempo.

"Otra pregunta majestad. ¿Sun manipuló el tiempo para que no pudiera ver lo que ocurriría?", la peli-verde sabía que la Neo Reina conocía todo lo referente a los Sailors.

"Así es Pluto. Sun bloqueó de algún modo tu visión en el futuro", la heredera de Tokio de Cristal afirmó las sospechas de la senshi del tiempo.

"Ya veo. Sun violó muchas leyes del tiempo, eso es grave", Pluto se preocupó por las acciones del rubio en su papel de guardián del tiempo.

"Bastantes. Fue una lástima porque era el protector del tiempo de mayor rango y con mayor confianza por el reino", Serenity lamentó las acciones del Sailor fallecido.

"Y…¿Cuál es el castigo que enfrentó por las faltas cometidas?", la incertidumbre se apoderó de la peli-verde.

"Eso no es algo que debas saber Pluto, lo lamento", la Neo Reina Serenity se opuso a dar respuesta a esa cuestión.

"Entiendo su majestad", después del mal trato inicial que ofreció Pluto a su reina, decidió dejar ese tema de lado, aunque por dentro la curiosidad la devorara.

"Su majestad. ¿Quisiera pedirle permiso para regresar al siglo XX?", hizo una petición la senshi del tiempo, necesitaba ver a su hija y estar con ella para apoyarla en este difícil momento.

"Puedes ir Pluto. Afortunadamente continúa reinando la paz y no se han presentado amenazas, las puertas del tiempo no sufren peligro", la solicitud de la peli-verde fue aprobada por la Neo Reina.

"Le agradezco majestad. Con permiso", la guardiana del tiempo se despidió con una reverencia a su reina.

Sailor Pluto volvió a su habitación de la mansión de playa en el siglo XX. Desvaneció su transformación de senshi, volviendo a su identidad terrestre, de nuevo era Setsuna Meio. Salió por la puerta de su cuarto caminó por el pasillo a la habitación de su hija.

"Takashi…¿Por qué me enamoraste y luego me abandonaste? Que cruel eres", la puerta de la alcoba de Hotaru seguía entreabierta y entre sollozos hablaba la adolescente.

 _-Tenías razón Sun, hay amores cuyo destino es no estar juntos. Parece que está escrito el que siempre serás alejado de la persona que amas. Lo lamento-_ , pensó Setsuna al recordar como ella perdió a su amor del pasado y ahora su hija era abandonada por el mismo Sailor.

"¿Cómo pretendes que siga sin ti? Te volviste necesario en mi vida", la chica de ojos púrpura seguía hablando al aire con voz entrecortada, como si el difunto chico pudiera escucharla y fuera a responderle.

 _-Es muy joven aún, le será complicado superar al chico. Me alegra saber que Haruka, Michiru y yo estamos para ella-_ , la diseñadora se aliviaba un poco al tener el apoyo de sus 2 amigas en esta situación.

-Flashback-

Ha pasado un día desde que te fuiste, me abandonaste a mi suerte.

Salvaste al Milenio de Plata, pero…¿Qué sentido tiene si tú no estás aquí?

Prometiste estar a mi lado por siempre y no lo cumpliste.

Te desvaneciste y ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de despedirme de ti, de besarte, decirte algo, de poder ver tu rostro por última vez.

A pesar de la paz en el Universo, mi corazón está totalmente inquieto, siento un enorme remolino que mueve mis sentimientos y no me deja estar tranquila.

Salvaste mi vida de la oscuridad para que ahora muera a causa de un amor no concretado.

Envidio a Urano y Neptune, pueden sentir su calor mutuo, percibirse la una a la otra. Yo sólo tengo recuerdos de nuestro amor, ya no puedo tocarte, abrazarte, besarte, decirte que te amo y esperar escuchar tu voz pronunciando mi nombre y diciendo que me amas.

Todos tienen devuelta su felicidad, tranquilidad y una vida por delante, en cambio, a mí se me arrebató todo eso y más.

Mis compañeras me dan palabras de aliento, nada de eso sirve. No tengo alguien cercano a mi lado que me apoye y me consuele de verdad, que me dé fuerzas para superar todo esto y retomar mi vida.

No sé si sobreviva a tanto dolor y sufrimiento, pero si lo consigo, espero algún día volvernos a ver, que nuestro amor renazca, recuperar el tiempo perdido y ser felices por la eternidad.

Te amo Sun.

Pluto leía una carta que había escrito hace tiempo, la había hecho el día posterior a la muerte de su amado Sol. Fue el único modo que encontró para desahogarse, no tenía un confidente con quien hacerlo, porque para su desgracia, ese era Sun. Si, tenía compañeras con las que podía hablar, pero no la comprendían del todo.

Habían pasado meses desde la muerte de Sun, sin embargo, Pluto seguía con una gran depresión. Era una suerte que después del incidente no surgieran enemigos, pues no podría combatir sin ánimos.

"Ahora lo entiendo, seré fuerte y saldré adelante, así tu sacrificio no habrá sido en vano", habló Pluto convencida, estaba sentada en el pasto mirando la carta que sostenía en sus manos.

"No te olvidaré y sé que mi amor por ti no se irá, más eso no significa que deba quedarme en el pasado", terminó de hablar consigo misma la peli-verde.

La senshi del tiempo continuó con su mirada sobre la carta, no dijo nada, sólo observaba. Pasados unos minutos, se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a una antorcha, lanzó el papel al fuego y vio cómo se convertía en cenizas.

Pluto sonrió diciendo, "Gracias Sun, te amo".

Después del día en que quemó la carta, la guardiana del tiempo había mejorado sus ánimos, se le veía más feliz. Sus compañeras guerreras notaron el cambio. No entendían a que se debía, pero se alegraban.

La clave de la mejora de Pluto, estaba en que la peli-verde pensaba en el amor de Sun, eso le daba la energía y ganas de vivir.

-Fin Flashback-

La peli-verde no perdió más el tiempo y llamó la puerta de su hija, "¿Puedo pasar pequeña?".

La peli-negra de inmediato limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, intentando disimular que había llorado, acción fallida porque sus ojos rojos la delataban, "Adelante mamá Setsuna".

La senshi del tiempo ingresó al cuarto de la Sailor más joven, se sentó en un costado de la cama, posó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la chica y dijo, "Él no querría verte llorar".

"Si eso fuera cierto no se habría ido, es un egoísta", recriminó la peli-negra.

Setsuna suspiró, cerró sus ojos intentando tomar confianza en sí misma para hablar, "Hotaru, pasé por lo mismo que tú, incluso era la misma persona. Sun siempre ha sido así, lo que hizo no fue egoísta, al contrario, renunció a vivir para que todos los demás lo pudiéramos hacer. Se sacrificó para que tú continuaras y fueras feliz".

"Mi felicidad era él", dijo con voz apagada la chica de ojos púrpura.

"¿Y Haruka, Michiru y yo qué? ¿No somos parte de tu felicidad?", la mujer de ojos carmín intentaba hacer ver a su hija que tenía personas a su lado que la amaban.

"Por supuesto que lo son. Las amo a las 3, eso no hay duda. Yo me refiero a tener alguien cerca con quien compartir tu vida, formar una familia y vivir feliz a su lado", explicó la peli-negra.

"Hay más chicos en el mundo pequeña", Setsuna estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para que su hija adoptiva no cayera en una depresión.

"¿Y eso qué? No hay nadie más como Takashi. Yo no quiero otro que no sea él", se negaba la senshi de la destrucción a todas las palabras dichas por su segunda madre.

"No te pido que superes esto en un día, lo que quiero que entiendas es que debes hacerlo por tu bien", dijo la senshi del tiempo.

"No sé si pueda. Lo amo tanto", Hotaru dudaba de su fortaleza.

"Podrás pequeña, tienes una familia que te ayudará a hacerlo", Setsuna terminó de decir, abrazó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente, se puso de pie y sacudió los cabellos de la peli-negra, luego salió por la puerta de la habitación.

La diseñadora bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con las tutoras de la chica. Cuando llegó a la sala vio a la feliz pareja durmiendo en el sillón, todavía seguían cansadas a causa de la última batalla y buscaban recuperar fuerzas, en especial Haruka, que dio una gran pelea protegiendo a su familia. Decidió dejar descansar a sus amigas, más tarde hablaría con ellas sobre el comportamiento de Hotaru y con su ayuda y el tiempo su hija lograría superar todo esto.

La senshi del tiempo decidió salir a dar un paseo, de esta manera despejaría un poco sus ideas y encontraría un poco de tranquilidad en la naturaleza a su alrededor. El paisaje de la playa era estupendo, sentía la calidez de los rayos solares sobre su cuerpo, un viento tranquilo que movía un poco su larga cabellera verde oscura, y un mar calmado que desprendía un sutil olor salado mezclado con la arena.

Al salir de la playa y llegar a la ciudad, se encaminó al parque, necesitaba un poco de vegetación y aves en ese momento. Quería escuchar el sonido de las hojas al mecerse por el aire, y el canto de las aves. Cuando arribó a su destino tomó asiento en una banca del lugar. Cerró sus ojos poniendo suma atención a su sentido del oído. De pronto escuchó una voz, "Setsuna".

La peli-verde abrió los ojos de golpe y una situeta tomó forma frente a ella, "Shouji, que sorpresa encontrarte".

"¿Cómo estás? Pasó un tiempo sin que supiera algo de ti. Intenté localizarte sin obtener éxito, no respondías mis llamadas", dijo el castaño.

"Perdona Shouji, estaba muy ocupada atendiendo asuntos del trabajo", se excusó la senshi del tiempo, no podía decirle al sujeto que tenía enfrente que era una Sailor, y mucho menos que el rubio había fallecido.

"No hay problema Setsuna", respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

"¿Y cómo te ha ido?", intentó cambiar de tema la mujer de ojos carmín.

"De maravilla. Puedes creer que platiqué con el mismísimo Takashi y me ofreció una beca para estudiar psicología. Lo había visto en el hospital, pero, conversar con él es genial. No entiendo porqué los medios de comunicación dicen que es reservado con la gente, es muy amigable", el enfermero le comentó a la peli-verde lo que ya sabía por el video del rubio. Setsuna se dio cuenta que fue pésima idea su cambio en la conversación.

"Que bien Shouji, me alegra saber que iniciarás un cambio positivo en tu vida, te lo mereces", intentó disimular la incomodidad que sentía al hablar del muchacho, sin embargo, le daba alegría el hecho de que el hombre iniciaría algo que lo haría más feliz.

"Ya lo creo Setsuna. Lo único malo es que he intentado encontrar a Takashi, pero no lo conseguí", el castaño estaba decepcionado de no poder agradecer de nuevo al joven cantante.

"Escuché que se retiró un tiempo a un sitio alejado para organizar sus ideas", esto lo dijo la senshi del tiempo por una grabación de una entrevista que se le realizó al muchacho horas antes de su muerte.

"Yo también escuché eso en una entrevista que le hicieron, pero no lo creo. Tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo extraño y quería brindarle mi apoyo al chico", dijo el hombre de ojos marrones.

La peli-verde al sentirse nerviosa por la inteligencia del hombre para percibir situaciones raras, decidió despedirse, "Debo regresar a casa, me dio gusto volverte a ver Shouji".

"A mí también Setsuna, espero verte pronto", habló por última vez el castaño. La mujer besó en la mejilla al sujeto y partió hacia su hogar.

Cuando llegó a la casa en la playa vio a Haruka caminar de un lado a otro y a Michiru sentada en un sofá con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucedió?", se atrevió a preguntar la senshi del tiempo.

"Hotaru tomó un frasco de pastillas y las ingirió. ¡Intentó suicidarse Setsuna!", Haruka informó alzando las manos.

"Nuestra hija no está bien", la violinista empezó a llorar.

"¿En dónde está Hotaru?", la peli-verde necesitaba saber que había ocurrido con su hija.

"Arriba en su cuarto, está siendo examinada por la madre de Ami", explicó la rubia.

"¿Por qué no la llevamos al hospital? Es una mejor opción", sugirió la diseñadora.

"No lo creo. Los malditos paparazzis aprovecharan y arruinarán su vida, no permitiré que le pase eso, no necesita más problemas ahora", negó la corredora a su amiga.

"La doctora Mizuno nos indicó los aparatos que necesita, los compramos inmediatamente y ya vienen en camino. No podíamos pedirlos al hospital porque se enterarían", informó la aguamarina.

"Esto no está nada bien. Yo hablé con la Neo Reina Serenity, pero no me dijo si Sun estaba vivo. Sólo me comentó que él sigue presente en los rayos solares del día, y que Yami en la oscuridad de la noche", habló la mujer de ojos carmín.

"Ese mocoso fue un héroe para el Universo, y a este paso será la causa por la que perderemos a nuestra hija", se sentía impotente la rubia.

"Haruka y yo hablamos. Tomamos una decisión. Hotaru no será internada pero sí recibirá ayuda psicológica", dijo la mujer aqua a la segunda madre de la chica, como tal debía saberlo.

Minutos después llegó lo necesario para que continuara con su trabajo la madre de Ami.

"Ya está estable, tuve que lavarle el estómago. Afortunadamente la encontraron a tiempo y no fue nada grave. Deben tenerla vigilada, cualquier situación háganmela saber enseguida. No debo entrometerme en la causa, más les aconsejo que acudan a un profesional", era la voz de la doctora Mizuno.

"Le agradecemos enormemente doctora Mizuno y le aseguro que buscaremos ayuda para esta situación, no tomamos a mal su comentario, es una gran amiga de la familia usted y su hija", la ruiba habló estrechando la mano de la doctora con sus 2 manos, si no hubiera sido por ella Hotaru quizá no lo habría logrado. Además, era de confianza y no diría nada a la prensa.

El matrimonio durmió toda la noche en un sillón en la habitación de su hija, así la supervisarían y no pasarían por alto algo que pudiera ocurrir.

Al día siguiente Hotaru despertó, notando que era observada por sus padres desde un sillón.

"Buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo estás?", la rubia se puso de pie y saludó a su hija, le alegraba saber que se encontraba bien.

"Mal, Takashi no regresará", contestó la peli-negra cruzándose de brazos.

"Cariño, sé que no es fácil, pero debes superar esto. Nosotros te amamos y no queremos verte mal. Tu padre compró todo esto para que te recuperaras", la violinista esperaba una respuesta positiva de parte de su hija.

"Mientras Takashi no regresé todo es en vano", seguía desistiendo la chica de ojos púrpura.

"Princesa, tu mamá y yo hablamos y consideramos que debes ver a un especialista, un psicólogo que te ayude con todo esto", dijo con calma y seriedad la corredora.

"¿Qué? Yo no estoy loca", respondió la senshi de la destrucción.

"Un psicólogo no es para eso. Le contarás tus problemas y te ayudará a buscar una solución positiva para superar todo. Hija necesitamos que tu apruebes esto, nosotros no podemos obligarte", la aguamarina quería una respuesta honesta de su hija.

"…Es difícil, mi amor por Takashi no me deja, no tengo ganas de nada. Ustedes jamás decidirían algo malo para mí, así que sí acepto", al fin la chica había abierto sus sentimientos y mostrado una respuesta aprobatoria a sus padres.

"Gracias Himme-chan. Vístete para desayunar y luego ir a ver a un psicólogo", dio instrucciones la rubia, dio un beso en la frente a su hija y la adolescente asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando sus padres se fueron, la peli-negra sonrió y dijo, "Me aman demasiado, no puedo hacerles esto, sentirían lo que yo por Takashi".

Hubo un ameno desayuno entre las 4 senshis, al finalizar subieron al deportivo amarillo de la rubia y se dirigieron a un sitio recomendado, supuestamente era muy bueno.

Agendaron cita, llegaron y fueron recibidas por una secretaria que les indicó tomaran asiento y en unos momentos serían atendidas por un especialista.

"Buenas tardes…no puedo creerlo, señor Tenoh, señora Kaio, un placer atenderlos. Es una sorpresa que celebridades como ustedes vengan a mi consultorio", estaba asombrado el psicólogo por las personas que se encontraban ahí.

"Buenas tardes, ¿Su nombre es?", la rubia cuestionó al sujeto sobre su nombre.

"Discúlpeme señor Tenoh, olvidé mencionarlo de la impresión. Soy el psicólogo Ketani, Kiba", estrechó la mano de la corredora.

"Por favor pasen a mi oficina", el hombre abrió la puerta de una habitación invitando a pasar a las externas. Posteriormente les ofreció asiento y el hizo la misma acción en la parte contraria del escritorio.

"Díganme, ¿Cuál es la situación?", comenzó a hablar Ketani.

"Necesitamos que ayude a nuestra hija, recientemente rompió con su novio y eso ha generado un cambio negativo en ella, su estado de ánimo decayó", explicó la rubia.

"Ya veo, un cuadro de depresión. No hay problema podemos tratarlo", expresó el psicólogo, luego interrogó a la peli-negra, "¿A caso ese chico es Takashi?".

El sólo hecho de escuchar su nombre le revolvía el estómago, "Si, él y yo éramos novios, pero recientemente tuvo que irse y terminamos", era la versión que habían acordado decir las externas, no sabían que decir en cuanto al paradero del rubio y era lo que mejor encajaba con su última entrevista.

"¿Les parece si iniciamos mañana? Así se inicia el papeleo y la primera sesión", propuso Ketani.

"Claro, entonces lo vemos mañana Ketani, hasta luego", la corredora estrechó la mano del psicólogo.

La familia decidió ir a comer a un restaurante y luego dar un paseo por la feria, se veían tan felices, incluso Hotaru, parecía que no había ocurrido nada. Ya iban de camino a casa en el automóvil de la rubia, de pronto sonó una canción en el radio, era de Takashi, eso hizo que Hotaru comenzara a llorar y Haruka no tardó nada en apagar el maldito aparato. El resto del viaje fue silencioso.

Como la noche anterior, Haruka y Michiru decidieron dormir en la habitación de su hija, para poder vigilarla.

"Ruka, me recuerda a cuando Hotaru era una bebé, ¿No crees?", la violinista le susurró a su esposa en el oído.

"Es verdad, cómo ha pasado el tiempo", una melancólica sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la corredora. Acto seguido, besó a su esposa en los labios, la abrazó y se preparó para dormir.

Un reloj colocado en una pared de la sala marcaba las 10am, la rubia parecía que se quedaría calva de tanto sacudir su cabellera.

"¡Malditos, esa estúpida gente sólo se aprovecha de la desgracia de los demás para hacer dinero!", gritaba la corredora caminando por la sala sin dejar de ver la imagen del televisor.

Un programa de noticias de espectáculos dio una nota en la que se mencionaba que la señorita Tomoe y Takashi habían mantenido una relación de noviazgo y que recientemente habían terminado. Tomaban eso como la razón de la desaparición repentina del muchacho.

De repente hicieron mención a la depresión que enfrentaba Hotaru, lo que hizo explotar de coraje a la rubia, "Fue ese jodido sujeto que vimos ayer. Psicólogo, si como no. Y tenía buenas referencias, que estupidez, ya habrá tiempo para demandarlo, ahora debo atender a mi princesa".

La corredora se calmó, con su fama y dinero estaba segura que en el momento adecuado destruiría al imbécil que reveló la situación privada de su hija.

El teléfono de la residencia sonó y contestó la senshi del viento, "Tenoh".

"Buenos días, señor Tenoh, que sorpresa, no sabía que vivía en la misma casa que Setsuna", haló Shouji.

"¿Te conozco?", preguntó disgustada la rubia.

"Lo lamento, soy Shouji, amigo de Sestuna", se presentó por medio del artefacto el castaño.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?", la corredora se preguntaba el motivo de la llamada.

"Vi algo en la televisión, hablaban sobre su hija y…", no pudo terminar de hablar el castaño por los reclamos de Haruka.

"¡Si hablaste para burlarte será mejor que cuelgues porque te voy a buscar y te torturaré hasta tu muerte!", perdió la cordura la rubia.

"No, señor Tenoh, no malentienda el motivo de mi llamada. Quiero ofrecerle ayuda, bueno en realidad yo no, un psicólogo que imparte clases en la universidad a la que asisto. Su nombre es Hiyama, Kohta; Takashi me comentó que era muy bueno y realmente tenía razón", explicó Shouji a la furiosa senshi del viento.

La rubia al escuchar el nombre del fallecido se dio cuenta que ese psicólogo era de confianza, hasta pasó por su mente que el muchacho conocía todo lo que pasaría y por eso le mencionó el nombre al hombre del otro lado del teléfono.

"Gracias Shouji, ¿Podrías pasarme la dirección para ir a verlo más tarde?", sin dudar la corredora solicitó el lugar.

"Claro", confirmó el castaño.

Se le dio el sitio de la universidad a la rubia, posteriormente se despidió del hombre y avisó a su familia. Tomaron un ligero desayuno y partieron a dónde indicó Shouji.

Cuando arribaron a la universidad los estudiantes del lugar vieron asombrados a las celebridades, todos murmuraban cosas, pero no se atrevieron a acercarse, ya que eran listos y conocían el temperamento de Haruka, con lo dicho en la televisión, golpearía a quien se acercara sin su permiso.

"Esta debe ser la oficina", dijo la rubia frente a una puerta con el número indicado. Procedió a tocar y un hombre mayor, de aproximadamente 60 años abrió la puerta. Su cabello era blanco, usaba lentes que permitían ver sus ojos verde aceituna.

"Señor Tenoh, por favor pase", el anciano permitió la entrada a su oficina.

Las externas se sentaron en un sillón y el anciano en un sofá.

"Me presento, soy Hiyama, Kohta. Llevo cerca de 40 años desempeñándome como psicólogo, era buen amigo de Takashi. Cuando inició en el mundo de la fama me buscó, tenía muchos problemas, afortunadamente logró salir adelante. Les comento esto por lo que se dijo en televisión, conozco a la otra parte del problema y puedo asegurar que la señorita Tomoe mejorará y se mantendrá la confidencialidad", habló claro el señor mayor.

La corredora sonrió y estrechó la mano de Hiyama, "Tiene mi confianza señor Hiyama, espero comencemos mañana".

"Pos supuesto. Shouji me dijo que vendrían y preparé el contrato de confidencialidad", dijo Kohta entregando unos papeles a la rubia. Haruka los leyó lo con calma, todo estaba en orden, así que firmo.

Se despidieron cortésmente del hombre mayor, salieron de la universidad hacia su vehículo y partieron de regreso a casa.

Los días pasaron y se veía mejoría en la pequeña Hotaru. Su sonrisa era más notoria, así como su felicidad. No había olvidado a Takashi y jamás lo haría, pero parecía superarlo.

Haruka y Michiru decidieron interrumpir por un tiempo sus actividades laborales, para dedicar tiempo completo a su hija. De igual forma, estarían alejadas de los amarillismos de los medios de comunicación.

Después de 3 meses se habían reunido todas las senshis, junto con los three lights. Era una pequeña fiesta en honor a los futuros herederos de Tokio de Cristal, ya que su celebración anterior había sido arruinada por el enemigo, ahora no, todo era tranquilidad.

Michiru aprovechó invitando a su padre, con lo sucedido hace unos meses supo que debía aprovechar el tiempo con las personas que amaba.

Setsuna decidió invitar a Shouji, llevaba una semana de relación con él.

La fiesta tenía lugar en la playa a las afueras de la residencia de las externas. Había una mesa de aperitivos y bebidas, mesas y sillas.

Haruka, Mamoru, Shouji y los Three Lights jugaban voleibol de playa. Las chicas platicaban sobre sus logros en este tiempo, el señor Kaio estaba en esa conversación de forma muy amena.

Mientras tanto, Hotaru estaba recostada en una silla de playa, tenía algo entre sus brazos que abrazaba con fuerza.

Hay tantas canciones  
que puedo cantar para pasar el tiempo  
Y me estoy quedando sin cosas que hacer  
para sacarte de mi mente

La peli-negra tenía melancolía, todos estaban reunidos en esa fiesta, pero faltaba el chico que había amado.

Todo lo que tengo es esta foto en un marco  
Que tengo muy cerca para ver tu cara todos los días

Separó lo que abrazaba contra su pecho, era el portarretrato que le había regalado el chico el día de su cumpleaños, el que contenía la foto de la primera vez que lo invitó a su casa.

Contigo es donde  
yo prefiero estar  
pero estamos atrapados en esto  
Y es tan difícil  
Estás tan lejos  
Esta distancia me está matando  
Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo  
pero estamos atrapados en esto.  
Y es tan difícil  
Estás tan lejos  
Esta distancia me está matando

Necesitaba escuchar su voz, volver a verlo, poder sentir de nuevo sus labios. Creía haberlo superado, ese pensamiento se desmoronó por completo. Debía haber alguna forma de poder estar con él. Si tan sólo Takashi estuviera a su lado para abrazarla, para hacerla sentir bien.

Ahora los minutos  
se sienten como horas  
y las horas se sienten como días  
Aunque estoy lejos  
tu sabes que  
no puedo estar en casa  
pero vuelvo a casa pronto  
vuelvo a casa pronto.

El tiempo era eterno sin su presencia, su casa le hacía recordar tanto al chico, pero era su fortaleza, su habitación era el sitio de confort.

Algo le decía que el chico estaba ahí, que podía escuchar sus pensamientos, tenía un presentimiento.

La paz había regresado, todos estaban felices, Hotaru tenía parte de su felicidad y eso la alegraba un poco.

El Sol brillaba, el calor de sus rayos era amigable para las personas que se encontraban en esa playa.

Ya no había un rayo de oscuridad, ahora reinaba la luz.

Sin duda, parecía que Sun estaba presente.

 **¿FIN?...**

Agradezco a los que siguieron mi historia capítulo por capítulo, esperando a que pudiera subir nueva parte de la historia jejeje.

También a los que llegaron hasta este capítulo final.

Un agradecimiento en general por leer la historia de inicio a fin.

Necesito saber si quieren un Epílogo para aclarar algunas cosas o que aquí finalice.

Saludos para todos :).


	23. Epílogo

"Epílogo".

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños Hotaru, feliz cumpleaños a ti", cantaba un conjunto de personas reunido en el salón para eventos en la mansión de las externas.

Había pasado un año de la batalla contra Yami. Justamente hoy era el día de nacimiento de la senshi de la destrucción, motivo por el cual se realizaba el festejo.

En la mesa que se encontraba el pastel, a un costado de éste reposaba el portarretrato con la fotografía que le habían obsequiado a la peli-negra exactamente hace un año.

La chica de ojos púrpura perdió un año de clases como consecuencia de la batalla en la que murió Sun. Sinceramente, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Actualmente repetía el octavo grado de educación secundaria en el colegio Juben. Sus compañeros de clase y los alumnos de la escuela en general, no mostraron burlas hacia ella, al contrario, le brindaron apoyo.

Hotaru necesitó de algunos meses en terapia para recobrar la felicidad y asimilar el hecho de que Takashi no regresaría.

No se había comentado el fallecimiento en lo absoluto, ni siquiera el psicólogo Hiyama estaba informado sobre el asunto. Los medios de comunicación empezaron a inventar rumores sobre el rubio. Algunos decían que había viajado a una isla privada para vivir ahí por varios años y luego regresar a Japón para continuar con su música. Otros aseguraban que viajaba en su jet y que el vehículo aéreo presentó fallas técnicas terminando todo en un desastroso accidente, y que no se encontraban los restos del muchacho. Unos pocos lograron contactar con Rei, pidiéndole una entrevista, que por supuesto, ella se negó a dar.

La prensa se mantuvo alejada de la hija de las externas, sabían perfectamente que si alguna persona se intentaba acercar a la señorita Tomoe para interrogarla, terminaría con su carrera arruinada. Esto quedó claro cuando el hombre de nombre Kiba Ketani fue destituido de su cédula profesional y se le negó volver a laborar como psicólogo, debido a la violación del derecho de privacidad hacia Hotaru.

"Muchas felicidades Hotaru, 15 años, toda una mujer", la senshi del fuego abrazó a la chica que su hijo había amado. Rei también pasó por un cuadro depresivo, a diferencia de Hotaru, ella no tuvo ayuda psicológica. Su vida mejoró cuando mantuvo una relación cercana a Yuuichirou. La morena encontró consuelo en Kumada y su compañía permitió disminuir el dolor por la pérdida de su hijo. Llevaban 9 meses de noviazgo y la senshi de Marte tenía 3 meses de embarazo.

"Debes de tener muchos galanes detrás de ti", la senshi del amor hizo un cumplido a la chica de ojos púrpura. Minako ya contaba con una trayectoria musical como cantante y compositora. También fungía como empresaria, ella se hacía cargo ahora de la disquera de Alexander. Su club de fans era inmenso y adoraba tener personas que se sintieran identificadas con su música. Y por si fuera poco, iniciaba una relación con un actor de Hollywood.

"Serás una gran fotógrafa, ya puedo ver las enormes exposiciones que todos querrán ir a ver", la voz de Seiya se escuchó. Los Three Lights renunciaron a su antiguo productor y se unieron a la familia musical de Elx Songs. Ahora estaban más felices y eso se podía percibir en sus canciones. Su carrera no decayó, muy por el contrario, su fama regresó e incrementó.

"Cómo has crecido Hotaru, recuerdo cuando te cargué en brazos", dijo llorando Usagi. La rubia de coletas había iniciado un negocio de decoración de interiores, siguió el consejo del fallecido cantante. Mamoru por su parte, hace unos meses que se graduó de KO University como médico.

"Yo te recuerdo como toda una princesa en la boda de tus padres", habló la castaña dando un abrazo a la cumpleañera. Makoto tenía en la actualidad una franquicia muy reconocida de pastelerías. Seguía soltera, pero le llenaba trabajar en lo que le apasionaba. Continuaba cocinando en su primera tienda de repostería, jamás podría dejar de hacer postres.

"Siempre has sido una ternura de niña, cuando mi madre te vacunaba intentabas no llorar para que Haruka que comprara un helado", habló Ami. La mujer con un gran intelecto se encontraba estudiando en la Universidad que ella deseaba, eso gracias a Takashi. Era la sensación de la clase por su gran conocimiento, era un alivio que sus compañeros la admiraran y no la rechazaran por su talento al estudio.

"Aunque pasen los años siempre serás mi pequeña", Setsuna se acercó a abrazar y dar un beso en la frente de su hija. La peli-verde ya llevaba 1 año de relación con Shouji. Hotaru se negaba a tener un segundo padre, así que llamaba al castaño tío, su único padre podía ser Haruka. En cuanto a los negocios de modas, la senshi del tiempo había logrado llevar a su empresa como una de las mejores, sus diseños eran cotizados en las pasarelas de modas y recibía buenas críticas en las revistas del tema.

"Te amamos princesa, siempre estaremos para ti", la rubia y su esposa dieron un abrazo de sándwich a su hija, se alegraban de que regresara a ser la misma de antes. Después de unos meses de mejoría en el estado de Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru decidieron retomar sus carreras profesionales. La aguaramina lanzó su nuevo disco, toda una obra de arte musical, así como una exposición de sus pinturas. La corredora regresó a los ensayos de las carreras de autos, obtuvo el título de 'mejor corredor de Japón' y en esos momentos se preparaba para la carrera de Fórmula 1 a nivel mundial. Ambas continuaron yendo de gira, la rubia tocaba una o dos canciones con su esposa.

La fiesta siguió su curso, algunos bailaban y otros conversaban. Michiru decidió invitar al abuelo de la chica. Al señor Kaio no le molestaba la situación de que Hotaru fuera adoptada, le parecía un acto de bondad que su hija y Haruka se hicieran cargo de un ser humano desprotegido. Además, la adolescente era un encanto de persona.

"Nieta, ¿En dónde está ese novio tuyo del que me platicaste?", cuestionó el señor Kaio a la peli-negra. La senshi de Saturno le había platicado a su abuelo sobre Takashi, sin embargo, el anciano nunca entendió que Hotaru ya no tenía novio y siempre preguntaba lo mismo.

"Abuelo, ya te dije que Takashi ya no es mi novio", Hotaru respondió con un poco de melancolía por su primer amor.

"¿Segura que no me estas escondiendo a ese novio tuyo?", el hombre mayor hizo una expresión dudosa en su rostro.

"Que no abuelo, no podría mentirte", la chica de ojos púrpura sonrió y luego le dio un abrazo al señor Kaio.

Faltaban unos minutos para la puesta de Sol y la cumpleañera deseaba poder verla, tenía un significado especial para ella, de algún modo, era como hablar con Sun.

Todos veían hacia la misma dirección, apreciando el hermoso paisaje y la cercana desaparición del Sol. Aún se podían observar unos cuantos rayos de luz solar.

"Te amo Takashi", susurró Hotaru para sí misma al ver el panorama.

"¿Hay espacio para uno más?", alguien habló a espaldas de los presentes. Todos voltearon enseguida.

Los ojos de la peli-negra se abrieron lo más que pudieron, así como su boca, indicando una enorme sorpresa.

"¡Takashi!", gritó la chica de ojos púrpura corriendo hacia el chico, éste le dio un cálido abrazo, se sentía como ese calor que sólo los rayos del sol pueden proporcionar.

La senshi de la destrucción no podía creerlo, el chico al que amaba había vuelto, "Pero...¿Cómo es posible? Todos te vimos morir aquel día", las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de esos bellos ojos púrpura.

"Te lo explicaré mañana. Hoy sólo quiero estar a tu lado", contestó el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro. No tardó mucho en besar a la chica. Poder volver a probar el sabor de sus labios era algo maravilloso.

Los presentes que formaron parte de la pelea en la que murió Sun, estaban confundidos, pensaban que se trataba de un sueño, una ilusión, alguna broma, un truco, o tal vez…un milagro.

"¡Hijo volviste!", Rei corrió para sentir de nuevo el calor de Takashi, poder oler ese aroma tan peculiar de él.

El joven cantante se separó de su enamorada y saludó a su madre entrelazando sus brazos en su espalda, "¡Mamá! No sabes como me alegra verte".

"Takashi, ¿Cómo es posible?...", de nuevo la misma pregunta que la peli-negra había hecho hace unos momentos.

"Te lo explicaré mañana mamá. Hoy debemos celebrar que estoy aquí", Alexander respondió de forma similar como lo hizo con Hotaru.

"No lo puedo creer Hotaru, me mentiste. Tu novio está aquí y tú me dijiste que no tenías. Eso no se le hace a tu abuelo", el señor Kaior rompió un silencio que se formo debido al regreso del muchacho.

El Sol se ocultó y todos volvieron adentro de la casa. La música sonaba, era una melodía lenta, suave, perfecta para bailar en pareja, uno cerca del otro.

"Bella dama, ¿Me concedería esta pieza?", Takashi se puso de pie a un costado del lugar en donde estaba sentada Hotaru. Un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de ambos adolescentes.

"Por supuesto chico guapo", respondió la peli-negra intentando copiar el estilo verbal con que le propusieron bailar. Tomó la mano del muchacho y se puso de pie.

La joven pareja caminó a la pista, tomando una posición adecuada para bailar. Hotaru posó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Takashi. Éste tomó de la cintura a la chica.

"Te amo Hotaru, lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo", el muchacho habló cerca del oído de la chica de ojos púrpura.

"También te amo Takashi, espero no volverte a perder", la senshi de Saturno mostró sus sentimientos al igual que su temor.

Los padres de la chica veían desde otro lado de la pista, bailaban en la misma posición que la joven pareja.

"Ruka, ¿Ya no estás celosa por esas escenas?", la violinista deseaba saber si su esposa sentía enojo al ver a su hija con un chico.

"No Mich, después de lo que ese mocoso hizo, ahora es parte de la familia", una sonrisa se formó en la cara de la rubia, su voz era calmada, se notaba que no mentía.

"Bueno, eso no quiere decir que lo dejaré de vigilar. No va a ganar ventaja sobre mí", la corredora comentó, haciendo que la aguamina riera por esas palabras. Michiru adoraba esas actitudes en su esposa.

La canción terminó y los jóvenes regresaron a sus respectivos asientos. Takashi abrazaba a Hotaru, ambos se sentían tan bien por tenerse cerca el uno al otro.

El señor Kaio acercó una silla a los jóvenes enamorados, y se sentó en ella. "Muchachito, ¿Por qué mi nieta decía que tú no existías?", el anciano necesitaba comprender la falta de lógica en las palabras y la situación.

"Un placer conocerlo, usted debe ser el señor Kaio ¿Cierto? Mi nombre es Alexander Takashi", el rubio se presentó de manera cortés con el abuelo de su enamorada.

"Así que Takashi. Bueno, responde a mi pregunta muchacho", se mostraba impaciente el hombre mayor.

"Lo dijo porque yo me ausenté por un año, ella realmente no sabía si seguíamos siendo novios", contestó el joven cantante.

"¿Y por qué abandonaste a mi nieta? Ella es muy linda y te ama", el señor Kaio recriminó.

"Tuve muchos problemas por mi carrera artística, así que dejé todo en orden para retirarme de los escenarios", continuó la charla el joven cantante.

"¿Y eso en que afecta a Hotaru?", el anciano no entendía el punto de todo eso.

"Los periodistas inventaban rumores sobre ella. Si realmente quería estar a su lado debía dejar todo lo que la pudiera dañar por mi culpa", confesó Takashi y siguió hablando sin dejar que el hombre mayor pudiera decir algo, "Dejaría cualquier cosa por Hotaru, es lo que más amo en el mundo".

El señor Kaio no dijo nada, se quedó pensando unos momentos, tenía una mirada seria sobre el chico. Takashi se moría de nervios por la actitud extraña del padre de Michiru, eso cambió cuando lo escuchó decir, "Eres de los míos. Muchacho eres el indicado para mi nieta, yo nunca me equivoco. No lo hice con Haruka y sé que tampoco fallaré contigo", el anciano abrazó por los hombros al rubio.

Ya era tarde y los invitados debían irse. Michiru preparó una habitación de huéspedes para su padre. Hotaru quería que Takashi se quedara a dormir en su casa, pero él se negó, prometió que mañana vendría. Además, tenía miedo de los impulsos que pudiera llegar a tener como consecuencia del largo tiempo sin ver a la chica que amaba. Las senshis acordaron reunirse mañana en la mansión de playa, esperando una explicación de Alexander sobre su regreso.

El Sol comenzaba a iluminar la playa, indicando un nuevo día. Haruka acordó con Michiru que llevarían al abuelo de Hotaru al aeropuerto, porque debía realizar un viaje de negocios a Londres. El hombre mayor estaba muy contento de haber conocido al novio de su nieta, no podía pedir mejor pretendiente. El chico atinó a realizar lo que en el pasado él le pidió a Haruka.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, cuando el vuelo del señor Kaio se anunció por los altavoces éste se despidió de su hija y su pareja, los 3 agradecían el haberse reunido de nuevo.

Setsuna se quedó en casa haciendo junto con su hija unas deliciosas galletas de nuez y un ligero té de hierbas. Las externas siempre se mostraban diplomáticas con sus invitados, aunque se trataran de sus amigos.

Unas horas después regresó a casa el feliz matrimonio. La peli-verde y su hija casi terminaban con su labor culinaria. Fueron ayudadas por Michiru, Haruka tomó asiento en su sofá. Ella no decidió ayudar, no porque fuera egoísta con su familia, sino porque sabía que su intento de colaborar terminaría con un desorden o destruyendo todo lo que habían elaborado en horas.

Pasó una media hora, todos se encontraban presentes, las senshis internas, Mamoru, los Three Lights, Takashi, y por supuesto, las externas.

El rubio se había sentado en un sofá frente a todos los presentes, siendo el centro de atención. En la mesa de centro se encontraba una bandeja con un plato que contenía las galletas que instantes atrás habían horneado Hotaru y su segunda madre. También, estaba otra bandeja con una tetera y algunas tazas de té, las faltantes reposaban en las piernas de los que las usaban.

"Dinos Takashi, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas regresado?", la corredora hizo la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de todos.

"De acuerdo", el rubio se dispuso a comenzar.

"Después de que…me sacrifiqué, aparecí frente a la Neo Reina Serenity, para mí fue muy extraño, no comprendía como podía estar ahí si había…muerto. Hice una reverencia que ella ignoró, se notaba molesta. Me puse de pie y en ese momento me vio justo a los ojos con una mirada que no había visto jamás en ella, sabía que algo no estaba bien", empezó su relato el joven cantante.

-Flashback-

"Majestad, ¿Se encuentra bien?", preguntó preocupado el senshi solar. La heredera de Tokio de Cristal no respondió, seguía con la misma mirada hacia el Sailor. Takashi se dio cuenta de que estaba en su transformación de Sun.

Pasaron minutos hasta que al fin dijo algo la Neo Reina, "Quiero entender pero no puedo Sun".

Esas palabras revolvieron más los pensamientos del rubio, "¿Qué sucede majestad?".

"Sun, no puedo pensar el motivo por el que condenaras tu destino", la Neo Reina desconocía las razones del senshi solar.

"Eso es sencillo majestad, debo proteger la vida y brindar luz a quien lo necesite", respondió con una sonrisa el Sailor del Sol.

"Sun, quebrantaste reglas importantes sobre las leyes del tiempo", se comenzaba a preocupar la heredera de Tokio de Cristal.

"Las reglas se hicieron para romperse", dijo con tono irónico el rubio.

"No me parece gracioso Sun, sabes que eso no es correcto. Me sorprende que siendo un protector del tiempo con el mayor rango del Universo, hicieras eso. Jamás lo habías hecho, ¿Qué te pasó?", estaba decepcionada la madre de la pequeña dama.

"Es porque en el presente de la Tierra comprendí mi verdadera misión, quien soy realmente", pronunció con total seguridad el senshi de la luz.

"Tu castigo será una sanción grave", amenazó la Neo Reina al Sailor. Creía que el rubio se estaba burlando de ella.

"Mi función es proteger la vida. No podía dejar que Urano muriera, eso sería fallar en mi misión. Si se pregunta el porqué de no actuar en el nuevo accidente que se creó, la respuesta está en que ellos privarían de la vida a un ser humano, en este caso Urano, y no podía ayudar a alguien que viole mi principio", explicó el guerrero solar.

"¿Y tú misión como guardián del tiempo?", la Neo Reina necesitaba todas las respuestas.

"Desconocía porque se me consideraba un protector del tiempo con mayor responsabilidad que Pluto, siendo provieniente del planeta del cambio y el tiempo. Ella es la que está en las puertas del tiempo. Yo sólo soy un Sailor de una estrella, pero no cualquier estrella, de la de la luz y la vida. Es por eso que puedo controlar el espacio y tiempo, debo evitar que personas inocentes mueran", confesó el rubio.

"¿No entiendes las leyes del tiempo?", la paciencia de la heredera de Tokio de Cristal se comenzaba a agotar.

"Claro que las comprendo a la perfección. Majestad debe de entender que la meta principal como Sailor Sun es preservar la vida y la luz", debatió el senshi del Sol.

"NO. Tú no debiste salvar a Urano", nunca se había visto enojada a tal grado a la Neo Reina.

"Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquiera que mereciera ser salvado. ¿Y si no fuera Urano y se tratara de la pequeña Dama?", Sun puso en un dilema a la heredera de Tokio de Cristal.

La mujer no fue capaz de responder, por lo que el rubio agregó, "No me importa dar mi vida a cambio de la de alguien más, mientras la persona sea inocente. Cumpliré mi castigo sin problemas, sé que hice lo correcto".

La Neo Reina no sabía que hacer, hasta que habló, "Tu corazón es el más puro Sun, incluso es más noble que el mío. Lamentablemente no puedo dejar pasar las enormes faltas que cometiste al alterar el tiempo y espacio".

Sun sólo miraba a los ojos a la mujer enfrente suya, no tenía miedo. Las palabras siguientes de la Neo Reina impresionaron al rubio, "Por tu valentía y buenos actos te dejaré todos tus recuerdos, mereces saber quién eres y a los que ayudaste, regresarás a la Tierra del presente, pero lo harás como un chico normal, como Takashi, ya no serás Sun".

"Su majestad, yo…no sé que decir…le agradezco infinitamente", la transformación de Sailor Sun se desvaneció, al igual que el brazalete en su mano derecha. Ahora sólo era Takashi.

"Me indicarás un lugar en el que deseas despertar y tendrás una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, así como tú nos la diste a todos", dijo con una sonrisa la Reina del siglo XXX.

"Antes de que te vayas. No quiero que regreses con la idea errónea de que alguien más será Sailor Sun, siempre lo serás tú. El guerrero está en tu alma, en tu semilla estelar, eso no se puede separar jamás. Quiero que sepas que si te retiré tu transformación es porque ya no la necesitas, ahora hay paz, dudo que ocurra una tragedia. Cuando tus poderes regresen será porque una nueva amenaza apareció. No me defraudes Takashi", la voz de la Neo Reina Serenity se escuchó en el palacio informando al rubio de la situación.

"No la decepcionaré majestad, se lo prometo", Alexander hizo una reverencia por última vez antes de retirarse, le impresionó escuchar su nombre de mortal en los labios de la Reina del futuro.

-Fin Flashback-

"Desperté en medio del parque y al ver que había regresado decidí venir a visitarlos, no sabía que había pasado un año. Pero bueno, ahora sólo soy Alexander Takashi, un adolescente que es cantante. Para mí es mejor, el ya no ser Sun significa que todo estará bien", dijo contento el rubio. El muchacho ahora era más alto, y ya tenía 17 años.

Los que se encontraban en la sala de la casa no lo podían creer, la Reina del futuro había perdonado al chico, luego cayeron en cuenta, no cualquiera da su vida a cambio de otra y por el bien del Universo. La reunión terminó, todos se fueron a excepción de Takashi.

"Hotaru, quería saber si tu…", el rubio estaba nervioso, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a su enamorada.

"¿Qué?", la chica de ojos púrpura rió por el nerviosismo del muchacho.

"Bueno, pasó tanto tiempo que…¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo?", tomó valor el joven cantante.

"Claro", la chica besó al ojos miel.

Era de noche, Takashi pasó por Hotaru a su casa, vestía un elegante smoking, la chica llevaba puesto un vestido negro de noche. Ahora el muchacho ya manejaba, conducía un Lincoln Continental último modelo. El auto se detuvo en un restaurante, el rubio dio las llaves al valet parking y entró al lugar con su brazo entrelazado al de la chica. Indicó que tenían reservación y les asignaron una mesa, ordenaron sus platillos y bebidas, todo iba de maravilla. En el establecimiento había un escenario con piano, al parecer se brindaban shows musicales. La sorpresa para Hotaru fue mayor al ver a Takashi dirigirse al instrumento para tocar una canción. Cuando comenzó la melodía supo enseguida de que canción se trataba, era la que le dedicó como serenata hace tiempo. El rubio terminó de tocar, las personas que se encontraban en las demás mesas aplaudieron. La senshi de la destrucción no podía estar más feliz al recibir tan hermoso detalle.

"Buenas noches a todos, espero que se la estén pasando muy bien. Hace unos días regresé de mi descanso, he recuperado mi esencia. Quiero decir que necesitaba ser yo de nuevo para poder hacer feliz a la señorita de aquella mesa", habló por el micrófono Takashi, indicando la mesa en donde se encontraba sentada Hotaru.

"Hoy, soy un hombre seguro de lo que quiere, que no tiene miedo, es por ello que delante de todos ustedes quiero pedirle a la señorita Tomoe que me dé otra oportunidad. Hotaru, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?", el ojos miel propuso al a peli-negra.

La chica de ojos púrpura se puso de pie y corrió a donde estaba el rubio, "Si quiero Takashi. Te amo".

"También te amo", respondió el chico y luego besó a su novia frente a los clientes del restaurante. Todos aplaudieron como signo de alegría por el bonito suceso que se había llevado a cabo.

 **Ocho años después.**

Una niña castaña de ojos púrpura corría por todo el templo Hikawa. "¡Vamos Saya detente!", gritaba Yuichirou persiguiendo a la pequeña.

"Esta niña es imposible", dijo el castaño a su esposa.

En una habitación del templo se encontraba un rubio vistiendo un traje blanco de pie frente a un espejo.

"Todo luce en orden, debo verme radiante hoy", dijo Takashi mientras de veía en el espejo.

"¿Puedes creerlo Yuichirou? Hoy es la boda de nuestro hijo", la morena estaba nerviosa por el evento que tendría lugar en ese día.

"Por supuesto Reí, Takashi es un buen chico y ha encontrado el amor como nosotros lo hicimos", el castaño abrazó a su esposa.

Unas horas después todo estaba listo para la boda en el templo Hikawa. Los invitados comenzaban a llegar. En realidad, Takashi y Hotaru sólo habían decidido invitar a los amigos de sus padres y al padre de Michiru.

Las amigas de Reí llegaron y tomaron asiento en el lugar en donde se concretaría la boda. Todas estaban casadas y con hijos, habían formado una familia. Incluso Ami, la cual ahora era una reconocida doctora en el mundo; ella había conocido a su esposo en la universidad en la que estudiaba. Makoto halló el amor en un evento de gastronomía, ahí conoció chef de comida oriental que la enamoró. Las demás senshis permanecieron con sus parejas de hace tiempo, Minako con el actor de Hollywood, Setsuna con Shoiji, y Usagi continuaba casada con Mamoru. La pequeña Chibiusa tenía unos años de nacida. Obviamente Haruka y Michiru seguían juntas, no decidieron adoptar otro hijo, con Hotaru era suficiente para ellas.

La novia había llegado. Hotaru vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, para ser exactos, era el mismo que su madre había utilizado en su boda. Como en aquella ocasión, los novios irían de blanco.

En la entrada del lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el evento de unión entre ambos enamorados, estaba de pie Haruka tomando del brazo a su hija. Caminaron hasta llegar al novio que ahora era casi de la altura de la corredora. La rubia entregó la mano de su princesa. Se decidió que los padrinos fueran como hace dieciocho años, los futuros herederos de Tokio de Cristal.

La ceremonia dio inicio, Reí estaba emotiva al estar casando a su hijo. La boda continuó, se dijeron los votos y era momento de dar los anillos. Entonces Reí llamó a su hija, la cual vestía una túnica parecida a la que Takashi portó en la boda de sus suegros. La pequeña Saya llevó los anillos en un pequeño cojín blanco. Se colocaron los anillos y la morena dijo, "Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia". Takashi alzó en velo de Hotaru y la besó. Todos aplaudieron por la nueva unión. Usagi no pudo contener el llanto, Michiru derramó unas lágrimas al igual que Setsuna, Haruka sonreía por el importante día de su hija. Al salir los novios, se lanzaron pétalos de clavel blanco.

La fiesta posterior a la ceremonia tuvo lugar en el salón de eventos en la casa de playa de las externas. Todo era felicidad y tranquilidad.

"Ruka, nuestra pequeña ha crecido, la voy a extrañar", la violinista estaba melancólica.

"Tranquila Mich, ella nos visitará, siempre será nuestra princesa", decía la corredora a su esposa.

"Oye amor, no entiendo como lograste aceptar a Takashi", surgió una duda en la aguamarina.

La rubia suspiró y dijo, "Bueno, el mocoso es buen chico. Y no cualquiera da su vida por la de su suegro. Merece mi bendición".

Haruka al verse acorralada por una cara burlona de parte de su esposa dijo, "Aún me preocupa la noche de bodas". Michiru adoraba cuando la rubia mostraba sus sentimientos. La aguamarina besó a su esposa.

"Takashi, ¿Me permites un momento?", la rubia pidió a su yerno unos minutos.

"Claro Haruka", el chico de apartó de Hotaru dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

La rubia llegó a un cuarto alejado de la fiesta, en él esperaban Michiru y Setsuna.

"¿Está todo bien?", el rubio se alarmó por ver a las madres y padre de su esposa.

"Verás Takashi, ahora que eres parte de la familia debes saber algo", habló con seriedad la aguamarina.

"¿Qué?", la curiosidad se apoderó del ojos miel.

" Yo...no soy un hombre. Soy una mujer Takashi", confesó la corredora a su yerno.

"¡QUE!", Alexander tuvo un shock al escuchar esas palabras. Se calmó un poco y dijo, " Digo, no tiene nada de malo, es sólo que, no me lo tome a mal, pero no parece una mujer".

"Lo sé mocoso, soy más guapo que tú. Y no no digo yo, lo dice la revista Gente", habló con arrogancia la rubia. Las dos mujeres rieron por el comentario de la corredora.

"¿Y todos lo saben?", preguntó el ojos miel.

"Las Sailors y Mamoru lo saben, incluso el trío de luciérnagas. Menos el papá de Michiru, así que no de te ocurra decirle", la rubia amenazó a su yerno.

Takashi se apresuró a negar con las manos y la cabeza al mismo tiempo que decía, "No Haruka, no le diré a nadie, no se preocupe".

Los padres de Hotaru y su esposo regresaron a la fiesta.

Takashi fue con su esposa y mientras bailaban la chica le preguntó al oído, "¿Charlaste con papá sobre su secreto?", la peli-negra deseaba ver la expresión de su esposo.

Takashi se puso nervioso y sólo pudo decir, "Aaa...emmm...si". Hotaru no pudo contener la risa, luego se calmó y beso al rubio.

En la mesa principal de los padres, estaba sentada Michiru y a un costado su esposa, frente a ellas el padre de la aguamarina.

"Amor, quiero otro bebé", soltó de pronto la violinista. Ese deseo maternal fue externado. La rubia casi escupe el vino que bebía.

"Si, quiero otro nieto", habló el señor Kaio.

"Michi no creo que...", empezaba a decir la rubia cuando giró su rostro hacia el de su esposa. La violinista hizo cara de puchero intentando manipular a su pareja.

"Ya veremos Michiru, ya veremos", dijo en tono serio la corredora, al terminar de hablar tragó saliva.

Era cierto que Sun no estaba, bueno al menos como Sailor no. Eso ya no importaba, porque su ausencia significaba paz y tranquilidad para el Universo. Todos habían encontrado su felicidad y sólo eso importaba ya.

Hace muchos años, en el Milenio de Plata, todo terminó con un rayo de oscuridad. Hace casi veinte años, un rayo de oscuridad dio inicio a una terrible batalla. Ahora ya no era así, ya no había más rayos de oscuridad, sólo existía la luz, indicando que todo estaría bien.

 **FIN.**

Les agradezco infinitamente por haber seguido la historia, por sus reviews, follows y favorites. Ya ha llegado a su fin como lo prometí, que melancólico momento jejeje xDD. Espero poder subir después más material a mi cuenta.

Saludos para todos :).


End file.
